


Dog of the Military

by fluffykitty12



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed is loyal, Gen, Hurt Ed, Parental Roy, Roy is a good dad, Roy protects Ed, Tortured ed, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 88,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffykitty12/pseuds/fluffykitty12
Summary: Everyone knew Ed was a bit of a loose cannon. Maybe that was why Roy was so hesitant to send him to pick up that Drachman intelligence. But it turns out the most dangerous enemies might actually be in Amestris- Ed decides to endure and prove his loyalty to team Mustang. Shameless Ed whumph, with some torture, minor adult themes, and a protective/parental Roy Mustang.
Comments: 202
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

For once in his life, Edward was early. He was never early. But he'd slept a lot on the night train to Central, meaning he decided to send Al back to the dorms upon their arrival and decided to pay a visit to Mustang's office first thing that morning to drop off his report.

Apparently, he was the second one here- aside from Mustang himself. There must have been inspections coming up, if the Bastard was here this early in the morning working.

The door to Mustang's office was closed, and Ed walked through the empty desks of the outer office, thinking about how early in the day it was and how odd it was to be here before all the other office members.

He was about to kick through the door to Mustang's office in true Fullmetal fashion and scare the hell out of Colonel Bastard, when he paused. He heard a voice on the other side of the door. Mustang was talking to someone?

"I know that Hughes. Yeah, I know it's from over my head, but I don't have to like it. I don't want to send him. He's just a kid."

There was a pause, and Ed realized Mustang must've been on the phone with someone as he listened to their reply.

"He may be a state alchemist, but he's only been here six months. He has a terrible attitude, hates authority, and this is BIG, Hughes. This report is a matter of national security- if he messes it up he could be tortured or killed. This intel is sensitive- very sensitive- all the higher ups have been clamoring for it. This could make or break my next promotion."

Ed hung back still. He knew Roy was talking about him, and that stung slightly. Sure, he was pretty rude and he had an attitude most times, and yeah his reports were a little sloppy sometimes, but he thought he'd been doing pretty good as a state alchemist, considering he was only thirteen.

His wounded pride aside, Mustang sounded concerned- something he hardly ever heard from his superior. Whatever it was, it had to be big.

"It's not like I'm sending him to investigate about a rumor on a rock in some backwater town, Maes. I'm sending him across the Drachman Border. He's not field agent, he's an alchemist. Yes, I know they won't suspect him. But if he finds trouble- and it's Ed, he always finds trouble- I'm going to have a hell of a time helping him. Once he crosses that border- he's on his own. They're not going to let me send anyone in after him. And his brother can't go with him either this time. So no, I'm not happy."

Ed frowned, forehead creasing and his hand clenching, crumpling his report, which he held in it tightly. They were sending him across the Drachman border? It was fall, so it wasn't unseasonably cold, at least, but still, he didn't like the idea any more than Colonel Bastard.

Especially without Al. He knew he was a good fighter, but the thought of going to a foreign nation without his brother was daunting. The base of his spine tingled. Mustang had said he'd be alone- nobody could come help him if he needed it.

What would happen to Alphonse if he didn't come back?

He quickly shook himself out of those thoughts, however, steeling his expression and himself. He'd been through far worse before. There was only one option- he'd have to come back. No room for failure. There never was.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later Hughes. See you." there was silence. Mustang must've hung up the phone.

Ed waited a few minutes in the silence, before he was sure Mustang wouldn't think his conversation had been overheard, before kicking the door open and strutting into the room like nothing was amiss at all.

He slapped his report onto the man's desk with fervor, flashing that trademark smirk he had. "I got my report, you bastard."

"Any promising results?" Roy looked nonplussed as he rested his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers, cradling his chin on them.

"No. But I'm gonna find it." Ed snarled.

"Is that why you're here so early?" Mustang cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe. You have any more leads for me?"

"On the stone, no." Mustang pursed his lips, sifting through the paperwork and finding a folder. "But you've been assigned a mission."

"Gimmie." Ed was already grabbing the folder, but Mustang held it out of his reach. He frowned. "Sit." he pointed a gloved hand at a chair.

Ed frowned by pulled up a chair, sitting down and glaring at Mustang. "Can't I just have the folder?"

"Not this time, Fullmetal. I'm briefing you for this mission myself. This isn't about the stone, and I wouldn't have chosen you for this mission, but it's been given from higher up, so my opinion doesn't matter here."

Roy handed over the folder, and Ed started to flip through it.

There were pictures, and maps- he wasn't going to be crossing into Drachma at Fort Briggs. That was surprising.

"The higher ups have been concerned about certain infrastructure and military movements on the northwest Drachman border. We have an agent across the border with critical intel- your mission is to cross the border undetected and retrieve it. You'll be posing as Franklin Ivanov- a Drachman teenager from a border city. You're to meet our agent in a Drachman cafe, recite the code phrase, get the intel, and slip back across the border undetected. This is a stealth mission, Fullmetal. Emphasis on stealth."

Ed's brows furrowed. "Alright, Bastard, since you obviously don't think I'm capable, then why send me at all?"

Roy sighed. "I didn't say you were incapable, Fullmetal. You've just never done these types of missions before. It's... sensitive. Tensions have always been high between Drachma and Amestris, but if you get lost in the mountain passes on your way- I doubt the higher ups will send anyone after you."

"Yadda yadda. I face certain death if I fail. I understand high stakes, Bastard. But why. choose. me?"

"The higher ups have chosen you because they think the Drachmans won't suspect a child as an Amestrian agent." Roy's face darkened. "Most of the missions I give you are quite... flexible. There isn't room for error in this mission. Lives, quite literally, are at stake, and this will affect Amestrian troop movements, as well as your- and my- positions in the Amestrian military. Understood?"

"Yeah, I get it." Ed nodded, still not looking thrilled.

He flipped to the next page. There was a train ticket to Goldenfield City on it- a small command post in a mining town near the Drachman border.

"Any other cheery news you wish to impress upon me, or can I go?"

"Impatient as always, Fullmetal." Roy groused, looking irritated. "I still have more information for you. You're to meet with Colonel Banks at the fort, and spend the night there. They'll outfit you with supplies and maps of the mountain passes to get to the rendezvous point. You'll have 3 days to get in, get the intel, and return home."

Roy slid something across the table carefully. "When you reach the rendezvous point in Drachma and get the intel- mail this postcard. Its arrival will let us in Central know you've arrived without issue and have the information, and if you fall off the map it will narrow our search area a little, knowing you made it to the rendezvous and probably got lost or run into trouble on the way back."

"I thought you said nobody would come looking if I didn't come back?"

"If I can prove you have the intel with you, the higher ups might be willing to let us attempt to retrieve you. I make no promises, Fullmetal. I'm not exactly pleased with the situation either."

"Yeah, well, I am a dog of the military and all. Guess I need to do some tricks." Ed stood, grim and tired of the gloom and doom conversation.

"Hey Bastard-" Ed paused halfway out the door. "If something does happen- take care of Alphonse, will ya?"

"I don't want to have to keep that promise, Fullmetal."

"I don't want you too either, Bastard. But you will." Ed turned and marched out the door, content with that answer. Mustang may have been a bastard, and didn't want to acknowledge the possibility that Ed might not come back- but his answer was enough to let Ed know that if he was gone, Mustang would make sure Alphonse was taken care of.

He sighed, unclenching his gloved fists and heading back to the dorms. He quickly packed his things and briefed Al on the situation. He made sure to minimize the danger- he didn't want to needlessly worry his brother.

"A day to get there, 3 days to complete the mission, and a day to get back. I won't even be gone for a week, Al. Not long at all." Ed reassured.

"I know. I just wish I could come along." Alphonse couldn't keep the dismay from his voice.

"Yeah, me too Alphonse." Ed admitted, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Tell you what- why don't you take some research books from the library and visit Winry and Granny for the week? I'll send you a postcard when I reach Fort Goldenfield- from there, I'll be back in almost no time at all. In fact, I might stop by Risembool and get you after I stop at Central."

"That's a good idea." Al brightened slightly at the notion- Ed knew Alphonse didn't want to be alone.

"Get your stuff, then. We can walk to the train station together." Ed smiled, and Al brightened, gathering the books he wanted to bring with him before they started towards the train station together.

Ed kept up the false cheer until he and Al boarded their respective trains. Once he was alone, he found his own compartment in the train, shutting the door and pulling the mission maps form his folder, trying to commit them to memory.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned. He had to be ready for this- the intel was critical, and he needed to come back alive for Al.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see there's actually some interest in this fic. I always felt the anime didn't spend enough time on Ed/Roy's relationship.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Ed poured over the documents for another few hours until the train arrived in Goldenfield. He carefully put his documents back in his briefcase, stepping out of the train and checking his watch. The train ride had taken the majority of the morning, and it was now late afternoon, almost evening.

It wasn't hard to find Fort Goldenfield- it was the largest building in the small mining town. It was a three story stone building, with the cloth banner of Amestris on either side of the door.

He didn't bother to knock before he strode into the building, looking around carefully.

There was a wooden desk with a young secretary who smiled when he entered.

"Ah, Major Elric, I assume?" she stood, flashing a winning smile at him. He saw that despite her good looks, she was slightly older than her cheery demeanor belied. There were some wrinkles around her eyes, and her face creased when she smiled. She wasn't bad looking, but rather homely- clearly a wife, as he could see by the ring on her finger and the numerous picture frames on her desk with photographs of beaming children.

"I'll go fetch Colonel Banks for you- we've been expecting you."

"No need, Margaret." a man in a military uniform strode out from behind a door, beaming at Edward. "I've been waiting to make your acquaintance all day. Margaret, this is none other than the the youngest state alchemist in history. How are you Mr. Elric?"

"Fine, Sir. You can call me Fullmetal, if you don't mind. Everyone else does."

"Of course, Fullmetal."

Ed schooled his expression. He'd asked to be called Fullmetal, but hearing the name said by someone who wasn't on Mustang's team seemed... wrong.

"I am Colonel Banks."

Still, Ed brushed off the feeling, scrutinizing the officer before him. He was surprised by how young the man looked- Mustang looked to be nearly thirty, but this man didn't look a day over 25. His face was youthful and cheery, with a cleft chin and high cheekbones.

"I'm here to outfit you and give you more detailed maps for your mission. We're eagerly awaiting your return- things have been rather tense on the Northern Front for awhile now. The intel you've been assigned to retrieve is critical." Bank's serious expression seemed to drain of his youth, replaced only with purpose as he led Edward down the halls.

He was taken to a bedroom on the second floor. A forest green backpack sat on the bed, filled with gear, while a black coat- cut and sewn in an odd style- a Drachman style, he realized- sat waiting for him.

"I believe you've already been briefed on the importance of the mission. This intel isn't to fall into anyone else's hands."

"I'm well aware, sir." Ed finished scrutinizing the room, and Banks offered him a winning smile. "I'm glad. This town is quite small, and I'm sure you're hungry from traveling- let me take you to the tavern for a meal?"

"Sure." the thought of food sounded good, and Ed tossed a small bundle of clothing he'd brought on the bed, making sure to keep his briefcase with him as they went. Those documents didn't need to be seen by anyone else. Half of him thought he was paranoid, but the other half remembered how concerned Mustang had been when he was on the phone with Hughes. Better safe than sorry.

Banks didn't comment on his briefcase either way, finding them a table in the back and waving at the barmaid. "Marla- two beers and some stew, please."

The barmaid didn't question Ed's age. Banks was clearly well known around here. Ed thanks the woman for the meal and started to eat, listening to Banks talk.

"Everyone seems to know you pretty well here. Do you work with the citizens here as well?"

Banks set down his beer, nodding to Ed. "Yeah, we do. It's a small mining town, very remote, so we act as a police force as well as a military installment and border security. Most of the time it's just putting drunken miners in a cell overnight- we do have cells in the basement. I see you haven't touched your drink. You should try it- it's good. They make their own beer here."

Ed nodded, taking a sip. It was nice, but too bitter for his liking. "Not bad. But I'm not in the mood. I'd rather keep a clear head for the mission tomorrow. You can have it." Ed slid the drink over to Banks, who nodded.

"Focused. That's good. I'll be frank, Fullmetal. We could use some young, fresh talent in this area. Have you ever thought of transferring out of Central? I'd accept you in a heartbeat."

"I appreciate the offer, but I have ties in Central, Sir. I can't leave them behind." he thought of Al. And Mustang. The man was his commanding officer, and though Ed liked to pitch a fit at him, he trusted the man to keep his secret. He couldn't help but wonder if Banks would be able to do the same. Still, he squashed the thought- Central was the best hope for him, and he had no desire to leave Mustang's command. Like it or not, the man was fair to him and gave him a long leash. He couldn't leave that security behind.

"Ah, family." Banks nodded, sipping his beer thoughtfully. "Well, my offer is open. You could always bring them with you. A little mining town like this is always in need of Alchemists. But enough of that." he went back to his beer.

The rest of the conversation was rather mundane- Ed learned about the mining habits of the town and how most who weren't mining farmed. It was a nice little town- still, it was getting late.

He retired to his room early, knowing he'd have to depart early the next day, with the images of maps, notes and code phrases still floating through his mind.

* * *

The mission went off without a hitch. He'd been dropped off on the outskirts of Fort Goldenfield and followed the maps, heading through the dense forest and mountain passes. He'd crossed the Drachman border around noon, and he camped an hours hike outside the rendezvous point.

His earlier anxiety melted away. The next day he strode into the small town in his Drachman coat, with the postcard Mustang had given him to mail in his pocket, a small amount of Drachman currency, and the code phrase fresh in his mind.

The rendezvous was flawless. He came in and found his contact already seated with two cups of coffee in front of him.

 _"Ah, Uncle Ivan. What a beautiful morning."_ his Drachman was shaky at best, but he spoke slowly and quietly in the attempt to hide his obvious accent.

The man slid the coffee over to him. " _Aye, my boy. How's your mother?"_

He took a sip. _"Still under the weather. They think it's a flu."_

 _"What a shame. This may help."_ the man slid a small envelope- about the size of a dollar bill- across the table. _"That's only for your mother, my boy. No one else. "_

_"Thank you, uncle."_

The man simply nodded, watching Ed carefully. Ed sipped his coffee- the warm drink was welcome following the rather chilly night he'd spent in the Drachman forest, despite his cold weather gear.

He'd been instructed to finish his coffee so as not to look suspicious, and he took his time, enjoying the drink before getting up and leaving. He stopped by the post office, dropping the postcard Roy had given him into the mailbox as he'd promised, before returning to his camp in the woods.

He took a breath, looking around. He didn't think he was being followed. It'd gone more smoothly than he'd expected. He gathered his gear, burying any signs he'd camped there, before he was heading back through the passes, towards Amestris.

He tried to stop himself from his internal sigh of relief. It couldn't have been that easy. He wasn't going to let down his guard. He wouldn't be safe until he'd made it back across the Amestrian border. He still had a day of hiking and a night to spent in the woods before he was going to be back in Amestris.

Still, he found calm in the sounds of the forest- hiking through the dense pines and the craggy ravines. He didn't allow his mind to drift until he'd made camp that night, calm in the sense that he was only an hour's walk from the rendezvous point with Colonel Bank's men in the morning.

The forest and the surroundings reminded him of his time with Izumi- spending time on that island with Al. Back when alchemy had been their only truth.

He was tempted to break camp and keep hiking through the night, not wanting to rest through the night without knowing he was safe. But he was struggling to find his way in the darkness over the rough terrain, and he was confident enough that he was safe for the night to bed down.

He found his curiosity getting the best of him, and he unscrewed the panels of his automail arm, removing the envelope he's hidden. Inside was a hand-written note detailing troop movements, and several pieces of film- undeveloped pictures of documents, he realized.

He did his best to commit the note to memory, before placing everything back into the envelope and hiding it within his automail again.

He extinguished his fire and settled down for the night, closing his eyes and crawling into his sleeping bag and letting awareness drift away.

He woke with the sunrise- as soon as it was bright enough to see the area around him, he was off.

Two hours later, he found himself meeting with the military car, driven by Colonel Banks himself. He finally allowed himself to breathe, sinking into the seat with weariness that'd sunk deep into his bones, from spending two nights camped in the mountains and constantly looking over his shoulder.

"The mission went well?" Colonel Banks looked at him expectantly. Ed nodded, allowing his eyes to fall shut.

"And the intel?" Colonel Banks continued.

"Secured." Ed assured him.

The man nodded. They arrived back at Fort Goldenfield without much more to say.

"I bet you're glad to be back in familiar territory." Colonel Banks commented as they left the car. "Bet you can't wait to get a shower and debrief?"

They strode inside the building, past the secretary at the desk, who offered Edward and winning smile.

"I'm glad to be back, yeah. But I need to catch the next train home- my superior wants this intel asap." He was anxious to get back to Central and get the intel to Mustang. The sooner this whole mission was over, the sooner he could head to Risembool to fetch Al.

"It's fine if you want to leave, Fullmetal, but I'm afraid I'll need to have the information before you can leave. I am also your superior, after all."

Ed frowned. He was under Colonel's Mustang's command. He thought back to the night he'd spent at Fort Goldenfield- Colonel Banks taking him out to dinner, plying him with beer and trying to get him to join his command.

_"This intel is sensitive- very sensitive- all the higher ups have been clamoring for it. This could make or break my next promotion."_

Mustang's words rose up in his mind. Mustang had said it to Hughes in confidence, and Ed hardened his gaze. He reported to Mustang, and Mustang only. This jerk just wanted to take all the credit from Ed's mission for himself and get a promotion. He wasn't going to let his hard work be stolen, and definitely not by someone as shallow as Colonel Banks.

"I report to Colonel Mustang, Sir. With all due respect, I must be going back to Central City."

The cheer and enthusiasm seemed to drain from Colonel Bank's eyes. Suddenly his brown eyes seemed hard, his jaw tight, his whole body tense...

"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Edward. I am your superior officer, and I am ordering you to hand over the information." the man's hackles seemed to be starting to rise, and he stepped forward.

Ed tamped down any fear he felt. This felt wrong- it was wrong. This guy was trying to use his rank to bully him! But nobody bullied the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I answer to Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist." Ed stood a little straighter, using Roy's full title in an attempt to throw his weight around.

Ed was backhanded hard enough he stumbled two steps backward, back colliding with the wall.

"Wrong answer, Edward." the man's voice had gone cold as steel.

Ed worked his jaw, trying to process what'd just happened. His mouth smarted- he'd been struck. Mustang _never_ struck him.

"You're young, Edward. And so I'm going to give you one more chance to hand over the information and head home without court martial. Your choice."

"You can hit me all you want. But I was instructed only to give this information to the people I trust, and that is Colonel Roy Mustang."

Colonel Bank's fists clenched, and his nostrils flared.

His fist caught Ed in the gut, doubling him over and knocking the wind from him, and the Colonel grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging him down a set of stone steps.

"I've been nothing but kind, Edward. I regret to inform you your actions have just made your life miserable until you tell me what I need to know."

"Or what? You'll hit me again!?" Ed's anger bubbled over. "You don't want to fight with me, Colonel! You haven't ever seen an alchemist fight."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Ed's face was slammed into the wall. He tasted blood, and struggled to stay on his feet as Colonel Banks dragged him across a dirt floor.

"You raise a finger against me, boy, and I'll have you dishonorably discharged from the military with one stroke of my pen!".

A metal door swung open, and Ed was tossed into a cell so roughly he lost his footing and fell to the floor.

"You may have been coddled before. You alchemists don't have to go through basic training- you're arrogant bastards, the lot of you. You don't understand a thing about _rank_ or _respect._ " he punctuated both of the words with a kick to Ed's stomach. "But I am your _superior officer,_ and I will discipline you as I see fit until you comply with my orders."

Ed had curled into a ball, trying to shield himself from more kicks to the midsection like an armadillo.

Banks grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up, glaring at Edward.

Blood dripped from Edward's nose- it must've started bleeding when he'd hit the wall.

"Understand, Edward?" he asked, beaming as he put his face six inches from Ed's.

Ed spat a mouthful of blood that'd dripped down his throat onto the dirt floor, unable to stop the fire in his eyes.

"Screw you."

"Oh Edward. I'm going to make such an obedient little lapdog out of you." Banks beamed, before he was kneeing Ed in the gut and leaving him crumpled in a ball on the floor of the cell, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"I'll give you some time to think about your decisions. But don't take too long, little pup- I'll be back."

Ed was left on the dirt floor of the cell in the basement, gasping for breath.

He'd thought he was safe. He'd crossed back into Amestris. But maybe the trouble had only just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Troubling News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Mustang goes from pissed off to suspicious and pissed off when Edward Elric fails to return to Central in a timely manner. He begins to suspect bullshit and fuckery is afoot when he can't seem to get a straight answer out of anyone in Fort Goldenfield in regards to his alchemist, so he goes to find Edward himself.

"Lieutenant Margaret Shaw speaking."

"Good morning, this is Colonel Roy Mustang calling from Central City."

"Hello, Sir, how can I help you today?"

"I'm just calling to ask after my subordinate, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was due to rendezvous with Colonel Banks this morning and return to the fort. I wanted to know if he showed up to rendezvous as planned."

"Yes Sir, he arrived back a few hours ago this morning. I saw him myself. He said something about catching the next train."

"That's all I wanted to know. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Have a good day, Sir."

Roy hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good news, Sir?" Hawkeye's coffee eyes met his own charcoal.

Roy nodded. "Fullmetal checked in at Fort Goldenfield today. He should be back in Central tonight."

Hawkeye let out a relieved smile. He'd confided in her about the mission he hadn't wanted to send Fullmetal on, and now it seemed they both could finally relax.

* * *

He was thirsty. The last time he'd drank was that morning by the river, before he'd finished his hike out of the northern mountains. To say nothing about hunger.

The door to the cell swung open- Colonel Banks strode into the room, face grim and businesslike with a lantern in his hand.

"Decided to give me my report yet, Edward?"

"This is going to backfire on you. Colonel Mustang will send someone looking for me." Ed was on his feet, glaring at the man.

"You're insubordinate, Fullmetal, to a superior officer. I will discipline you as I see fit. Take your coat off."

Ed glowered and made no move to do so.

A fist slammed in his face. Ed staggered back, tasting blood.

"Take. It. Off." Banks groused.

Ed fumbled to obey, peeling off his coat and tossing it aside.

Banks pulled a rawhide strap from his pocket and tied Ed's left wrist, securing it to a metal loop on the stone wall and doing the same with Ed's right wrist. He hung from his wrists on the wall, his feet not touching the ground.

Already, Ed's flesh wrist and shoulders began to ache.

"Such obstinence. It'll save us both a lot of pain and suffering if you just comply."

"You're making a mistake. They'll come looking for me."

Colonel Banks barked a laugh. "You think your 'Flame Alchemist' will step off his throne to come looking for a brat like you? I doubt he'll even send someone after you to look. He doesn't care about you- never did. You're a feather in his cap, a prize he kept to help him climb the ladder. He won't come looking. He'll just assume you died alone in the Drachman mountains, and start looking for the next young prodigy to help him get promoted."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ed bit out, squirming within the rawhide ropes that held him, trying to find a comfortable position when it seemed impossible to do so.

"Believe what you want, kid." Banks lit a cigarette and took a drag, blowing the acrid smoke into Ed's face and laughing when the boy coughed and turned his head away.

"But guess what? I've broken men stronger than you. And the military won't do a damn thing to discipline me for it, because compared to me, you're a _maggot."_ he took a long drag on his cigarette, blowing it in Ed's face again. Ed's eyes stung, and he closed them, coughing.

A cold hand peeled up the hem of his shirt, and Ed was caught off guard and twisted, letting out a howl when the red-hot end of the cigarette was pressed into his left side...

As quickly as the sound escaped, it was tamped down. Ed bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He hadn't expected the pain, but now it was managed. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

Banks ground the red hot cigarette into his flesh, tossing it aside when it was out.

"We'll see if you change your mind soon." Banks gathered Ed's coat on his way out, closing the door to the cell behind him. "Either way- _hang around_ for a few hours." he laughed at his own joke, before Ed was left alone, hanging from the stone wall in the darkness.

_He's a liar._ Ed thought to himself. _He's a shitstain and a liar. Mustang will come send someone looking._

* * *

Colonel Banks stepped out of his office for a quick lunch.

"Colonel. Has Edward gotten his train ticket yet?" Lieutenant Margaret, his secretary, asked.

"Not yet. The boy was tired- he's resting upstairs before he leaves tonight."

"Makes sense. He gave you his coat?"

"Oh. Yes." Colonel Banks looked down at Edward's coat, which he held in his arms. "I'm getting it cleaned for him before he leaves tonight."

"That's kind of you."

* * *

Roy huffed, looking at the clock.

"I''m sure he was just held up. Perhaps his train ran late or he needed to rest. He'll be here first thing in the morning, I'm sure." Hawkeye tried to reassure him.

It was the end of the workday, and Edward still hadn't arrived back at Central.

"You're probably right."

But Roy Mustang couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

* * *

Three additional cigarette burns later, Edward was starting to hate everything. He hadn't been given any food or water all day, and he was still hanging from the wall. He was starting to lose his patience. Still, he closed his eyes until he lost track of how many cigarettes had been put out on him. He was starting to feel like an ashtray. That thought was amusing, at least, and he held onto it- it was better than just the pain.

"I never smoke this much, kid. Guess you're just special." Banks lit his sixth cigarette, putting it out on Ed's side to join the others. Ed bit his lip until it bled, shaking and sweating.

His shoulders cried out in protest. His flesh hand had gone numb. His whole body was sore, he was exhausted.

Banks lit his seventh cigarette of the day, clawing up the hem of Ed's shirt and putting it out just to the left of his navel.

Ed couldn't help it. This time, he screamed.

* * *

"Colonel." Colonel Banks sat in his office, though his brown eyes looked up. He was currently cutting Ed's coat into tiny pieces, looking for any hidden pockets where Ed could've hidden the intelligence.

"Yes, Margaret?" it was the end of the day. Lieutenant Margaret looked at Ed's coat, cut into pieces on the floor, and frowned.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist hasn't left yet, has he, Sir?"

Colonel Banks sighed. "No, Margaret. He hasn't. That boy has highly sensitive information, and he is endangering the entire country by not reporting it to me."

"I see." Margaret pretended not to notice the blood smeared on the man's hands.

"I don't want to hurt the boy. But I need the information. It's a matter of national security."

"And if anyone calls looking for him?"

"Direct them to me. I'll handle it."

"Yes, Sir."

"Have a good night, Margaret."

"You too, Sir." Margaret turned and headed for the door. She left her Colonel's office, stopping in the hall. She took a deep breath and made her decision, turning and heading to the basement, where the jail cells were. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.

Edward, shirt tattered, hanging by his wrists from the wall. There was dried blood on the boy's face, his lip was swelling, and he was filthy and obviously in pain.

She couldn't help but gasp.

Dull golden eyes looked up at her.

"Did he send you to burn me, too?"

Margret froze for a moment. She saw her son and daughter at home- and her heart broke.

"Can I help you?"

"Help me?" Ed looked at her, confused.

"I... I can't cut you down, or he'd know I helped you. But... do you need anything?"

Ed blinked slowly. "Water?" he said hoarsely.

Margaret nodded. "I'll be back."

She left him alone in the darkness. Five minutes passed, and Ed was convinced he'd just imagined her, but then she was back with a mug in her hands, unlocking the door.

"You can't tell the colonel I was here." she pressed the mug to his lips.

He drank eagerly until it was gone.

"My Colonel- he's a reasonable man. He'll let you go, if you just tell him the information."

"He's not a good man. I won't trust him with this information. I only report to Colonel Roy Mustang, General Gruman, and the Furher himself." Ed spoke up, slightly revived by the water.

Margaret looked at him sadly. "I have to go.".

"Thank you." Ed managed a weak smile at her.

"I hope you know what you're doing." she looked at him with worry, before she turned, locking the door behind her and leaving him in the dark again.

* * *

He tried to sleep. He really did. But he was so uncomfortable, all strung up, and sore- the cigarette burns on his left side throbbed, his back and shoulders ached against the cold, uneven stone wall he hung against, and the dark and loneliness seemed to be his enemy.

He felt a brief flash of anxiety in the pain. He was used to being in control- he was strong. But strung up like this- he couldn't clap. He couldn't transmute. He couldn't escape, even if he'd wanted to.

And even if he did escape- Colonel Banks had said he'd face court martial. There was no escape. There was no way out.

He found himself breathing slow and deep, closing his eyes and trying to stay calm in the darkness. Eventually, he stopped his racing thoughts and fell into a fitful doze.

He woke up when a bucket of ice water was tossed over him. He yelped, screaming and twisting in shock, confused by the sudden freezing assault on his consciousness- a moment later he was cut down from his rawhide straps. His legs, which had been hanging for so long, couldn't support his weight, and he collapsed, soaking wet and shivering, into the cold dirt floor below him.

"Good morning, Fullmetal." Bank's voice- like metal on asphalt- grated on him. "You look a little chilled. Tell me what I need to know, and I might find the kindness in my heart to give you a blanket. Be generous enough with your information, and I might even be able to get you a ticket on the train home this morning."

Ed couldn't say anything around the chattering of his teeth.

"That's a bummer. I'm loosing patience, Fullmetal." Banks crouched beside him in the dirt. He picked Ed up by his soggy hair. "I've been generous. I've been kind. My patience runs thin. This is gonna start to hurt a lot more. I hope you understand that. Dream about it for me." He picked Ed up, slamming him face first into the stone wall behind him, and Ed's world went mercifully black.

* * *

"Hello, this is Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm calling to ask if my subordinate- the Fullmetal Alchemist- left yesterday?"

"Ah, yes, allow me to transfer you to Colonel Banks. He would know more about that matter." Lieutenant Margaret Shaw's voice sounded cold- icy, even, on the phone, and Roy frowned. Her sudden change in demeanor and inability to answer a simple question was giving more credence to the sinking feeling he had in his gut.

"Colonel Banks speaking. Who is this?"

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm calling to ask if my subordinate, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has arrived yet."

"Unfortunately, Sir, your Alchemist failed to return for our rendezvous. He's either been delayed or is still in the Drachman forest, I fear. I'm sorry for the bad news."

"Thanks for the information." Roy hung up the phone, frowning.

"Going somewhere, Sir?" Hawkeye eyed him carefully as he stood.

"Fort Goldenfield. The secretary told me Fullmetal rendezvoused yesterday. Now today I call and the Colonel says Fullmetal never rendezvoused at all. Somebody's lying- something stinks. Keep the office running in my absence, Lieutenant."

"Of course, Sir." she hesitated for a moment.

"Something you were going to say, Hawkeye?"

"Bring him home, Sir."

"I intend to."

* * *

**Reviews! I read and cherish every one! Makes me feel like I'm not stumbling around ranting to myself about parental roy ed!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? What was your favorite (or least favorite :( ) part?


	4. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppa Roy is a' comin'! And don't worry- daddy bear will be plenty angry! Roy gets off the train in Goldenfield to find Ed a mess and another officer responsible. He goes ham on that bastard and leaves with his son. Don't talk to me or my son ever again.

"Wakey wakey, Fullmetal prodigy."

Ed peeled his eyes open from where he laid on the dirt floor. Colonel Banks stood before him, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"You've been asleep for far too long. You have that information- I know you do. I'm only going to ask this once- where is it?"

Ed was silent.

All that earned him was a kick to the ribs. And another. And another. All Ed managed was a pained groan as he tried to curl into himself, trying to protect his abdomen from the savage blows.

"You're such a runt. I think I'm finally starting to get through to you, kid." Banks beamed as Ed struggled to catch his breath.

"I like your spirit, Fullmetal. And I know you have that information somewhere- so I'm going to ask for it one more time before I start to take your body apart and look for it."

Ed looked up, suddenly feeling wide awake.

Colonel Banks laughed. "I know people are mules, Ed. I might be a strict disciplinarian, but I'm not a pervert. I don't want to violate you if I don't have to. Tell me where the information is, and I won't have to bother with checking you... _all of you_ \- for information."

Ed swallowed. Was... was he threatening to rape him? Or just... invade him? He was too tired to think. But he needed to lie. And fast.

"T-there is no physical information." he managed hoarsely. "I-it's too important to be kept as physical documents. I memorized it and burned it in the woods."

He couldn't let the man start to search him- violate his body or person otherwise. He wasn't sure how much Banks knew about automail, but if he were to start taking it apart, he'd have to practically dismantle Ed's automail arm to find the compartment, which was behind two panels and deep within his automail. Still, he didn't want to man to bother to look.

"You're a bad liar, Edward. I know your orders. You have a copy of the information."

Ed frowned. His head was so foggy, it took too long to think... but in his gut, he felt the man was lying. The only one who knew his orders was him and Mustang, and the superior who gave the orders... So Banks was bluffing.

"You're the liar." he managed hoarsely. "You don't know what my orders are. If you kill me, the information dies with me- I memorized it." best to double down.

Banks nodded, seeming to take this into consideration.

"So- if I were to give you paper and a pen, you'd transcribe the information from memory?"

"I could. But I wouldn't. Not for you."

"And we're back to the same problem, Eddy."

The toe of Bank's boot made contact with Ed's eye. Ed saw white and was unable to hear a thing for a moment.

When his hearing faded back in, Banks was rambling something about obedience, and he'd rolled Edward onto his stomach and was tugging at the boy's shirt, which was still slightly damp from his ice water treatment earlier, before Ed felt a blade biting into his flesh.

"What the hell are you doing you jerk!?" Ed started to struggle

The knife cut deeper, and Ed fell still, gasping in pain. The blade trailed another two inches down his back before it was withdrawn. But all too soon, he was feeling the bite again as another slice was made down his back, this one four inches long, and another, this one six inches long...

"Oh Fullmetal, don't pass out on me now..."

Ed groaned.

Instead of going slow, the next cut- on the bicep of his flesh arm- was lightening fast. One moment he was catching his breath, and the next his arm was on fire, flesh suddenly split open and blood leaking out...

He grabbed for the wound with his automail arm, pressing the metal fingers to the cut- which was deep enough it might need stitches- and hissed in pain.

"Think about what you want to do, Edward. Because the next time I come down here, I'm gonna start cutting off fingers."

And he was left alone in the cell again.

Ed grit his teeth and closed his eyes, which were stinging with unshed tears. Maybe Banks was right. Maybe no one was coming for him.

* * *

At noon, Roy Mustang got off the train at the city of Goldenfield. Part of him was annoyed to have to come all this way- to a backwater mining town in the middle of nowhere- but the majority of him was angry. Angry at Fullmetal, for not reporting in, and angry at whatever was keeping him.

Angry at the higher ups, for giving such a sensitive mission to a child.

And worried that whatever it was Ed had gotten himself into- it'd been too much, too hard- and that Roy might've been too late.

He started for Fort Goldenfield. That was the first place he knew to go. They'd said Ed returned yesterday, but then said he hadn't this morning, and every moment counted.

He stormed into the building, ignoring the wide-eyed look the secretary- Lieutenant Margaret Shaw, he assumed- who looked up from her desk at his entrance.

"I need to speak to Colonel Banks immediately."

The secretary was on her feet instantly. "Do you have an appointment, Sir?"

"No, I don't have a damn appointment. Do you know who I am?" Roy stepped forward. He might've been being unnecessarily harsh- but at the moment, he was too incensed to care.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, Sir." the lieutenant, ever respectful, conceded.

"I am Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

Her eyes widened.

"I've come here looking for my alchemist- Major Edward Elric. Yesterday morning, you told me he checked in here for the rendezvous, with highly sensitive information. This morning, Colonel Banks said he never reported in. Someone is full of shit here and a state alchemist is missing. I want you to get your commanding officer out here in two minutes or I will burn this entire damn building to the ground, stone or not. Are we clear Lieutenant?"

"Crystal, Sir." Still, Margaret hesitated before moving.

"What are you waiting for?" Roy asked, annoyed.

Margaret swallowed. "I... I can show you where he is..."

Roy's expression instantly changed. "You've seen him?"

Margaret nodded. "Just.. please... make sure Colonel Banks doesn't know I was the one who did. That boy needs a doctor..."

She led Roy quickly down the hall, looking around anxiously as she did so. She opened a door leading to a stone stairwell, towards some sort of basement. "He's down there."

Roy frowned. "Is this a trap?"

"No. I... I heard him down there last night... I never wanted this to happen, believe me. I have children myself. I couldn't stand it- I tried to help him... but Colonel Banks needs that intel. He said it was of the utmost importance."

Roy wanted to ask more questions- but there was a scuffling sound, a muffled noise from downstairs, and Roy forgot about Margaret entirely, heading down into the darkness of the basement apprehensively.

All the cells were empty- until he got to the last cell. Through the dim metal bars, a small form was huddled on the floor.

Roy's heart jumped to his throat. He was already wearing his gloves, and he snapped- lighting the torches on the wall of the basement. The light did little to ease his fears.

Fullmetal laid on the floor, huddled into a ball- he was so small.

"Fullmetal...?" he didn't recognize his own voice, it was so soft.

Slowly, the figure raised it's head. Messy, dirty blond hair fell over the boy's face, and golden eyes focused in on him slowly.

"Colonel Mustang?" Ed's voice was painfully hoarse. "Is that really you?"

Roy stepped forward, grabbing the bars and crouching down so he was more at eye level with the boy. "Yes, it's me, Edward. Are you alright?"

It was a stupid question. The back of Ed's white shirt was bloody, he sported a black eye and a split lip, and he'd made no move to stand.

"I... I want to go home..." Ed's voice shook slightly.

"I've come to take you home, Ed. But I need to know- who did this to you?"

"Colonel Banks. He... he's crazy. He wanted the information I got. He wanted to take it and take all the credit for it. I wouldn't give it to him. He... he tried to make me talk. But it's okay. I didn't tell him anything, I swear..."

"I believe you, Fullmetal. It's okay. You've done well. I'll be back in a moment- I need to get the keys to this cell and then we'll leave here immediately."

"Okay. I'll wait here." it would've been comical, as Ed laid his head back down in his little heap and made no move to get up. Roy couldn't help but wonder how badly injured the boy was.

He climbed the stairs two at a time, fist clenching and unclenching at the thought of confronting the bastard who'd done this to the Fullmetal Alchemist- to _his_ Alchemist. He never took kindly to someone messing with his subordinates, but somehow, this injury was more flagrant, more egregious, because it hadn't been just anyone they'd attacked- it'd been Ed, Roy's youngest charge, the prodigy he'd been responsible for for these past few months.

Once he'd reached the top of the stairs, a man burst into the room.

"You!" Brown eyes blazing, the man pointed at Mustang angrily. "You break into my military office, violate the chain of command and force my Lieutenant to take you into a classified operation of national security..."

"Are you Colonel Banks?" Roy growled at the shouting man.

"You bet your ass I am! Who the hell are you!?"

Roy punched that bastard in the jaw so hard he was pretty sure he broke one of his fingers.

The man staggered back, surprised, as he pressed his fingers to his mouth and they came back bloody.

He charged Roy, swinging- Roy ducked the blow, pushing the man against the wall and kneeing him in the midsection, delivering another punch to the face.

Colonel Banks landed a lucky shot on Roy's jaw that sent him stumbling back, then shoved Mustang away. Mustang stumbled back several steps, and Colonel Banks drew his pistol and pointed it at Roy.

Roy still had his gloves on. It took one small snap of his fingers for the gun to be engulfed in a small burst of flame- even though the gun went off from the flame, the barrel was instantaneously melted shut, and the barrel exploded.

Colonel Banks screamed, dropping the destroyed weapon and clutching his injured hand, staring at Roy in shock and horror.

"What the _fuck_ did you just do!? Who _are_ you?"

Roy hadn't had someone fear him like that in a long time. And yet somehow, he enjoyed hearing the terror in the man's voice as he looked at him. He wondered if Ed had looked at the man like that when he'd been beaten.

"Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. You just tortured Edward Elric, a state alchemist; a crime you will pay for in court."

"That's bullshit! I outrank the kid, he disobeyed my direct order to hand over the intel! It was a matter of national security!"

"You'd best pray the court martial sees it that way. I don't take very kindly to people hurting my subordinates." Roy said gruffly, narrowing his eyes. "Give me the keys to the cell, now, or I burn you alive and take them anyways."

Banks frowned, fumbling with his one good hand to free a set of keys from his belt. He tossed it to Mustang.

"You trained the brat pretty damn well. I didn't think you'd care enough to come for him. But you'd have been so proud of him- I've broken men three times his age in half the time. It took forever to even make the brat scream. But he'd just repeat his name and rank over and over again. Such a well-trained little _dog. 'I report to Roy Mustang, General Gruman, and the Furher himself.'._ That's all the runt would say. Wish I could've had him under my thumb. Brat's stupidly loyal."

Roy frowned. All of this pain could've been avoided if Ed had just given his report to Colonel Banks instead of him. Ed ahd said the man wanted information. And Roy had a sinking feeling that Ed- loyal to a fault had taken the brunt of his injuries on Mustang's behalf.

Either way, Roy didn't have the time to question it. He looked at the keys in his hand and headed for the stairs. "If you're still in this room when I come back with Ed, I'll burn you alive." he said over his shoulder.

He heard hurried footsteps as Colonel Banks, coward that he was, retreated.

Roy exhaled through his nose, heading downstairs, keys in hand.

As Roy strode back to the makeshift prison of sorts, he was surprised to find Ed on his feet, hanging onto the bars.

"You can walk?"

"Yeah." Ed grunted.

Roy unlocked the door and Ed stepped out- he was moving rather gingerly, but he was walking under his own power. That was something.

They left the Fort, stepping into the sunlight. It was in the afternoon, and Roy headed towards the town inn, Ed falling into step beside him.

"This isn't the train station." Ed groused, looking over at Roy as they came to the front door of the inn.

"Perceptive, aren't we." Roy teased.

Ed frowned. "You said we were going home."

"We are. First train in the morning. I have some calls to make tonight." Honestly, Roy didn't think Ed would be comfortable sitting on a train for four hours back to Central City tonight anyways. The boy looked as though he could use a rest. And he wanted to ascertain how serious the boy's injuries were before he decided his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite part?


	5. Triage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets Ed settled in a hotel room, and realizes his injuries are as bad as he feared. After seeing a doctor, Roy is left to care for his injured son(bordinate).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of whumph here. And a bit of medical care.

They got a room on the second floor- as soon as Roy unlocked the door, Ed strode in, albeit shakily. Roy expected the first thing the boy would go for was the bed, but to his surprise, Ed opened the door to the bathroom, turning on the tap and sticking his head under the water, drinking straight from the faucet.

The kid spent a good three minutes just drinking, and Roy realized with a sinking sense of certainty that Ed obviously hadn't been given water in a long time.

"When was the last time you drank anything, Fullmetal?"

"Last night. That lady- the Lieutenant- she snuck me a mug of water."

Ed strode out of the bathroom, falling into the closest bed and letting out a long sigh.

"And the last time you ate anything?"

"Uh... a day or two?" Ed mumbled into the pillow.

Roy felt indignation burn in his chest. "Right. So you get back and Banks threw you in a cell with no food or water for two days?"

"Pretty much."

Roy wanted to kick a hole in the wall. But he didn't. Ed sounded half asleep, anyways.

"Do you have any clean clothes?"

"Back at the fort, I think."

"Right." That was out, then. Roy would have to buy the kid something to wear- the kid's shirt was basically rags anyways.

"What else did he do to you, Fullmetal?" Roy tried to keep the anger from his voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Roy wanted to push the issue. He really did. But he was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Hello?" he pulled the door partially open, only to be met with the innkeeper- a rather homely looking woman- who was looking at him tentatively.

She held a plate in her hands, and a fresh loaf of brown bread was sitting on it, as well as a mug of broth. "I brought you this." Despite the fact she was talking to Roy, her eyes seemed to search the room behind him. Ed really had been a sight- shambling, bloodied as he was, through her lobby a few minutes ago.

Roy looked over the offering, nodding. "Thank you."

He stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. "Is there a doctor in this town?"

The woman nodded. "Shall I send for him?"

"That would be helpful if you could, thank you."

The woman nodded, handing him the plate of food, before she scurried back down the hall.

Roy stepped back into the room- Ed didn't make a move at the sound of his entrance- he was still sprawled out on his stomach on the bed. Roy tried to ignore the blood stains on the back of the boy's shirt.

"Wake up, Fullmetal. The innkeeper was nice enough to bring you some food."

"Hmm?" Ed lifted his head, managing to turn over in bed and carefully sitting up, tearing into the loaf of brown bread as through his life depended on it and finishing the mug of broth in a few gulps before sighing in contentment and laying back.

"We need to talk about what happened to you, Ed." Roy spoke up from where he sat on his own bed.

"Do we really, though?" Ed mumbled. "I got the information, we're going home- that's pretty much what matters."

"Colonel Banks tortured you, Ed. To try and get that information. I intend on filing an official complaint against him for the imprisonment and torture of a state alchemist. If I'm going to do that, I need details on what happened to you."

"I got back and wanted to catch a train to Central asap. Colonel Banks wasn't going to let me leave without giving him the information. That's pretty much all there is to it." Ed said simply.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Roy stood, opening it to find a doctor- a rather careworn man with thick-rimmed glasses a a black medical bag- standing outside.

"Good evening, Sir. I was told you were in need of my services?"

Roy nodded. "Thank you for coming. Come in..."

The doctor stepped inside the room, looking over to see Ed lying on the bed and nodding.

"Good evening, young man."

"Hello." Ed narrowed his eyes, looking at Mustang. "Who's this?"

"This is the local doctor. He's going to check you over- since you refuse to talk about what Banks did to you, someone needs to treat your injuries..."

"I'm fine." Ed protested.

"Then prove it. Let him look you over. Humor me here, Fullmetal."

Ed frowned.

"Let's start by taking off your shirt, if you don't mind." The doctor gace ed a reassuring smile. He had a kind face, despite his obvious age- the man looked like he'd been in his profession for decades, and probably had several grandchildren. It was different than the sort of young, sterile lab coat clad upstarts Ed was used to in the hospital. Ed didn;t like to admit it, but the man seemed... nice. For a doctor.

Ed sighed, but obliged, unbuttoning his white shirt and shrugging it off, trying to hide his wince as he did so.

Roy hadn't been prepared for the mess of injuries beneath the boy's clothing.

Half a dozen perfect circular burns spotted the boy's left side. Ed's ribs and chest were a splattering of black and blue, violet bruises blossoming on his torso. There was a rather deep cut on the bicep of Ed's flesh arm, in addition to his black eye, swollen lip, and the cut that ran over his left eyebrow and ended just after it crossed the bridge of his nose.

As shocked as Roy was, the doctor took in the scene before him with practiced professionalism, nodding solemnly.

"I'll need to clean these wounds, young man." He pulled a jar and some gauze from his bag, quickly but carefully swabbing the cigarette burns with moist gauze, dabbing them dry, and smearing a salve onto them before he was taping a bandage over them with meticulous but gentle hands.

He moved onto the wound on Ed's arm- it was three inches long, and rather deep, and he frowned, cleaning away the blood. "This will need stitches, I'm afraid."

"I don't like needles." Ed said firmly.

The doctor nodded, withdrawing a vial from his bag. "That's perfectly understandable, son. I'm going to ask you to close your eyes- you'll feel a pinch and a burn, but only for a brief moment."

Once the doctor was sure Ed had closed his eyes, he withdrew a syringe from his bag, drawing up some of the drug in the vial and carefully injecting a small amount of either side of the cut.

Ed frowned, twitching at the sensation. "What are you doing?"

"Just preparing the wound, son." the doctor set the syringe aside, threading a needle with practiced ease and expertly beginning to suture the wound. Ed didn't flinch as the needle pierced his skin, completely unaware. Roy realized he'd numbed the boy well enough that Ed didn't even realized he was being stitched.

"You can open your eyes now, son." the doctor made sure to tuck his syringe, needle and thread back into his bag before giving the boy the instruction.

Ed opened his eyes, looking surprised to see the wound neatly sutured shut. Before he could examine it too closely, the doctor wrapped a bandage around it, nodding to Ed.

"Now that all the open wounds are taken care of, I'd like to feel your chest and abdomen- check for broken bones and such."

"Okay." Ed said, though he narrowed his eyes, looking at the doctors hands. "But if your hands are freezing I'm gonna bite you."

It was such a childish threat that Roy was stopped cold for a moment, but the doctor simply laughed. "Of course, I know- nothing less fun than cold hands and stethoscopes." he rubbed his hands together for half a minute to warm them, looking to Ed for permission. "May I, young man?"

Ed nodded, and the doctor carefully ran his hands over the boy's chest and ribs, starting at the top and working his way down. He moved with a gentle but practiced ease. Still, Ed tensed up, sucking in a breath, when the doctor came across a rather sore area. The doctor saw how Ed tensed up and stilled. "Sorry, lad. It must hurt a bit there, yeah?"

"I wasn't sure if they were bruised or broken." Ed admitted, voice barely above a whisper. The doctor nodded sympathetically, before he continued down the boy's abdomen, carefully feeling his stomach before concluding. "Mostly bruised, one broken." he confirmed. Ed gave a tired nod.

"Any other injuries that need attention?"

"His back."

Ed glowered at Roy, looking betrayed, but he gingerly elbowed his way onto his stomach anyways.

Ed's back was less serious, but still marred by 3 rather large cuts. The doctor cleaned and examined them all, before nodding. "I think the smaller two will heal nicely with just some bandages, but I'll have to suture the deepest one." the doctor nodded to the four inch cut that was rather deep.

"Just get it over with then." Ed groused. Once again, he didn't complain as the doctor skillfully numbed the wound before stitching it, daubing more salve on all the wounds before taping a gauze pad over them.

"Now then, let's see to your face."

Ed rolled onto his back, letting the doctor carefully clean the cut above his eye and dab at his smaller scratches before sitting back.

There was a knock at the door, and the doctor strode over to open it. The inn keeper stood in the doorway, a steaming cup of tea in hand. "Ah, Mrs. Berkley, just as I requested. Thank you."

He pulled a small brown bottle from his bag, putting a splash of whatever medicine was inside it into the steaming mug of tea and handing it to Ed.

"Drink up, son."

Ed took a long sip, snacking his lips and frowning, making an odd face. "Tastes weird."

The doctor laughed. "Yes, it should. It's normally a strong tea, but it tastes better than the medicine itself."

"What medicine?"

"Just something to ease any soreness you might have and help you get some rest. You should drink it all- help to relieve any pain. Especially your chest."

Ed nodded, taking another long sip and closing his eyes, appearing to relax some. By the time he was mostly through with a mug, his eyes had grown heavy, and before long, Ed was fast asleep.

The doctor smiled down at the sleeping boy, carefully plucking the mostly-empty mug from the boy's hands and setting it on the beside table.

The doctor moved to clean his glasses, nodding to Roy. "Any questions for me..." he paused, squinting at the bars on Mustang's uniform "Colonel?"

Roy nodded, looking up from Ed's sleeping form. "What did they do to him?"

"You saw the cigarette burns yourself. Several cuts from a rather sharp blade, and contusions on his chest- I assume the boy was kicked quite hard."

"Will he be alright?"

"With time, I don't see why he won't make a full recovery." the doctor conceded. "Though I don't exactly understand who would inflict such injuries upon a boy..."

"Colonel Banks, the ranking officer at Fort Goldenfield. I'll be filing an official complaint against him, there's no excuse for what he did to my subordinate." Roy's charcoal gaze flared, before he turned his serious gaze to the doctor. "Would you be willing to write a statement in regards to Ed's injuries?"

"Of course." the doctor nodded. He pulled a small amber bottle from his bag. It contained a few pills. "I've given him a dose of laundrum- he should rest well through the night. If he's uncomfortable in the morning, give him two of these every four hours."

Roy took the pills, nodding. "Thank you for helping him. What do I owe you?"

"No need to settle that now. I assume I can send the bill to your military office, as well as the statement regarding Edward's injuries, Mr...?"

"Mustang." Roy quickly stuck out his hand, and the doctor shook it. "Colonel Roy Mustang."

Roy grabbed a pen and paper and quickly wrote down the address for his office in Central, giving it to the doctor.

"Right. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Mustang. I'll prepare the documents and mail them off first thing in the morning. I can stop in to see Edward tomorrow if you'd like, as well."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think we'll be in the area that long. We were planning on catching the first train to Central in the morning. If you think he's well enough to travel?"

"Ah, of course. I don't see any issue with him traveling. As I said, if he's uncomfortable give him those pills."

"Thank you doctor."

"Not a problem, not a problem. My number is on the medicine bottle, feel free to call if anything changes."

The doctor quietly left, leaving Roy in the inn room as night approached with a sleeping Edward.

Roy sighed, covering the sleeping blond with a blanket and locking the door to their room before he laid down as well, stepping into the hallway to find a pay phone.

He had some calls to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all reviews! Longer the review, the faster I can pump out chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out painkillers can give small alchemists vivid dreams. Roy indulges a drugged up ed and muses over his relationship with the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to be honest, I just intended this to be some good old humor and relief of Ed sleep talking while he's drugged up. But in reality, it turned out a little bit darker. And I'm perfectly okay with that lol. Please review!

_"Nuugh..."_ Roy looked over as the lump of blankets that was Edward Elric shifted on his bed. Roy had finished his calls- back to Central, alerting Hawkeye that he'd found Fullmetal and intended to bring him home tomorrow. To Hughes, asking just what hell he could wreck on someone who unjustly imprisoned and tortured a state alchemist. And to General Gruman himself, to report Colonel Bank's misconduct and begin the proceeding for an official court martial.

Now, it was nearly midnight and he was up to his elbows in paperwork for all of the above reasons.

Still, he couldn't really be mad at Ed, since it wasn't like the boy had asked to be held captive by that bastard.

Roy was loathe to admit it, but Ed looked much more childlike when he was asleep. It was almost... cute. Almost.

"Alfonz..." Ed slurred, twisting around on the bed.

Roy pursed his lips, frowning. The doctor had promised Ed would rest through the night, but he certainly didn't sound asleep.

" _M-mom!"_

Ed's voice rose an octave, and Roy frowned. He was about to say something, try and convince the boy to roll over and go back to sleep. Ed was silent for one moment, two... maybe he'd already fallen back asleep.

_"Don't do it! Don't! I said stop dammit!"_

Ed vaulted out of bed, stumbling like a drunk and barely managing to catch himself on the nightstand and stay upright.

Roy quickly got to his feet, intent on putting the boy back into bed, but Ed saw him and wove his was over to him, grabbing onto his coat and looking up at him with terrified eyes.

"T-the hands. So many tiny, black hands. L-let him go! I told them to let him go, but they wouldn't, and Alphonse- _gone!"_ It was something in the tea, Roy realized. The laudanum the doctor gave Ed might've acted as a painkiller, but he also was no longer lucid, and apparently having a night terror of some sort.

Ed looked at him with wide, teary eyes. His pupils were smaller than usual, Roy noted- it just made his golden eyes look bigger.

"Don't do it. Don't activate the array." he pleaded, a tear finding its way down his cheek.

"Edward." the boy looked like he was going to fall over any minute, and Roy placed both hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to steady him.

"We didn't know what we were doing!" Ed burst out.

Roy had heard rumors about what happened when one committed the ultimate taboo. Alchemists who saw things- stories of black hands that dragged people to a strange place, one not meant to be touched by humans.

Not knowing what else to do, Roy pulled Ed into a rather awkward hug, pressing the small blond head to his chest.

"Edward. Shh, Ed, it's alright. I know. You were just a kid, you didn't know what you were doing..."

Ed was trembling like a leaf in his grasp, and Roy looked down to see the boy looking up at him with those impossibly large eyes, pupils dilated from the medicine.

Ed reached up, grabbing a fistful of Roy's coat. "D-dun ever do it." he muttered. "Pure white. All of it. So much noise and I couldn't scream. And that... thing- he took my leg. He didn't have a face... just teeth." Ed paused, looking into the distance but not really seeing anything.

He swallowed thickly. "All white." his voice was barely above a whisper, and it had a sing-song quality to it. "No color. I hated it there. Bit my own arm until there was blood just so there was _color..."_

Ed's body seemed to decide to give into the pull of sleep, and he sagged heavily against Roy, who gathered the teen into his arms and deposited him back onto the bed.

Ed still hadn't let go of Roy's coat.

"Don't ever do it." Ed whispered, looking at him desperately.

"I won't, Ed. I won't." Roy assured him. Ed didn't look much more at peace, and Roy found himself sitting on the bed beside the boy, carding a gloved hand through his bangs.

"I know you probably feel quite odd right now, Fullmetal. That's okay. The doctor gave you some medicine- I think it's given you some vivid dreams..."

"It's _real."_ Ed insisted, reaching up to grab Roy's hand and holding it in both his own, as though he were afraid Roy would disappear if he let go.

Ed looked so... lost, Roy couldn't bring himself to pull away.

"Yes, it is real, Ed, but you're not there anymore. You're here, with me, in the inn, remember?"

Ed blinked drowsily.

"Let me get you some water..." Roy stood, gently disentangling his hand from Ed's hold and grabbing the mug off the beside table, moving to the bathroom and filling it at the tap.

He moved back beside the bed, handing the mug to Ed, who looked impossibly pleased as he took it the mug and held it in his hands. "Thank you."

Ed sat there for a solid minute, grinning at the mug in his hands as though it were the best thing in the world.

Roy chuckled. "You're supposed to drink it, Ed."

Ed blinked at him before doing as he was told, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a large sip, smacking his lips.

"It's delicious." he declared, looking into the distance.

"I'm glad the tap water here is to your liking, Fullmetal" Roy was having a very, very hard time keeping the amusement from his expression. He chuckled.

Ed looked up at him with those golden eyes. His small pupils and large looking irises gave him a cat-like look. "Why are you laughing? What's funny?" Ed gave him an easygoing smile and wiggled beneath the blankets. "I wanna know the joke!"

Roy paused. There really wasn't a joke- except that the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People and dog of the military was a 13 year old boy who acted like an adorable child when dosed with launadum.

Still, Roy couldn't miss the opportunity to mess with the kid. He smirked. "Alright. I know a really good knock knock joke, but you have to start it."

"Knock Knock!" Ed said eagerly.

"Who's there?" Mustang said with deliberate pleasure.

Ed's face went from excited to the prospect of the joke to confused, since he didn't know what to say to continue the joke, before his expression was alight again when he realized that _was_ the joke. He laughed a little. "A-alright. You got me with that one."

"Did I now?" Roy feigned innocence.

"Yeah. But it's my turn. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"I eat mop." Ed said with certainty and intensity.

Roy paused, frowning. He didn't see where this joke was going. Maybe it was some drugged out thing that only made sense in Ed's head?

Ed looked as though he was about to burst with excitement, he was practically vibrating on the bed waiting.

"...I eat mop who?"

Ed looked as though he was about to piss himself from laughter just as Roy got the joke.

"Y-y-you just said..." Ed trailed off, unable to stop laughing. "Y-you s-sah-said..."

Roy sighed, though he couldn't help the smile on his face. "Very clever, Fullmetal."

"Y-you said you... eat poo!" Ed was doubled over laughing now, clutching his stomach.

"Easy there, Fullmetal." Roy reached out to rub the boy's back. Ed couldn't help but laugh, but he was breathing harder and Roy could see the pain creeping onto his expression.

It took a minute for Ed to fully calm down and stop laughing, and by then a tear or two had trickled down his cheek.

"Gah, it hurts..."

"I know. Just relax. It'll fade if you take a few breaths." Roy kept rubbing gentle circle's on the boy's back through his shirt, being careful to mind the areas he knew were injured.

Once Ed had settled down, He laid back against the pillow. The kid looked pretty spent.

"Anything else hurting, Ed?"

Ed shook his head, eyes half closed.

"Alright, Fullmetal. Get some rest..." he moved to stand and go back to his paperwork.

"Wait! Don't go. I'll miss you." Ed looked up at him sadly. "Stay... a little longer? Please?"

Maybe it was because it was such a childish request. To not be left alone. Or maybe it was because the boy was out of it on painkillers. Or maybe because it was the first time he could remember Edward had used the word please when talking to him. But he sighed, taking a deep breath and pulling his desk chair over to sit beside the kid's bed. "Alright, Ed, I'll stay for a little while."

"Yay." Ed's voice was nearly a whisper. He really was almost asleep. Within ten minutes, the kid was out.

Roy found himself watching the boy's expression for a few moments- Ed was resting easy again, features relaxed, lips slightly parted- the boy really was just a child. And, as the cuts and scratches on the boy's face reminded him, he'd taken a pretty horrific beating from the sounds of the doctor's report. Why hadn't Ed just given up the information? It would've saved him so much pain...

"Rest up, Edward." he reached over, tucking the blankets further around the boy's chin before he stood up, and with some difficulty, dragged his chair back over to the hotel room desk. Somehow paperwork seemed much less fun after sharing knock-knock jokes with his drugged up alchemist.

Roy stopped the pen mid-stoke, turning to look at the sleeping boy on the bed. He couldn't make out much, but Ed was still fast asleep. Still, since when had the boy become _his_ alchemist?

Roy stopped to think. Ed had always been under his command, he was new, rash, impulsive, but... It'd been after the Shou Tucker Incident, he realized.

He'd gotten a call late at night from Hughes- Ed and Al had just been told they could no longer stay and study with Shou Tucker after Ed had tried accessing the man's research in Central. The boys had gone to stay the night at Hughes.

_"I just got a call. They want me team to deploy to the Tucker Estate. Something bad had happened. And..."_

_"What is it, Hughes?"_

_"Ed and Al aren't in their rooms."_

_"I'll be there in five minutes."_

_He'd ridden with Hughes to the Tucker estate- his eyes eagerly scanning the road, the yard, everywhere. He'd busted into the room filled to the brim with chimeras- abused, suffering beasts in pain. The investigations personnel on the scene looked up, surprised, at his entrance._

_All Roy could see was the rather large spatter of blood on the floor._

_"Where's my alchemist?" he asked the nearest officer._

_She frowned. "Shou Tucker has already been taken into custody, Sir..."_

_"Not Shou. My alchemist, the Fulletmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric... He should have a seven foot tall suit of armor with him."_

_The woman frowned. "No one was here when we got here but Tucker, Sir."_

He'd found Edward in the alley later that night. Sobbing his heart out over a dead chimera he couldn't save. And selfishly, as he and Hawkeye sat in the car and watched over the boys in the distance, Roy had been relieved. Horrible things had happened. But at least his alchemist- his Ed- was okay.

That was probably the moment Ed had become 'his alchemist'. It was as close to it as he could remember, the first time he'd said it out loud, anyways. But he'd probably been calling the boy that longer in his head.

Ed wiggled around a little under the blankets, and Roy sighed.

Ed. Leave it that boy to worm his way into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longer the reviews, the faster I write! Also, sometimes you folks give me really good ideas that I use in my fics that I never would've thought of before!


	7. Just This Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Ed discuss the Banks situation on the train ride home.

"Get up, Fullmetal. Train leaves in an hour."

Roy came back into the room a little after seven, setting their train tickets down on the desk.

"Mmph." Ed mumbled something into his pillow.

"No, wake up time." Roy ruffled Ed's hair, and the boy sat up, eyes blinking open. He looked around hopefully. "Breakfast?"

Roy couldn't help the small smile on his face. "We'll get something on our way to the train. Someone left this at the front desk of the inn for you." Lieutenant Shaw, most likely.

Ed blinked sleepily, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He instantly dug into his briefcase, thumbing through all the documents before realizing, with a small smile, that everything was as he left it. He grabbed a pair of clothes from the bottom and headed towards the bathroom.

Roy realized something, then. "Hey- Fullmetal- where is that information, anyways?"

"Somewhere safe. I'll give it to you soon." was all he said, before he was ducking into the bathroom.

Ed ducked out of the bathroom a quarter of an hour later, hair neatly braided and in a fresh set of clothes, he looked much better. Though Roy could imagine all the bandages hidden beneath his shirt.

Ed deposited several small bottles into his briefcase before shutting it carefully.

Roy blinked, surprised. "Did you just steal the hotel shampoo?"

"It's not stealing. It's included in the price of the room."

Roy smirked. "Let's get going." he headed towards the door.

"You said we can get breakfast?"

The train station was quite small, like most of the town. There was only really one small stall- an elderly woman selling sandwiches, lunches and dinners packed and ready to go.

The elderly woman seemed to think Ed was the most adorable thing, despite his blackened eye and scratches. Ed came back over with four bento boxes and a large sweetbun that was still warm, eating the entirety of the sweet roll as he sat beside Mustang on the bench and Mustang read his newspaper.

The train came pulling up later- it seemed they were the only ones on the first one. They settled into a closed compartment, before Ed went to work demolishing two of his four bento boxes in under half an hour.

Roy smiled slightly, about to make a crack about how much Ed ate for such a shorty- when he remembered Ed hadn't been fed anything for the past two days because of him. He kept his mouth shut.

Ed let out a relaxed sigh after he was done eating, before he was peering around, making sure there weren't many people up and about on the train.

He opened his briefcase, pulling out a pencil and a few blank pages, and digging around before he grabbed a screwdriver.

Ed took one last glance at the door of their train compartment before setting to work, unscrewing the first panel of his automail and then the second, the one right before the intricate innerworkings were revealed.

Mustang watched with vague interest- he'd never seen the inside of Ed's arm. Ed reached into the innermost compartment and withdrawing the small envelope, handing it over to Mustang.

"There it is. Your precious intel."

Mustang carefully slid the envelope open, examining the intel and watching from the corner of his eye as Ed re-installed the panels of his automail.

The intel was more than they needed- not only the details of troop movements, but the pictures of official documents and new weapons being issued...

Mustang swallowed. He was holding the key to his next promotion in his hand.

"It's all there?" Ed asked, looking over at him.

Mustang wordlessly nodded, sliding the envelope into his coat pocket.

Ed grabbed his pencil and papers, starting to write. The kid was starting to write his report, Roy realized.

After the first page in his report, Ed paused, setting down his pencil and resting his head in his hands for a moment. The kid looked tired.

The train jostled- it was by no means a gentle ride, bumpy and swaying a little.

"Feeling alright, Ed?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Roy reached into his other pocket, pulling out the small brown bottle of pills.

"The doctor said you might be in pain. He said to take some of these- you want some?"

Ed blinked. The train hit a rather painful bump, and Ed winced, before nodding, not bothering to open his eyes.

Roy shook two pills out of the bottle, handing them to Ed. Ed swallowed them dry, as the train swayed slightly, and Ed bumped against the wall and hissed...

"Why don't you come sit over here? It's a little less bumpy on this side." Roy was lying. But he figured if Ed sat next to him he might be able to make so the jostling wasn't so hard. And he wanted Ed to be close by for the conversation he was going to have.

Ed was sitting carefully so as to mind his injuries. He was silent for one minute, two...

"Edward. What did Colonel Banks do to you?"

Ed frowned. "Doesn't matter." he wasn't meeting Mustang's eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, Edward." Mustang gently put his fingers underneath Ed's chin, making the boy meet his eyes. "You are my subordinate, and I am your commanding officer. Which makes your health and well being my business. I care about you, Ed. And so I need to know."

His charcoal gaze met Ed's golden eyes, holding it for a minute to ensure his seriousness.

He sighed. "It started simple. He backhanded me, dragged me downstairs, slammed my face into a wall- barfight stuff. Threw me in a cage, kicked me around a little, said he wasn't letting me go until I gave him the information. I think I fell asleep for awhile."

"He hung me from the metal loops in the wall by my wrists. That sucked ass. Cigarettes. He burnt me. Shittiest part was trying to sleep. And when I finally did- still hanging from the wall- He threw a bucket of icewater over me. Threatened to... he said he was gonna take my clothes off and give me a full body search. Everywhere."

Ed couldn't hide the shudder he let out. "I lied- managed to keep him from hurting me... like that anyways. He cut me up with knives. Said he was gonna cut my fingers off if I didn't start telling the truth when he came back. But he... he never did. You showed up and got me." A smile of relief crossed his features.

"It sure took you long enough."

Roy frowned. "I wish I'd gotten there sooner, Fullmetal. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It all worked out." Ed said simply.

"You said all that he wanted was the information. Information that was of no consequence to you- he's your superior officer. Why didn't you just give it to him?" Roy asked.

"It was my information. I worked hard for it. You said it was gonna make a promotion for the next person who got it. I wasn't gonna give it to that bastard."

Roy frowned. "I never said that... to you." His eyes widened slightly. "You heard me, didn't you? On the phone with Hughes."

"So what if I did? It was my mission, and I chose who to trust the intel with. I'd rather you benefit from my results than that cocksucker Banks. At least I know you wouldn't do anything too awful with that kind of power."

Roy felt the emotions wash over him all at once. Guilt, mostly. Guilt that Ed had made sure the information came back to him and him alone, endured all of this, for Roy's sake. So the man could get his promotion. And a bit of shock- Ed swore regularly, of course, but he rarely used such vulgar terms- there was true hatred in his eyes when he spoke of Banks, though Roy understood why when he saw the treatment Ed had undergone at the man's hands.

"You might be a Bastard, Colonel. But Colonel Banks is a total _shitstain."_ Ed hissed it with such venom, Roy was yet again surprised.

Ed blinked twice, looking a bit surprised. "Colonel- what was in those pills you gave me?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Are you in pain? Do you feel sick?" Roy fumbled to take the bottle from his coat pocket.

Ed shook his head slowly. "No- not hurting as bad, but... tired. My head feels heavy."

Roy looked at the label on the bottle and nodded. "Yes, it says here they can cause drowsiness. Small price to pay for the pain relief."

Ed looked irritated. "Yeah, but... try writing a report with a head this fuzzy." Ed squeezed both his eyes shut and blinked, as though trying to clear the fog from his mind. He looked across the train compartment at his bench, where his briefcase, pencil and paper sat waiting, along with his half-written report.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a little while, Ed?" Roy suggested. "That report can wait a little while. Besides, we don't have to switch trains- it's a straight shot back to Central."

"Alright. For a couple of minutes, I guess..." within fifteen minutes, Ed was asleep. The train ride had smoothed out some as well, and Roy felt a weight on him- Ed, fast asleep, leaning against him.

Roy sighed, scooting over and gently shifting the sleeping blond so the boy's head was in his lap. It was the best he could do at the moment in keeping the boy comfortable.

He pulled off one of his gloves, carding his fingers through Ed's straw-colored locks with affection he'd never show if the boy was awake, being careful not to brush against Ed's black eye.

"Rest up, Pipsqueak.". He couldn't keep that fond smile from his face as he looked down at the tired boy. He'd never had a son- never had a wife, even- but he vaguely wondered if this was what it felt like.

He looked over at Ed's half finished report. He'd give the boy an extension to turn it in- just this once.


	8. Throw the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Ed discuss if they're going to bring official attention to the Banks issue.

"Your reply is here, Sir." Hawkeye handed Roy the sealed envelope, which Roy took appreciatively.

It was a day after their return to Central- Roy had already made several calls from the hotel room, and Hawkeye, loyal as always, had already filled out most of the paperwork, so all he'd needed was to sign them before everything ahd been filed yesterday. Time was of the essence, however, and it seemed to have paid off, because General Gruman had already sent a reply.

_Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_The high court of the military has received your official complaint against Colonel Robert Banks. The preliminary review of your complaint has convinced us this matter warrants further investigation, and should you confirm you wish this complaint to proceed in writing, official summons will be sent out to the involved parties._

_A formal court martial, including the attendance of you and the Fullmetal Alchemist, a written statement for the court giving detailed accounts of the mistreatment the Fullmetal Alchemist received, and your presence for cross-examination and testimony is requested two weeks from now, under the honorable military judge Jude Forman._

_We await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_General Gruman_

"Dammit." Roy swore, setting the note aside and looking displeased.

"What is it, Sir?"

"They're requiring Ed's testimony. I was hoping written accounts from the kid would be enough, I doubt he wants to face Banks in court... Is he out there in the office?" Roy asked.

"He is, Sir."

"Send him in here for me. We have some things to discuss."

A full minute later Ed stepped into the room- stepped. He didn;t kick the door open. That detail alone, and the ginger way the boy was moving, let Roy know the kid was still in pain.

Still, Ed managed his trademark scowl before slowly sitting down on the brown couch in Mustang's office, being careful not to jostle his ribs as he did so.

"You said I could turn in the report later." Ed said, narrowing his eyes.

"This isn't about the report, Fullmetal. I told you by you had two extra days, and I'm a man of my word."

"What is it, then?"

"I've received some news from high command. I filed an official complaint with the military regarding General Banks and his _hospitality_ towards you. I heard back from them today- they want to proceed with an official court martial."

"Against me?" Ed asked, looking more than a little scared.

"Against Banks, Ed. Why would anyone court martial you?"

"When he was hitting me, I got mad and told Banks he didn't want to fight an Alchemist. And he said if I did anything he'd court-martial me and have me discharged." Ed admitted.

Roy sighed. "Technically he could've done that, yes. But only with good reason, like if you'd hit back. Court martial in the military is a lot like criminal court, Ed- both sides bring their evidence and tell their stories, and the judge decides what to do next."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"So if you had attacked banks and fled- and you had substantial injuries to prove your side of the story- a court would take that into consideration. You might be reprimanded."

"Or discharged." Ed said sullenly.

"That is an option, yes." Roy admitted.

"It's a chance I can't afford to take. I need this job- for Al." Ed said seriously. "That's the only reason I didn't fight back."

"Ed, if your life was in danger, I will always allow you to fight back. If another officer were to court martial you, and you had a good reason, I will support you."

"Can't afford the risk- everybody is always waiting for me to slip up and make a mistake. I did what I had to do, given the situation. Anyways, did you just call me in here to lecture me about this, or was there something you needed?"

Ed was hunching forward slightly as he sat, shifting and wincing slightly. His flesh arm was wrapped around his ribs protectively, and Roy realized the boy was in pain.

"Yes, actually." he took the small brown bottle of pills the doctor had given him from his pocket, silently scolding himself for not having given them to Ed sooner. "Take two of those every six hours. Can I trust you to follow those instructions?"

Ed nodded, squinting at the bottle and reading carefully for a moment. He swallowed two pills dry right there, tucking the bottle into his coat.

"Anyways, high command wants to court martial Colonel Banks for his treatment of you. But if this happens, they'll be a lot of paperwork for the both of us, and you'll have to testify and be cross-examined during the proceedings."

Ed seemed to think about this for a moment, nodding. "Okay."

"So I'm asking your permission here, Edward. If you don't want to do this, and you're uncomfortable with it, I won't push it forward, but if you're willing, I wanna throw the book at this guy."

"Is it worth it?"

Roy was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Is he just gonna get a slap on the wrist? I'm just a Major, and he's a Colonel. Is it even worth all the paperwork and effort if they're just gonna tell us to pound sand?"

"He could be demoted a rank, or several, or even discharged from the military. With the evidence we have and the military code he's broken- I would say it's worth it, Ed. You may be a Major, but you're a State Alchemist, and what he did to you was wrong. I know you don't like to be called a kid, Edward- but I think this jerk just tried to intimidate you because you're young."

"He gave you that impression too, huh? I figured he was trying to scare me. Okay. So say I do want to bring this forward- what's a cross-examination?"

Ah, yes. Ed was an alchemist prodigy, not a law student. "It's a questioning. You're seated in front of everyone, and the accused gets to question you about your account of events."

"So- Banks is gonna get to ask me stuff?"

"Yes. But you wouldn't be alone- I would be there as well, Ed, as well as several military officers and the judge. I won't let you be alone with him again."

Ed's expression had hardened, and he nodded. "You know what, why not. Let's do it. I want this jerk to answer for what he did. So he can't do it to anyone else."

Roy nodded. "Alright. I'll file the paperwork today. The hearing will be in 2 weeks, I'll let you know when I get more details. And one more thing-" Roy handed Ed a small appointment card. "You have a checkup at the military hospital a week from now. Report to work as scheduled and someone will drive you over."

"Sounds good." Ed's expression had relaxed from one of tension and pain to someone about to fall asleep. The fact that the kid didn't even protest about the doctor's appointment was proof enough of that. He pocketed the appointment card, standing.

"Anything else?"

"No, that was all. I'll let you know any details I find out."

Ed yawned, heading for the door. "Sounds good. I got a report to finish."

The office was surprisingly quiet. There wasn't the usual loud talk from Breda and Falman, or the squawked protests of Furey when someone inevitably started a paper ball war.

Roy was busy enough with the extra court martial forms that needed filing, he didn't realize why until he stepped out into the room at a quarter past noon to head to the cafeteria with everyone when he found a surprisingly well behaved office, Hawkeye's pistol laying on top of her desk in plain view while she did her own work, and Edward, asleep face first on his folded arms and report at his desk.

Roy and the boys all stood, moving towards the door to head to the cafeteria. Roy stopped by Hawkeye's desk, shooting a glance over at Ed and having to fight a smile. Normally he;d be complaining that the kid was sleeping at his desk, but it was the medicine, it really wasn't Ed's fault...

"How long has he been out for?" he asked quietly.

"He was awake for about a half hour after he left your office, Sir." Hawkeye said simply. "You should head out with the others. Ed and I will catch up."

True to her word, about ten minutes after everyone had arrived at the cafeteria, Hawkeye and Ed arrived to join them at their table, Ed looking drowsy but excited at the idea of food.

Havoc was talking about some girl, and Hughes came over to bombard them with photos of Elicia at one point, as well.

He nodded to Ed. "Nice shiner, Ed. I wouldn't wanna see the other guy. So, who gave it to you?"

"Some asshole Colonel." Ed spat with real animosity, nothing like when he spoke of Mustang.

Roy felt every eye in the room turn his gaze to him. "It wasn't me."

"No, it was this jackass on my last mission. He's gonna get what's coming to him though, one way or another." Ed said, before he was digging back into his lunch.

Hughes gave Roy a look that let him know they'd be talking about this later, and Roy gave him a small nod.

The silence was awkward for only a moment, before Furey took that as his cue to talk about a craft fair that was happening in a week that he was looking forward to going to after work. Everyone seemed to get the message and continued to talk about other things.

Soon lunch was over, and everyone was back into the office for work. Ed seemed to manage to stay awake, though he was kind of zoned out for the rest of the day. Five o' clock found Ed staring at the wall with Black Hayate curled up beneath his desk, fast asleep.

"Would you like a ride home, Edward?" Hawkeye was getting her coat and purse on.

"Huh?"

"It's time to go home, Ed. You want a ride?"

"Oh... Sure, thanks."

Ed looked tired and slightly relieved when they reached the dorms, and he thanked Hawkeye for the ride before he was disappearing inside, glad to get some rest.


	9. Take the Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow recovery with a little bit of Mama Hawk and a ton of Papa Roy in here.

The next day at the office was rather the same- only instead of falling asleep at his desk, Ed working with slow but determined motions, his expression pulling into a wince every now and then. The boy didn't talk much, his answers short when he did, and when lunch time rolled around, Ed only ate half a sandwich.

Roy spent the afternoon idly wondering if he should move the boy's doctor appointment up a few days. He knew Ed was still hurting and he was trying to be lenient with the boy, but it was hard to see Ed so clearly uncomfortable.

He figured he'd give it another day- everyone was entitled to a bad day now and then.

Only Fullmetal came into work the next morning looking like the walking dead- he had such dark circles under his eyes, it was hard to tell his shiner apart from his normal eye.

And still, the kid didn't utter a word of complaint, putting one shaky foot in front of the other until he was at his desk and sitting down, letting out a relieved breath once he was there.

"You doing okay, Chief?" Havoc asked gently.

"'M fine." Ed groused. But the kid looked anything but fine. He sat forward in his chair, taking slow breaths as though it pained him, trying to work through the discomfort. It was sad to watch.

Roy knew Ed needed attention- of what sort, he wasn't sure. A doctor, maybe? The kid seemed to be dead set on going through whatever it was he was going through alone.

Hawkeye stalked into his office, setting the first aid kit down on his desk.

"Edward needs attention, Sir." she said with real bite behind her voice. Roy sighed. He knew it wasn't directed at him. It was hard to see Edward in pain, but in the same token Ed didn't want special treatment, and it was hard to voice concerns without making the boy mad.

"I know he does, it's just... delicate."

"A thirteen year old boy in so much pain he can hardly sit up his hardly a delicate matter, Sir."

"No, but his _pride_ is."

"He's only gotten worse since he arrived home. Someone has to do something." Riza's hazel eyes were deep with emotion, and Roy knew she was right.

"Right. Yes, I know... honestly, I'm not sure if he'll talk to me. But I'll try. If that doesn't work... then I guess we'll make that trip to the military hospital a little early. Send him in. But don't make it obvious. Tell him I need the opinion of another alchemist on something."

A moment later, Ed was striding into the room, looking pale and angry all the same.

"What?" was all he managed through his scowl.

Roy pointed at his desk, where he'd relocated his typical stacks of paperwork to the coffee table. "Take a seat. You're looking ill- I want to have a look at you."

"And if I don't want to?" Ed groused.

Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you have to be so difficult, Ed? If you won't let me help, I might just take you to the hospital..."

Ed's expression crumbled.

"Look, I can tell just by looking at you you aren't feeling well. Tell me what's wrong, let me look you over, and we'll see about getting you feeling better, alright?"

Once again, Roy was surprised when Ed actually trudged over to his desk, looking at the bare wooden surface with trepidation. Normally, the kid would've had no problem jumping up and sitting himself on it. But from the way he was slightly bent forward, Roy knew the kid's ribs were bothering him.

"Ed. Can I lift you up? Just this once. I know you're not a kid, but broken ribs aren't fun."

Ed nodded, lifting his arms in a surprisingly childish gesture and letting Roy pick him up under the arms and sit him on the edge of the desk.

"Mind taking your shirt and coat off for me?"

It took Ed longer than usual to peel off the red coat and black garment- he was careful with his movements, not wanting to evoke any more pain than he had to. Still, by the time he'd peeled his shirt over his head, he was breathing slightly faster than usual, and there was a bit of sweat on his face.

Ed's ribs were wrapped it what looked to be bits of torn up bed sheets. He seemed to have a done a solid job, Roy realized, and he nodded, going for the first-aid kit and shaking down the mercury of the thermometer.

Ed gave the offending device a look, but opened his mouth without complaint and let Roy stick it under his tongue. Man, the kid must've felt like utter crap if he wasn't complaining.

Roy bent down slightly, starting to carefully unwrap the boy's crude home-made rib wrap. Ed's ribs looked worse than they had at Goldenfield, if that was possible. Old violet hues were now a deep purple, and Roy could clearly see from the large, nearly black splotch which rib on his right side was broken...

The bandage on Ed's lower left- from the cigarette burns, he realized- was slightly dirty at the edges, and Roy realized with some alarm the boy hadn't changed his bandages since Goldenfield. He pried the gauze pad off as gently as he could, finding the wounds had scabbed over and, while they were still ugly, they weren't as angry red as they'd been before. He pressed two fingers to the nearby skin, feeling for heat and swelling and letting relief wash over him when he felt none. At least those wounds weren't infected.

He applied a rather generous amount of antibiotic ointment to the burns, before he was placing a fresh bandage over them and turning to Ed's bicep. He repeated his earlier ministrations, carefully peeling back and bandages and observing the wound. The edges of it were a bit swollen, the black sutures standing out in sharp contrast to the pale skin, but a light touch confirmed that the skin around the wound wasn't hot. It didn't look pleasant, but it also didn't appear to be infected. He re-applied the antibiotic ointment and covered that wound, as well.

"Mind laying on your stomach for me?"

"Mmph." Ed inclined his head slightly, looking at the thermometer angrily.

"Alright, alright." Roy took the small glass rod from the boy's mouth, looking at the reading carefully. 100.3. That wasn't good.

But Ed had already turned over to lay on his stomach, and Roy was left to carefully peel back the bandages on his back, trying to stay any dread he was feeling. The wounds on Ed's back didn't appear to be festering either. The two shallower of the cuts had scabbed over quite well, and the deeper cut, with it's 20 stitches, didn't look bad either. None of them felt warm or looked swollen. Roy re-dressed these as well, placing a fresh bandage on them and nodding.

He was slightly surprised when Ed continued to lay on his stomach even after he was done, a slight expression of relief on his face. Did he feel better laying down like that?

"Alright, Fullmetal. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Ed. You look like shit, you're running a fever, and I know you're uncomfortable. More importantly, Hawkeye knows your uncomfortable. So we have two options here. You can talk to me, I can do my best to help make you more comfortable, and we can get through this together. Or you can shut me out and keep quiet, and I'll be forced to drag you to the hospital where they'll poke and prod at you until they can find out what's wrong. Your pick."

Ed frowned. "It's nothing they can fix."

"What's nothing they can fix?"

Ed tried to shrug and winced. "I-it's not a big problem. It just... hurts." Ed managed to sit himself up, his arms finding their way to wrap around his middle protectively as he looked around for the scraps of bedsheets he'd tied together.

"C-can you wrap my ribs again? Please? It makes them feel better if it's tight."

Roy nodded, gathering the wrapping as Ed lifted his arms above his head. Roy was no stranger to injuries, but it was no doubt easier for Fullmetal if Roy helped him at the moment. It wasn't the first time Roy had wrapped ribs, anyways.

"Is this too tight?" Roy inquired about half way through.

"No, it's great. The tighter the better, less it hurts..."

Roy pursed his lips but obeyed the directive. While it was true Ed's ribs would feel better the tighter they were wrapped, Roy wondered if the boy was aware that he was now at a higher risk for pneumonia due to his restricted breathing.

Ed let out an audible sigh of relief once Roy has finished wrapping his ribs, his automail arm returning to hang beside him while his flesh hand remained loosely around his abdomen, but looking like it was more of a habit than a need now.

"So- you're out of it because your ribs hurt, that's it?" Roy asked, scrutinizing the boy. He pressed his palm to Ed's forehead. He was a little warm. And he was more than surprised when Ed didn't bat him away, carefully removing his hand from the boy's head.

"Yeah. Nothing the hospitals can really do for that. Just gotta push through." Ed said simply. Still, he looked so tired.

"And when were you going to tell me that the medicine had stopped working? It seemed to do a pretty good job making you feel better on the train ride here."

Ed looked down, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Roy legitimately hadn't heard him.

"I said I stopped taking the medicine." Ed said simply, not bothering to look up.

Roy reached into Ed's coat pocket, fishing out the brown bottle of pills. It was still just as full as the day Roy had given it to him. No wonder the boy looked so miserable...

Roy's gaze flashed up. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop taking these?" Roy held up the bottle, frustrated. "They were helping you. The doctor said to. You've quit taking them and you're in pain, exhausted, and running a fever."

"I can't take them anymore." Ed said simply.

"Why?"

"Because they make me go to sleep. I can't- I have work to do, reports to write. The last time I took 'em I fell asleep at me desk and hardly got anything done. I had to stay up late to finish that report. People are gonna say I'm slacking off and stuff because I'm young. Couldn't take the risk."

Roy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Ed had stopped taking the medicine because it put him to sleep, and he didn't want to appear weak or lazy in front of anyone. That was such an Edward response, he should've expected it.

"So instead you just sit at your desk in pain all day? You hardly ate anything yesterday, you're exhausted, and you've managed to get yourself a fever as well."

Once again, Ed tried to shrug but winced.

Roy sighed. "Have you been sleeping at all, or does it hurt too much?"

"A little. It doesn't hurt as bad, when I lay on my left side." Ed admitted.

"Right." Roy took the bottle in his hand, shaking out two pills and handing them to Ed, who looked at him, baffled.

"I told you, they'll make me fall asleep."

"You look like you're about to fall over, Ed. I'd be mad if you came into work hungover and fell asleep, but you're in his mess because of a mission. I really don't care if you fall asleep here. I'd rather have you resting here than a hospital." _and I think you would too._ came the unspoken words that followed.

Ed nodded, swallowing the pills, before he blinked.

"I still have work to do."

"I'll bring your papers in here. You can hardly sit without your ribs hurting. Take the couch, do whatever you need to to make yourself comfortable."

Ed nodded, an expression of relief crossing his features.

"I'm probably gonna fall asleep again." he confessed, looking at the floor.

"That's fine. At least if you're sleeping your body is using the energy to heal. No one can be mad at you for that. And you're in my office, so nobody is going to see you or call you a slacker."

"Why are you doing this?" Ed looked up halfway to the couch. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

_Because you brought those papers back to me and guaranteed my next promotion. You didn't have to- but you endured and you did because you're loyal and a good soldier, even if you are a kid. Because you're hurt. Because you need help. Because I care. You're like a son to me..._

"Because I'm your commanding officer, and your health and well being are my priority. I don't like seeing you in pain and I don't want to have to put you in the hospital. Get comfortable, I'll grab your paperwork. That's an order."

An hour later found a much different scene in the office. Ed had pulled two of the brown couch cushions off the of couch and placed them into a small mattress on the floor, laying on his left side. He'd been given a clipboard to write on, and his papers laid in front of him. He had to reach over awkwardly to sign them, but he had a considerable stack of growing finished work beside him, despite the way his eyes were half lidded and he had to jerk his head up to stay awake at times.

Roy couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight.

"You know, Fullmetal, there's something to be said about listening to one's body. If it's saying to rest, it's because it needs the energy to heal your injuries."

"Is that why you drink so much coffee?"

Roy stifled a chuckle. Even half asleep, the kid could manage a witty reply.

"Yes, it is, because my body says it needs it. What's your body saying?"

Ed gave him a half-asleep look. "That I need coffee."

"No. It looks like it's telling you to take a break. Rest for a few minutes. The paperwork will still be there."

"Whatever..." Ed tried to hide his yawn behind his hand.

Twenty minutes later, the boy was passed out on his makeshift couch cushion bed.

It was only half passed ten, but Roy smiled slightly at the sight.

Noon rolled around and Edward slept on, and Hawkeye quietly ducked into the room, noting the sleeping Edward and Mustang critically.

"Will you be joining us for lunch today, Sir?"

Roy shook his head. "I think I'll take my lunch in the office today, Lieutenant. The cafeteria is serving stew today, correct?"

Hawkeye nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like 3 bowls of it, a ham sandwich, and a few rolls." Roy didn't even like the stew they served in the cafeteria. But Hawkeye nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

A little after twelve thirty Hawkeye returned, just as quiet despite her full hands, setting the food down on the corner of her desk.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Not a problem, Sir." and she was gone.

Roy stood, grabbing a bowl of stew in each had and setting them next to Ed's sleeping form, setting the last bowl down, and a roll on the coffee table nearby, before carefully feeling the sleeping boy's forehead. It was cooler than it had been earlier in the morning- probably because Ed was getting some proper rest. Roy nodded, satisfied with his assessment, before heading back to his own paperwork, watching the sleeping boy lie.

It was kind of funny to watch Ed gradually wake up over the course of fifteen minutes. First his nose twitched, then his hands, and with a snuffling sound, the boy's eyes opened, before he looked over, realized there was a bowl of stew and a spoon next to him, and dug into it with excitement.

Ed demolished the bowl and the bread roll in a similar fashion. He looked over at the third bowl of stew, before turning his head away, deciding he'd had enough. He brought his hands together gently, touching the edges of both empty bowls- a moment later they were spotless. He stacked the alchemically cleaned dishes nearby, looking around for his pen. He signed about five more documents before he was fell asleep again.

The kid wasn't getting much done, but at least he was trying.

* * *

**I love each and every review! What was your favorite part of this chapter?**


	10. Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot and some fluff and relationship building here (with a little bit of brotherly fluff). Was having some cursed writers block and wrote a whole big chapter taking the story in a different direction when I realized- nope- I want it to stay calm and relaxed like this right now. So here it is. Let me know what you think?

"How was he?" Roy spoke into the phone receiver, looking for answers.

It was Saturday morning, and he knew he probably wouldn't see the Elrics since they didn't come in on weekends. So he'd sent Hughes on an errand to check up on them late this morning.

"He slept the whole time I was there. Alphonse set Gracia's pie aside, said he'd probably want to eat it later. I stayed for about an hour and played checkers with Alphonse. He doesn't look bad off, Roy, just tired. But I have several questions for you. Like how he managed to get that shiner."

Roy had known this conversation would be coming. Between the look Hughes gave him in the lunch room the other day and the way Hughes cared for the Elrics, he'd prepared himself for it.

"Ed's mission to Drachma went great. But when he got back, the bastard Colonel at the Fort he was staying at wanted Ed to give his report- and the intel- to him directly. Ed refused, and so the Colonel tried to... _persuade_ him."

"And how bad is it, really? I know it's worse than a shiner."

"One broken rib, the others bruised to hell. Twenty nine stitches. Six cigarette burns." Roy felt sick reciting the list.

"Son of a bitch. What the hell, Roy!?"

"I'm pissed off too Hughes! I wasn't the one who did it to him."

"So, what's the deal, then? You're not just gonna let this slide, are you?"

"I filed an official complaint. Have a statement from a doctor, my testimony and Ed's. The court martial is about a week from now. Not this Tuesday, but the next one." This Tuesday was Ed's doctor's appointment. Roy hadn't told him, but he planned on taking the boy.

"Good. Make that jerk pay for what he did. Oh yeah, Roy- what was this guy's name again?"

"Colonel Roger Banks."

"Right. Well, he's on the top of my shitlist now." Hughes murmured to himself. "Anyways, I have to go play with my daughter. Talk to you later!"

Roy hung up a moment later, before he was sighing, heading up to his study. Most of his paperwork could wait until Monday- there wasn't too much official business going on at Central. But he was getting ahead on the documents for the upcoming court martial- he wanted them walking in armed to the teeth. The more prepared they were, the better.

* * *

Sunday afternoon he found himself walking the halls of the dorm rooms, convincing himself that he wasn't being overbearing and arming himself with the knowledge that _someone_ needed to make sure Ed changed his bandages at least once more before the doctor's appointment on Tuesday, and that it also gave him a good excuse to make sure Ed was doing alright.

So he found the appropriate door- room 302- before he was knocking.

"One minute." there was the loud clanking of armor, and the door swung open a moment later to reveal Alphonse, taking up pretty much the entire doorway.

"Hello Colonel. How are you today?"

"I'm alright Alphonse- and you?"

"Oh, I'm good." Alphonse seemed pleased that he'd asked. "Just going to the library to get more books from brother."

"Get popsicles too, Al!" a familiar voice from somewhere behind him called.

"Books and popsicles, I guess." Alphonse said, though his voice sounded like he'd be smiling, if a suit of armor could smile.

Roy tried to hide the way his lips twitched towards a grin at the thought of a state alchemist excited over a box of popsicles, but he brushed the thought aside.

"Sounds fun. Mind if I visit with your brother a little while you're gone?" Roy asked.

"Not at all, that would be great." Al leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice. "Would you mind staying until I get back? I know brother is strong, but I don't like leaving him alone..."

"I was planning on it. We've got some files to discuss from work, anyways."

"Thank you." Al said appreciatively, stepping aside to let the Colonel in. "Well, I'll be back soon." he turned and left, metal clanking as he started off down the sidewalk.

The dorms were rather sparely decorated- two metal framed beds with sheets, a bathroom, and a small desk work space. Not unlike the hotel Roy and Ed had stayed in. The curtains were mostly drawn, and it took Roy's eyes a moment to adjust to the light. But in the small slice of light that did penetrate the blinds, he could see Edward spread out beneath a dark green blanket on his bed, head resting on his pillow.

"What're you doing here, Mustang? Come up with a new short joke that couldn't wait until monday?"

Roy paused. Mustang. That was probably the first time he hadn't been called Bastard, and he was trying to figure out if that was a good thing or not.

"Hawkeye said I should come look you over. She doesn't want you managing to make yourself worse before your appointment Tuesday." Hawkeye hadn't nagged him, but it made his explanation more plausible.

"I'm alright. I got Al with me. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'd be more inclined to believe you if you hadn't quit taking that medicine in the middle of the week without telling anyone." Roy crossed the room in a few strides, picking up the small brown bottle from the bedside table and scrutinizing it. There were more pills missing than there had been before.

"You've been taking it?"

"Yeah. Doesn't matter if I sleep much on the weekends. I don't who who that doctor guy is, but he should be a bartender- that stuff puts me to sleep every time."

Roy looked down. Ed's face was relaxed- he looked well rested enough. The bruising around his black eye had faded from a dark purple to a lighter purple violet, with some yellow at the edges. He was looking better, at least.

"Right. Well Hawkeye is convinced you need an adult to at least check in on you- I figured I'd change your bandages today."

"Alright." Ed sat up, the green blanket pooling at his waist. The kid wasn't wearing a shirt- he still had his ribs wrapped in the tied together sheets, probably from when Roy had wrapped it the last time. Roy frowned.

"Have you taken this off since I wrapped it again thursday?"

Ed paused, thinking. "Once or twice maybe, I showered once. Always put it back on though."

Roy frowned. "That's not healthy. You shouldn't be wearing this so much- it restricts your breathing. You should try to only have it on for eight hours at a time."

"Why though? It helps." Ed seemed a bit put off by the idea.

"Because with your chest wrapped tight like that, you can't breathe as deeply. It puts you at risk for chest infections and a bunch of other nasty stuff. Try to leave it off while you're sleeping, for a couple hours at least."

"Fine. I guess I should probably wash it anyways." Ed swung his legs over the side of the bed, tossing the blanket to the side. The beside table, along with the desk and any open space, really, was filled with books.

Ed was dressed in a pair of dark red boxers, the same color as his coat. He didn't seem to be bothered, though, walking into the nearby bathroom and pausing, before he grunted, hauling himself up to sit on the sink near the mirror. He was breathing heavily after the action, but he looked satisfied with himself. His wrapped chest heaved, though Roy wasn't sure if it was from strain or just being bound too tight.

Roy sighed, stepping into the room and unwrapping the binding around the boy's ribs first, setting it to the side carefully.

Ed's chest was still bruised, and the rib that was broken still had the darkest purple bruising, but it was edging on dark purple now, not black. It was a slight improvement.

He had a bag with him, he hadn't come unprepared, and he crouched, peeling back the bandages on Ed's left side first, as was their routine. His suspicions had been right- Ed hadn't changed the bandages since Roy had on Thursday. Roy idly wondered if the kid didn't feel he needed to, or if he just lacked the expertise and funding. It was easy to see that Ed was good at patching himself up, especially with his diy rib wrapping, so he was inclined to think the kid just wasn't concerned about the bandages.

He paused for a moment to inspect the cigarette burns- they were a more vibrant red with brighter yellow scabbing. Once again, he felt around the skin- no unnatural heat, no infection. Though they did look slightly dirty- probably dirt and sweat accrued from just the life of being a teenager.

He grabbed a washcloth and wet half of it in the sink, gently dabbing at the wounds to remove any dirt, patting them dry, and applying antiseptic before he was re-dressing them again.

Ed had already turned slightly so Roy could get at his bicep, and Roy peeled back the bandage, examining the wound carefully.

"You should do your best to keep these dry after you shower. If the bandages get wet, they'll get infected." He supplied as he repeated his ministrations of washing and drying the wound, and re-dressing it with ointment and a bandage.

Ed swung his feet idly as he sat on the bathroom sink. "Huh. You're just a font of knowledge today, Mustang. Why don't doctors ever tell you this stuff when they're stitching you up?"

_Most adults already know to keep wounds clean and dry. And now you do, too, because I told you._ "Don't know. Maybe because they're too busy cleaning up the injuries to think about it. Why don't you head back to bed and lay down- It'll be easier for me to take care of your back."

"Alright." Ed hopped off the bathroom sink, heading back to his bed. It was a bit drafty in the dorm, and Ed paused, locating a lone sock on the floor and pouncing, sitting on the floor and tugging it onto his flesh foot before resuming his quest for the bed and carefully laying himself down. Roy paused in amusement. Of course, Ed only needed one sock because his automail foot didn't get cold. It made sense now, but it was rather... childlike, watching Ed walk about the apartment in a pair of boxers and one sock.

Roy brought the washcloth with him, cleaning and redressing Ed's back before declaring Ed done.

Ed rolled over and sat up, rather gingerly, but he sat up, nonetheless.

He blinked, looking around at the open books scattered about his dorm room and Al's untouched bed and seeing what he was looking for, smiling.

"Hey Mustang- you wanna play chess?"

In front of the window in the room, drifting through the gauzey curtains, some sunlight showed a small table with a chessboard and two chairs.

Roy had promised to stay until Al got back, anyways. And it was the first time Ed had really asked him to do something fun.

"Alright." he strode over, opening the white curtains and allowing the sunlight to filter into the room. Ed blinked at the harsh light, but made his way over anyways. The sunlight seemed to make his pale skin and the bruises on his chest stand out even more, but Ed hardly seemed to notice, golden eyes intent on the chessboard in front of him.

Roy ended up beating him within half an hour. The kid was good at chess, he'd give him that, but that was nothing compared to the years of afternoons he'd spent playing General Gruman.

By that time Ed's arms had found their way around his middle again- a tell the teen was hurting again.

"Is it time for your medicine yet?" Roy asked idly.

Ed shrugged. "I can take one if I want to, enough time has passed..."

He crossed the room, taking a pill and swallowing it.

Roy frowned at him. "The doctor said to take two."

"Yeah, but I'm almost out." Ed said seriously. "I have five pills left. I'm trying to make them last. Besides- it doesn't hurt as bad as it used to anymore. If I ration them and lay still I should be fine."

Roy nodded, though he filed the note away. Five pills was more than enough to last Ed until his check up at the military hospital Tuesday afternoon, but he'd have to remember to address it with the doctors there. The last thing he wanted was to leave the kid without pain relief.

Ed laid down on his bed, sprawling out. "And the dumb thing is, I'll still fall asleep. Just not as quick. Damn pills."

Roy resisted the urge to smile.

Ed propped himself up on his elbows, golden eyes searching for Roy. "When's that court martial again?"

"A week from Tuesday."

"Right. And do I have to... do anything for it?"

"Some paperwork, yes. Official statements for the court- I can just have you re-copy most of your mission report and submit it, to be honest. And Hawkeye was making arrangements for a uniform for you. I wouldn't worry about it too much- I'll help you through the forms tomorrow."

"Alright." Ed nodded, seemingly at ease with the answer.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Brother, I'm back!" Alphonse swung the door open. In one hand he held a stack of books, and in the other, a brown grocery bag. "And I brought popsicles."

"Alright!" Ed fist pumped, looking excited.

Roy stood from where he'd been seated, nodding to Alphonse.

"See you at the office tomorrow Fullmetal."

"You bet. And if you ever want your ass handed to you in chess, you come back and visit!"

"Brother..."

"In case you forgotten, _I_ beat _you_ shrimp." Roy smirked on his way out.

"Who're you calling a microscopic organism!?"

"No one, Ed. Want a popsicle?" Al asked, eager to defuse Ed's incoming rant.

"Hell yeah I do."

Roy smirked. The kid was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Favorite part?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite part? I read and cherish each and every review! :)


	11. Check Up

Monday came and went without issue. Ed had started spending at least an hour a day working at his own desk before he'd go into Roy's office and settle himself on his couch cushions. That was a sign the boy was feeling better, Roy assumed, and he took it for what it was. He'd given Ed the forms he needed to fill out for the court martial and brief instructions, and Ed had managed to complete them before falling asleep on the couch cushions for the day.

Tuesday afternoon rolled around, and Roy was pleased to find Ed spent most of the day awake. A little after noon he nodded to Ed.

"You ready? Your check up at the military hospital is soon, we'd better leave."

Ed nodded, organizing his paperwork into piles and standing.

"You're taking me?" he asked, slightly surprised.

Roy nodded. "Hawkeye has to run the office." he said simply, grabbing his car keys. "I don't have to come into the room with you if you don't want me to, but someone has to drive you."

They headed down the hallway and out of the building, ducking into Mustang's car.

"You can come back with me. If you want to." Ed didn't meet his eyes, and Roy was slightly surprised by the admission. Then again, he'd been there the first time Ed had been treated at the inn, and he'd been the one changing the boy's bandages, but still, it was a slight surprise Ed would let him. Maybe Edward trusted him more than he thought.

Roy nodded. "Alright, I'll come back in the room with you. If you need time alone with the doctor just say so and I'll step out." Fullmetal was 13- he was getting close to _that age,_ where he might not want to discuss everything in front of Roy.

Ed stopped looking out of the car window and looked over at Roy cautiously. "What are they going to do to me?"

Roy paused. He wasn't exactly sure. "Probably a brief check over your injuries. I wanted to ask them about medicine, as well- I know you say you're not in as much pain, but you;re almost out of what Dr. Abbott gave you."

"Dr. Abbott?"

"The old man from the inn who came to see you. That was his name." he shouldn't have been surprised Ed didn't know the man's name. He'd been pretty out of it that night.

"Right. And that's it?" Ed was looking at him with suspicion.

"I think so. I'm no doctor, Fullmetal. We'll have to see what they think is best for you. Why all the questions?"

"I don't want any surprises." was all Ed said.

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, arriving at the military hospital a few minutes later.

It was a large brick building that smelled of antiseptic and floor cleaner. Roy didn't blame the boy for the way he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

The first floor was an urgent care of sorts, the second for soldiers admitted with combat injuries and related illnesses, and the third the outpatient clinic for those just needing physicals and check ups.

The fourth floor was the surgical suite, and the fifth was some sort of administrative office.

They took the elevator to the third floor waiting room, where two men of about twenty sat, probably there to get physicals, and an older soldier about Roy's age sat with his arm in a cast, most likely for a follow-up appointment.

Ed moved to the other side of the room and took a seat, and Roy went over to speak to the receptionist- a rather pretty young woman with black curls.

"Hello, Sir. How can I help you today?"

"Yes, I'm here for an appointment with my subordinate, Major Edward Elric."

The woman nodded, grabbing some paperwork and flashing him a pearly smile. "Ah, yes. If you could just sign this release form, and we'll be all checked in and tell the doctor he's in."

Roy nodded, signing the slip before making his way back to where Fullmetal was sitting, arms crossed, staring at the wall as though it'd personally offended him.

"Fullmetal, are you sulking?"

"No." Ed scowled at him. "I just don't like doctors."

"You seemed just fine with Dr. Abbott at the inn."

"He was a doctor, but he wasn't... doctor-y." Ed said by way of explanation. "He didn't... smell like a hospital and stuff. And he helped me."

The door opened, and the nurse called back both of the two young men. They were probably here for the same immunization.

"All doctors help people, Fullmetal. And like it or not, you're military now- the military keeps tabs on it's soldiers. They need to made sure you're healing properly."

"And just how, pray-tell, does someone heal incorrectly? It's biology, I'm getting better. I don't need some doctor to tell me that." Ed shot back, still unhappy.

The same rather pretty nurse called back the soldier with the casted arm. It was just them in the waiting room.

Roy sighed. "You really want to know? A few years ago, one of my friends- not Hughes, someone else- broke his leg. It healed wrong, and he had to have it surgically re-broken and casted."

Ed had gone wide-eyed.

"You're probably fine, but that's why we have to go to the doctors- to make sure everything is going well." Roy knew the explanation was a little extreme, but Ed seemed to need the reasoning behind coming here explained to him.

"You're coming back with me, right?"

"I said I would. I'm not a liar, Ed. Just try to relax- the doctors are here to help you." he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, in an attempt to reassure the boy.

The door opened. "Major Elric? Would you mind coming back with me?"

Ed shot a desperate glance at Roy, who gave a reassuring nod, and they both stood and followed the nurse back to a small room.

The nurse was rather cute as well, Roy noted, with short blonde hair and red lipstick.

"And you're here for a follow up appintment for... broken ribs? Oh my." she frowned at her clipboard, looking over at Ed with concern.

Ed shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you in any pain, sweetheart?"

"No."

"Alright. Well, I need to get your vital signs, so why don't you take a seat."

Ed did as he was told, watching her shake down the mercury of a thermometer and obediently letting her place it under his tongue. She grabbed a blood pressure cuff and reached for Ed's arm, but Ed shook his head, unable to speak with the thermometer in his mouth.

Roy spoke for him. "That's his metal arm. You're going to want to use the other one."

"I see." the nurse looked surprised but quickly adapted, taking Ed's blood pressure rather quickly and frowning, writing it on her clipboard. She removed the thermometer from his mouth, writing down the information as well.

"No fever sweetie, but your blood pressure and pulse are quite high. Do you feel well?"

"Yeah. I just... I don't like hospitals."

"Oh, I'm sorry about than honey. Most soldiers don't enjoy it here either. But we'll try to be quick and make sure everything is alright. Can you step on the scale for me?"

Ed did as he was told. The nurse frowned at the scale- it was like a small balance, and she had to keep moving the weight up, and up, frowning the whole while. Finally, she got her measurement and frowned.

"Two-hundred thirty pounds?" she looked to be in disbelief.

"A hundred of it is metal." Ed said simply, stepping off the scale and heading back towards his chair. "Leg's metal too."

"Oh... I see." the nurse looked surprised but quickly took note of it in her papers, nodding to them. "You can both follow me."

She led them back to an exam room, and Ed sat on the paper-covered doctors table while Roy took a seat in a chair against the wall. The door closed behind them, and they simply sat, waiting.

Ed frowned. "These people act like they've never seen a metal leg before."

"They've seen it more than you think. The intake nurses, probably not, but they actually do have two or three automail specialists here in the surgical suite." Roy remarked. He'd looked into it when Ed had first gotten to Central- he knew Ed was very picky about his mechanic, but he figured if there was ever an emergency he might have to take Ed somewhere nearby. Like Central's military hospital.

"Huh. I'll have to remember that." Ed seemed to file the information away. He looked at the closed door, irritated. "Is this doctor dude ever going to get here?"

Roy smirked. "Might as well get comfortable, Ed. It's a lot of hurry up and wait here."

Ed sighed, laying back on the table with his hands behind his head. He dozed for about twenty minutes, before there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Ed answered, not really taking his disinterested gaze off the ceiling.

The door opened, and a bald man of about forty with silver glasses and a white coat stepped into the room.

He offered them both a smile. "Hello there- I'm Dr. Heinz."

Roy nodded to the man from where he sat. "Colonel Mustang."

The doctor nodded in greeting, and smiled from where Ed had now sat up on the exam table.

"Then you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed gave a sullen nod.

"Now, I see you're in need of a check over on a broken ribs and some deep cuts. You've got quite the black eye there, as well- do you mind if I take a brief look?"

Ed looked taken aback at the mans statement, but finally, he nodded. "Be careful."

"I will. I just want to make sure none of the bones are broken and there's no major trauma to the eye."

The bruising around Ed's black eye had lessened along with the swelling, and there was only some purple around the eye and on the lid, ringed with fading yellow bruises.

The doctor carefully ran his fingers just below and above Ed's eye, and where the bridge of his nose met his eye, before he was nodding. "That seems to be healing nicely- no broken bones. Now, would you mind taking your coat and shirt off for me?"

Ed moved to obey, shedding his coat on the exam table behind him and pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his automail arm and the scarred port where it attached to his shoulder. The doctor's eyes flew to the automail, and he inspected every inch of it, smiling.

"You'll have to forgive my staring- I'm also an automail specialist here, I was just admiring the workmanship of your arm. No wonder they call you Fullmetal."

Ed nodded, not sure what to say.

"Now, would you mind laying back for me?"

Ed did as the doctor instructed.

The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves, looking down at the bandage on Ed's left side.

"I'm going to take a look at this, if you don't mind."

Ed simply nodded, seemingly not bothered by the man too much but not talking.

The doctor pulled off the bandage- the cigarette burns, while still prominent, were more of a dark red scabbing, but they looked a little better than when Roy had last seen them.

"These look to be healing alright. I'm going to have a look at the rest of you before I re-dress these."

Roy had seen Ed's ribs the moment he took off his coat. There was still some violet bruising around his broken rib, and some reddish bruising fanned out from that, but the majority of the boy's chest was now a yellowing color. It was much better than it was.

The doctor's hands were quick and gentle as he felt the boy over, making sure all the ribs were in their proper positions. Ed winced when the man placed a cold stethoscope to his chest, but otherwise didn't protest.

The doctor pulled back after listening for a moment, satisfied.

"Strong breathing. That's good, especially after an injury like this. Have you been wrapping the ribs?"

Ed nodded.

"That may help some with the pain, but I'd advise you only do it for a few hours at a time."

"Or else I can get a chest infection, right?" Ed finished for him, cocking an eyebrow.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, that's correct. I'm glad you're aware."

The man quickly re-dressed Ed's cigarette burns, nodding to Ed. "Would you mind sitting up for me? I'm told you have some stitches in your left arm that could use some attention as well."

Ed obeyed, sitting up and brushing his bangs from his face as the doctor peeled off his bandage with practiced ease, looking over at the wound and nodding. "No infection, and it looks to be healing well. I'd advise leaving the stitches in for a few more days until it's closed a bit more- we can schedule a follow up to remove them later this week." He covered the area in fresh ointment and a bandage.

"Alright- and you have more stitches on your back, the report says? Would you mind laying on your stomach for me?"

Ed moved to comply, slowly laying himself down as the doctor peeled back the bandages.

"Same story here, I think. The smaller of the two are closing nicely, but I think today I'll just place a fresh bandage and have you come in to remove those later. It could stand a few more days to heal before we removed the stitches."

The doctor had tugged on his stethoscope again, and he placed it on Ed's back.

"If you could take a deep breath for me, Edward."

"Gah!" Ed flailed a little in surprise. "I thought we were done with that cold stupid thing!"

"Almost, Edward." the doctor gave Roy a brief smile, which the man returned. "Now if you'll take a deep breath for me."

A minute later, Ed was sitting up on the exam table, looking annoyed.

The doctor nodded, looking at Ed. "Now, those cuts were caused by a knife, the report says?"

"Yeah." Ed didn't meet the man's eyes.

The doctor nodded, then sat in his own chair so he was near both Ed on the exam table and Roy.

"Do either of you gentlemen have any questions for me?"

"Can I get out of here yet?"

Roy gave Ed a look and the teen fell silent, though he wasn't happy about it.

Roy turned to the doctor. "Can he take anything for the pain? His ribs bother him sometimes." he fished around in his pocket, handing him the now empty brown bottle at Dr. Abbott had given them. "He was taking those, and they helped, but he's out, and they made him sleep quite a bit so he wasn't a fan."

The doctor nodded, examining the bottle and looking over at Ed. "Are you in much pain right now, Edward?"

"No. I just want to go."

The doctor nodded, turning back to Roy. "I would say over the counter tylenol would be a good option. I'd get the children's variety, due to his age."

"Are you calling me small?" A red hashtag had started throbbing at Ed's temple as he glared at the doctor, who broke into a smile.

"Not at all, Ed." he patted the boy's knee. "I just think some of the excessive drowsiness you experienced from this medicine was due to the fact two of your limbs are automail. Hopefully this way you can get some relief without having to fall asleep all the time."

"Oh. Okay. That would be good." Ed seemed to calm down at this, and Roy took the empty medicine bottle back from the doctor, a bit in awe the man had managed to avoid Ed's impending blow up.

The doctor stood, nodding. "Everything looks to be in order, then. The only concern I have is that knife that was used to inflict injuries on Mr. Elric- we can't be sure if the blade was clean or not, which leaves the boy at risk for infection. I'll send a nurse in to give him a tetanus vaccine, and then you should be good to go. Nice seeing you gentlemen."

The doctor left, and the door shut behind him.

Ed was sitting ramrod straight, eyes wide. Everything about the boy's posture screamed discomfort, and Roy sighed.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"You said I wasn't going to get a shot!" Ed said, tone accusatory.

"It's about the shot, then?"

"I don't like needles! I went here, I got the check up, the doctor said everything was fine, so let's _leave_!" Ed's gaze darted towards the door nervously. Roy reached over and took gently circled Ed's wrist with his fingers, pulling the blond's attention back to him.

"Ed. You heard what the doctor said. You need this shot or you could get very sick..."

"Then I'll get very sick and deal with it! I don't need a shot!"

"Edward. If you get really sick, who's going to take care of Alfonse?" Roy asked sternly.

Ed's golden eyes hardened in determination, but his arm was trembling in Roy's hold.

"Okay, okay yeah, so I need it, but does it have to be a _shot?_ Can't they give me some medicine to drink? I'll drink it, even if it does taste bad..."

Ed's eyes were darting around the room nervously, and Roy frowned. This was so different from the Edward he knew. Ed was brave, confident, reckless, even. Not afraid.

Ed hadn't seemed to mind it when he'd needed sutures a week ago, but Roy realized that the doctor had had him close his eyes and the doctor had never mentioned or let him see the needle. Not to mention Ed had been beaten and exhausted at that point.

Now, here Ed was, half-healed and afraid of a vaccine he needed.

"It's got to be a shot, Fullmetal. I'm sorry. But it's for your own good- one shot is better than being really ill, isn't it?"

But somehow, those wide golden eyes didn't look convinced.

The door to the exam room opened, and the cheery blonde haired nurse from earlier stepped into the room.

"Hello Mr. Elric. I'm here to give you your shot."

Ed's gaze whipped over to see her, and he frowned, as though trying to decide if he should bolt for the door or not.

Roy frowned. "Ed- just give her your left arm and let her give you the shot and you'll be fine."

"Y-you don't understand." Ed looked at Mustang like he'd betrayed him- the kids breathing came in fast, rapid pants. "I can't do this."

"You can, Edward." the nurse assured him. another nurse- this one a brunette- had heard the commotion from the hall and stepped into the exam room as well, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder and trying to calm him.

"It's just a little pinch, you'll be fine. You've had automail, this is nothing compared to that." she tried to reassure him.

Ed was shaking like a leaf. "No- please, no- I can't, you don't understand..." Ed swallowed, looking over at Mustang anxiously. "Colonel, please. I feel really, really sick."

In those two minutes, all the color had drained from Ed's face. The kid was shaking and sweating, and he really did look ill.

"That's because you're working yourself up." the blonde nurse snapped, impatient. "Take a few deep breaths and stop panicking and you'll be fine." She grabbed the alcohol swab, the cold wipe startling Edward as it made contact with his skin.

"Don't touch me!" Ed jolted away from the touch, a few tears escaping.

"Is this really necessary?" Roy asked, but the blonde nurse shot him a scathing look before turning back to Ed.

The brunette nurse reached over, taking Ed's metal hand in his own. "Close your eyes, Mr. Elric. It'll be over soon."

The blonde nurse quickly stuck the needle into his bicep, depressing the plunger and pulling the syringe out, discarding it quickly.

Roy tried to ignore the bead of blood on his subordinates skin from where he injected.

Ed was a shaking, sweaty mess, nearly as pale as the sheet he was laying on.

"There. That wasn't so bad Edward, was it?" the blonde nurse's tone turned annoyed when she realized Ed hadn't opened his eyes. "Mr. Elric- it's over."

The brunette nurse reached up and brushed a stray tear from Ed's face. "Mr Elric- can you please open your eyes?"

The shaking and silence was freaking Roy out.

Ed opened his eyes, which looked forward as though he wasn't really seeing anything.

"Ed- are you okay?" Roy asked, looking at the boy with concern.

Slowly, Ed shook his head. "..." he paused, looking like he was trying to speak but couldn't. "I... I really don't feel good." was all he managed, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he went boneless on the exam table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumph! There it is!
> 
> What do you guys think is going on with Ed?


	12. Odd Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got a lot of good reviews. Everyone was right in that anxiety/stress of the shot definitely did play a roll, but Ed actually experienced Vasovagal Syncope- or a fainting episode- brought on by the stress of the needles. Once again, a longer chapter because I love my sick Ed, medical setting, and protective papa Roy. This chapter definitely has a lot of Roy gawking like a scared father and not sure what else to do, as well as a little bit of coddling, not that Ed doesn't deserve it.

"Shit! Fullmetal!"

The nurses exchanged wide eyed glances, the blonde rushing out of the room while the brunette moved to the side of the table, tapping Ed's pale face repeatedly. "Ed? Ed, are you with us? I need you to open your eyes."

Ed made no move to acknowledge her, and suddenly Roy was on his feet, hand outstretched but uncertain. He wasn't exactly sure what to do or if anything would make the situation worse.

And Ed just laid there like a pale rag doll.

The blonde nurse came bustling in a moment later, a cup of something in her hand.

"Carly, help me sit him up."

Both nurses struggled for a moment in trying to get Ed up- his automail was heavy. Roy moved to stand behind them and carefully pushed Ed into a sitting position, trying to ignore the way Ed was still pale as a ghost and dead weight.

"Ed- Edward wake up." the blonde nurse snapped her fingers in front of Ed's face, but the blond didn't really react aside from letting out a moan.

"That's it, Ed, open your eyes. You need to drink this." the blonde nurse held the cup to his lips. "It's apple juice, it'll get your blood sugar up."

Ed tried to turn his head away, but the nurse grabbed his chin and tipped the cup back, and Ed coughed, not wanting to swallow but not really having a choice.

"What's happening to him?" Roy looked over at the brunette nurse, his panic written on his face.

The nurse frowned. "Seems like a vasovagal response."

"A what?"

"He fainted."

Ed managed to get enough of his wits about him to turn his head away from the nurse who was force feeding him apple juice, letting out a keening noise.

"S-stop." he rasped, panting for breath.

Ed was still nearly white as a ghost, and he was covered in sweat.

Ed let out a low moan, eyes fluttering closed as he started to go limp again.

"Mr. Elric stay with us!" the blonde nurse moved forward, looking alarmed.

"Shit, stay awake Ed." Roy encouraged the boy with no real bite, his anxiety dictating his actions.

Ed's eyes stayed open, though there wasn't much understanding in them. He just stared into the distance, letting out a whimper.

"'S hot..." he slurred. The brunette nurse moved to wet some paper towels down, handing them to Roy. "Put that on his forehead."

Roy did as he was told, surprised when Edward leaned into his touch and the cool towels.

"You need to keep drinking, Mr. Elric." the blonde nurse said in a clipped tone, holding out the cup of juice that was still half full.

"N-no, please, I'm not thirssy." Ed was slurring and stumbling over his own words. It was so out of character that Roy's heart started beating faster, if that was even possible. "My stomach doesn' feel good..."

"That's because your blood sugar is low. You're going to need to finish this cup of juice."

And they were back to the painful routine, her holding the cup to Ed's lips and Ed not really wanting to drink but not having the coordination to fight.

Ed squirmed painfully once the glass was empty and taken away, panting and looking that sallow pale color of candle wax as his eyes fell shut and his head lolled back again.

Roy could feel the boy becoming dead weight again and struggled to keep him from falling onto his back.

"Hold him up, Mr. Mustang." the blonde nurse snapped.

How long had it been? It felt like an eternity, Ed was so quiet and still, something was _wrong._

"Ed, say something." Roy's voice was too pleading for his own liking, and Ed was quiet, eyes closed, though he was still sweating and breathing fast, too fast...

The brunette nurse had managed to get a blood pressure cuff on Ed's wrist and was pumping it up quickly, and she frowned, removing her stethoscope from he ears. "His blood pressure is too low." she sounded worried, and the blonde nurse moved in front of them, snapping her fingers in front of Ed's face again.

"Edward, answer me."

Ed gave another moan, and those golden eyes fluttered open. "Please... I just wanna lay down."

"You need to sit up and talk to us, Mr. Elric."

Ed groaned, shutting his eyes. "M-mustang, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure, Ed, just listen to the nurses." Roy tried to keep the fear from his voice.

"It's so hot, my head..." Ed let out a small whimper, eyes going wide, before he was leaning over the side of the exam table and retching, all the apple juice the nurse had forced him to drink coming right back up onto the floor.

Roy was pretty much the only thing keeping Ed from falling off the table into the puddle of his own vomit- both the nurses had jumped back and stood frozen, and Roy kept one hand firmly wrapped around the boy's shoulders to hold him up while the other held the boy's braid back from his face.

"Ed?"

Ed gave a moan, his frame shuddering as he gagged, before he was heaving again, more vomit spattering onto the floor beside the exam table.

"Hello."

Roy looked up from where he'd been giving Edward his full attention to see a woman in a white coat with a stethoscope around her neck standing in the hall. The door was open, and the commotion seemed to have attracted her.

"Nurses, you may leave. I'll take it from here." her tone was light and she was smiling, but there was no room for argument in her statement, and both nurses skittered out of the room like frightened dogs.

Ed's shoulders pitched forward as he heaved, only this time it brought nothing up. He stayed, panting for a moment more before he was gagging, bringing up an impressive amount of yellow bile to join the apple juice on the floor.

He leaned against Roy, still breathing heavily, eyes closed.

"Ed, are you with me?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded, though he didn't open his eyes.

"Are you done, or are you gonna be sick again?"

"D-done." Ed said calmly.

"Would you lay him back for me, Sir?" the doctor's tone was patient and gentle, and her tone held a certainty and authority that gave Roy confidence in his fear.

"What seems to have brought this on? Was he ill before he came here?"

"No, it started when he had to get a tetanus shot."

The doctor nodded, stepping over the puddle of vomit to examine Ed closer by the side of the exam table Roy was on.

"And what's your name, sweety?"

"E-Ed." Ed still hadn't opened his eyes. He was still a sweaty, pale shaking mess.

"And how are you feeling, Ed?"

A pink tongue darted out of his mouth to moisten pale lips. "H-hot. An' dizzy. And sick. I... I need to lay down."

"Yes, I think so too." the doctor reached over and took his wrist carefully, expertly taking his pulse and not taking her eyes off his face as she did. She released his wrist, nodding as though to herself, and went into a cupboard underneath the counter, returning with a pillow.

"I'm going to put this pillow under your feet, alright Ed?"

"Mmm-hm." Ed nodded, and she carefully arranged both his flesh and automail leg on top of the pillow.

"Are you still hot, Ed?"

Ed nodded slightly, and the nurse moved to wet some fresh paper towels, since the other ones had disappeared somewhere in the confusion earlier, and handed them to Roy. "You can go ahead and wipe his face off, Sir. I'm sure it will feel good."

Roy didn't have to be told twice, wiping the sweat off the kid's brow. Ed was still nearly as pale as the sheet he laid on, but he was responding more. The woman opened a drawer, pulling something out- an instant cold pack, Roy realized. She activated it and placed it on Ed's forehead.

The boy let out a sigh of relief as it was settled on his head, and the doctor smiled.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes."

The doctor moved over by the door and turned off the lights, before she was back by the exam table. "Can you open you eyes for me, Ed?"

Ed obeyed. Even in the darkened room, it was an improvement- Ed looked over at the woman, and he seemed to be actually seeing her, not staring through her and incoherent like he'd been before.

"Is anything else bothering you, Ed?"

"N-no. Just hot and tired. My head... feels funny. And my stomach isn't too good either. What happened?"

"You had a reaction to the vaccination, Ed. Vasovagal syncope, it's called."

Ed blinked. "What?"

The doctor gave him a smile. "Sweetie, you fainted. You're going to feel hot and dizzy for a little while. Is the cold pack helping?"

Ed nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to send someone into the room to clean up, and you're going to lay here with your feet up and relax for a few minutes. And if you're doing better we'll see about giving you a little something to drink and a few crackers. And I just need you to be real quiet and still for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

The doctor looked to Roy, giving him a reassuring nod and placing her hand on his shoulder, before she was ducking out of the room, nearly closing the door behind her.

Roy realized he hadn't stopped holding Ed's hand since the woman had told him to lay Ed back, and he wasn't planning on it, either. A man came in a moment later with a box of sawdust and a bag, and within three minutes he'd cleaned up the vomit and disinfected the floor. He gave Roy a nod before ducking back out, leaving them both in the dark room again.

"Are you alright, Ed?"

Ed opened his eyes, nodding slowly. The movement knocked the cold pack off the boy's forehead, and Roy frowned, quickly replacing it.

"Are you uncomfortable? Do you need anything?"

"'M hot. Wet paper towels...?" Ed asked hopefully. Yes, there was still a layer of sweat on his skin. Roy moved over to the small sink, wetting down some paper towels and doing his best to cool the boy and clean the sweat off him- he still hadn't gotten a chance to put a shirt on.

Ed hummed in approval, and Roy grabbed a chair, pulling it up next to the exam table and taking Ed's flesh hand in his own again.

The quiet stretched on for another minute- but it wasn't the frightening, absent quiet when Ed had first gone limp. Rather, it was a calm, restful quiet, as Ed kept his feet up and the cold pack on his face. Roy could see a bit of the color had come back to his lips. The boy didn't look healthy, but he didn't look so ghastly pale as he'd been earlier.

"Colonel- what happened?" Ed asked, those golden eyes finding him in the dark.

"You got your tetanus shot. You weren't looking too good. You said you felt sick. And you fainted."

"Oh." Ed was quiet after that, as though it explained everything. The silent stretched on one minute, two...

"How long was I gone?"

Roy had to pause and think that over for a minute. It'd felt like an eternity, watching Ed lay there limp and unresponsive. But it'd probably only been a minute, tops.

"A minute or so. You were in and out when you woke up, though, you weren't really there... You scared the hell out of me." Roy admitted, giving the hand in his own a gentle squeeze. "Don't ever do that to me again, kid." his free hand reached over to sweep Ed's bangs from his face, and he fussed with the ice pack on the boy's head.

"Wasn't fun." Ed said simply, letting his eyes fall closed again.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded, and the ice pack fell off his head again. Roy didn't mind- it gave him an excuse to fuss with the boy's bangs before he was replacing it.

"I woke up. Didn't feel good. That mean lady made me drink juice. You kept bugging me to talk to you. And my stomach hurt- I got sick all over the floor." Ed frowned slightly.

"Do you feel better now, Ed?"

Ed nodded, and Roy kept his hand right where it was on the boy's head so the ice pack didn't fall off again.

"Keep your eyes open for me, Ed. You can rest, just... don't close your eyes. You're white as a ghost, kid."

There was some red in Ed's cheeks- definitely more than there had been before- but still not nearly what there usually was. Roy wasn't used to this pale Edward, this quiet Edward who liked to lay still in the dark. It unsettled him bit.

Ed moved to the side slightly, as though he were trying to make himself smaller. Roy frowned. "Are you cold?"

"Yes."

Roy stood, peeling off his blue jacket and draping it over Ed's bare chest before he was sitting back down, taking the blond's hand again. Ed sighed in contentment, laying back.

"Colonel- can I close my eyes now?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah. Rest up, kid. Get some color back in your face."

Ed hummed, and they fell back into the restful quiet, Ed under Roy's jacket with his feet propped up on the exam table and Roy sitting beside him in the dark, holding his hand.

"Colonel- how long have we been here?"

Roy had to pause and think about that one. Their appointment had been at one in the afternoon. Getting checked in and Ed's temperature, blood pressure and weight had taken about ten minutes. They'd had to wait about fifteen for the doctor. The doctor's examination and dressing of Ed's wounds had taken 40 minutes. After Ed's shot was sort of a haze- Roy had lost track of time, too concerned that the blond was seriously ill. But Ed had been in and out for at least fifteen minutes before he'd thrown up and the woman doctor had stepped in, and they'd probably been resting in the dark for at least fifteen minutes.

"An hour and a half or so. Why, you got somewhere to be?"

"How long we gonna be here for?"

"As long as the doctors say. Until you're acting yourself again. You were pretty out of it, Fullmetal."

Ed hummed. "You're gonna be late for work."

"I have a sick Major to take care of." Roy said simply, running his fingers through Ed's bangs. "So work can wait as long as it needs to."

Ed hummed his approval.

Five or so minutes passed, and the woman doctor stepped back into the room, giving Roy a reassuring smile.

"Hello, Ed, I'm back."

Ed's eyes fluttered open. "Hello."

"Do you mind if I turn on the lights sweetie?"

"Go ahead."

The lights flickered on. Ed blinked but didn't recoil, and the doctor smiled down at him.

"Someone's looking better. Those cheeks aren't rosey, but you look a little better than when I last saw you. Are you dizzy? Any nausea?"

Ed shook his head, and the cold pack fell off again.

"You think you can try and sit up for me, sweetheart?"

Ed nodded, taking his hand from Roy's grasp and using it to push himself so he was sitting up. Roy stood next to him as he did so, his hand protectively on the boy's bare back, in case Ed were to feel faint again and fall back. Roy's coat pooled at Ed's waist.

"Think you can handle drinking something, Ed?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'll go grab you something. What would you like?"

Ed scrunched up his face. "Anything but apple juice." he said, thinking of earlier.

The doctor laughed. "Okay. I'll be right back with that, soldier."

She was back a moment later with a small glass of sprite. "Small sips so you don't get sick." she instructed, and Ed obeyed.

A blood pressure cuff had been left in the room, and she wordlessly picked it up. Ed drank his sprite with his automail hand while she expertly took his blood pressure on his flesh arm, nodding in satisfaction.

"Your blood pressure is back up. Still a little low, but that's expected. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah. What happened again? I know you explained it, but I don't remember." Ed admitted, taking a small sip of his sprite.

The doctor nodded, smiling patiently. "Vasovagal Syncope. It often happens when people get blood drawn or receive shots or intravenous lines. They get sweaty, shaky and dizzy, and they often breathe faster. All the stress from the medical procedure activates your vasovagal response- your veins and arteries dilate, your blood pressure drops, and you faint. People are often dizzy and sick when they wake up. Especially if they eat or drink too quickly after coming around. You had quite the response today, Ed."

"So... he's alright?" Roy ventured.

"He should be. He needed a few minutes to get the blood flowing again- that's why we had you lay back and raise your feet. But once he can keep some food down and get his legs back under him, he should be fine. Just as long as he takes it easy for the day."

Roy nodded.

"Think you can handle some crackers, Major?"

Ed nodded, swinging his legs slightly.

Ed managed a few crackers, and the doctor nodded to him.

"Feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good."

"Alright. Well lay back, relax for a few more minutes, and then we'll send you on your way Major." she nodded to Roy. "A word?"

Roy nodded and stepped into the hall, giving one last look at Ed.

The doctor offered him a smile. "I had a feeling you had a few more questions for me. You're his commanding officer, right?"

Roy nodded. "He's... he's really gonna be okay?"

"Yes. I know it can be scary when they faint like that, but he's perked up rather well. He should be fine, maybe a little tired. Just go easy on him for today."

"When he woke up, he was so sick..."

"Disorientation. A lot of people who wake up from vasovagal syncope just feel awful afterwards. I'm afraid the vomiting was probably more a result of some overexcited nurses than anything else."

"Is this gonna happen every time he sees a needle? Could it happen anywhere else?"

"It's a pretty rare response- it could happen anywhere in theory, but in my experience, it'll probably just be when he's around needles or doctors offices. I see he doesn't have a history of fainting in his medical file, so it's safe to say it's probably related to the anxiety and stress when he receives shots."

Roy nodded, taking all the information in.

"Now that you know, though, you can prepare him for it better. If he's going to get a shot, he should always be seated or laying down, never standing- he should have ice packs and cool towels nearby to keep him comfortable, and the doctors should always lay him down. You can't stop the response- the big thing is to keep him comfortable during it all. You don;t want him to faint and hit his head."

"Right." Roy nodded, running a hand through his hair and glancing back at the closed exam room door. He really should be getting back to Ed.

"Take a deep breath, Sir. He's gonna be fine. I'm going to give him a few more minutes- I want to make sure he's awake and alert, and that he keeps down that food. If he does, you'll be good to take him home."

She patted him on the shoulder and walked away, leaving Roy to duck back into the room.

Ed had tugged his black shirt back on and was laying back on the medical table, still using Roy's jacket as a blanket.

He turned his head towards the door when Roy walked into the room, a relieved look on his face when he saw the man was back.

"How're you feeling, Fullmetal?"

"I'm alright. Can we go soon?" despite his eagerness to leave the military hospital, he was still laying down, an odd position for the normally energetic teen, and made no move to sit up.

"Soon. The doctors want to give you a few more minutes to make sure you're yourself again before we go. You really gave everyone a scare." _you scared the shit out of me._

"Does this happen every time you get a shot? You were fine in the hotel when Dr. Abbott treated you."

Ed shrugged, frowning. "Dunno. Never really got shots before. Last time I was like five, and my mom held me. And I was so tired and out of it when Dr. Abbott was there- I don't even remember what all the guy did to me. But I don't remember a needle."

"He gave you twenty nine stitches and he numbed you first. There was plenty of needles involved." Roy assured him.

Ed paled again, and Roy realized maybe he shouldn't have mentioned it.

"It's fine, don't think about it. We'll just have to realize you probably need to lay down when you get shots and blood work done in the future, and we're make sure you have time to recover and might feel ill afterwards."

Ed nodded, laying back and resting a hand on his stomach.

"Still feeling okay, Ed?"

Ed nodded, not bothering to open his eyes.

His stomach growled loud enough Ed opened his eyes and frowned, and Roy chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. We skipped lunch, and I just hurled up everything, so I actually am." Ed admitted, wiggling to rearrange himself on the medical table before laying back down and closing his eyes again.

"Did the doctor say I can eat soon? I'm starving."

"Yes. She said you should be fine."

"Why'd I get sick earlier anyways? I was fine and then I just... wasn't. I don't wanna throw up every time I have to get a shot." Ed frowned.

"I don't think you got sick from the shot. I mean, the nausea was part of the response you have to needles, but from what the doctor told me, if they hadn't forced you to drink that apple juice, you probably could've let your stomach settle itself."

Ed frowned even more, if that was possible. "I told that lady I didn't want apple juice."

"And you sure showed her who's boss. You totally hurled it all up on the floor. Some of it even splashed on her shoes." Roy commented with a slight smirk.

Ed laughed- god, it was so good to hear Ed laugh after seeing him so pale and listless earlier. Ed looked up, eyes devious. "It got on her shoes?"

"Sure did."

"Good." Ed smirked evilly.

There was a knock at the door to the exam room, and Ed sat up as the doctor let herself in.

"How're we doing Ed? Stomach settled down? Any dizziness?"

"Stomach is hungry and head is fine." Ed assured her. His stomach grumbled loudly for good measure, and Ed blushed, while the doctor laughed.

"Glad to hear you're doing better, Ed. You can hop off the table now-" Ed jumped down easily- thought both Roy and the doctor had stood, ready to reach out and steady him if he stumbled.

"Stop looking at me like I'm made of glass. I wanna go."

"Alright, then it looks like you're all set. Nice meeting you boys." the doctor smiled at them, and Ed was already headed for the door.

Roy paused, looking over at the woman carefully. "Thank you for what you did for Edward, doctor..."

"Black. I'm Dr. Black. I'm pleased I could help you, Colonel. Keep Ed in line."

"Right. I try. Have a good day."

"You too!"

Roy speed walked down the hall catching up to his unruly blonde alchemist.

Despite proclaiming loudly that he was fine and demolishing a burger and fries on their way back to HQ, Ed spent the remainder of the workday asleep on the couch in Roy's office.

As soon as he was asleep, Roy picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. Ed was dead to the world, and he didn't have to worry about being overheard anymore.

"Roy? You never call. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Hughes, everything is fine. I figured you'd be the man to call. You got a number for a good pediatrician?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Was that what you were expecting or no?
> 
> And what was your favorite part?


	13. Uniform

**Almost court-martial time! Please like and review! I love every comment. :)**

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

"Because you need your stitches out and I figured you didn't want to head back to the military hospital."

Roy led them into the rather small brick building, into the waiting room that was painted like a rain forest- elephants and a rainbow, as well as a toucan, greeted them.

"Yeah, well this is a bit childish. Where did you even find this place anyways?"

"If you must know, Hughes recommended it."

A woman sat with a toddler cooing happily on her lap, while a grandmother held a baby and a four year old ran around the room, various toys scattered about the rug as he ran about and played. IT wwas warm enough in the room that Ed shrugged off his trademark red coat, not really minding that he was in short sleeves.

The younger boy looked up, surprised at the sight, before trotting over to Ed. He stared at Ed's automail, mouth wide.

"Are you a robot?"

Ed always snarled and growled when adults stared at his automail. But he gave the boy a faint smile- the kid was only five. "Only half robot." Ed gave the boy a grin, and the boy's eyes lit up as je jogged back to his Grandmother.

"Granny, granny, he's a robot!"

"Hush now, Michael, leave that boy alone." The old woman looked over, giving Ed a grateful smile that Ed returned with a nod.

"I wonder if his mommy or his daddy was a robot." the boy continued, before heading back to the toy dump truck and playing with it, making truck noises.

Ed tugged his coat back on, pulling the sleeves back on as the door to the back opened. A nurse in bunny scrubs smiled. "Edward Elric. Come on back with me."

Roy stood with Ed following behind.

They certainly didn't fit in here, Roy realized- him in his military uniform and Ed in his usual garb.

The exam room they were led to had cats painted on the wall, and Ed smiled slightly. Alphonse would've liked this room.

"I see you're here to get some stitches removed. Go ahead and take off your shirt and the doctor will be right in. Call if you need anything."

Roy sat in the chair beside the exam table, and Ed slid off his coat again. He'd just finished peeling off his shirt when the doctor knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

The woman peered into the room, giving them a smile. She had dark hair with a streak of gray, and she smiled at them. "Hello Edward. Let's have a look at those stitches today. You have very nice automail."

"Thanks." Ed reached over and peeled the bandage off his bicep- the wound was nearly completely closed, the flesh near the stitches melding together almost perfectly.

"Ah yes, these have healed nicely. They're more than ready to come out." The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves and retrieved a small pair of scissors from the drawer, carefully cutting all the sutures and grabbing a pair of tweezers, moving to pull them out.

Ed went ridgid.

"Any pain, Eddy?"

"N-no. It feels weird. Itches." Ed admitted. "And it's Fullmetal. Not Ed." he said quietly.

"Okay... Fullmetal... it can feel pretty odd when the stitches come out. Just sit still for a moment and I'll be done."

Ed did his best to stay still as the rest of the stitches in his arm were removed and the woman redressed his much shallower wound and bandaged it.

"And let's take a look at your back." Ed turned over, and the doctor nodded, cutting the sutures on his back and removing them carefully, before redressing the wound.

"Alright, Mr. Fullmetal, you're looking pretty good. Do either of you two have any other questions for me?"

"Nope, we're all set, let's go." Ed was already tugging his shirt back on.

The doctor looked to Roy, who nodded his agreement.

"Alright. Hold on for a moment, Mr. Fullmetal-" the doctor smiled, opening a cupboard and grabbing something out of it. "You forgot your sucker."

Ed looked over at the lollipop he was being offered with caution, before he nodded, quickly taking it and pulling off the wrapper, popping it into his mouth. "Thanks." he muttered around the candy.

"No problem. I hope I see you again, Mr. Fullmetal." the doctor said brightly. Roy nodded his thanks to the woman before they were both heading out, past the front desk- away from such childish things as a pediatrician's office.

"So, what do you think?" Roy asked as they got back into the car.

"Place is better than a damn military hospital." Ed said simply, still eating his lollipop.

"I'm glad you think so." Roy agreed, making a note to take Ed back here the next time he got himself into some kind of trouble.

* * *

Ed sighed, setting down the stack of his official statement to the courts, sworn affidavit he'd read Mustang's report and agreed with it, and a host of other official paperwork for the hearing.

"It's all done. Finally." Ed set it down on Roy's desk, rather pleased with himself.

It was the day before the court martial, and all the last minute paperwork was finally filed.

"Now that that's finished, you can try this on, Edward." Hawkeye handed him a folded bundle of blue clothing- a real uniform, Ed realized.

He ducked into the bathroom to try it on- it was a little large The sleeves were too long and covered his hands completely, and the end of the long military coat- the normally stopped at the ankles for most military personnel- went down to the toes of his boots.

Still, it looked good, Ed couldn't deny it. As much as he disliked being a dog of the military, he smiled- he looked good. Not like a child. A soldier. And a good one at that. Ed pursed his lips and hardened his expression, before he was striding back into the office, chest puffed out.

"Looking good Chief!" Havoc spoke up, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It looks great. I didn't know what had uniforms that were... that'd fit you." Breda said, smiling. Ed beamed even brighter. Nobody even called him small.

"Go ahead and see the Boss- our very own state alchemist. Never thought I'd see you in a uniform." Furey said, smiling, before he was continuing on with his work.

Ed exuberantly kicked open the door of the Colonel's office, grinning.

"It fits, Mustang!"

"Come here and let me see if it needs any alterations." Hawkeye said, and Ed moved to stand in front of the desk.

Roy sat, lacing his loved fingers together and studying the boy. The sleeves were too long, and the bottom of the coat was a bit too long, but Fullmetal would actually pass muster. He'd look like an official soldier during the court martial tomorrow.

"Your sleeves are a bit too long." Hawkeye remarked, kneeling down to roll them up so Ed's hands were visible. "I can use safety pins so your hands are still exposed. I know you like to have your hands- your alchemy- always within reach." She pulled some safety pins from her pocket, and Ed held out her arm, letting her pin his sleeves back.

"And the boat is a bit too long as well." Hawkeye frowned.

"Leave it. He'll grow into it." Roy remarked.

"Hell yeah I will." Ed agreed eagerly, flopping on the couch excitedly.

"So, what time does this court martial start anyways?"

"Nine am sharp tomorrow. You're to address everyone as Sir, the judge as your honor, and you're to be respectful and follow my lead. You understand?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"I might give you a long leash and tolerate some disrespect, but there will be no leniency here. I think we have enough evidence with this to at least have him face demotion. You'll need to give your account of what happened, as will I, and we'll need to face cross-examination and answer questions. But otherwise- it will be a lot of formality. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to. We didn't do all this paperwork for nothing." Ed looked serious.

Roy nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Well then, it seems we're prepared as we're going to be. Only one more question that you need to answer. Do you want the team to be present at the proceedings tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Ed paused, looking surprised.

"Court martials are allowed to have audiences, Fullmetal. Moral support, you know. The courts will have their staff the and judge, of course, and the jury, but there are also an audience that's allowed to attend the proceedings. I'll be with you as your commanding officer to represent you. That's non-negotiable. But I guarantee that Colonel Banks will have his men sitting in the audience as moral support. I understand if you don't want the team members present, and it's your decisions, but it you want the team to be there to support you, that can be arranged, as well. What do you think?"

Ed frowned, looking down at the floor. "I... I guess they can come if they want to..."

The door to the office burst open in a pile of people as Havoc, Falman, Breda and Furey, who'd been eavesdropping outside the door, fell inside the office.

"Excellent choice Edward!" havoc gave him a thumbs up from the bottom of the dogpile.

Roy sighed, unamused. "And how long have you been listening in?"

"Uh, the whole time, Sir." Breda was getting to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But the chief wants us to be at his trial! We'll be the best moral support ever." Furey said with a smile.

"And we can get out of doing actual work." Falman added quietly.

"Alright then- Fullmetal, I'll come by the dorms and get you at eight thirty tomorrow. Everyone else will meet at the official proceeding room downstairs at nine.".

It was nearly 5pm, and Roy looked at the clock. "We've all put in a good days work. LEt's call it a night and rest up for tomorrow."

"Alright! We get to watch Ed slam this Colonel Banks guy in court tomorrow AND we get out early today!" Havoc cheered.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Havoc- let's go before they change their minds!" Breda was already heading for the door.

Everyone filed out, leaving only Hawkeye, Roy and Ed in the office.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow, Edward?" Hawkeye asked, her coffee eyes searching Ed's face carefully.

"A little. I've never been that good at following orders, and there's going to be a lot of high ranking people present. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You have nothing to worry about, Fullmetal. We were allowed to pick half of the jury- I chose six officers and state alchemists that I know and trust. They'll hear you out just fine. And as far as the formalities go- I'll be with you the entire time. You'll receive instructions on what to do, and so as long as you follow directions and address everyone with a tone of respect, you'll do just fine."

"Right. Of course." Ed nodded, looking serious.

"Don't look so serious, Fullmetal." Roy stood, ruffling the boy's hair. "Go home and get some rest. I'll be by to get you in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight, Colonel, see you, Hawkeye."

"Goodnight, Ed."

"Goodnight, Edward." Hawkeye nodded.

Hawkeye said her goodbyes and left, as well.

Roy was left, sitting at his desk and thinking. He wasn't too worried about Ed- the boy was impulsive and rash, sure, but he was also brilliant and knew when to fall in line. If Ed approached the trial tomorrow with care and was respectful, he knew the boy wouldn't make him look bad.

His musings were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Roy frowned- who would be calling him at this hour? He had an idea, but he didn't want to listen to Hughes ramble on about his daughter. Not when he had the proceedings starting tomorrow.

"Mustang here."

"Hey Roy." there was an edge to Hughes voice that Roy hadn't heard in a long time. "You got some time?"

"I- yes, I do. But the court martial with Colonel Banks is tomorrow, I have my hands full keeping the office running and with the proceedings."

"I know, Roy. That's your priorities right now, I get it. But that guy- you said his name was Roger Banks, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I told you he was on my shittlist for what he did to Ed. I have some interesting files here that you might want to take a look at before the court martial tomorrow."

Roy's mouth opened in surprise, before his gaze hardened. "Understood. I'll be right over.".

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. New Ally

"Hughes."

"Roy."

"This better be good."

"Trust me, it is. Have a seat."

Roy took a seat opposite his friend's desk, looking at the variety of folders and files spread across them.

"So, apparently this Colonel Banks was serving as a Captain and a ranking officer at the military bootcamp three years ago. He was twenty one."

"A captain at twenty one!?" Roy looked shocked.

"Apparently he rose through the ranks very quickly as a teenager. He apparently managed to gun down a bunch of Ishvalans near the tail end of the conflict at eighteen, fresh out of bootcamp. Earned him the title of war hero. Ever since then, he's managed to get a lot of attention and regular promotions."

Roy frowned. "Right."

"Anyways, he served as a Captain at the Northern Bootcamp for new recruits for a year and a half. During that time, there were a lot of injuries reported..."

"Injuries like Ed's?"

"Yes. A lot of them were filed under training injuries, there's a lot of physical training going on... But three cases stand out."

He slid the first file folder across to Roy, who looked at it carefully. "Eric Lester. New recruit, fresh out of highschool with his friend. Was caught sneaking to a nearby town to see a girl. Faced an official reprimand from Banks and then went missing. Found two days later with severe injuries in a ditch. Spent two weeks in the infirmary recovering. He said he was attacked and jumped by vagrants while he was on guard duty. Supposedly the people who did it to him were never found. Any of those injuries look familiar?"

Roy frowned, swallowing as he flipped through the pictures of the boy's injuries. In particular, the knife marks on the boy's back stood out. There were more of them, and they were larger than Edward's wounds, but still the same place.

Roy frowned. "Yes. Look similar to Ed's."

"He swears up and down it was vagrants who beat hm. I doubt we'd get him to testify."

Hughes slid another folder across the desk. "Vincent Balfour. Another boy straight out of highschool. An outlier in his unit- he was small for his age, nerdy kid. Had trouble keeping up with his squadmates in physical training. Filed a report that he was singled out by Captain Banks. The entire squad was forced to have extra physical training. He was attacked in the showers- people assumed it was his squadmates who attacked him out of resentment for their punishment. Between the beating and the punishment, Vincent slipped and hit his head on the shower tiles. He died two days later."

Roy swallowed, looking at the pictures of the boy's injuries and swallowing. The boy was small and pale, but what stood out in sharp contrast to the boy's pale skin was the dozen circular cigarette burns on his abdomen.

Roy swallowed. "So he's dead, then. And unable to testify. These injuries- look just like Edward's." Roy handed the picture of the cigarette burns from the autopsy to Hughes.

Hughes nodded. "Yeah. And the odd thing about cigarette burns is- none of the soldiers in bootcamp are allowed to have cigarettes. They're all confiscated. Which would suggest a higher officer, someone who could get cigarettes- is involved."

Roy's gaze hardened. "Any of the boy's squadmates willing to testify?"

Hughes shook his head. "They've been scattered to the four corners of Amestris by now. And no one has ever challenged the narrative that it was a hazing gone wrong. Nobody was ever named or convicted of his killing. It was deemed a military hazing gone wrong."

Mustang frowned, scoffing. "Of course it was."

He tossed the files back onto the desk, disgust heavy on his features. "Are these all just dead ends Hughes?"

"Would I call you here for dead ends, Roy?" Hughes looked disappointed, sliding the last file over to him.

Roy opened it to see a young man- fresh out of high school- with sandy blonde hair that hung a little past his ears and pale blue eyes.

"Ernest Priest. Fresh out of high school. Faced formal reprimand for fighting with a fellow recruit. Hard headed kid- he refused to admit fault. After his reprimand, he was seen out late at night several times with Captain Banks. He was found in the middle of a path one morning, soaking wet with a leg so badly broken he'd never be able to walk right again."

Roy frowned. "And he lived?"

"Yeah, barely, but he did. He said that he fell and broke his leg badly on the obstacle course recruits use for physical training late at night. Said he was just trying to get better and make up for his reprimand. But he was found drenched- and it hadn't rained that night. Like he was thrown into the lake to drown after his leg was broken."

"So you think Banks did this to him and left him for dead, and then made him keep silent?"

"I do."

"Where is he now?" Roy asked, charcoal eyes snapping up.

The door closed behind him, and Roy turned, shocked to see a young man in his early twenties- his face had no trace of boyish features, his blond hair was now trimmed in a short cut- the boy walked rather awkwardly, with a cane in his left arm- his leg was deformed.

"Discharged before my military career even began." the boy gave a wane smile, advancing his cane and taking another painful step forward. He pulled out a chair by Hughes' desk and sat beside Roy heavily, letting out a relieved sigh. "Mind if I have a seat?" he asked, looking as though the vary motion strained him.

Roy frowned, "Of course not. Ernest- what really happened to you?"

"About what you said. I was on 'unofficial probation' following my run in with Captain Banks. That meant I was put through some pretty brutal physical training after lights out under Captain Bank's hand. His sparring was beating, mostly. And I took it all. I was younger, dumber- more of an idealist. I wasn't going to break. My body gave out, though. He broke my leg one night- badly. I passed out from the pain. When I woke up, I was in the lake that they used for water training, drowning. Din't ask me how- but I managed to claw my way back to the sore and passed out on the beach. They found me in the morning."

"So Banks beat you and left you for dead. But you survived." Roy said, looking amazed.

"Yeah. Banks came by while I was in the infirmary, before my discharge. My leg was broken, I couldn't run- he said if I told the truth he'd kill me- and my mother. He gave me the story to tell the MPs- said if I didn't, he'd kill the only family I had. I was young and dumb, so I believed him and did as he said."

Roy frowned. "And where exactly have you been for these past few years?"

"At home. Helping my mother. She's a widow, it's just me and my little sister- I joined the military to help support my family. My discharge was unfortunate, but I was given a small pension since I was injured in service, and I help my mother keep her small shop and with my sister. I was going to keep quiet my whole life- until detective Hughes called my mother's shop looking for me and told me about this case."

"And you'd be willing to testify about what happened to you in court? Despite Bank's threats to you and your family?" Roy asked, looking at the man carefully.

Ernest nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah. I was a young kid when he threatened me into silence- I'm older now, more tired of this life as a cripple. I want people to know what he did to me. I want him to answer for his crimes. Just like the Fullmetal Alchemist does."

Roy nodded. "And his family?"

"Already have Brosch and Ross on protection detail. Though I doubt there's any real danger- Banks doesn't know we've dug this up. He'll never be expecting this. We plan on saving Ernest's testimony for last. It should be the last nail in the coffin after Ed's testimony. We plan on having him testify on the second day of the court martial, towards the end. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good plan. Great, actually. Your testimony is appreciated. You sure you're ready for this?" Roy asked, looking over at Ernest.

Ernest nodded. "It's the least I can do, to be honest. I only wish I could watch the testimony the Fullmetal Alchemist gives."

"I wish I could let you, Ernest, but for your safety, your involvement here has to be kept secret until the very end."

"I know, you told me. I just wish I could see the Fullmetal Alchemist. I read about his missions in the newspaper with my sister- she loves to hear about his adventures. And so do I, to be honest. It's a bit of an escape from my life as a cripple. Reminds me of my younger days- when I had the world at my feet as well."

"You'll get to see Fullmetal. When you come in to testify on the second day, Ed will be there as well. Maybe we'll all go out to dinner after the verdict." Roy said, offering Ernest a smile.

"You're so sure of victory?" Ernest looked over at Roy, surprised.

"I was sure we could at least have him demoted with Ed's testimony. But with your testimony- yes, I'm sure of our victory."

Ernest's blue eyes brightened.

"Let's do this."


	15. Morning Court Martial

**Back at it again!**

* * *

Roy Mustang showed up outside the dorms at 8:30am sharp. It was 8:37 when Edward came racing down the stairs, in his military blues with a large suit of armor clanking hurriedly behind him.

Ed fairly dove into the passenger seat, with Alphonse squeezing into the entirety of the backseat, and Ed turned to look at Mustang like he was possessed. "Drive!"

"Put your seat belt on." Roy said, giving him a look.

Ed frantically did so, and Roy was heading over to central command.

"Shit are we gonna be late? I couldn't find a hair tie that wasn't red I didn't know what the military regulations were so I transmuted it black." Ed's hair wasn't in its trademark braid- rather, it was in a high ponytail behind him. His uniform was a little rumpled, and his collar was a mess, but these were all things that could be fixed.

"Calm down. We're not going to be late, but we won't be able to stop and grab breakfast like I planned either, so you'll have to hold out til lunch." Roy remarked.

Ed nodded, seeming to calm down slightly at this.

"Are you doing okay?" Roy shot his youngest subordinate a look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed said, nodding. Though there wasn't too much belief behind the statement.

"I'm going to be so nervous, waiting upstairs in the office to hear what's going on." Al piped up from the back.

"Try not to worry too much, Alphonse- the team will be watching the proceedings, and they'll come upstairs periodically under the guise of a break to update you."

"Alright." Alphonse seemed to settle for the moment. Edward's leg kept bouncing nervously, and they pulled up outside central command at ten minutes to nine. They parted ways, with Alphonse heading upstairs and Roy and Ed heading towards the courtroom, deeper on the first floor of Central command.

The hallways were busy with people in all sorts of military blues- Ed's eyes widened as he saw everyone assembled. Roy placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, steering him into the men's room just outside the courtroom.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, giving the boy a once-over.

Ed shook his head. "No. Why are we in here, anyways?"

"Because you were getting overwhelmed and I need to touch up your uniform." Roy said calmly. He started with the boy's long military jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles and straightening the boy's rank pins. He moved up to Ed's collar next, folding it down properly, before looking at Ed's hair- he wet his hands in the sink and smoothed down Ed's trademark blond antenna, before nodding and standing up straight. "Much better. You look like quite the solider, Fullmetal."

"Yeah. Now if only I could feel like one. Brigadier General Basque Grand was out there." Ed muttered to himself, looking down at his boots.

"A lot of high profile people are here, Ed. This trial has ruffled some feathers, I'm not gonna lie. But how you carry yourself in there- how you think and behave- will affect how you're treated."

"They'll just look at me like a kid anyways."

"Stop it." Mustang hissed, using two fingers to tilt Edward's chin up so the boy was looking him in the eyes. "I know you're nervous, and you have a right to be, but self pity and doubt have no place here, Edward."

Roy reached down into Edward's pocked, putting out the boy's state alchemist watch and dangling it in front of him. "You are _the_ Fullmetal Alchemist. I watched you put blood sweat and tears into earning this watch. You are a prodigy- you have seen atrocities and come back eager to live on anyways. You are a soldier under _my_ command. I didn't give you this watch. You _earned_ it. You could kick the asses of nearly everyone in that court room, save myself and a few others, without a problem. So you _act like it_ \- you look them in the eyes and you tell them everything. I need you to trust me, Edward- if you testify to the best of your abilities, he'll be found guilty. I promise."

Ed looked up at him- eyes that were swimming with uncertainty becoming hard with determination and purpose. The fire was burning bright again, and Ed pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright."

"Don't forget- you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People. Make them remember that."

"I will."

They both turned, exiting the restroom and striding into the courtroom, down the aisles and to their side of the benches. Their court appointed lawyer, Marissa Jennings, was a pretty woman in military blues with dark hair and brown eyes- she nodded to Mustang as they found their seats behind their table. Ed hadn't met the woman, but Roy had had countless meeting with her over the past two weeks to prepare, and he was very familiar with her.

On the other side of the courtroom, behind the small table sat Colonel Banks and Lieutenant Shaw, and the defendant's lawyer, an older, be speckled man in his sixties eith salt and pepper hair and a gray goatee.

Before both tables was the Judge's desk on an elevated platform, and to the left was the bleachers for the jury- a group of about twelve. Behind the tables where the prosecuting and defending parties sat, there was a small wooden railing and benches for spectators to watch.

Roy noted Basque Grand sitting behind Colonel Bank's side of the courtroom, as well as a smattering of unfamiliar soldiers. Banks had clearly brought his men as well.

But it was no match for Ed's side of the courtroom. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Furey, Hawkeye, Scheska, Hughes, Armstrong, and several of the receptionists that Ed would help by fixing broken vases and flower pots all sat at the ready. The proceedings were about to being.

The door to the courtroom flew open, and Roy nearly fell out of his chair. Scowling in the doorway, General Olivier Armstrong strode into the room,her sidearm and sword at her side, with Miles beside her, his sunglasses present as always.

She stalked into the room, and it nearly fell silent, before flopping to sit beside her brother, who sat in support of Edward, exhaling harshly through her nose.

"Olivier- so glad you could make it! You hardly ever respond to my letters." Armstrong had started to sparkle.

Olivier scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I came here because I was pissed, not because of that sappy letter. This whole torture fiasco happened at Goldenfield- the North is my territory, and when bullshit happens I like to see who's held accountable." She brushed her bangs from her face. Though Roy didn't miss the way she craned her neck to get a look at Edward.

Who knew- perhaps General Armstrong actually cared?

"All rise- the honorable judge Mason Freeman presiding." the baliff barked. The sound of chairs scraping as everyone in the room hurried to stand was the only sound.

The judge- a rather wise looking man in his sixties- strode to his desk with ease, before he was sitting down. "Good morning. At ease, everyone. Let it be noted on the record today the case of Flame vs Banks has begun."

Everyone sat down, and the judge nodded toward Ed's bench.

"We will begin with the charges brought against the accused. Colonel Roger Banks, you have been accused of the unlawful imprisonment and torture of a state alchemist, Major Edward Elric. How does the accused plead?"

"Not guilty, Sir."

The judge nodded. "Very well. We will hear your arguments shortly. For now, let us proceed with the incident reports received, beginning with the mission report from the Fullmetal Alchemist himself. Jennings?"

The woman representing Ed stood up, shuffling papers. "Of course, your honor. On the fifth of September, Major Edward Elric received orders to head north and conduct a covert mission for the Amestrian military. He returned on the morning of September ninth, as planned, but rather than being allowed to return to Central city and report to his commanding officer, the boy was detained, restrained, beaten, and abused. The medical records show Edward received six cigarette burns to the lower left abdomen, a broken rib, a 3 inch laceration on his left bicep requiring 17 stitches, 3 lacerations on his back, from a knife, one of which required an additional twelve stitches to close, a black eye, and severe contusions to the chest. His mistreatment lasted for a day and a half, at which point his superior arrived, discovered the Major's condition, and got the boy medical help. I will now read, verbatim, the mission reports submitted to the court by Edward Elric and Roy Mustang, followed by the Doctor's report regarding Ed's injuries."

The first hour of the court session was the lawyer reading Ed's mission report, then Mustangs, and continuing on with the doctor's report. Ed was rather relieved that he could just sit and listen. It was clear the woman representing them was more comfortable in a courtroom than he was.

"This concludes my report of evidence from the prosecution, your honor." the woman finished.

The judge nodded. "And does the defendant have any evidence which they wish to present?"

The elder lawyer stood. "Yes, Sir. I am presenting the reports of Colonel Roger Banks and Lieutenant Shaw, verbatim."

"The secret mission Edward Elric was sent on was of immense importance for national security. Following our rendezvous, Edward expressed his interest in returning to Central city as soon as possible. I agreed this was the best course of action, but as the boy's superior, righteously demanded that he give his report and findings to me before leaving. Fullmetal adamantly refused, and when repeatedly prompted, answered with blatant disrespect. Had it been a matter of lesser importance, I would've written the boy up and let him go. But due to the immensely sensitive information the boy had, I felt I could not let him leave without reporting to me. It wasn't in the best interests of the nation."

"Following his staunch refusal and obstinence, I disciplined the boy physically, and continued to do so. I am not a man without conscience, but I had to put the good of the nation over the good of one unruly boy. I was nearly to the point of extracting the information when the boy's commanding officer- who identified himself as the Flame Alchemist- trespassed in my office and intimidated my Lieutenant into taking him to see the boy."

"When I attempted to confront the man for his intrusion into my office and blatant disregard for my command, I was brutally assaulted, receiving first degree burns on my hand, and my life threatened if I refused to leave. By the time I felt it prudent to return, the Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist were gone."

Roy frowned at the report.

The lawyer paused, clearing his throat. "Now- onto the incident report of Lieutenant Margaret Shaw, dated October twentieth-"

Roy's hand touched the table the defense lawyer had her paper's spread out, and he shifted in his seat to sit forward a little.

"Objection!" The lawyer was cut off by their lawyer, and everyone looked over at him, even the judge.

"What is the nature of this objection, Jennings?"

"Mr. Elric was reported to have been scheduled to return from his mission on the ninth of October. His commanding officer retrieved him on the afternoon of the tenth of october. The fact that this report was filed so late is likely due to the fact that Lieutenant Shaw wouldn't have filed a report about the imprisonment and abuse of power at all, had it not been for her commanding officer receiving a summons for court martial a few days earlier and covering her tracks."

"This is all speculation, your honor." the elderly defense lawyer protested, moving his glasses further up his nose.

"Jennings, you may continue, but keep it short." the judge advised, looking interested.

"I'd like to know the date Colonel Banks filed his incident report." Jennings asked.

The defense lawyer shuffled his papers. "October nineteenth was the date Colonel Banks filed his report."

"Interesting. So this alleged abuse of power occurs from the ninth to tenth of October, Colonel Banks is _assaulted_ so _viciously_ by the Flame alchemist in the line of duty, and yet despite all of this, he waits nine days to file a report. And his subordinate, who also witnessed such abuse, files her report one day after. Despite the fact that officers are required to file reports of incidents within forty eight hours. It almost seems as though the defendants were scrambling and after receiving their court summons, sat down and put their story together to avoid any gaps and inconsistencies, and then submitted them a day apart."

"My report is my own, Ma'am. While it is true that Colonel Banks and I discussed the matter after receiving our summons, my report was filed directly to central- Colonel Banks never read it." Lieutenant Shaw spoke up.

"I can attest to this, as I notarized the document." the lawyer agreed.

"I see. Still, the timing is awfully convenient. That's all I have to say on the matter, your honor."

The judge nodded. "The defense may continue."

Lieutenant Shaw's report was read verbatim, as well. It didn't contain the blatant falsehoods Colonel Banks had- rather, Shaw had chosen to stick to facts.

"At approximately 9am Edward Elric returned to our fort and expressed a desire to go home after completing his mission. He proceeded to another room with Colonel Banks and I didn't see him afterwards. At approximately 10am, I received a call from the boy's commanding officer, inquiring if Edward had returned as planned. I confirmed that Edward Elric had indeed returned and that he intended to get a train out of central soon."

"In the afternoon, at approximately 1pm, Colonel Banks was stepping out for lunch. I still had not seen Major Elric and inquired if he'd purchased his train ticket home yet, as he seemed eager to do in the morning. Colonel Banks said the boy was resting upstairs before he left, tired from his mission. I noticed the Colonel carrying Elric's black coat and inquired why- he told me he was going to get it cleaned for the boy so he could travel home in comfort."

"At the end of the day, I still had not seen Edward. I stepped into the Colonel's office to say goodnight to my commanding officer, and found him sititng at his desk. On his desk, was Elric's coat, cut into scraps. I asked the Colonel if Edward had left yet. Colonel Banks confirmed my suspicions that Edward was still in the building, but said it was a matter of national security that he get the information from the boy. I was in no position to argue with my superior, so I quietly left. On a hunch, I went downstairs to the cells where unruly citizens are kept and found Major Elric hung from the wall by his wrists, dirty and in some degree of pain. He looked up at me and asked if I was there to burn him as well. I asked him how I could help- he asked me for water. I brought him a mug of it and gave it to him quickly before leaving for the night. I trusted my commanding officer to handle the issue."

"Colonel Banks instructed me to have all questions about the Fullmetal Alchemist's condition forwarded to him. I followed these orders, forwarding the phone inquiry of the Flame Alchemist to Colonel Bnaks early in the morning. That afternoon, however, when the Flame Alchemist arrived, he was quite agitated, and I thought it prudent to show him to Elric immediately to avoid further conflict. Colonel Banks went to speak to the man and returned with a burned hand a destroyed firearm. After I treated my commanding officer for his injuries, I took the suitcase Elric had left in our fort in the room he'd stayed in previously and dropped it off at the local inn on the hunch they were staying there."

Colonel Banks looked over at Margaret, a bit of disapproval behind his eyes, but not much of it.

"Your honor." Jennings, dark haired and bold as always, spoke up. "I would like to ask Lieutenant Shaw a few more questions."

"In due time, Jennings." the judge frowned, squinting at the courtroom clock. "It's nearly noon. I declare a half hour recess, and then we will reconvene for cross-examination of the involved parties. Adjourned." the judge slammed his gavel down, and the courtroom broke into a flurry of activity as everyone rose to grab lunch.

Team Mustang normally would've gathered in the cafeteria, but since Alphonse was stuck upstairs in the office, they elected to grab food and eat with him. Plus, seeing Ed was likely to ease his mind.

Ed grabbed a ham sandwich as they hurried upstairs.

"Nice job Chief!" Havoc clapped a hand on his shoulder as he sat on Mustang's couch and started to eat. "I don't think I've ever seen you sit still for that long before!"

Ed had to fight the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"How was it, brother? Are you alright?" Al asked.

Ed took a bite of his sandwich. "I'm fine. I didn't have to do much of anything, it was mostly lawyers reading reports and making statements."

"Still, you seem to be making quite the case. The lawyer representing you- Jennings- is on her game." Hawkeye spoke up.

"Yes, she certainly is." Roy conceded. Probably because he'd spent over six hours with her going over the particulars of the case this past week. But still, she was tenacious and on the ball, and Roy liked her.

The door to the office burst open, and Hughes came running in. "Ed! You did great out there! Were you nervous?"

"A little." Ed took another bite of his sandwich and chewed.

"Right." the light reflected off Hughes glasses, showing his seriousness, as he stepped forward. "Well, this afternoon they're going to do the cross examinations. So you'll have to go up on the witness stand and answer questions about your report. Everyone will be watching. So you're going to need to have nerves of steel and think on your feet. They'll do anything they can to make you slip up."

"R-right." Ed was looking nervous.

"I figured you'd be stressed, so I brought some pictures of my darling Elicia to help calm your nerves!" Roy was right back to his fawning father self, pulling out a rather large stack of photos. "Here she is in her footie pajamas, and here she is with her new teddy bear..."

Hawkeye exchanged glances with Roy. They let Hughes ramble on for a few more minutes before Hawkeye was shooing him out of the office.

"You should finish that sandwich up- we have to head back down soon." Roy nodded to Ed, looking at the clock.

"I'm done." Ed said simply, setting down the half-eaten sandwich and standing. Ed hardly ate anything- that meant he was nervous.

Roy placed a hand on his shoulder as they ducked out of the office and headed back towards the courtroom. No matter what was to come in cross examinations- he'd do his best to protect Ed.

* * *

**What are your thoughts gang?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had great fun writing this one. Please feel free to point out any plot holes/ typos, because I haven't really had much time to proofread this.
> 
> Also let me know what you think of the story plot-wise! :) 
> 
> I'm absolutely loving and cherishing every review I get! Especially the person who just applies common meme formats to each chapter. You're a legend!

"We'll now proceed with the cross examination and questioning of the involved parties. The defense has chosen to be cross examined first. Lieutenant Shaw, please take the stand."

The courtroom was dead silent but for the footsteps of Lieutenant Shaw as she sat in the witness stand.

Jennings stepped forward. "Lieutenant Margaret Shaw. Let me start my questioning to the evening you found Edward Elric strung up in the cells in your fort. What condition was he in?"

"He was... battered." Shaw admitted.

"Did you notice any specific injuries?"

Shaw nodded, and swallowed.

"I see a wedding ring on your left hand, Mrs. Shaw. Are you married?"

Shaw looked startled at the question, but she nodded. "Yes. I am."

"I thought so. Back to Edward's injuries- what did you notice about him?"

"Truthfully, I tried not to look too closely at the boy." Shaw looked down, her shoulders hunched as though she were ashamed.

"It must not have been a pleasant sight to see. But you _are_ a trained soldier, and you served in an investigations unit before serving under Colonel Banks. So you _must_ have noticed something?" Jennings pushed.

Shaw nodded. "As I said in my report, Elric was strung up by his wrists on the wall. I... there was... blood. On the wall at the bottom of the stairs, in the dirt in the cell, and on Elric's face. I assume he had a nosebleed of some sort. I smelled- burning. I couldn't see much under Elric's shirt, it covered his torso..." Shaw trained off, closing her eyes and resting her hands on her lap.

"And what was it Elric asked you? It was in your report, wasn't it? He asked ' _Are you here to burn me too?'_ You smelled something burning. It was Edward's flesh. You're a smart woman- you knew that Edward was being tortured. Why didn't you stop it?"

"It... it wasn't my choice, my commander told me it was a matter of national security."

"But yet you gave Edward water. You were the only kindness that boy was shown during this whole ordeal. You were the only person to give him any water for a day and a half. He was never fed. Only beaten. Your actions certainly weren't ordered by Colonel Banks- you acted on your own, with humanity. That would suggest you disapproved of the treatment Elric was receiving, would it not?"

"I suppose-"

"Objection!" the lawyer on Bank's side of the room spoke up. "Your honor, this is all speculation, she's leading the witness."

"Sustained. Jennings, keep to the matter at hand."

"Of course, your honor." Jennings nodded to Shaw, who was looking as though her nerves were frayed. "Just one more question for you, Mrs. Shaw. You're an exemplary lieutenant- and a married woman- if a police officer were to enter your home and find one of your children in Edward Elric's situation, what do you suppose would happen?"

The court room was dead silent. Shaw's eyes welled up, and her shaking hands fisted her blue military skirt, which rested to her knees.

"M-my children would've been taken by the state and I'd face charges for child abuse."

"No further questions, Sir." Jennings turned.

The courtroom exploded. "OBJECTION! YOUR HONOR, I OBJECT!" the defense lawyer erupted.

"I'll allow you to explain your position." the judge nodded to the defense, whose lawyer was fairly shaking with rage.

"Jennings has done nothing but ask leading questions and _manipulate_ our witness! She's using emotional blackmail, comparing Edward to the woman's own _children-_ it's OUTRAGEOUS and UNFOUNDED! Edward Elric is a State Alchemist, a weapon under the command of the military, not a child-"

"I OBJECT!" Roy had slammed both his hands on the table and was on his feet, glaring at the flabbergasted lawyer, eyes aflame.

"Edward Elric is a State Alchemist, a soldier. It is true that he may be ordered to kill at some point by the state. But nowhere in the military contract Edward signed in front of me, did he ever agree to give up his humanity!"

The defense lawyer smirked. "Ah, Colonel Mustang, so you agree that Elric is, in fact, a soldier? Not a child, as your lawyer seems to hell-bent on impressing on the jurors?"

"Yes, he is a soldier. He is a _major_ and he will be treated with the respect his rank demands." Roy ground out.

"But yet your military code says soldiers may face physical punishment for insubordination, does it not?"

"Up to and including increased physical training, push up and sits ups! Nowhere in that code is torture condoned! Even a disciplinary flogging must be conducted under official supervision. Ed's treatment went far beyond military standards!"

"Yes, because the information he held was a matter of national security, Colonel Banks had to employ such harsh methods. Time was of the essence." the lawyer replied in a clipped tone.

"Order in the court!" The judge rapped his gavel, giving Mustang and the lawyer a look.

"Since you seem so hell-bent on interrogating each other, why don't we allow Colonel Mustang to take the witness stand next."

"Of course, your honor." And instantly, Roy was back to the submissive, loyal soldier, striding to the witness stand and taking a seat.

The defense lawyer strode to the podium, hands clasped behind his back.

"So, Mustang, we have indeed established that despite Edward's rather young age, he is in fact a soldier. The military disciplinary code does allow for the denial of or limiting of food rations as a means of discipline, does it not?"

"It does." Roy admitted grudgingly. "But not the denial of water."

"But Edward wasn't denied water- Lieutenant Shaw reports giving him some in her report."

"An action that she likely did without her commander's approval. When I retrieved Fullmetal and got him to our accommodations, the first thing he did was drink straight from the tap for several minutes. The boy was deprived water."

"Let that be a difference of opinion, then, Mustang. But in regards to Edward's treatment- the refusal of food is allowed by military disciplinary code." the man stated, eyeing the jurors before turning back to Mustang.

"Next, I'd like to ask you about your actions when you forcibly removed Edward from Colonel Bank's disciplinary custody. Is it true that when you arrived you were quite agitated, demanding to see Colonel Banks?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"You were raising your voice and insisting to meet Colonel Banks despite your lack of an appointment with him. Were you not?"

"Indeed, you are correct. I had a subordinate who'd just returned from a top secret mission with sensitive intel missing- I was quite rude and standoffish. An appointment was the least of my concerns at that moment in time."

"You intimidated Lieutenant Shaw so much so that she led you directly to Edward out of fear, did you not?"

"Incorrect, Sir. I had called and spoken to Lieutenant Shaw the previous morning inquiring if my subordinate had made the rendezvous as planned. She confirmed that he had, in fact, returned to the fort and was planning to get the next train home. I waited for my subordinate to report in all afternoon. Edward never came. The next day, I called again- first thing in the morning- and Lieutenant Shaw said all calls regarding Edward were to be directed to Colonel Banks. Colonel Banks then informed me Edward had never rendezvoused at all and was still in the Drachman wilderness somewhere. At this point I had been told two very different stories, and I had the gut feeling I was being lied to. I walked into that building demanding answers- and the Lieutenant kindly gave them to me."

"Did you threaten her?"

"Lieutenant Shaw, specifically, no. I would never threaten a woman. I may have threatened to burn down the building- but that was more of a figure of speech, I was frustrated and concerned because I was being told two different stories, and my Major, who was in possession of sensitive information, was missing."

The lawyer did not look happy, but he pressed on. "She led you to Elric and went to alert Colonel Banks. When you confronted Colonel Banks, did you or did you not assault him?"

"I definitely assaulted him."

"You and Banks engaged in a prolonged physical altercation. This altercation ended with Banks pointing his pistol at you-you then used your flame alchemy to destroy Bank's weapon and severely burn his hand. Is this true?"

"All of it but the end. I did engage in a scuffle, and I did use my flame alchemy on Banks-" Roy craned his neck. "But looking at the man now, I see he still has two hands. I did not _severely_ burn his hand. If I'd wanted to _severely_ injure the man, he would only have one hand. I'm fully capable of simply scorching one of the man's hand to ashes."

The lawyer frowned. "And you took the keys from him, gathered your injured subordinate and fled."

"We didn't abscond into the night as you so claim. I took Edward to a nearby inn in town and we stayed the night. Ed's injuries were severe enough that he needed treatment from a local doctor and a night's rest before we could leave the next day. I'm quite sure the MPs could've found us with ease if they so desired to."

The lawyer's lips were in a tight line. He was clearly displeased with how his cross examination was going.

"And Mustang- you served in the Ishvalan conflict, correct?"

"Yes, I did." Msutang ignored the tingling at the base of his spine.

"Then certainly, a man with your... _talents..._ a mastery of flame- is familiar with the Church Doctrine? The military code that permits torture when matters of national security arise? You received several distinctions- I'm quite sure you tortured many in the war for the good of our country."

Roy pursed his lips. "Indeed, I am familiar with the Church Doctrine. It was founded on the principles of the battle of Church- where military insurgents claimed to have placed bombs in a church. They were subsequently tortured until they revealed the whereabouts, saving a hundred lives."

"So, would this doctrine not justify Colonel Banks treatment of your subordinate?"

"I see you lack the ability to read, my good sir. It's a shame, I figured they'd have taught you that in law school."

At Mustang's comment, the lawyer flushed red.

"Line two of the Church Doctrine specifically states 'when there is clear and present danger.' torture is permitted to be inflicted upon the enemy. In the Battle of Church, the captured enemy declared they had placed various bombs in a church to insight fear and terror. The loss of lives was a clear and present threat. In this case- there was no clear and present danger. And Edward is a soldier, not the enemy. You're perverting the act to justify your torture of a young Amestrian soldier for personal gain."

The lawyer's face was red and he was shaking, but he plowed on.

"Is not the very intelligence Edward had a clear and present danger? If Edward carried news of an attack, it was priority that it be reported as soon as possible, to Colonel Banks..."

"You're living in a world of what-ifs. I trust Edward. If there had been knowledge of an impending attack, our informants would've activated the emergency channel, not asked for a rendezvous. Furthermore, if Colonel Banks felt the intel was that important it needed to be relayed immediately, he could've allowed Edward to phone either me or General Gruman himself and report. Instead, he demanded Edward report to him immediately. He wanted the information and the credit from Ed's mission to further his own military career."

"Edward Elric is a soldier of the state. He is bound by his military contract to obey superior officers and report in. Edwards blatant disrespect warranted punishment, which Colonel Banks gave him." the lawyer tried again.

"First you said Edward's refusal to report warranted torture, now you're saying it's insubordination warranting discipline via deprivation and lack of rations- which is it, Sir? Was Fullmetal insubordinate or a danger to the state?" Mustang leaned forward, pushing the man.

"Edward Elrics refusal to report to his superiors was both a threat to national security and blatant insubordination!"

"Edward was more than willing to report to his superiors. Allow me to quote Fullmetal's Report, and Colonel Bank's report, as well. Both reports had Edward stating "I report only to Colonel Roy Mustang, General Gruman, and the Furher himself.' Edward wasn't refusing to report to his superiors- he was refusing to give sensitive information to an unfamiliar officer. That's due diligence and loyalty, as far as I'm concerned."

"No further questions." the lawyer for the defense said, looking miffed. Roy returned to his seat.

"Would Colonel Roger Banks please take the stand?"

Jennings grilled Colonel Banks at length, but the man refused to admit fault or back down.

"Edward's refusal to give me a report directly threatened national security. If he had vital intel, it was imperative he report it to me, so we could respond to the threat quickly and quietly. There was no time to have the boy report back to Central." he groused, looking unamused.

Jennings frowned. "And yet the border between Drachma and Amestris is undisturbed. You're telling me that instead of giving Edward a phone to report to his- and your- superiors in Central, you were so self-important that you felt _you_ were the only one who could assess the intelligence and possibly mount a counter attack? On your _own?_ With _no guidance and approval from your superiors?"_

"I didn't say that!"

"You just said it was imperative you get the information and react to it immediately. That would imply you felt it was so urgent that you did not have time to consult your superiors. So you would potentially be committing an act of war, unsanctioned by your superior officers."

"I would not! As soon as I received the intel, I would've had my men set up a defense position on the border and reported to Central immediately for orders!"

"So it wasn't so urgent that it couldn't be reported to Central first. Once again, Banks, I'll ask you- why is it Edward had to report to you instead of Central, if you were just going to take his findings to central anyways? Wouldn't it be simpler to let Edward return and report himself? Unless you wanted the credit for Edward's mission, Edward's results, and were so bent on getting it you intimidated and tortured the major in your efforts to get them."

Banks shot his lawyer a look, and the man began to loudly object. "She's leading the witness, your honor! Putting him in an impossible situation where all questions lead to guilt!"

"Jennings?" the judge asked.

"I have no further questions, your honor. It's obvious the the jury Colonel Banks is a power hungry incompetent leader."

Mustang smirked, and Edward stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"Very well. We'll head to our final cross examination of the day- will Edward Elric come to the witness stand?" the Judge called.

Edward swallowed and stood. Roy gave him an encouraging nod, and Ed took his seat in the witness booth, looking around nervously.

Colonel Banks stood from the table, rather than his lawyer, and approached the stand.

"Amestrian law and military code states the accused has a right to question their accuser. So, Edward, I will be cross examining you. Understood?"

"I understand." Ed confirmed, though Roy could see in his eyes Edward wasn't comfortable. They'd assumed the lawyers would conduct the cross examination, though technically Banks did have the right to... Roy felt his heart speed up in his chest.

"Understood, _Sir!"_ Banks slammed both hands on the witness stand, glaring at Edward. "I will not tolerate your disrespect here either, Fullmetal!"

Ed's gaze darted to Roy- he was intimidated and trapped on the stand, and Roy stared back, feeling helpless. He couldn't do a thing to help Ed.

" _Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_ Banks snapped, and Ed's gaze locked on the man, his face forming a scowl.

"Or what? You'll burn me again? Take another knife to my back? I don't have that precious intel anymore- how will you justify my injuries this time!?" Ed snapped right back.

Bank's nostrils flared. "This brat's insubordination and disrespect _continues!_ Your honor, if I may so suggest, this boy should be held in contempt of court!"

The judge looked form Bank's accusing finger and heaving chest to Edward's coiled but ready frame and frowned.

"The boy has an attitude, to be sure, but your demeanor in your cross examination definitely plays a role as well, Colonel Banks. The Major hasn't said anything vulgar or offensive to this court, so he will be permitted to speak as he is. Continue your cross-examination."

Banks heaved a sigh, raking his fingers through his brown hair, before he continued to pace in front of Edward.

Edward's leg had begun to bounce. Roy shot the boy an imploring look- _be calm. It's okay. He can yell but that's all he can do._ But Ed didn't even seem to notice him, he was so engrossed in watching Banks pace and listening to the man speak.

"Major, I treated you with the utmost respect during our time together. As we prepared you to go on your mission, I took you to dinner, showed you the town, and even offered you a place in my own command! And this is how I'm repaid! With a court martial! Any explanation for that!?" Banks thundered.

The yelling and physical theatrics was nearing fever pitch. Roy could see Edward being beaten back and intimidated by it, but he was helpless- helpless to help at all. Ed had to do this on his own.

Both of Ed's fists clenched from where they rested on his thighs. "You were very kind to me at first, Sir. I thanked you for your hospitality and turned down your offer to join your command. I had more pressing concerns than being social, such as completing my mission and reporting home."

"I never stopped you from reporting home, Ed! I told you several times- give me the information, your report, and you can be on the next train to Central! I did! It wasn't my fault you did what you did- it was your own refusal to report, to show respect, that resulted in your treatment!"

"So you're saying it's my fault that you locked me in a cell, burnt me, and sliced me open with knives... Sir?" Ed looked unamused.

"Don't twist my words, boy!" Banks was shaking with rage, his face red as a tomato, waving his finger inches from Edward's face. "You just had to give the report! You defied my authority because you're a spoiled brat and risked the safety of the nation! I _am_ the military up north, kid- why didn't you give me that intel!?"

Roy could see drops of spittle flying at Edward's face. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"BECAUSE HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE A DRACHMAN SPY OR NOT, YOU BASTARD!?" Ed was on his feet now, having slammed both his hands on the witness table in front of him- he stared Banks down like a wild dog- the fire in the boy's eyes had swirled into an inferno, untamed, unstoppable.

The court was silent enough that you could hear a pin drop.

Banks took a step back, surprised.

"The first night I meet you, you took me to dinner and tried to get me to transfer under you. You bought me beer, tried everything you could to get friendly with me. I may be young, _but I am not stupid._ Nobody is that nice. Everyone wants something." Ed spat.

"I was on an extremely sensitive mission to get intel on a foreign power. When I came back, you demanded I report to you and only you, give you all my findings, before returning to central. Your earlier friendliness to me, your insistence that I report to you and only you- convinced me that there was a good chance you were a Drachman operative."

The color had drained from Colonel Bank's face now.

"You said you _are the military up North._ And hanging in that cell, bleeding, I had a lot of time to think. I thought- why- why does he go to such lengths to make me talk? You tortured me like the enemy. And I realized- maybe this guy does just want a promotion. But maybe there's more. Fort Goldenfield is less than twenty miles from the Drachman border. Maybe this man wants to take every proof I have of my intel and destroy it. So I kept my mouth shut and waited for my commanding officer and I endured, _because that is what soldiers do!"_ Ed finished, chest heaving.

Banks had taken several steps back by now- his finger, formerly so accusing and pointing, had fallen to hang limply from his arm by his side, and the color had drained from the man's face.

"Objection! This is all heresay!" Bank's defense lawyer was on his feet.

"It's what I think you oaf, and I'll say it all!" Ed retorted, shooting the lawyer a scathing glance before turning back to Banks.

"I was in that cell for hours, and _all you wanted me to do was talk!_ And now here I am, spilling all of it, and you want me to _shut up!?_ I am the goddamn Fullmetal Alchemist- _Alchemist, be thou for the people!"_ Ed was shouting now. "I've lost my arm, my leg- and I will gladly _lose more_ if it means I can protect this country and the ones I love in it! I _will not shut up,_ and I sure as hell wasn't going to spill my intel to someone as suspicious and slimy as you, Banks! Go back to the North- go back to Drachma, for all I care! I report to Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, General Gruman, and the Furher himself! I will not report to suspicious scum like you!"

Colonel Bank's expression was white as a sheet. The man looked as though he'd seen a ghost, his mouth hanging open.

"What's the matter? Don't have anymore questions to interrogate me with?" Ed snapped. "I'm sure your spy handler in Drachma has all sorts of questions they want to have answers to!"

"Your honor, I..." the defense lawyer looked at Ed in shock, then back to Banks, then to the silent courtroom and jury, before hanging his head.

"No further questions, Sir." the man said, defeat thick in his voice.


	17. Under Fire

"That concludes the activities of this court for the day. We will reconvene at 9am the following morning. Adjourned." the judge slammed his gavel onto the table, and it was as though the spell was broken- partially, anyways.

The sounds of people getting up and gathering their things, the scraping of chairs, and the hushed whispers as Banks furiously discussed something in hushed tones with his lawyer, gesturing frantically.

Ed was hunched slightly in his chair, struggling to breathe, breathe- his heart hammered in his chest like the wingbeats of a hummingbird, fast, too fast, it was nearly impossible...

"Stand up." Mustang's voice in his ear and his hands under his arm pulled Ed to his feet, from his musings and fear, and Jennings was on his other side as they carefully ducked out a side door of the courtroom, jogging for the elevator.

Ed's frame was shaking.

"Easy, Ed. Easy. Take a deep breath for me." Roy muttered, looking behind them as he ushered Ed down the hall, Jennings astute in front of him.

They reached a lone elevator, and Jennings pressed the button, herding both Ed and Roy inside and hitting the door close button behind them.

"A-am I gonna go to jail?" Ed stuttered. The elevator started to go up, and Jennings pulled the emergency stop, causing the elevator to jolt to a halt between floors and the lights to flicker off.

Roy looked up at her, surprised.

"There's no security cameras in here, it's dark and quiet. He can speak freely here without being harassed." Jennings said quietly.

Ed had slid down the wall, his blue coat rumbling as he went. He was like a melting icicle, caving in on himself.

"Why did I say that? Why did I say any of that? I don't have any proof he's a spy!"

Roy paused, crouching beside the boy. "It doesn't matter, Ed."

"But why did I say that? I... I fucked up." Ed let out a breathy exhale, grabbing ahold of his blond bangs. "I yelled at the guy. I yelled at the entire court. They're gonna throw me in jail for contempt." Ed let out a harsh sigh, anxious golden eyes falling closed. "I'm sorry, Mustang. I let you down."

The smell of peaches enveloped both soldiers.

Roy looked over, surprised, to see Marissa Jennings, they're lawyer, had crouched down beside them. Two delicate fingers caught Ed beneath the chin and tilted his head upward. His golden eyes met her own saphire, and she frowned.

"Sweetie- that man did horrible things to you. He lied- he's a jerk and a bully and looking for a way out of his own actions. He pressured you to give him the information weeks ago. Tried to break you. He did the same thing today- tried to beat you into submission with words and yelling. And you didn't give in. You. Never. Give. In. Ed. And that's what our story is- the boy who never gives up, and the Colonel who needs to take responsibility for his actions."

"I- I don't know if he's even a spy though." Ed admitted.

"I don't either, Ed. But it honestly doesn't matter. Banks pressured you to try and get you to break- and you hit back. Your defense- while it was shouted, and laced with profanity- was believable. You didn't fold. He pushed and you pushed back- remarkably well. Your ideas were coherent and plausible. You looked like a patriot, Ed. That whole court was hanging on your every word. You did well." Marissa assured him, her hand dropping from his chin to rest on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

There was silence for one moment, two, the only sound the hum of the dim emergency lights in the elevator.

"You didn't disappoint me. You did well, Ed. I'm proud of you." Roy clapped his own hand on Ed's shoulder, offering the boy a hand up.

Ed accepted and got to his feet, pressing his back against the stainless steel wall of the elevator.

"The hard part is over now, Ed. Your participation in the court martial is mostly over. All you really need to do is sit in the courtroom and watch the remaining proceedings. If you're up to it?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." Ed nodded, covertly wiping his nose on his sleeve. He wasn't openly crying, but he'd come close to it.

Wordlessly, Marissa stepped forward and turned off the emergency stop button on the elevator. The UV lights flickered back on, humming sterile and bright, and the elevator jerked back into motion, heading up again.

"Who knew your flagrant dislike for authority and profanity would be so useful." Roy remarked dryily, managing to get a small smirk out of Ed. "What do you want for dinner?"

Ed paused for a moment to think. "Pizza." he said finally.

"Pizza it is."

The elevator doors dinged open, and Ed blinked as he stepped into the hallway, looking around carefully.

"Ed! Hey, good job in there!" Hughes waved a hand, running over. "Man, you really gave it to that guy. I've already been getting a few nudges from people to open a case into Bank's loyalties."

Ed shrugged. "I... I don't know if he's actually a spy." he admitted.

"Neither do I, Ed. But he made it look plausible- gave you all the ammo you needed. And you used it well." Hughes stepped forward. "There wasn't a person in that courtroom who isn't questioning his loyalties now. His credibility is shot. You've sealed his fate now- if there's any verdict other than guilty tomorrow, I'll eat my photo album."

" I think we've all heard enough of courtroom drama for today, Hughes. Make yourself useful and go order some pizzas- we're all having dinner in the office tonight." he handed Hughes some bills.

"Alright."

Dinner was actually a rather cordial affair- though Alphonse asked a few questions, nobody really brought up the court case. It was actually rather pleasant.

Roy ended up driving the Elrics back to the dorms- he pulled up out front.

Ed, who'd been quiet for the majority of the drive, turned to Al. "Head upstairs, Alphonse. I'll catch up. I have some military stuff I need to run through with Mustang."

Alphonse quietly agreed and closed the car door behind him.

Ed watched him go, gaze distant as the large suit of armor started to climb the stairs.

"Everything alright, Ed?"

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" Ed looked over at him, gold eyes sparkling. "I mean- I know I did alright in the court, I guess. I didn't embarrass anyone, at least. But- was it even worth it? If all he gets is a slap on the wrist... I've wasted three weeks. Three weeks I could've spent looking for the stone. Three weeks Al was stuck in that metal prison-"

Roy turned, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Fullmetal. Stop second guessing yourself."

"I just... I did everything I could, but what if it's still not enough!? What if he just gets a reprimand?"

"Fullmetal- do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then I need you to take a deep breath and realize that I will take care of this. He's not going to do this to you- or to anybody else- ever again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm a Colonel, and you're a Major. And I've played this politics game before. You don't have to worry about it Ed. It will be taken care of. The only thing you need to do, is go up to the dorms and get a good nights sleep. Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks. For the ride. And... for everything."

"No problem, kid."

He watched Ed go upstairs before he was heading back to his own apartment, intent on getting a good night's sleep.

Any semblance of rest was shattered when the phone rang, seemingly minutes after he'd closed his eyes.

At first, he didn't realize the shrill, horrible sound was the telephone beside his bed ringing. When he did, he snatched it off the hook, disgruntled.

"Mustang here." _this had better be a damn emergency_ he thought to himself. It was the middle of the night.

_"Roy- you need to get down here- the dorms are on fire!"_ Hughes voice crackled across the line.

"Wait- _what!?"_

"We're missing eight men- Ed and Alphonse are two of them."

* * *

**What do you think? I absolutely LOVED reading your reactions to Ed slamming Banks at the trial- it was so entertaining. Let me know what you think is gonna happen next? Do you guys want Daddy Mustang to come out full force?**


	18. Disaster Averted

**I apologize for the errors. I didn't proofread this too much because I wanted to give it to you guys asap after my vicious cliffhanger. I'm looking froward to writing the next chapter as well- it's going to be a hot mess and I'm smiling just thinking about it. Let me know your favorite parts!**

* * *

Roy slammed the door of his car, staring up helplessly at the blaze in front of him. A good half of the military dorms- the very stairs he'd sat in front of mere hours ago, watching both Elric brothers climb- were long gone, swallowed up in the heat and ash. Flashing lights and startled soldiers in their bedclothes, some with a smattering of ash, some dazed form sleep, still others moaning on the pavement, clutching their injuries as their comrades tended to them as best they could.

The bright flashing lights were no competition for the raging orange inferno that devoured the darkness, sinister tendrils of smoke curling into the sky.

Suddenly, Roy found it hard to breathe.

"Roy! Hey, stay with me now!" Hughes shoved him back into his car, which was still running. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, wondering why he was shaking so badly and why he was suddenly nauseas. He hated the stench of burnt flesh.

It was hard to hear Hughes over the loud humming of his own brain, but his friend was cranking the air conditioning in his car. The cold air was a relief- he was sweating, a lot.

"You with me, Roy?" Hughes asked.

Roy had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, but he nodded.

"My boys- where are they?" he managed quietly.

Hughes frowned. "We don't know."

Roy had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"The fire seemed to start on their half of the dorms- some privates reported hearing sounds of explosions and at one point they saw 'a flash of blue flame'."

Roy went rigid at this. "That was probably Ed's alchemy. He was alive- he was trying to get out."

Roy fumbled for the car door handle, a wave of renewed energy pulsing through him.

"Roy, wait!" but he was already bounding across the compound, dressed in only jeans and a t-shirt. The fire wasn;t nearly as bad on half the side tht'd already been drenched, and what was left was being put out by fire fighters. He trudged up the ashy stairs onto the landing, only to see broken glass from blown out windows and a charred boot that was far too large to below to either of his boys.

A gust of wind carried a blast of heat on his face, he smelled the fire, and felt a heavy weight begin to drag him down again.

"Roy. You can't do anything here. Let's go back to the car."

The only thing Roy could really feel besides the pounding of his own heart was Maes hand on his shoulder, and he let the man guide him back downstairs.

"No one has been confirmed dead yet. We're missing three people still, and your boys are two of them." Hughes confided in him, climbing back into the car and turning the AC up again.

"When will we know?" Roy tried to keep his voice from cracking. Since when had life become so hard? Had they been scared? Or had Ed just slept on, never even waking when the smoke rendered him unconscious and the heat carried him away, up towards the heavens like the swirling ash...

The fire was now half the size it'd been when Roy arrived. The crews were making quick work of it with their fire trucks and hoses. But it did little to quell the hollow ache inside Roy- because dorm room 302 was in the middle of the block of rooms that was still engulfed in flames.

"As soon as the blaze is out the firefighters will start to sift through and search. There's nothing either of us can do now but wait."

They sat in silence, watching the water crash down on the flames through the car windshield as if it was some sort of movie.

Hughes frowned. "You really think Ed used his alchemy to get out?"

"That fire wasn't hot enough to have a blue flame. Someone did alchemy- if not Edward, then Alphonse. Alphonse can't sleep- I don't think. Maybe he got Ed to safety, if Ed wasn't able to himself..." Roy frowned. Then why hadn't either boy shown up outside yet?

Hughes frowned as well, stroking his goatee in contemplation. "Where would they go? If the dorms were damaged, what are their only other places in the city they visit?"

"Shou Tucker's place. They used to visit there. But Ed would never go back there, not after... what happened. Your house. But Gracia would've called if they'd showed up. The only other place they really go is the office at Central HQ." Roy admitted. "And there's a bakery Al mentioned Ed likes, but that's closed."

"You think they went to the office?" Hughes asked, frowning. "Then why wouldn't they call us?"

"I don't know, but the only other alternative is that they;re dead!" Roy spat with such vehemence he surprised himself.

Hughes frowned, and Roy took a breath, running a hand through his hair and trying to calm himself. "Hughes. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now." _Was Ed hurt? Had the fire vaporized Al's blood seal?_

"I get it, Roy. If it was Elicia who'd been in there- I don't know how I'd feel." Hughes admitted.

Roy fell silent. He looked over at Hughes. "I'm going to go by the office. See if they stopped there, at least. It's worth a chance."

"You sure you're up for it?" Hughes asked.

It was two in the morning, Roy was looking at the burnt out husk of the dorms, wondering if his prodigy and his prodigy's little brother was dead or not. He could handle a drive to the office.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. You want to come?"

"Can't. I need to be here for when the arson specialist arrives." Hughes opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Good luck, Roy. I'll call you if I find anything."

Roy nodded, before he was backing the car out of the driveway and taking to the streets of Central.

He felt like a doll- disembodied, floating- he piloted the car without thinking, as though it were a reflex.

What if Al had made it, not having a body to succumb, but ed hadn't? How on earth was he going to be a single parent to a thirteen year old soul bound to a suit of armor? How was he going to get over the loss of Ed?

What if Ed had made it but Al had melted away? How would he keep the angry little blond from drowning in the guilt?

Maybe it was best if they'd both gone together. neither brother would have wanted the other to be alone, and neither would've wanted to continue on alone.

All he could think of was Ed, saying goodnight to his brother and crawling into bed, not realizing it'd be the last time he ever did. Of Alphonse, noticing the smoke too late and being unable to rouse his brother in the suffocating heat and fumes, only to give up and lay down beside him until he, too, was swallowed in the flames...

His chest seized tightly, and he had to fight the convulsive urge to let a sob escape his lips.

He was so lost in his own little world he nearly didn't see it. His headlights caught it just in time- it was only years of combat and hair trigger reflexes that allowed him to slam on his breaks and swerve to the side, barely missing a rather large, gaping hole in the road.

He paused, throwing the car in park and leaving it running. They were nearly to Central HQ, now, he could see it in the distance. The glow from his headlights illuminated where the road had seemingly exploded. There was a large, eight foot hole where the pavement had lost its structural integrity, crumbling below. A rusty ladder climbed the wall of the sewer that had been exposed below, and Roy thought he caught a faint hint of transmutation marks. His heart sped up in his chest. Had Ed been here?

Central command was within a block's walk, and he found himself running, ignoring the pain in his chest as he took the stairs two at a time, letting himself into the office and navigating the dark hallways with practiced ease, taking the elevator and trying not to hold his breath. Either the Elrics had gotten out fo the fire and they were here, or some rogue alchemist had blown up the street.

He was hoping against hope his destructive brat had made it here.

The hallways were dead silent- his own footsteps seemed deafening- but as he jogged down the hall towards his offices, he saw a light under the door and heard a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Relax, Al. I'll call him in the morning. He won't have to pick me up this way- it'll be easier for everyone."

Ed's voice. Ed.

He threw open the door to his office, and watched as a seven foot tall, grimy suit of armor and teenage blonde alchemist froze like raccoons caught amidst a trash feast.

Ed was sprawled out on the couch in Mustang's office, his feet up and hands resting behind his head. His hair looked a little singed, as did the edges of his coat, but he was otherwise looking unscathed. A large suitcase sat on the nearby coffee table, with a variety of papers sticking out from the edges, and Alphonse, smeared with ash and soot and clean only from the ankles down, sat comically in a chair that was too small for him, looking worried for a suit of armor.

Ed peered over the couch, looking exhausted and surprised.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?"

Roy didn't answer, stalking across the room and pushing aside the suitcase on the coffee table so he could sit on it instead, staring at the boy in front of him. Ed's face was sooty, his hair was grimy- his golden eyes stood out in sharp contrast to the dirt around him, making him look even more like a raccoon.

"Stand up."

"What?"

Roy reached over and Grabbed Ed's arm, moving to pull the boy up. He didn't miss it when Ed winced and let the boy go.

"How badly are you hurt?"

"It's nothing. A little burn on my arm is all. I'll be fine." Ed nursed his flesh arm that'd just been grabbed in his automail one, looking back up at Mustang with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?"

Roy wanted to hug the kid and never, ever let him go. He wanted to make sure nobody came close to harming a hair on this boy's head ever again. And he wanted to strangle the kid at the same time.

"I get a call at 2am that the dorms are on fire and you and Alphonse are missing, presumed dead, after the court martial we just went through. I drive around like a maniac scouring the city for you both, nearly crash my car into a hole you transmuted into the street, find you ready to sleep on my couch in the office, and you have the nerve to ask me what I'd doing here!?" he bit out tersely.

Ed was looking at the floor, and Alphonse looked remorseful. "I told you we should've called him, brother."

"I figured he wouldn't appreciate being woken up at 3am." Ed said simply, chancing a glance at Mustang.

"I was already up. I got a call from Hughes at 2am saying you're presumed dead and have to go and find the burnt out shell of the dorms and sit and wonder if you're dead or not."

"Sorry." Ed reached up to rub the back of his sooty hair gingerly. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"No, you really weren't." Roy snapped.

Ed looked at the ground, and Roy figured being angry with the boy wouldn't do much for either of them anyways.

"So you're really alright? Both of you?"

"Brother got burned when he was packing the suitcase." Al admitted.

"It's nothing bad- just my arm." Ed admitted.

"Right. Since you're a bastion of good judgement, I'm in charge now. Shirt off."

Ed grumbled but complied, and Roy moved over to his desk, pulling a first aid kit and a glove from within his desk drawer before he was moving back to Ed.

The boy looked surprisingly unscathed for having been in a blaze. Though looking at him closer, Ed realized the boy was soaking wet. The boy's flesh forearm was burned- but as far an burns went, it was first degree- reddened and irritated, about the width of a man's hand and circling the boy's arm.

Roy slid on his glove, and Ed watched him with interest. Roy wordlessly reached forward, placing his hand on the burn, not missing how Ed flinched at his touch, and activating the array.

Soft blue alchemical light lit up the darkened office for a moment, a wisp of steam emerging from the boy's skin.

Roy didn't miss the way the boy sighed in relief after the alchemy faded, looking more relaxed.

"What was that? That glove doesn't have your normal array on it." Ed looked at the glove with interest- the array on this one was blue, not red, and the design was different.

"Cooling array. Draws heat out. Useful to have when you get as close to fire as I do." Roy said simply, sliding the glove back into his pocket and reaching for the burn cream.

The office was silent save for the ticking of the clock for one moment, two. Roy moved onto dressing the wound, not looking up. "So- what happened?"

"Went to bed. Woke up to a lot of smoke and Al yelling. My head was kinda fuzzy, I think the smoke was getting to me, shit was on fire, so I did the first thing I could think of- I started packing."

"Which was stupid." Al added.

Roy looked over at the suitcase overflowing with papers Ed had brought with him. "Don't you know you're not supposed to try and bring anything with you in a fire? You're supposed to get to safety immediately."

"That's what I said!" Al agreed.

"Yeah, well, we couldn't afford to lose that. It's our research on the stone- all of it. If I lost that, all these years of work would've been for nothing."

"But you took too long packing, and the wall went up in flames and burnt your arm." Al said disapprovingly. "And by the time he was done, the door was blocked off by the fire, and there was no way out."

"There's always a way out." Ed said dismissively. "I gave Al the suitcase and deconstructed the floor below us. We fell to the first floor and it wasn't much better- in fact, it was hotter. I didn't have much time to think- so I deconstructed the floor of the first floor as well. Right through the concrete foundation. Took a lot of energy, I blacked out for a minute- woke up in the sewer. We started walking. It was wet and gross, but better than burning to death."

"And you blew up the street to get out?" Roy asked curiously.

"That wasn't part of the plan, actually." Ed admitted. "When we fell into the sewer the first time, I just blew the entire floor beneath us. But when we wanted to get out- Al was too big to fit through the manhole. I had to make that hole so he could get out."

"And you came here?" Roy asked.

Ed shrugged. "Too late to get a hotel. Was the only other place I could think of that was relatively safe. Plus there's a couch here. I was gonna call you in the morning and let you know I was already here so you didn't have to bother coming to pick me up."

Roy couldn't help the laugh that tore through him at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You're a prodigy, but sometimes you're such a child, Ed. You couldn't have called?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal! I had bigger things to worry about- like getting Al out and getting the research. Once that was over I figured I could rest."

"You were planning on living on my couch. In my office." Roy deadpanned.

"It was something, okay!? It might not be the best plan ever, but it was all I had." Ed glowered.

"Yeah. It was something, that's for sure." Roy finished wrapping the bandage around Ed's arm and stood, nodding to Alphonse.

"Alright- let's go."

"Go where? The dorms burnt, remember?" Ed asked.

"We're not going to the dorms. We're going to my apartment. Come on." Roy bent down, picking up the suitcase full of research Ed had been so determined to save.

"You don't have to do that, Colonel." Alphonse said gallantly. "Brother and I are used to sleeping on the streets. Some people don't like state alchemists, so brother can't always get hotel rooms."

Roy's lips formed a firm line. "It's not a suggestion, Alphonse. It's an order. Banks may have set fire to the dorms. I want you boys near me so I can keep an eye on you. Now let's go."

Roy nodded towards the door.

Alphonse stood, as did Ed, and they headed towards the door, Roy behind them.

Ed was limping, a creaking sound happening when he placed one foot in front of the other, his gait odd and shuffling.

Roy paused. "How'd you hurt your leg, Fullmetal?"

"Huh? Oh- automail is messed up. I think I landed on it when we jumped from the second floor to the first. Or the first to the sewer, maybe... Dunno." Ed wiped a hand on his grimy face, smearing the soot and ash around. "I can get it fixed later."

"Does it hurt to walk?"

The creaking, grating sound when the boy extended his leg was unnerving.

Ed shrugged. "Had worse. The nerves are used to it, they've been through a lot. I'll take an aspirin and be fine."

Roy nodded, leading the boys out of the office and back to the street.

Thankfully, his car was still where he'd left it, headlights on and still running.

Alphonse headed to the backseat dutifully, but Ed hobbled over so he stood before the large hole in the street, gingerly kneeling on the pavement.

Roy watched the boy clap and slam his hands to the pavement. There was a flash of blue light for one moment, two...

The street was whole again. Though it wasn't the high quality transmutation Ed normally did- the transmutation marks were large and obvious, but it was structurally sound, at least.

Ed stayed on his knees for a bit longer than necessary- the kid seemed more worn out than he usually was, and Roy saw a bit of sweat on the boy's face as he limped to the passenger seat of the car, settling in with relief.

They pulled up outside Roy's apartment a moment later- it was a bachelor pad, a rather sparse apartment, but Ed gratefully collapsed onto the couch with a grunt and tugged a throw pillow under his head, letting out a relieved sigh.

Roy ducked into the bathroom, grabbing a glass of water, a wet rag, and some aspirin before he was back in the living room, handing the pills and the glass to Edward.

The boy blinked tiredly, before he was mumbling his hands and downing the water and pills, sitting up and draining the glass of water appreciatively.

Roy dabbed at Ed's sooty face with the rag, and Ed swattered at his hand, scrunching his face up in protest.

"You look like a chimney sweep, brother. Let him clean you up." Alphonse goaded, trying to persuade his brother to cooperate.

"Whatever. Wanna sleep." Ed muttered. But he let Roy scrub the majority of the soot from his face, revealing a rather large scrape on his cheek, before he was flopping back on the couch, letting out a tired sigh.

Roy grabbed the folded blanket from atop his nearby armchair, tossing it to the boy, who happily wrapped himself in it, before he was sinking down in his own armchair.

It was nearly four am. Roy was exhausted, his muscles begging for rest- his bed was upstairs, he knew he should head upstairs to retire, but something in his chest tugged violently at the thought of letting the Elrics out of his sight.

He'd been so close to losing them tonight- uncomfortably close. If it hadn't been for Alphonse being perpetually awake as a suit of armor or Ed's quick thinking- he didn't even want to think about it.

He needed to sleep. He knew that. There was a court martial tomorrow, something he should've been more concerned about, but he was't. He should go upstairs to bed. He should sleep.

He'd stay in his chair for a few more minutes, watch over the boys- Ed sleeping on his couch peacefully and Alphonse sitting beside the case of research Ed had saved, carefully thumbing through a book- for a few minutes longer.

He didn't even remember closing his eyes, but somehow, he was asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Single Dad Style

**This is the chapter in which it becomes apparent that Roy isn't actually a parent. But damn- dude's trying.**

**I have never laughed so hard or smiled so much writing a chapter before. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ed woke up warm and on an unfamiliar couch. Not that that really mattered- a couch was a couch, and he had a blanket, so he obviously wasn't being held captive anywhere.

His mouth felt like sandpaper- his throat was raw and scratchy. He frowned, stretching and feeling a twinge of pain in his flesh arm and a sharp throb of protest from his auto mail leg at the movement.

Still, pain had never stopped him before. He swung his legs over the side of the couch, looking over to see Mustang in a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, asleep in a nearby recliner.

The fire in the fireplace had gone out, and it was a bit of a chilly morning.

Oh- right. The fire at the dorms, escaping through the sewers, and Mustang finding them at HQ, chewing them out and taking them to his house. That'd happened.

Still, it didn't fix the raw feeling in his throat. He got to his feet, wincing and rubbing the base of his neck as he went, navigating his way unevenly across the floor to the kitchen- a small, open room with a table, fridge, stove and sink and some small counter space.

He groped around in a cabinet, finding a chipped fire engine red coffee mug and trudging over to the sink, filling it up with cold water from the tap and draining the whole thing. He filled it again and did the same, filling it again and turning off the water, drinking this last mug more slowly, nursing it a little.

With his burning thirst quenched, he allowed himself a moment to look around. He was exhausted- but being up until the wee hours of the morning running for your life could do that to a person. No- it was more of a nagging feeling he had that there was something he should be doing right now, but wasn't.

He strode over to a small clock hanging on the wall, sipping his mug of water carefully as he scrutinized the clock, peering over the rim of the mug. What time was it anyways?

Eight fifty five. Huh. Almost nine o' clock. Why did he have a feeling he had something important- really important- to do at nine am. Nine am. Hmm... did he have to go to the office? No, that wasn't it. Nine o' clock, nine o' clock, nine o' clock...

He sprayed his mouthful of water across the kitchen in shock when he realized what time it was.

"Oh _fuck!"_ he hissed, slamming the mug onto the table and lurching into the living room, hissing in protest as his automail leg creaked and groaned at the hasty movement.

"Mustang! Mustang, wake the hell up!" he was shaking the side of the man's recliner, now- the chair rocked back and forth on its springs, and Mustang sat bolt upright, looking shocked.

"Ed? Huh- what's going on?"

Alphonse had looked up from where he had been reading through the brothers research, and Ed flailed his arms frantically.

"The court martial starts in _five minutes!"_

Mustang started upright, looking at the clock and swearing.

"Fuck!"

"That's what I said!" Ed agreed heartily.

"I- we need to get dressed, now!" Roy said simply, looking towards the staircase.

"Al- where's my uniform!?" Ed asked the suit of armor nervously.

Al looked from the suitcase full of nothing but books and papers to his filthy, pajama clad brother.

"Did you pack it?"

"No I didn't pack it! The whole damn dorm was burning down I only had time to grab our research!"

"Then it probably burned with the dorms, brother." Alphonse said unhelpfully.

"You can borrow one of my uniforms- come on, we have to _move!"_ Roy grabbed Ed's wrist, pulling him towards the staircase. Ed stumbled on the first step, but a moment later Roy was leading him into his rather spacious room- with his unmade bed, dresser, and adjoining bathroom.

He threw open the dresser drawers like a madman, throwing a blue military uniform jacket and pants at Ed before he was frantically pulling on his top.

Ed pulled on the top, frowning. The end of the top- which was supposed to stop at just his belly button- went over to midway down his thighs.

Mustang was already hopping into his uniform pants, and Ed sighed, but did the same.

Mustang was straightening the rank pins onto his uniform when he frowned, looking over to see Ed standing there, looking forlorn.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I look like an idiot, this is way too big!" Ed held both his arms up. Roy couldn't see the boy's hands- they were covered completely by the long blue sleeves. The pant legs, too, were far too long, and completely covered his booted feet.

Roy swore. "It'll have to do, we have no other choice. Roll your sleeves back like Hawkeye did with your other uniform." he instructed, placing both hands on his shoulders and guiding Ed so he was sitting on his bed. As Ed morosely went to work on rolling up his sleeves, Roy rolled up his pant legs as much as possible, tugging the boy's boots off the tucking the rolled pant legs inside them. The lower legs of his pants were baggy and rumpled, but it was the best they had.

"Come on, let's go." Roy darted a glance at his bedroom clock. It was 9:03. They were already late.

They both bolted downstairs, only to be greeted with a heavenly scent.

"I made coffee!" Alphonse chirped proudly, holding out a mug filled with the black liquid.

"God bless you, Alphonse." Roy shotgunned the whole cup, looking over at the suit of armor and wondering what on earth he'd done in life to deserve a kid as sweet as Alphonse.

Ed was at the sink, rinsing his mouth out, and Roy grabbed his keys.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't have a toothbrush, I got bad morning breath." Ed said simply.

Roy found a bottle in his cupboard of amber liquid and handed it to Ed. "Take a small drink of that. Like, really small."

Ed was already mid slug of the drink, and he choked, eyes widening, coughing and sputtering and hacking. His eyes watered, and he handed back the bottle to Roy, who dabbed some on the inside of his wrist.

"What... _was..._ that?" Ed hissed, rubbing his chest frantically.

"Bourbon. It't alcohol- fixes morning breath. Also works as cologne when you don't have time for deodorant. Hold still." Roy poured some of the cursed liquid onto his hand, dabbing it on either side of Ed's neck, before he was putting the bottle back into the cupboard.

9:07. They were already late, but it they made it by 9:20 the day might be salvageable.

"Everybody in the car."

They all piled in, and Roy's led foot made the drive quite short.

Roy glanced in the rear view mirror- Alphonse was still covered in soot and grime from the fire the night before.

"Ed, open the glove box- there should be a pack of baby wipes in there. Hawkeye leaves them in case I spill my coffee."

Ed did as he was told, finding the packet of wipes.

"They're for you, Alphonse. Don't be embarrassed, because you were in the fire and had no time to clean up. But it you want to just them to clean the outside of your armor, you can." Roy handed them to his youngest in the backseat.

"Oh- thank you." Alphonse sounded pleased at the idea of cleaning himself up. He might not have had a body, but he was very perticular and self conscious about how his armor looked.

"No problem. Don't try to clean the inside yourself- I don't want you to accidentally damage your blood seal. I'll help you with that after the court martial- or Ed will, if you prefer."

They were nearly at HQ, now, but the traffic had been worse than Roy had anticipated. It was 9:25.

Ed and Roy fairly sprinted down the corridors to get to the courtroom- all said and done, it was 9:30 when they ducked into the back of the courtroom, long enough for them to get a brief glimpse of what was occurring.

"In light of Edward Elric's tragic demise, we are asking the court to postpone this court martial so arrangements can be made for the boy's memorial and the people of Amestris can celebrate the boy's life." the defense lawyer, the bearded older man, concluded.

The courtroom was silent. Hughes stood beside Marissa, their defense lawyer, looking visibly upset. The man was holding what Roy realized to be the charred remains of one of Ed's red coats. Roy realized with some alarm that he hadn't remembered to call Hughes last night- the man probably thought he hadn't found anything. And somehow, everyone had assumed the worst.

The audience in attendance appeared to be in various degrees of distress- Furey was quietly crying, Havoc held a crushed, unsmoked cigarette in a white knuckle grip, Hawkeye had a blank expression on her face, Falman looked stoic, and Breda looked like he was barely containing his rage at the situation. Major Armstrong was shirtless and openly weeping. The man wasn't even sparkling.

It was at this moment that Edward Elric decided to show up in full force.

Before Roy could even tell him what their next move was and how they were going to play it, the boy was stalking down the aisle.

"Your Honor!" Every head in the room turned. Ed was limping awkwardly, holding his pants up by the waistband with one hand so they didn't fall down, and pointing with the other, sleeve too long and flopping over his fingers, having already come unrolled. "I have come here today to prove the the court that I'm not dead!"

The room was dead silent. It was all Roy could do to follow quickly behind the boy, who stalked down the aisle and over to Marissa and Hughes.

The judge was the first one to recover his wits and speak. "You've succeeded, my dear boy." he admitted, scrutinizing Ed's over sized uniform in confusion. "But it does appear that you've shrunk."

Roy waited for the explosion. For the shouting that he wasn't small, that everyone was out to get him, and for them all to get thrown into jail for contempt of court and for Ed possibly biting a military judge. But Ed simply looked to Roy.

Roy frowned. "Yes, your honor- unfortunately Edward's uniform was destroyed in the fire yesterday night. We did not want to offend the court with an unorthodox appearance, so he's borrowing one of my uniforms."

"Ah, I see. That would explain why his rank pins say he's a Colonel as well, then." the judge chuckled slightly.

Roy looked over and saw that, indeed, his rank pins were on the boy's uniform. Edward was wearing the rank of Colonel at the moment. Ed fumbled to take them off, but the judge stopped him. "No need, no need, Major Elric. It's my pleasure to have you in this courtroom, alive once again."

It was as though the spell was broken, then. Hughes was starring at Ed, eyes welling up in a mix of shock and happiness. Armstrong burst into a flurry of sparkles. "Congratulations on your survival Edward Elric!"

Somewhere along the line, team Mustang had burst into applause- all except Hawkeye, who was hiding her laughter behind her hand at Ed's large uniform and the five o' clock shadow on Roy's face. She met his eyes with a gaze of beloved amusement, and Roy simply nodded at her, before turning back to face forward. Sure, they were a little messy today, but like _she_ had ever tried being a single father, and to the Elric boys, no less.

The judge allowed the commotion to carry on for two minutes, before he was bringing the room back to order with a wrap of his gavel.

"I have decided, since Edward Elric has indeed proved he is alive, that the Defense's motion for postponement of trial will be dismissed, and the courtmartial will continue as scheduled. However, due to the rather tumultuous confusion this morning, I am granting a one hours recess for both sides to rethink their strategy." the judge nodded to Banks, who was glaring furiously over at Edward.

"Court adjourned. We will reconvene in one hour."

The wrapping of the gavel allowed the courtroom to explode in a flurry of movement. Marissa, their own lawyer, as looking at them in a mixture of amazement and wonder.

Roy nodded to Ed. "Have Hawkeye take you upstairs to the office. I have some things to discuss with the lawyer and Hughes. I'll come bring yo back down soon."

Ed nodded.

Hawkeye, having to be some sort of psychic, had already appeared, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Shall we head upstairs, Edward? I'm no seamstress, but I do have a small sewing kit at my desk. Let's see if we can fix up that abomination of a uniform."

Ed brightened slightly at the notion. "Okay- yeah."

Marissa led Roy and Hughes to a conference room to re-discuss their strategy, eyeing Roy with a mixture of respect and shock.

She'd seen a lot of things in her time as a lawyer- but having her client, who'd been presumed dead, stumble into the courtroom a half hour later in a uniform far too big, smelling like bourbon and loudly proclaiming he wasn't dead, with a superior officer who also smelled of bourbon- was not one of those things. This merely confirmed her suspicions that Roy Mustang was no ordinary man.

"Before you showed up- Ed was written off as dead. Banks wanted to postpone the trial. They were betting on the fact a death of a national hero would sideline the case and ultimately lead to its dismissal." Marissa informed them grimly.

"And the fire?" Roy asked, looking over at Hughes carefully. "Do we know if Banks set it or not?"

"It was ruled to be an accident. they think someone improperly put a cigarette out on the first floor, threw it into a trash bin with papers in it. We can't link it back to Banks." Hughes said, looking despondent, before finally, annoyance crossed his features. "You couldn't have called me after you found the boys last night? I was worried- I thought they were _dead,_ Roy. I figured you were on a bender trying to cope."

"I forgot. I honestly did. I'm sorry. I found them trying to sleep in the office at Central HQ, they'd just spent the night walking through a sewer, I had to patch up Ed's burns and I was just so glad they were alive I took them home and fell asleep, okay?"

Hughes softened slightly at the apology, nodding. "Don't let it happen again. Gracia was beside herself worried about them." _and I was too._ remained unspoken.

Roy sighed, turning to Marissa. "I don't know if it was a cigarette that started the fire or not, but it seems obvious someone is trying to kill my subordinate."

Marissa nodded. "I agree. But legally we can't link Banks to the fire."

"So where do we go from here?" Hughes asked, looking at her carefully.

"Is Ernest Preist still willing to testify?" Marissa asked.

Hughes nodded. "Yeah, he is. He's been under protective custody since this whole thing started- he showed up ready to testify this morning, but between the fire and us not knowing what was happening with the trail from here, he's been waiting in my office."

Marissa nodded. "Then I'd suggest we let Ernest testify, and you allow me to present our evidence of the other mysterious deaths and misconduct by Banks in my closing statement. That should be the nails in the coffin."

Roy nodded, satisfied with her response. "Let's bury this bastard."

**I love each and every review! Tell me what part made you smile or laugh! :)**


	20. Condemnatory Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait. I been doing... *shudders* schoolwork. Being a grad student ain't all it's cracked up to be, but these zoom classes mean that I can indulge in reading lewd fics while going to classes, so that's something. Grad school is a magical place my friends.

Roy entered his office with a plate full of sandwiches, setting them down on an empty desk. A moment later, they'd been scooped up by eager hands.

"How did you survive the fire, Ed!?"

"You just waltzed into that courtroom like you owned it! That was amazing!" Furey gushed.

Ed shrugged, grabbing a sandwich. "Alchemy and luck, I guess." he admitted.

"And yet you're drowning in that uniform. It looks... it needs fixing, Ed." Hawkeye admitted, trying to hide her amused smile behind her hand.

"Can you sew it?" Ed asked.

Hawkeye frowned. "The sleeves, yes. But the waist is far too big for you..."

"Hey I know- why don't you use alchemy?" Breda piped up. "That seems to work for everything. You know your measurements, right Chief?"

"Uh... sorta." Ed paused, closing his eyes. He pressed his palms together for a moment, before he was placing them on his uniform jacket. The room was filled with a flash of blue alchemic light...

And Ed was sitting, in a military uniform that was much more his size- except one of the sleeves was still much, much too long.

"Huh. Better than I was, I guess." Ed admitted, looking down at the long sleeve in distaste.

He did the same with the pants, managing to resize the waist, but one pantleg was still too long.

Roy smirked. "Really, Fullmetal? You're a prodigy, I'd think you could do better than that."

"I'm an alchemist, not a seamstress!" Ed snapped. "I can't think of everything at once."

"It's good enough." Hawkeye said calmly, stepping forward with her small sewing kit she kept stashed in her dresser drawer, making quick work of pinning back his sleeve before moving onto his pantleg. She started her work again, but frowned, wrinkling her nose.

"Edward... why do you smell like bourbon?"

"Um... I... didn't have time for breakfast?" Ed said simply.

Hawkeye turned, brown eyes smoldering. "You gave him alcohol!?"

"I gave him a sip!" Roy protested.

"Can we talk about my drinking problem later?" Ed piped up. "Don't we have to talk about the court martial and stuff?"

Roy looked over at the clock, grateful for the excuse. "We have to go. The court martial begins in a few minutes. Fullmetal- with me."

Ed hurried out of the room at Roy's heels, ambling as fast as his damaged leg would allow. His stride was wide and awkward, but he managed to keep pace with Roy without too much trouble.

"So Mustang- you gonna let me in on our strategy here?"

"It will be taken care of."

"You keep saying that, but it looks like all this guy is gonna get is a slap on the wrist!" Ed exploded.

Roy stopped walking, turning on heel to look at Edward with a burning gaze. "Did it ever cross your mind that I'm trying to _protect_ you!? You've been through enough, Edward. I've seen enough of you in pain. You really think I think you're worth so little to me that I'd let that bastard _get away_ with this?"

Ed blinked, stepping back slightly in surprise at the intensity in Roy's voice. "Y-you really mean that?"

"Yes." Roy paused, the look of surprise on Ed's face surprising him. "I value all my subordinates." Roy added quietly. But they both knew he didn't really mean that- because despite how Roy looked after all his men, he worried a little more about Ed- put in more effort to shield the boy from the harsh life of the military- because Ed was the youngest.

You _are special to me._ hung in the air like Havoc's cigarette smoke, not spoken about but present.

Roy sighed, stepping forward and placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "You testified yesterday. I know you were frightened, but you did it anyway- you did your part, Edward. You did enough. I have a trump card. There's a lot of people who care about you. Can you just trust me on this?"

"...I guess."

"Good." Roy turned and started walking, Ed hesitating only a beat before continuing to follow him.

They strode into the courtroom in a comfortable silence- the tension in the room was still palpable, and Roy found himself striding ahead, keeping himself between Ed and the scathing glances Colonel Banks was shooting at him from across the courtroom.

The court reconvened- three character witnesses were called to the stand to testify on the behalf of Banks- they all carried on at length and said much of the same- that while Banks methods were harsh, he was fair to his men and had helped shape all of the soldiers- formerly delinquents- into model soldiers.

The judge looked rather disinterested, before nodding to Marissa.

"Does the prosecution rest?"

"We have one more witness, your honor."

"Very well." the judge looked disinterested. "Who do you call to the stand?"

"I'd like to call Ernest Priest to the stand, to discuss his life-altering accident that ended his career as a soldier."

A series of confused mumbles rose in the courtroom, and the sound of a chair toppling over was heard- Banks had jumped to his feet, so shocked his chair fell over.

He turned to look behind him, all the blood draining from his face.

Ernest Priest strode into the confused courtroom- he wasn't clad in military dress blues- rather, he wore the plain white t-shirt and brown canvas pants all military recruits did. His entry was rather slow and painful- the sound of his wooden cane on the floor the only sound a a moment as he made his way to the witness stand, sitting down heavily and offering a weak smile to Marissa, before turning to the judge.

"I ask that the court forgives my lack of formal attire, Sir. I never graduated bootcamp, due to the severity of my injury- so I never had reason to purchase dress blues."

"The court takes note of this, Priest. Jennings?"

Marissa nodded, stepping forward.

"Recruit Preist. Is it true that you were in military bootcamp ten years ago?"

"Yes Ma'am. Ten years ago, recruit 440781, Ernest Priest. Stationed at northern bootcamp."

Marissa nodded. "And who was the ranking officer at northern bootcamp at this time?"

"Captain Roger Banks was ranking officer at the time, Ma'am."

"Can you explain to the court about the actions leading up to your reprimand in your sixth week of training?"

"Yes. I was involved in a fight. Following physical training, in the showers- it was locker room talk, rather crass, to be honest. Boys swapping stories of women. Somehow, family back home got brought up. I mentioned my mother and little sister. A fellow recruit made crass comments about my mother. We ended up getting in a fist fight and both received reprimand and extra physical training as punishment."

"And you admit your role in this fight?"

"Absolutely. I was young and hot headed at the time."

"But why is it that you were given three weeks more of physical training with Banks than the other recruit who participated?"

"Because I refused to express remorse. Following our joint physical training sessions, my fellow recruit and I would often be left breathless and sweating on the ground, exhausted. While we gasped for breath, we were kicked- Banks wanted us to express remorse. I still remember the exact phrase we had to say. 'I'm a stupid recruit fighting for stupid things.' The other recruit said it several times within those two weeks. I never spoke during our sessions. I refused to express remorse."

"And why was that?"

"Stupidity. Hardheadedness and youth, I suppose. But overall- I believed at the time- and I still do- that my family's honor is worth fighting for. I wouldn't say a lie just to make the pain stop. I considered it a test of my constitution as a soldier."

"I see. And despite the official ledger stating you were only scheduled for five weeks of extra training supervised by Banks, it was noted that you often trained into the middle of the night physically. Did you do this of your own free will?"

"No M'am. It was off the books physical punishment. If I didn't show up at Banks ordered, my entire squad would be put through eight hour physical training the next day. I didn't want to breed resentment among my comrades, so I put up with it."

"And what happened on the night of your injury?"

"I reported to my off the books punishment with Banks as usual. It was 12 weeks into bootcamp, I'd been doing extra PT for seven weeks at this point. We had a sparring session- mostly just me being beaten. I was forced to run the obstacle course until collapse, like every other night. I was worn down- I slipped. Fell off the rock wall. Felt something snap in my leg. I blacked out. When I came to, it was to Captain Banks kicking me in the chest repeatedly. I looked down and saw my leg- it was bent in an unnatural shape. The pain hit me, then the shock- I leaned over and vomited onto the Captain's boots. I didn't know it was his boots I was going to throw up on- I was half conscious- and I passed out again."

"I came to a second time to swearing. I was slung over someone's shoulder, we were walking down an uneven path in the forest- I heard Banks cursing me under his breath. I slipped unconscious again."

"The next time I came to- I was under water. The only thing that revived me was the fact that the lake I'd been thrown into was so cold. I have no idea how- but I managed to claw my way to shore, despite my broken leg. I remember crawling through the dirt, vomiting, crying- before unconsciousness took me again. I vaguely remember being found by the troops on a morning run- the men carried me to the infirmary. They said I'd never walk right again. I was discharged alter that week."

Marissa nodded. "If the jurors and judge will look at their information packets. Provided is a copy of the incident report that led to Recruit's Priest's discharge. He was found at 0700 on a deserted forest path near the lake. Soaking wet, badly beaten, half dead. His injuries are further discussed in the report. The important facts of the case are that Ernest suffered his injuries at the hands of Bank's severe disciplinary tactics, and that rather than report his injuries and helping Priest, Priest's last memories before his near drowning were being carried by Colonel Banks through the woods. A reasonable person can assume that Colonel Banks carried the injured Priest to the docks and dump him into the lake in the hope of him drowning quietly, hiding his misconduct."

"Objection! Your honor, this witness wasn't listed in the prior proceedings! In addition, this is pure speculation!"

"A witness list was never required by this court or requested by the defense. I cannot sustain your first premise. However, your second point stands- Jennings, keep yourself restricted only to stating facts. Leave matters of opinion to your closing arguments."

"Of course, your honor." Marissa gave him a small nod.

"Recruit Preist- following the week long time period you spent hospitalized before your discharge, did you ever speak to Captain Banks again?"

"Yes. He visited me once- three or four days after I was hospitalized."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He said I should have died. I clawed my way up a rocky bank to get out of the lake- I'd lost four fingernails. He said if I breathed a word of this to anyone, he'd rip off my remaining nails. And that my mother and sister would face unfortunate accidents resulting in their demise. I was given a statement in regards to what happened- I was told to memorize it and copy it down in my own accounts. My mother was a widows and needed me alive- I was young and intimidated. So i complied. I never spoke about it until now."

"Is there anything you wish to say to Colonel Banks, Recruit Priest?"

Priest smiled- it was slightly unnerving, how his pale blue eyes flashed in contrast to his blond hair.

"Anything I say will have little consequence, Ma'am. My words pale in comparison to the verdict the jury will soon hand down."

"Of course. The prosecution rests, your honor." Marissa said, and Ernest stood, making his way to his seat yet again.

"A brief recess, then, and we will resume our closing arguments." the banging of the gavel led to the scraping of chairs and activity as the courtroom came to life.

Ed made no move to stand, looking over at Roy carefully.

Roy nodded. "We have him, Ed."


	21. Shocking Verdict

"The prosecution has engaged in egregious perversions of justice, bringing in outside evidence of no relevance to the case to attempt to sway the jury! If I may say so, Judge Freeman, the entire thing should be thrown as a mistrial! Irrelevant witnesses being brought into the court for undocumented incidences that occurred years ago! A volatile teenager insubordinate on the stand! This entire proceeding has been a mess!" the defense lawyer prattled on, pacing in front of the twelve jurors.

"I implore the jury to look past this farce of words- this charade of justice, masquerading as righteousness! Colonel Banks has had a spotless record since Ishval- his rank at such a young age personifies his drive and sense of duty to his country! To have that sense of duty and fortitude perverted like this before you is a miscarriage of justice- I urge you to find Colonel Banks not guilty, so he may continue to serve this great country! The defense rests."

The judge nodded solemnly to Marissa. "Ms. Jennings. You may proceed with your closing argument."

"I'd like to instruct the jury to turn to page twenty three in their official documents. While gory, it's a photograph of injuries received by Eric Lester- a recruit who'd faced formal reprimand under Captain Banks while at bootcamp and went missing for two days shortly after. He was found unconscious in a ditch with those wounds, claiming to have been attacked by vagrants."

"On page twenty four you will find a photograph of the knife wounds Edward Elric received at Colonel Bank's hands during his interrogation. Same type of wound, same spot. Awfully strange coincidence."

"Your honor, I file a motion to suppress this evidence! It's strictly heresay!" the defense lawyer erupted.

The lawyer turned to Jennings, frowning. "This is a strange coincidence, but can you prove beyond a shadow of a doubt it was Banks?"

"No, your honor, I cannot. But this collection of strange coincidences- the similar injuries, the suppressed reports, the mysterious injuries- as well as Ernest' Priest's testimony to the court- paints the picture of the harsh reality to our jurors. Indeed, Colonel Banks is a devoted man- he's a Colonel at age twenty one. And he achieved that rank due to his pattern of violence and physical abuse of his subordinates, which gave him the results needed to rise up the ranks. He climbed to his rank by climbing over the bodies of his victims. Several are either dead or unwilling to testify. "

"Banks might have gotten away with it. If he hadn't kept up his abuse of power and attacked Edward Elric- hero of the people- and interrogated the alchemist so brutally the boy was convinced he was a Drachman spy trying to destroy his intel and risked further injury to keep the information from him. Either way you look at it- Colonel Banks is either a merciless, cruel leader- or a foreign agent. Neither of these realities are needed in the Amestrian Military."

"Your honor!" the defense lawyer crowed, wrinkled jowls jiggling with fury. "Those photos never should've been allowed as evidence!"

"They were pre-approved by the court prior to this court martial." Jennings piped up.

The judge remained silent for a long moment, before he sighed. "I'll allow it."

"In conclusion- I'd implore the jury to find Colonel Robert Banks guilty of the unlawful imprisonment of a state alchemist- with a maximum of twenty years in prison. Guilty of assault on a military officer- carrying maximum of one year in prison. And guilty of impeding a military officer in his mission, as well as treason for interrupting a matter of national security- with a maximum of thirty years in prison. The prosecution rests, your honor."

"The jury will retire to deliberate. The court enters an informal recess." the judge announced.

The twelve jurors stood and filed out of their bench into one of the court's conference rooms, out of sight, and hushed chatter broke out among the courtroom, the general buzz of activity filling the room.

"So- what now?" Ed asked, looking over at Mustang boredly.

"Now- we wait. It can take the jury hours to decide on an appropriate verdict. Might as well make yourself comfortable." Mustang mused. Ed sat at the table of documents before him- evidence gathered and paperwork- some of it his own- that he'd helped fill out.

He started to read through it all.

"What are you reading that for? I thought you'd have had enough paperwork by now." Mustang said, pouring himself a glass of water.

Ed shrugged. "I'm only reading the stuff I haven't seen before. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Ed took special notice of the file on Ernest Priest- he read the written accounts twice, before he was back to sifting through the regular, everyday documents.

_"Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_The high court of the military has received your official complaint against Colonel Robert Banks. The preliminary review of your complaint has convinced us this matter warrants further investigation, and should you confirm you wish this complaint to proceed in writing, official summons will be sent out to the involved parties._

_A formal court martial, including the attendance of you and the Fullmetal Alchemist, a written statement for the court giving detailed accounts of the mistreatment the Fullmetal Alchemist received, and your presence for cross-examination and testimony is requested two weeks from now, under the honorable military judge Jude Forman._

_We await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_General Gruman"_

Ed set that paper aside, bored, before looking over at the chairs behind him.

Ernest Preist sat among team Mustang, his cane in hand, chatting idly with them, smiling and laughing occasionally. Ed had a feeling the man was staring at him.

"He's a fan of you. So's his little sister, apparently. That's why he was so eager to testify on your behalf. I told him we'd go out to dinner, all of us, after this whole thing is over. If you're up to it." Roy said simply.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm just not used to people being so interested in me."

"Despite your small stature, your reputation is quite large, Edward." Roy said with a smirk.

Ed frowned, a red hashtag beginning to throb at his temples, and he growled. "If we weren't surrounded by officer right now I'd give you a black eye!" he hissed.

Roy chuckled. It was nice to see a bit of the uncouth, natural Edward- this week had been full of a polished, uniformed young man, who was quickly growing into manhood and a soldier's uniform- it was good to have his reckless, rude Edward back for a little.

"Relax. People like to read about some of your missions in the newspaper. That's all."

"But what else do they know? If people snoop about me and Al..." Ed's voice hung in the air, the unspoken question about his secret- Al's missing body, his burden, and his commitment of the taboo- hung in the air.

"They won't. I make sure to feed the press enough information about you to keep them satisfied."

"Do people like to read about you in the paper?"

"Some of my missions used to be published, yeah." Roy admitted.

"But not anymore I guess. you don't do that much- old age has made you useless." Ed quipped with a grin.

Roy made some indistinct crack at Ed, which Ed ignored, looking down at the documents on the table in front of him and frowning.

Something seemed off. He didn't know why. He glanced back at Ernest Preist, who offered him a smile that Ed didn't return. The documents- he had an itching, crawling feeling inside that something was off about the paperwork, but he couldn't figure out what...

He went back to combing the reports.

The rest of the time passed in muted silence, before the Bailiff strode back into the room.

"I call this court to order! The jury has reached a verdict!"

Roy paused. It'd only taken them two hours. They must've been certain of their verdict to make a choice so quickly.

The jurors filed back into the room and onto the bench- they were soldiers- six men and six women. An older man, who looked a lot like Falman, with salt and pepper hair, but more wrinkles about his face and a decided potbelly, stood.

"We the jury find Colonel Roger Banks guilty on the count of unlawful imprisonment of a state alchemist. We find him guilty on the assault of a military officer. And we find him guilty of impeding a military officer in his mission. We find him not guilty of treason- we could not, without a shadow of a doubt, convict him of such a high offense without further evidence. While it is the duty of the judge to sentence the accused, in this case the Jury would've given the accused seven years in prison and a demotion of two ranks- to that of Major."

The man sat back into place, and the judge cleared his throat, nodding.

"While the jury's verdict has been noted- I have a hard time accepting the verdict of guilty on these charges, and with such speculative evidence presented. Therefore, I am exercising my right as a judge of this high court to overrule the verdict of the jury-"

Several gasps went up in the room, and there was a series of murmurs.

Roy looked at Marissa, who stared at the judge, gobsmacked.

"Due to Colonel Bank's exemplary service record until now, I will override the guilty verdict. Rather, he will be given official reprimand by his superiors and a temporary demotion of one rank to Lieutenant Colonel..."

Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. The courtroom was a sea of murmurs and confusion- Mustang and Marissa looked shocked, even the bailiff looked surprised, and Banks sat in his chair, smirking like the Cheshire cat at the news.

This judge- had jsut shut down a jury verdict. Who the hell did he think he is? They'd have the evidence, everything...

Ed looked down at the paperwork and narrowed his eyes. Then it hit him.

"I object!" he was on his feet so quickly his chair fell over behind him.

The judge stopped mid-rambling his half-hearted explanation, looking surprised.

"Major- you cannot object to the sentencing. Sit down before I hold you in contempt."

"I will do so without complaint, Sir- if you answer one question for me. Who are you?" Ed narrowed his eyes.

The judge took a breath, face reddening. "I'm military court judge Mason Freeman- show some respect!"

"Of course, your honor, of course. I'm just rather confused."

Ed took a few steps forward towards the bench, taking the official letter off the table in front of him and stepping forward with it in his hands.

"Because I have a signed notice from General Grumman stating that a judge Jude Forman would be presiding over this case. Not to mention the fact your just totally threw out a jury's verdict." Ed frowned, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes. "So just who the hell are you exactly, Mason freeman? Because I sincerely doubt you're a judge."

Confused murmurings had reached a new level in the courtroom behind Ed, and the judge rose to his full height, shulders quivering slightly.

"I'll have you know I was assigned to this case last minute! Judge Watson became ill!"

"A likely story." Ed frowned, turning to look at the audience. "Hughes. Check the judge's chambers. I have a feeling the _real_ judge Watson is perfectly fine and hogtied somewhere around here."

Hughes nodded, standing and moving towards the front of the courtroom.

"This is outrageous!" Judge Mason freeman crowed, his complexion nearing purple with rage.

The sound of a chair scraping the floor stopped everyone in their tracks.

"It's alright, Mason. Should've known my luck would run out right about now. This kid- he's damn unlucky." Colonel Bank's voice was raspy, and he looked over at Ed from where he stood across the courtroom with a murderous smile.

"You got me, kid. Again. There's only one thing I got left to say to you, brat. Catch me if you can."

There was a flash of metal- the shot split the air and the silence seemed to shatter around it for a moment.

There was no sound. Except for Ed hitting the ground, the letter he'd held in his hand a moment earlier fluttering to the ground beside him. And Colonel Bank's running feet as both he and the judge took off running.


	22. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Roy is freaking out and Ed is being his bratty self.

All the sound that'd disappeared into a mysterious vacuum earlier came roaring back to life as the courtroom dissolved into chaos.

Alarmed yells and shouts from the jury and observers of the trial behind them- scraping chairs and clacks as wooden chairs were knocked over- the typist who'd been transcribing the trial screamed, a glass pitcher of water was knocked from the table and shattered into a million crystal pieces on the floor.

And through it all, the only thing Roy Mustang could notice was the silence.

The small, blond form crumpled in military blues in the center of the court room. So still.

He staggered his way forward, tuning out the chaos, hands finding the small form and turning him over.

He'd lost the ability to breath. He knew he was breathing, but there wasn't _enough oxygen..._ His hands were shaking as he scanned the small uniform, reaching up to tap one of Ed's cheeks. The boy's eyes were screwed shut.

"Ed? Can you hear me?" he didn't know how his own voice wasn't swallowed up in the auditory chaos around him, but he was blessed with a reply as those golden eyes fluttered open to look up at him with confusion.

"Roy?"

"He had a gun. He shot at you. Are you hurt anywhere, Ed?"

"I dunno." Ed shrugged. "I feel fine."

He did look remarkably fine. Roy raked his eyes over the boy's body- his chest and uniform were remarkable unharmed, his abdomen clean and free of any signs of trauma...

It was then he noticed the growing dark red stain on the upper left of Ed's uniform. He tried to swallow, but his mouth had become like sandpaper.

For one horrible minute, he thought that he'd been shot in the left breast- a wound to the heart- that he'd have a minute or two, at best, before Ed faded out in his arms.

His eyes frantically scanned the source of the wound, though- the blood seemed to be coming from Ed's arm, not his chest- and Roy let out a harsh nasal sigh and a prayer of thanks. Ed had been hit in the upper right forearm. He was bleeding. But it wasn't a fatal shot- it wasn't fatal- he tried to tell that to his stampeding heart, to his own shaking fingers...

Roy shifted Ed so he was cradling the upper half of the boy's body in his left arm, reaching across with his right arm and doing his best to hold pressure on the wound.

"Ed- he shot you."

Ed's golden eyes darted over towards him- so bright, so clear. He looked confused. "No he didn't. I feel totally fine."

"That's because you're in shock, Edward."

Roy looked up at the new voice to see Marissa Jennings- the unflappable attorney- kneeling in her black skirt and pantyhose, hurriedly shrugging out of her black jacket to reveal a wine colored top.

"You're going to be fine, but we need to do our best to stop the bleeding." Her brown eyes met Roy's as her hand reached for his, where it was clamped over Ed's injured upper arm. She was asking his permission to help.

Reluctantly, Roy moved his hand from the wound, and Marissa, business-like as ever, placed her discarded coat to the wound, holding pressure with both hands.

Roy swallowed, trying to quell the nausea in his gut at the sight of Ed's blood on his hand.

"This may hurt a little, Ed- I'm sorry, but I have to keep pressure on it to slow the bleeding." Jennings apologized.

Ed blinked, looking over at her in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about. I can't feel a thing."

Ed had started to lose some color in his face, and a bit of sweat had broken out on his forehead. It reminded Roy of the way he'd looked when he'd had to have his tetanus shot, right before he'd fainted. It made his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

He was brought back to reality by Jennings placing a hand on his own bloodied one. He was trembling, he realized.

"Thats the adrenaline talking. I need you to stay focused and stay awake, Ed." Marissa was looking at him while she spoke, and Roy nodded to her, steadying his hand. He'd be alright. They needed to worry about Ed at the moment.

"They've called for an ambulance. It should be out front in two minutes."

Roy looked up, surprised, to see Lieutenant Margaret Shaw joining their huddle, looking concerned.

Roy wanted to snap his fingers at her- at Banks- at all of them. But the alien desire burned out quicker than a campfire in a thunderstorm when he looked back down at Ed.

"We're going to need to move him to get him out there."

"I can walk! I'm perfectly fine." Ed started to struggle in his grasp, trying to get to a position where he could leverage himself to get upright.

"Ed- Ed stop..." Marissa looked at Roy in alarm as Ed didn't pay her any attention.

Roy felt his heart speed up in worry and fear, and he quickly channeled it into something he knew- discipline. He raised his right hand, cuffing Ed upside the head quickly. There was no real force behind the blow- just enough to jostle Ed's head and make the teen stop squirming.

Ed stopped struggling, golden gaze turning over to look at Mustang in surprise and... hurt?

"That was mean."

"I know. But I had to do it because you weren't listening and you were going in injure yourself further. Now lie still until we can get you to the ambulance."

Ed made no move to start struggling again. In fact, he seemed to be pouting from where he laid still. Were it not for the circumstances, it would've been comical.

Jennings moved to the side, and Roy looked over to see Lieutenant Shaw take her place, her leather belt in her hand.

"I can make a tourniquet for his arm before you move him." she offered, though her hands made no move to follow through with the action. She was waiting- for his permission, he realized.

He nodded, letting his gaze drop back to the blond teenager in his arms. "Do it."

Ed wriggled in his hold slightly. Roy sighed, reaching up to brush a few stray strands of blond hair from the boy's face. "Be still." he ordered.

For once, Ed listened, though he was still looking slightly miffed as he met Mustang's gaze.

"So... did we win?" Ed piped up.

Even Lieutenant Shaw's expert hands stopped their work on Ed's tourniquet in surprise.

"I thought we won the trial- I mean, we had good evidence and stuff. And the jury agreed with us. But then the judge overrode the verdict but it turns out he's not really even a judge at all."

Roy shot Lieutenant Shaw a look, and she quickly resumed her work in fastening her belt around Ed's upper arm as Ed continued talking.

"I don't know if we won or not to be honest, Ed." Marissa had moved closer, hoping to keep Ed talking. "It seemed like we did, but there's official things that need to happen."

"Well everybody keeps telling me Banks shot me." Ed said, looking annoyed. "So can you get him on attempted murder?"

Jennings raised her eyebrows. Everyone in this courtroom had been a witness to what'd just happened. Even a first year law student could've slam dunked the case.

She nodded. "Yes, Edward, I believe I can do that."

"So we won, then." Ed was looking cheerful.

Roy looked over at Shaw- she was nearly done looping her belt around Ed's upper arm, and was using the wooden handle of the discarded gavel to twist the tourniquet tight.

He looked back down at Ed. Apparently his concern and dark expression was visible, because Ed frowned.

"What're you looking like that for? We won."

"Banks shot you."

"Why are you always such a downer? I mean, yeah, I got shot- but you know what this is the face of- a winner. Cause I'm winning!" Ed pulled back his lips, which were still red enough that Roy wasn't completely panicking, to show Mustang a beaming grin.

Roy let out a nasally sigh, shaking his head as he looked down at his teenage subordinate in disbelief. "Ed- be quiet."

Ed grew tired of looking at Roy- his charcoal eyes, dark with concern and something that was unreadable- worry, maybe- love? That Ed didn't want to think about it.

So instead he turned to look at Jennings, their attorney with dark curly hair, almond eyes, and a red-lipped smile.

"You're pretty." he said simply. "You should totally go out with Mustang. He likes girls in skirts."

Jennings looked from Ed to Mustang- were the circumstances different, she would've smiled, but she wasn't sure if the kid was being serious or not.

"Edward!" Roy was trying to combat the flush creeping onto his cheeks. "Ed, shut up!"

"His tourniquet is done." Lieutenant Shaw announced.

Roy jolted to his feet, Edward still in his arms.

Hughes jogged into the room, looking a bit disheveled. "Ambulance is out front."

"Right."

Ed had his pinky and thumb of his automail hand held up by his ear like a phone, gesturing to Jennings.

"Call him!"

Roy was already jogging them out of the room. He was running down the hallways, trying to get himself to stop blushing, when he noticed Ed had gone slack in his arms. The kid's eyes were closed.

He cursed under his breath.

"Ed. Ed, say something."

The only sound were his footfalls on the floor as he raced them towards the door. His heart started to pound louder, he felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room. "Ed. Say something. _Please."_

He was lucky he didn't manage to run into something, because he was now almost one hundred percent focused on the small form in his arms.

Ed shifted, hummed, and didn't open his eyes. "I can't hear you." he said petulantly. "Because I'm in shock, and I'm not _allowed_ to talk, apparently."

Roy let out a breathless laugh, willing himself not to go weak in the knees with relief and keep himself moving forwards.

"Kid, you are an _asshole._ Once you're fixed up in the hospital, I will barbecue you, understand?" he cast a look downwards to see Ed's eyes were still closed, a tense expression on his face.

"Ed? Talk to me."

Ed's automail arm reached up and fisted itself into Roy's collar, grabbing a handful of the blue fabric. He shifted and mewled a little, golden eyes fluttering open. "It's starting to hurt." he said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. We're almost there." Roy had reached the end of a the longest hallway now, and he turned- fifty feet and they'd be out the front door and t the ambulance. "Hang in there for me Ed. Stay awake."

Ed did better than that- he tightened his grip on Mustang's shirt, using the fabric to haul himself up. His right arm remained useless, bleeding as it was into Mustang's side, but he threw his automail arm around Roy's shoulders, burying his face in the crevice between the other man's shoulder and neck.

"Don't leave me 'lone..." Ed managed to stammer.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise..."

He'd reached the doors, now. Two EMTs held them open for him- a gurney was waiting outside, and he carefully laid Edward on it- Edward's automail hand still hand't let go of the front of Roy's uniform.

"Sir, you need to step back-"

Roy wasn't the one crowding the gurney. As Roy tried to pull back, automail fingers tore the fabric of the front of his uniform.

"Dad!"

The cry stopped both Roy and the EMT trying to usher him back cold- Ed was laying on the gurney, metal fingers reaching pitiably towards Roy. Something within Roy twisted and ignited. He'd promised Ed he'd stay.

Roy shot the EMT a withering glare before he was stepping back towards the gurney. "Whatever help he needs- it'll be easier for all of us if I'm with him. I doubt you've ever had to restrain someone with automail before."

The EMT stepped back, and he and his partner both began the flurry of motion- loading the gurney into the back. It was a cramped ride, but Roy still found his place beside the head of the gurney.

The male EMT banged on the roof of the ambulance, which turned onto the street.

"I'm going to need his hand." the female EMT motioned to Ed's right hand- Roy noticed she had a needle in her hand. "Ed. They're giving you medicine. I need you to look at me and only me, okay?" Ed was already too out of it- low on blood and stressed to have to see the needle and deal with the drop in blood pressure.

"My arm hurts."

"I know. Take a deep breath and talk to me." Roy could see out of the corner of his eyes as the woman readied an alcohol swab and prepared the needle.

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Okay. You should take Marissa on a date. She's nice."

"You think so, huh?"

"Yeah. You guys both have dark hair. So it's good."

"Is it now?"

Ed startled- Roy realized the EMT had sunk the needle into his hand and moved, gently turning Ed's head to the side so he was looking at him.

"Just keep looking at me, Ed."

"My arm feels weird. They're doing something to it." Ed said, looking at him forlornly.

"I know it does. They're giving you medicine to make it hurt less."

"You might feel a little cold, sweetheart. That's okay." the female EMT was reassuring him, as her counterpart inspected the tourniquet.

"Yeah it's cold. And my mouth tastes funny." Ed complained, smacking his lips and making a face.

"That's perfectly normal, sweetie." the EMT assured him.

"Does it still hurt, Ed?"

"No. Just feels funny." Ed laid back, blinking heavily a few times.

"It's cold." he added again for good measure.

"And I'm tired."

Roy shot a glance at the EMT, who looked down at her monitors and nodded. "He's stable. You just rest, sweetie- we'll be there soon."

Roy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, giving the automail hand within his own a squeeze.

"You can relax, Ed. Just close your eyes and get some rest. We'll be at the hospital soon."

Ed made a keening noise of protest and opened one eye.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ed. I'll be there when you wake up. I promise."

"Okay." Ed said hoarsely, before he was laying back and letting tired eyes fall closed.

* * *

**What was your favorite part? Sarcastic shot Ed or Papa Roy?**


	23. Wee-Woo Wagon

**It's short, but I'm an absolute sucker for hurt Ed/ worried Roy, so here it is.**

* * *

It seemed like Roy sat in the ambulance for hours, just watching Ed.

The male EMT made quick work of immobilizing Ed's upper arm in a splint and pressing gauze to the wound to control the bleeding.

The female EMT made quick work of cutting off Ed's bloodied uniform, discarding it, before she was pressing a stethoscope to his chest, listening carefully.

"Any other injuries?"

"No. It was only one shot. He might've hit his head on the ground when he fell- I'm not really sure."

She nodded, pulling back her stethoscope and placing her hands on Ed's wrist to take his pulse quickly.

The ambulance made a rather harsh turn, jostling everyone- Roy had to catch himself on the gurney so he didn't go sprawling.

Ed tossed his head and moaned, eyes still closed.

"Easy Ed. We're almost there." Roy was running his bloody fingers through the boy's hair.

Ed didn't bother opening his eyes, and Roy looked over the at EMT, frowning. "He's got two automail limbs."

"More than just the arm?"

"A leg, too, just above the knee."

The woman was quickly moving, adjusting the IV bags she had to drip above them as she nodded. "Right. I'll lower the dose on painkiller- I was wondering why he was so quiet. He won't remember any of this- he won't be that lucid, either. They'll probably take him right back to trauma bay at the hospital and deal with his arm..."

"He's back with us." the male EMT spoke up.

Sure enough, Roy looked over to see cloudy golden eyes looking over at him.

"Ed? You with me?" Roy asked.

Ed whimpered. He'd lost some of the color in his cheeks. "D'un feel good."

"You gonna be sick?" Roy asked.

Ed gave a half-shrug with his automail shoulder. "Dunno."

Roy was being handed a wet cloth, which he placed on Ed's forehead.

"It's probably the pain medicine, Ed. It should wear off in a few minutes. Just try to relax. If you have to get sick, we'll deal with it."

"They're gonna steal my leg."

"Who is?" Roy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"T-the guy. He's buzzing around here, I saw him. He's... shifty. He wants my leg cuz it's shiny. I need you to start a fire so he doesn't take it."

"I will not let anyone take your leg, Ed. I promise."

"M'kay." Ed let his head flop back onto the gurney. "This car is full of string." he said, batting an automail hand at the IV lines running above him.

"Don't do that." Roy had to stifle a smirk, reaching over to grasp Ed's hand in his own.

"You shouldn't grab his hand. It's automail. His grip is too strong- he might break your hand if he's frightened." the male EMT spoke up with a frown. He didn't want to have to deal with two patients.

Roy narrowed his eyes. "No, he might break _your_ hand if he's frightened. Not me. And if I don't hold his hand, he's going to mess with his lines."

"Magic string..." Ed sang, looking dazedly up at the IV lines again before looking back over at Roy. He shifted over so he could see the man better, half-sitting up- he beamed, delighted, when he saw he was holding Roy's hand.

"I got you!"

"Yes, you do." Roy had to suppress his smile, pushing Ed so he was laying back against the gurney with his other hand. He was reminded of how loopy Ed got on launadum- he really was just a kid.

"That's my metal hand." Ed said happily. "My other arm is shot. I can't wait to get my real arm back- I'm gonna punch so many people in the face with it."

"That's good to know." Roy laughed to himself, reminding himself to keep an extra watch on Ed after he got his arm back.

"Where is your other arm, sweetie?" the female EMT asked.

"It's in hell." Ed said simply, eyes continuing to rove the ambulance, not noticing the shocked look the woman gave him. "These are some good painkillers" she muttered under her breath.

Ed spotted the male EMT and scowled. "Stay away from my leg!"

"Nobody is touching your leg, Ed. Look at me." Roy ordered.

Ed turned his head back towards Roy.

The ambulance turned harshly again, throwing everyone for a moment. Ed slammed against the side rail of the gurney and cried out, and Roy reached forward to steady him. "Easy, we're almost there." he shot a glance at the female EMT, who nodded.

The siren was still blaring loudly in the background as they drove- they were probably less than a minute away from the hospital.

Ed mumbled something, looking over at Roy sadly. "You know, I never got to ride in the wee-woo wagon before."

"You mean an ambulance?

"Yeah. The wee-woo wagon." Ed nodded solemnly.

"Well, let's not make a habit out of this. I don't know how many more gray hairs I can take from you."

"Ed, do you know how old you are? We need to see how aware he is." the female EMT was trying to keep him alert.

"Thirteen."

"Who's the furher?"

"Bradley."

"And what are you having for dinner?"

Ed gave her a lopsided smirk. "Bourbon."

Roy would've face-palmed with his free hand, if it wasn't smeared with Ed's blood.

The ambulance came to a stop, and the EMTs jolted to action, opening the back and loading Ed off the gurney.

They wheeled into the ER at a high speed, nurses and doctors fluttering in to take over as Roy stayed beside the ambulance.

Ed watching them all with a dull distrust, looking beside him to check that Roy was still there- he hadn't let go of Roy's hand.

"It's alright, Ed. Let them work."

Ed nodded vaguely at his reassurance, but still squirmed and mewled when a cold stethoscope was placed on his bare chest.

"There's no exit wound." the female EMT admitted to the doctor on call, who nodded hurriedly.

"We're going to have to take him to X-ray."

"I'm not going anywhere without a lawyer." Ed piped up.

The doctor disregarded Ed completely.

"Let's move him."

"You're kidnapping me! I'm a goddamn state alchemist! I'll bite you" Ed managed with shocking conviction for someone who'd just been shot. A feral look flashed in his eyes.

The doctor's eyes flicked from Ed to the nurse. "Up the drip. We need him calm."

"Let me come with him and leave the drip alone. The medicine might quiet him down but he'll also get sick."

The doctor's eyes roved to the female EMT, who nodded. "As long as his Dad is with him, he's fine."

The doctor nodded. "Alright. Your dad can come with you, sweetie, but he's gonna have to stand outside the x-ray room. It's not safe for him to be in there."

"Seems sketchy." Ed frowned, scrutinizing the doctor as though he was afraid she was lying.

"The room has windows. You can see him at all times." a nurse added.

"Okay, I guess."

They were wheeled down the hallway- Roy had to jog to keep up with the gurney.

The x-ray tech managed to position Edward without too much fuss, and was surprisingly tactful at prying Roy away from Ed and having him stand outside the room as she ducked into the other room to get the pictures.

"Ready?" he heard the woman's muffled voice through the glass windows.

"Cheese." Ed gave a half-smile as there was a whirring of machinery. Roy chuckled- it was cute, watching his doped-up Edward smile for his X-rays like they were actually taking pictures of him.

The x-ray tech came out of the room beaming as she lifted the lead protective gown off the rest of Edward.

"You did wonderful, sweetie!"

She was wheeling Ed back into the hallway with Roy, while he was headed back to the ER- Roy saw the doctor and one of the nurses step into the room and X-ray films being set before a light board before he was jogging behind the gurney, sitting with Ed later in the emergency room.

Ed blinked owlishly, looking over at Roy. "If I fall asleep, you'll stay and make sure they don't take my leg?"

"Yes, I will." Roy jumped on the chance to get Edward to sleep. While it was amusing to watch Edward drugged up, the kid was obviously dragging and being awake couldn't be good for him right now.

"And you won't go away? You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I will. You know I wouldn't leave you alone. You need to rest- get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Ed nodded heavily, letting his eyes fall shut. " 'Kay. Goodnight, Dad."

He shifted, fumbling for the sheets.

Roy's expression softened slightly- even if Ed was drugged to high heaven, it seemed... _right,_ somehow, calling him Dad.

He reached over, grabbing the flimsy hospital blanket Ed was grappling with a smoothly pulling it up to Ed's chin. "Get some rest, Ed."

* * *

**Let me know if you liked it!**


	24. Papa Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shameless Daddy!Roy with his drugged up little chibi.

It was roughly a half an hour into Ed sleeping that the doctor from earlier returned, nodding to him.

"Mr. Elric? A word?"

Roy blinked, surprised. He wondered if he should correct them on what his name was- but that would just mean more paperwork. Besides, he was the kid's legal guardian anyways.

He knew he'd have to talk to the doctors sooner or later, and he cast a quick glance at a sleeping Ed before he was slipping away to follow the doctors, promising himself he'd be quick.

He was taken to a small room where an X-ray film was on the light board. Judging by the collar bone and arrangement of bones, he was looking at an x-ray of Ed's wounded arm.

"We wanted to show you the injuries to his arm before we discussed treatment options."

Roy nodded, unable to take his eyes off the x-ray. The doctor pointed to a small, white solid object on the film. "So this is the bullet. I'm no expert, but it looks like the boy was shot with a round from a 38. And it struck his humerus just below the shoulder, chipping the bone. See this fragment of bone here?" the doctor pointed to a triangular section of bone that'd chipped off from the large bone and was floating in space nearby the bullet.

"Yes."

"This is a partial wedge fracture. He's lucky it's not broken all the way through. If it was, I'd recommend an external fixation with metal rods and pins. Thankfully, it's only in one piece and a relatively small chip. My suggestion would be surgical removal of the bullet, followed by a proper re-alignment of the bone, and immobilizing his upper arm in a brace and sling for several weeks to give the break time to heal. It's not going to be an easy recovery, but it'd be much harder on an older adult than it would be a teenager. Would you be willing to sign off on this?"

"Yes, I would."

"Good. We're hoping to do this while he's still got the painkillers in his system- we don't want anymore anesthesia than necessary. We're going to inject him with a local anesthetic and up his drip before we remove the bullet, re-align the fracture, and then use a local anesthetic to stitch him up and brace."

"Will this be done in an operating room?"

"We were planning on just utilizing a sterile field and removing the bullet in the ER, Mr. Elric."

"So I can stay with him while you do it?"

"If you'd like. Edward will be medicated enough he won't be aware, though. It may be slightly hard to watch."

"I'll stay. I promised him I'd stay." Roy said simply.

The doctor nodded, standing, and Roy followed her out of the room and back to the ER.

Thankfully, Ed hadn't moved or woken since he'd left- Roy knew Ed would've been horribly upset if he'd woken up alone.

A moment after he sat down, Edward shifted and hummed, snuffling and blinking open glassy eyes.

"Dad?"

"How're you doing, Ed?" he was trying to keep the weariness form his voice as he spoke. It'd been one heck fo a day.

"'M fine. What are they gonna do to me? When can I leave?"

"They have to take the bullet out of your arm and re-align the bone. Are you in any pain?"

"No. Just... floppy." Ed's head lolled back and he sighed sadly. "Why can't I just transmute the bullet out?"

"Because you're in no shape to transmute anything right now. You and I both know alchemy takes a clear head, precise thinking, and energy. None of which you have right now."

"Whatever." Ed muttered.

The curtains sequestering them from the rest of the hospital were pulled aside, and the doctor, flanked by an assisting nurse holding several cloths, stepped into the room, smiling warmly.

"How are you doing, Edward?"

"Don't be alarmed, but it appears that fucker shot me." Ed said, unamused.

The doctor raised her eyebrows and stifled a laugh. "Unfortunately, he did, yes. We're going to increase your pain medication so you fall asleep and remove the bullet from your arm, Ed."

Ed sighed. "That stuff makes me wanna hurl." he admitted.

"We'll make sure you don't get sick from it." the doctor was already striding over, quietly adjusting the drip.

Ed sighed, limbs growing heavy and tongue growing thick. He felt warm and tingly all over, like he was floating...

"Edward, can you hear me?"

Ed made no move to respond, simply laying still with his eyes half-closed.

The doctor nodded to the nurse, satisfied. "He's out of it. Let's begin." She pulled up a small metal table on wheels, unfolding the cloth bundles of fabric and revealing a myriad of surgical tools, before she was swabbing Ed's wound and the area around it with an iodine soaked rag.

"You can talk to him, if you like, Mr. Elric. He can't respond, but a familiar voice might do him good." the doctor assured him, setting aside the iodine and moving for the forceps.

Roy held Ed's auto mail hand in his own- Ed's fingers were completely slack, and it was unnerving to see no fire in those golden eyes as they stared absently ahead...

"You're doing alright, Ed." Roy said quietly, not really sure what else to say. He was thankful for the small monitor on Ed's index finger that showed the steady beat of his heart on the monitor to the left. Ed seemed total relaxed, not at all in pain.

Roy had seen carnage on the battlefield before. Bullet wounds, specifically, he'd seen too many of. He'd helped carry his friends and comrades to safety when they'd been shot, seen both crude field extractions and orderly medical tent ones.

Still, watching the doctor dig around Ed's wounded arm with a pair of forceps made his skin crawl, and he could swear he smelled burnt flesh and sand for a moment.

"There." the doctor carefully withdrew he forceps, dropping a small object on the table that made a metallic clang. A moment later her hands were inside Ed's open wound, moving cautiously but expertly around as she felt for the break in the boy's arm.

It only took about two minutes of careful prodding before she removed her bloodies gloves hands from Ed's wound, nodding to the nurse.

"Nadia, please get the portable x-ray. I want to verify it's in place correctly before we brace it."

The nurse nodded, returning a moment later with a small cart on wheels. The woman covered Edward with a heavy led sheet, positioning the small film plate beneath his arm and ling up the machine before nodding to the doctor, who in turn nodded to Roy.

"We'll need to leave the bay for a moment." she informed him, and he followed her outside the curtains. She pressed a button on a remote- there was a loud whirring noise- before there was silence again and they were all ducking back into the bay, the x-ray machine and film being whisked away by the assisting nurse, the doctor following.

Roy sat in the silence, Ed not making a sound- it was unnerving, seeing his fiery alchemist so still and quiet.

It felt like an eternity, but really it was only five minutes later when the doctor returned, this time with a fresh pair of gloves that she carefully pulled on.

"X-ray confirms we're set nice and proper. Now to stitch you up." five carefully placed sutures and a bandage later, the doctor was once again discarding her gloves, pulling out a long, rounded piece of plastic and placing it on Ed's upper arm. It was a pearly white plastic, starting at Ed's shoulder and ending just above his elbow. A smaller piece of plastic, part of the same brace, fit on the inner side of his arm, starting just below his armpit and ending just shy of where his elbow bent. The doctor carefully laced the two pieces together, tying them tight, before she was placing a small loop of fabric around Ed's neck.

It would've looked like the fabric of a medal around the boy's neck, had it not been for the small loop of fabric at the end. The doctor carefully slid Ed's wrist into the loop, so it was holding his arm still in the sling.

She nodded to Roy, who still sat by the boy's side.

"He's been through quite a lot, and he's had a lot of medication." she moved towards the drip, adjusting it carefully. "I'm going to lower the dose slowly over the course of an hour or so. I'd like to keep him overnight at the very least for observation, if you're agreeable to it?"

"Of course."

"It should go without saying he's on light duty for the next 4 to 6 weeks. It's not a complicated break, but it'll take time to heal."

Roy nodded. Still, he only had eyes for the pale and still blond child laying on the cot. Ed's eyes were mostly closed, but he hardly moved- it made icy fingers grab hold of Roy's heart. His Edward shouldn't be so quiet, so still...

"We'll wait for him to come round a bit more and then I'll transfer you to a room for the night." the doctor informed him, pausing and placing a hand on Roy's shoulder, meeting his dark eyes with her own.

"He'll be alright, Dad. He's a strong boy. I know it must be hard seeing him in pain, but he's resilient. I've never seen a child this young with automail before. It must bring back a lot of old memories seeing him like this, but in the grand scheme of things, this will be much less serious than the automail surgery was."

Roy nodded, swallowing. He hadn't been there for Ed's auto mail surgery- He'd told the boy to call him when he was ready for a job as a state alchemist. He frowned- thinking of the time Ed had spent with the Rockbells, sweating, in pain, amidst automail surgery. long nights alone and in pain, too stubborn or guilty to call out to for comfort...

He hadn't been there. He didn't know why he could taste the sour tang of regret in his mouth now, but he definitely could. At the time he'd gone back to his office without a care in the world, knowing Ed would do what he needed to and continuing to selfishly chase his own goals and furthering his own life.

The doctor gave him a wane smile before she was ducking out of curtains that separated their emergency room bay from the next.

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before he was taking Ed's automail hand in his own.

There was slight movement from the bed- Ed's head moved slightly- his eyes were half open. A low moan escaped the boy.

"Easy, Ed. They just took the bullet out of your arm and braced it. You've got a fracture. They gave you a lot of medicine so you wouldn't feel it- you're gonna be feeling pretty strange for awhile."

A pink tongue darted out of the boy's mouth to moisten chapped lips.

"W-water?" he rasped.

Roy moved to stand and go get him some, but he was stopped by the metal fingers managing to catch hold of his sleeve as he stood, preventing him from leaving.

Roy looked down at the boy, giving him a small smile. "I can't get you water if you don't let me go, Ed."

"Stay. I... want a hug."

Roy froze for a brief moment- it was obviously the drugs talking.

A small, ragged whimper escaped Ed's lips, the tug on his sleeve growing stronger as those cloudy golden eyes started to water.

Drugs talking or not- Ed clearly wanted to be held and comforted. He was just a child.

"Alright. I'll stay, and you'll get your hug. But I can't hug you from the front- your arm is too hurt for me to try that. I'll sit you up and sit behind you, alright?"

"Okay."

Slowly, Roy sat the boy up, nudging him forward on the cot before he was sitting behind the boy, letting Ed sit back and rest against his chest.

He gently placed Ed's automail hand in the boy's own lap, since Ed seemed to be too loopy to move with any coordinated effort at the moment.

His own arm encircled Ed's chest on the side of his automail arm, holding him close, while his other hand moved to pet the stray locks of messy blond hair from the boy's face.

Ed hummed in pleasure, drunkenly swiveling and trying to look behind him, a dumb grin splitting his features.

"Thank you. Nobody has hugged me since mom died."

Roy's hand stilled in Ed's hair for a moment, his heart seizing in his chest. Once again, the regret rose within him like a coiled serpent- why hadn't he been there? Why hadn't he held Ed when he'd needed it before?

"Do you want me to hug you more often, Ed?"

Ed nodded absently, before he was turning, pressing his face into Roy's uniformed chest and letting out a contented sigh.

"Why do I feel so crusty?" Ed mumbled into his uniform.

Roy couldn't help it- he barked a short laugh, continuing to card his fingers through the boy's hair. "That's the medicine. You'll feel better soon, just ride it out."

"I wanna go hoooommmeeee..."

"Trust me, I do too, Ed. But the doctors know best and we're staying here for the night."

"I want my couch." Ed looked up at him petulantly, eyes sad.

"You can sleep on my couch when they send us home, Ed." _Us. us._ It was strange, but there was that warm feeling in his chest again. Since when had Roy's house become Ed's home?

"'Kay." Ed didn't look pleased by the news, his lower lip sticking out in a childish pout. "But you can't leave. You have to stay and give me hugs."

"I can do that, Ed. Now I need you to close your eyes and get some rest."

"'Kay. Goodnight, Dad." Ed snuffled, wriggling slightly, before his face was buried in Roy's uniformed chest again and he was breathing deeply.

"Goodnight, kiddo. Rest up. You'll feel better when you wake up."


	25. Edward Elric, The BAMF

It was either very, very late at night, or very, very early in the morning. Roy wasn't exactly sure which.

None of his team had shown up at the hospital yet. That both worried and intrigued him. Normally he'd at least have heard from them by now, but he was figuring they were trying to handle the massive fiasco at headquarters. He'd have to trust their judgement.

Right now his priority was Edward- his reckless major.

Ed had been relocated to a hospital room at some point- and Roy, exhausted as he was, had trudged alongside and waited as the boy was settled into his gurney, still comfortably sleeping.

Roy alternated from leaning back and dozing in his hard-backed chair beside the boy's bed and watching the kid sleep.

Every now and then Ed would snuffle or shift a little in his sleep, and Roy found himself holding his breath, watching the moonlight dance across the boy's peaceful expression and the medicine drip, drip, dripping medicine into the IV line tucked into the boy's pale hand that rested dazedly on the sheets.

Every now and then Roy would reach over, blinking tiredly and brushing the boy's blond bands from his face, enjoying the fact that Ed was still there and in front of him, real as could be, and almost as unharmed as he could be, given the circumstances.

"Mr. Elric?"

Roy looked up. Framed in the light from the hospital hallway, a young nurse with auburn hair that made her look ethereal when she was framed in the light like that.

"Yeah?" he was too tired to bother with the formalities right now, and too entrenched in his duty as Ed's "father" to consider flirting with him.

"Is Edward still resting comfortably?"

"Huh... um, yeah."

"That's great. I have a few more forms that need to be signed- Edward's doing fine but his platelet count is a little low, the doctors wanted to give him a transfusion before they discharge him in the morning. We just need a few more signatures on the documents. And perhaps a cup of coffee? I know we have some in the staff room."

Roy must've looked more haggard than he thought.

"That... sounds good." he admitted sluggishly, getting to his feet.

He cast one last glance behind him at Ed, making sure the boy was sleeping peacefully, before he was following the nurse into the staff room.

Two cups of surprisingly well brewed coffee later, he'd read through and finished off the last of the paperwork surrounding Ed's care. The nurse who'd escorted him there had drifted off- that wasn't surprising, though, considering there were relatively few staff on the night shift. They were probably needed.

He was ambling back towards Ed's hospital room when a muffled cry caught his attention.

"Sharon! Sharon!"

He couldn't help himself. He paused outside the closed hospital room, palming the door open to the hospital room to see two nurses- the one from earlier, and a brunette he didn;t recognizze, standing before the impossibly small bathroom each hospital room was equipped with.

"Mr. Waters, please calm down- you'll wake the other patients!" the dark haired nurse tried to soothe.

Looking past them, Roy could see Mr. Waters- a rather large man, in his late forties, probably, at least two hundred and fifty pounds- not a fat fellow, just built like a bull- with broad shoulders and well-muscled arms, as well as a thick bandage wrapped around his head.

"Sharon! I can't get up!" the man cried out again, paying the nurses no heed.

"Leah, help me with him." both nurses moved to try and help the man- he seemed to have managed to stand himself up and buckle his pants, only to lose his balance and end up flat on his back, wedged in the impossibly small space between the toilet and the wall. He was stuck so that he had no room to get his hands or legs under him and right himself.

"Where's Sharon!? I can't have other women in the house, you're not my wife!" the man only yelled louder.

The nurses stopped trying to lift the man, winded and frustrated. "He's too heavy for us. We'll have to see if Dr. Linder is in the next ward..."

"Sharon! I don't know these women Sharon, you're my one and only!" the man was still looking agitated and confused at his predicament.

It was then Roy decided to make his presence known. "Need a hand?"

"Mr. Elric." the auburn haired nurse looked relieved, and Roy stepped forward cautiously, crouching down to see where the man was situated.

"Hey there buddy. You seem to have gotten yourself in quite a predicament here."

"I sure have. I don't know who these strange ladies are, but Sharon will have my head if she finds them in our house. I'm a one woman kinda guy, you know..."

"I'm sure you are, Mr. Waters." Roy reassured him, looking to the nurse, who nodded her permission.

Roy stepped closer. "Would you mind if I gave you a hand and helped you get back to bed?"

"I can stand on my own! They dropped a brick on my head, my legs work just fine!" the man protested, reminding Roy of Ed for a moment.

Roy smiled. "I'm sure you can. It's not your legs that are the problem- it's the position that you're stuck in. You can't get your feet under you. If you were to let me pick you up, you'd be able to get your legs under you and stand."

"I bet you're right." Mr. Waters conceded.

"Well that settles it then." Roy stepped forward, one knee on the ground, and settled his arm beneath the man's bent knees and the crook of his back. "On three. One, two, three."

Roy took a breath and heaved- the man wasn't as heavy as he looked, and Roy managed to get the man into the air- the man managed to rest his palms on the wall and Roy tilted, letting the man get his feet under him.

As soon as the man looked relatively steady, Roy slung the man's arm over his shoulder. "This isn't the first time I've done this, you know." he admitted as he walked the man towards his empty bed. "But this is the first time I haven't been to the pub first."

The man barked a laugh, shakily settling himself on the bed. "I'll have to buy you a few sometime." he conceded.

"No trouble at all." Roy waved over his shoulder, ducking out of the room. The dark haired nurse had already begun fussing over the man, tucking in his blankets, and Roy found himself striding next to the auburn-haired nurse back towards Ed's room.

"Thank you for your help. There's just two nurses on the night shift, we have a hard time with the heavy lifting. Mr. Waters is a kind man, just gets confused- he's a construction worker, got hit in the head with a falling brick, poor man. You're very helpful."

Roy shrugged, hands, in his pockets as he strode along. "No trouble. It's the least I could do, with you taking such good care of my Ed."

They both stopped walking for a moment.

"You really are something, Mr. Elric."

"Thanks. But the name's not Elric. It's Mustang. Roy Mustang."

"But Edward..." the woman looked up at him, blue eyes full of confusion.

"Is my subordinate. A prodigy, I'm his commanding office. He's... he's like my..."

"Son?" the nurse finished for him.

Roy closed his mouth but nodded solemnly, and the nurse beamed.

"And to think, I thought Ed just got his looks from his mother. I was going to ask you about your wife, but I didn't want to bring up painful memories."

Roy chuckled. "No, actually- the position of 'wife of Roy Mustang' is still, in fact, open. You never told me your name either, Nurse...?"

"Aubrey. Aubrey Chance." the nurse said bashfully.

Roy nearly drowned in her blue eyes for a moment. And her skirt- it was just above her knees, but it was white, so clean and pristine...

He was torn out of his thoughts by a clang in the distance.

They both jumped at the sudden noise, Aubrey looking behind them in alarm.

"Mr. Waters?" she looked back cautiously.

Roy was already striding forward. "No, it came from over here..." _closer to Ed's room..._

A blood curdling scream split the air, and Roy was running. "Ed!"

There was another metallic clang- metal on metal- Roy fumbled into the doorway, the nurse hot on his heels, only to turn on the light and find Ed flailing on the ground and blood on the floor.

* * *

He'd been sleeping. And Mustang had been with him, just like he'd promised. He hadn't left. And sometimes, if Ed made a funny face and scrunched up his nose- Roy would reach over and pet his hair. He didn't know why, but it made him feel warm inside when Roy did that. So sometimes he'd make a funny face even when he was mostly awake, just to steal those little touches of affection he was too prideful to ask for while he was fully conscious.

But mostly, he slept. He was warm under his blankets- the medicine made him feel nice and fuzzy, and sleep came easy to him, so he let it.

He woke up to someone hugging him. Only it wasn't a nice hug- whoever was holding him didn't smell like Roy. He'd expected the scent of bourbon and leather and old alchemy books that was Colonel Mustang.

But before he'd even opened his eyes, he knew the smell was wrong- the rough fabric he was held against, the smell of cheap alcohol, cigarettes, and the acetone tang of cheap aftershave. And the hold he was in wasn't right either- the hands were too rough and careless. Whenever he'd been carried before, he'd always been handled carefully. There hands were rough and careless, grabbing him tightly enough to leave bruises.

Still, all his addled mind could manage was a "Mmmm... whazzat?" as his sleepy brain turned back on.

"Molchi, Mal'chik." a harsh voice rasped sharply.

A large hand grabbed his wounded arm rather roughly and squeezed, and he cried out in pain and surprise.

"Ctop! Bud Yeschche!"

He was already struggling, because though he was still too asleep to understand what was going on, he knew it wasn't right.

He was thrown roughly over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes- he started to kick and flail, his automail leg managing to strike the man in a tender spot in the torso, earning a sharp exclamation from his handler.

_Get away. Get away. He's trying to take you- fight!_

He slammed his automail fist down on the back of the man and was roughly dropped- he nearly lost his footing, still drowsy disoriented, and he was able to see his assailant in the moonlight.

Dark, curly hair and silver eyes danced in the moonlight, and rough, black clothes- a uniform of some type- made Ed's stomach drop. There was a prickling in the back of his mind- the man grabbed for him...

Ed ducked to the side, running on pure instinct. He punched- his automail fist found the man's jaw, and the man staggered back a few steps, hissing a curse, before he looked up, silver eyes burning with rage.

He dove forward, tackling Ed- Ed fell back into the metal IV stand, and it fell over with a clang, the IV tearing from his arm with a sting.

They were wrestling on the ground- the man was much larger than Ed, but Ed grabbed the metal pole on the ground, bludgeoning the massive man on top of him and forcing him back enough so that he could get up.

They were both on their feet, facing off...

The man backhanded Ed with a meaty fist- Ed's head snapped to the side, his makeshift weapon of the IV pole slipping from his grasp and clanging into the metal of the hospital bed rails.

Ed stumbled back, and the man had him in a headlock- static crept into his head, and Ed panicked, flailing and trying to scream but not having the air to.

The man hissing a series of commands in a language Ed couldn't understand. Ed's basest instincts took over- he bit down on the meaty forearm holding him in a headlock, sinking his teeth into the flesh as far as he could. Warm blood flooded his mouth, the man was beating him on the head with his other hand, but Ed didn't release until his teeth hit the rock hard bone.

The man barked something at him, but he hadn't let go, only loosened his grip, and so Ed bit him again, sinking his teeth into the man's arm and feeling the headlock dissolve and the hand stop tearing at his hair. He finally let go, dropping to the floor in a boneless heap.

It was only as he sat on the ground, spitting out blood that wasn't his own, that he managed to grasp the situation fully and find his voice.

"Don't touch me!"

A hand had grabbed his hair again, but he lunged, flailing and kicking and screaming wildly. "Let me go let me go let me go! You bastard! **Mustang- help me!** "

All at once, the hold on him vanished. The sound of booted feet on the tile faded into nothing, and a moment later the room exploded into activity as a familiar blue clad figure and someone else rushed into his room, throwing on the lights.

"Edward!"

That voice. Ed _knew_ that voice. "Roy!"

Roy had burst into the room - he wasn't sure what he'd find, but it most certainly hadn't been this.

Edward was sitting on the floor- his IV pole was discarded and dripping saline onto the floor from the discarded line. Ed's bed was as a crocked angle from where it'd been knocked aside. The sheets had been discarded in a ball on the floor, and were smeared with crimson. There was blood on the floor, smeared on the bed rails, and it was all around Ed's mouth...

Ed only had eyes for one thing, though. He threw himself at Roy, grabbing onto the man like a drowning cat in a rainstorm and clinging to him.

"Edward? What happened? Are you alright?"

Ed said nothing, just holding him and trembling.

"Ed? Sweetie? Did you have a nightmare? Oh Roy- I think he bit his tongue, his mouth is all blood..." Aubrey said sadly.

The other nurse had come running, and she and Aubrey were both taking in the scene in shock.

"Ed. What happened?"

"He was going to take me." Ed managed, pulling back and looking up at Roy. "He almost got me. I was asleep, but I realized it wasn't you- I had to fight."

The nurses looked at them both with pity.

"He was so angry. He was speaking a language I couldn't understand..."

Roy nodded, simply pulling Ed closer to him and holding him tightly as he took in the chaos of the room and the blood smeared on the tiles.

"Does he always have such vivid nightmares, Mr. Mustang? Maybe I should page the doctor for a stronger sedative..." Aubrey spoke up.

But as she spoke, a chill wind blew into the room from the open window, rustling the curtains and sheets on the floor and startling everyone, and Roy knew with a sinking feeling Ed really had almost been taken.

"No! I can't sleep- he almost got me!" Ed burst out.

Roy looked over at Aubrey and shook his head, nodding toward the window. "Someone was here. He wasn't dreaming."

The dark-haired nurse gasped, and Aubrey rushed over the shut the open window, looking surprised. "But Mr. Mustang, we're on the second floor? How is that possible?"

Roy ignored her. He was peeling Ed off of him now- Ed kept his hands firmly gripping Mustang's shoulders and turned, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the tiles.

"Did he hurt you anywhere?" Roy asked, charcoal eyes searching the boy up and down for injuries.

Ed shook his head.

"But all this blood..." the dark haired nurse looked around in shock.

"It's not mine." Ed said simply.

"Roy. He tore out his IV and he had a night terror, it looks like..." Aubrey spoke up, reaching towards them. Roy could see the blood on Ed's hand from where he'd torn out his IV, but he ignored the nurses again, looking back at Ed wand cupping the boy's chin in his hand, scrutinizing him.

"What happened to your mouth, Ed?"

"It looks like you bit your tongue pretty badly." the dark haired nurse piped up.

"I wasn't asking you." Roy said stiffly, not even glancing at her. He looked to Ed for an answer.

Ed spit again- he hated the metallic taste in his mouth. "He had me in a choke hold- I couldn't get out- so I bit him. And then I bit him again. He finally let me go and I started screaming."

Roy nodded, grabbing the discarded bedsheets from the floor and using them to wipe away the excess blood and saliva from Ed's mouth.

"You said he spoke a different language? Do you remember anything about it?"

"It was short and clippy. He sorta just barked stuff out at me. I've never heard it before, I didn't understand it..."

Roy's mind was already working a mile a minute. Ed wasn't a linguistics major, but he was a smart kid. Someone broke into his room on the second floor and tried to abduct him, speaking a harsh, choppy foreign language. Edward had nearly been taken by a Drachman operative.

"Isn't this a little bit of an extreme reaction to a night terror?" the dark haired nurse asked, looking at Ed tentatively as she steeped forward. "Let's get Edward back to bed..."

Roy bristled, and had to actively bite back the urge to explode at the nurses. They were nice, they'd given him coffee, and they really did mean well. But as far as Edward was concerned, he was in charge.

"Ed's not staying in this room tonight. A Drachman operative tried to abduct him- they may come back. We're going to need a new room..."

"Roy. Is this really necessary?" Aubrey spoke up. "I know this is a bit frightening, but Edward's still a child, he was just shot, it wouldn't be unheard of for him to have a night terror..."

"I'm a Lieutenant Colonel. Edward Elric may be a child, but he is a State Alchemist and he holds the rank of Major in the amestrian military. I'm much more inclined to believe my Major. Either we get a different room or I'm moving him to a more secure location tonight."

Roy rose to his full height- Ed didn't miss the opportunity to cling to the man, burying his face in his uniform. This was the smell of safety- of bourbon, leather, and old alchemy books. Ed inhaled it greedily.

"Okay. Alright, Roy, if you say so, we can do that. Ed needs to be int he hospital for now, we both know that's what's best for him." Aubrey said.

"I want him to stay here, but you have to understand- Ed's not just a child. He's a valuable asset to the military. I take his word seriously, and so should you. Don't write him off because of his age. He's seen worse than most adult soldiers."

Roy absently stroked the messy head of blond hair, looking down at the tired form and sighing.

"I know you're tired, Ed."

Ed mumbled something so muffled into Roy's coat that nobody could understand it. Roy sighed. "You have to come out from my coat if you want me to be able to understand you, Ed."

Ed pulled back to look up at him, childlike fear and exhaustion on his face. "I said that creep is going to come find me again!"

Roy's eyes darkened. "Let him come. I'm with you, Ed- I have my gloves. You need to rest."

Ed nodded, seeming to relax at Roy's statement, leaning more heavily on the man.

The dark haired nurse had already left, presumably to get a new hospital room ready for them, and Aubrey busied herself picking up the bent IV pole and straightening out the room, which had been fairly torn apart.

The only thing that was really left intact was Roy's uncomfortable plastic chair, and he sat, pulling Ed into his lap and letting the boy lean against him while they waited for the new room to be made ready.

Aubrey tried not to watch the two- Edward had an automail fistful of Roy's coat and seemed to be fighting the pull of sleep, and Roy didn't seem to mind the exhausted teenager in his lap at all- rather, he watched Aubrey like a hawk as she moved about the room, cleaning things up.

"I'm sorry if I seemed harsh and unreasonable, Aubrey. but Edward's safety is of the utmost importance."

"I understand, Mr. Mustang." Aubrey said simply, continuing to clean. "We all see him as a child- you're the only one who can see the soldier in him right now."

The remark stung slightly, but Roy took it without complaint. He had to play it safe- had to believe Ed- because his Edward was nearly always right.

"I need one more favor, Aubrey."

"Yes, Mr. Mustang?" Aubrey was looking thoroughly unamused at him.

"This hospital has a laboratory, I'm assuming. I want swabs taken of every blood smear in this room and sent there to be typed."

Aubrey sighed. "I'm trying to be patient here Mr. Mustang, but I really don't understand you."

"I'm a military man, Aubrey." Roy looked down at the child in his lap, brushing some of Ed's golden hair from his face. Aubrey softened slightly at the gesture. Here he was, feared Lieutenant Colonel, giving out unweildly orders while his subordinate slept in his lap.

"I run off of facts and information. Edward was fighting for his life in this room- you don't know Edward. But I do. I want every blood sample run and typed in your medical laboratory- because trust me, most of the blood in this hospital room isn't Edward's."


	26. New Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If school was a river, I'd be calling in the coast guard, cause I'm DROWNING IN IT!  
> But since I have the attention span of a toddler on meth, here it is!

The hospital was full. Or at least, that was the excuse they gave them when they were unceremoniously dumped into a second bed that'd been placed in Mr. Water's room.

The quarters were a bit tight- Roy had to relocated his plastic chair to the foot of ed's bed rather than beside it, but after settling Ed into the new bedding, the remainder of the night passed quietly.

It was around seven that morning when a knock on the door frame caught his attention.

Roy couldn't help it- he broke into an exhausted smile at the sight of Hughes.

"Finally. None of my team had spoken to me since yesterday, I was beginning to worry."

"Yeah, well, there's a reason for that. They managed to apprehend the fake judge fleeing the scene, but Banks managed to get away. They've been doing paperwork and issuing orders for the capture of Banks since then. The higher ups are eager to put a lid on this while fiasco- they're embarrassed it's even happened. How's Ed doing?"

"Seems to be alright. Except a Drachman operative broke into his hospital room last night and tried to abduct him."

Hughes jolted, looking shocked. "You're kidding!"

Roy shook his head. "I'm not."

"Mr. Mustang!" their conversation was interrupted by nurse Aubrey jogging over, holding a clipboard and looking out of breath. "I have those blood test results you wanted."

Roy cocked an eyebrow. "And what do they say?"

"Well, Ed's blood type is A+, and several of the other blood smears were found to be B-. So Edward wasn't alone in his room last night. Someone else _was_ there. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Roy shrugged.

Hughes decided to make himself known, peering at the paper on her clipboard and adjusting his glasses. "Say, can I get a copy of that, please? I'm Colonel Maes Hughes of investigations- I have no doubt the military is going to want me investigating just who would try and attack a hospitalized state alchemist. I also want the room Ed was attacked in sealed off- I'll process the crime scene later."

"Of course." Aubrey hurried off to do as she was told, and Roy and Hughes sat in silence for a moment.

"So." Hughes finally spoke up, face impassive. "It appears Edward might've been onto something with his whole 'Banks is a Drachman spy' theory."

"It certainly looks that way." Roy agreed. "Either that- or Banks wasn't involved, but now that he's backed into a corner, any Drachman operatives are capitalizing on the chance to scoop him up. But why bother trying to take Ed too?"

"Ed's knowledge of Alchemy is a good enough reason as any. He knows more than most alchemists in the country- he could easily train Alchemists for the Drachman army. They've wanted to learn alchemy for decades now. And Ed's young- he's got a lot of potential, he's still forming his opinions and growing up. They'd want to capitalize on that- mold him into a ruthless killer."

_Isn't that what you want to do as well?_ that small voice in the back of his head hissed. The same one that tortured him about Ishval at night. But Roy brushed it aside- it was lying, he cared for Ed like his own son. He was only trying to do what was best for Ed. _And for your reputation, you heartless bastard._

"I know you need to be here. I get it. But your office is sorely missing you in your absence. Hawkeye is doing her best- I have Brosch, Ross and Armstrong watching the hospital starting today. No one else will come near him."

"Right." Roy ran a hand through his hair, looking at Hughes. "Can you stay with him? For a little while? I need someone I can trust with him- someone who I know can protect him." Roy thought fo all the knives Hughes kept hidden on his person. He pitied any Drachman who tried to abduct Ed from his best friend.

"Yeah, I can stay." Hughes frowned. "Where are you gonna go, though? The office?"

"Probably. Was going to stop home and at least chance my clothes first. Have a quick shave, probably."

His uniform was wrinkled from sleeping in it and smeared with Ed's dried blood. His five o' clock shadow was also getting out of control.

Hughes nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. I haven't seen you this bad since our last bender. I can stay half the day with him."

"That's all I need. Thank you."

"No problem. Take care of what you need to at the office." Hughes took his place sitting in Roy's plastic chair at the foot of Ed's bed. Ed was still sleeping- Roy had wet a cloth and cleaned the blood from the boy's face hours ago, and he looked peaceful, despite his circumstances.

"Alphonse is with Gracia and Elicia for the time being- he's probably going to want to see Ed later today."

"I'll bring him back with me on my way back from the office." Roy promised absently.

"Alright, thank you." Hughes smiled, and Roy returned the look.

He almost felt bad that he was lying to the man's face. Almost.

* * *

"You look like hell." Madame Christmas didn't parse words, sliding him a glass of cold bourbon across the bar as a way of greeting. IT wasn't even 9am yet, but Roy took the drink happily.

"You made the papers again." his aunt put down a copy of the newest Gazette in front of him- **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SHOT IN COURT MARTIAL DEBACLE.** The front page featured him clinging to Ed, trying to stop the boy's bleeding. It wasn't exactly a flattering shot, and Roy wondered briefly how the press had managed to get that picture.

"Are you alright?" He looked up to meet his Aunt's dark brown eyes at the question- she was being sincere, and he nodded.

"I'm okay."

"And that boy of yours? The prodigy they shot?"

"He's gonna be okay too. Bullet hit him in the arm."

"And yet you're here instead of watching him. Which means you need something." his Aunt tapped her long fingernails on the bar, looking pensive.

"How much have you read about the courtmartial?"

"All of it. But it isn't much. The Furher withholds most of the details- all I know is that man was facing charges of misconduct that the Fullmetal Alchemist boy uncovered."

Roy fought the urge to wince. Yes, of course the military would've white washed everything and censored it. The general population didn't need to know the gruesome scope of Bank's misdeeds.

"That Colonel Banks is still on the lamb. He hasn't been here, if that's what you're searching for." Madame Christmas said, reaching down to start polishing some glasses.

"That's not what I'm here for."

"Then what? We both know you aren't here to visit Vanessa."

"Some fellows who ought not have visited Amestris have come here. Foreign- Drachman, I think. Tried to kidnap Ed last night- and I have a feeling that they're trying to get into contact with Banks and smuggle him from the country. An outfit like that wouldn't just send one man- they'd send several. A team, maybe. Men like that go looking for girls. Have you seen any?"

Madame Christmas had stopped polishing her glass abruptly and set it down, nodding once. "Yeah. Five who'd fit your description, recently. I don't ask too many questions. What would you like to do with them? They're quite rough customers- hardly pay for their drinks, rough with my girls. So what do you have in mind?"

"I want to speak to one. Doesn't matter which, any of them will do. As soon as you can."

"You'll be delivering the usual message to someone who's unkind to my girls?"

"And then some. For trying to take my Alchemist." Roy swirled his glass, taking another sip. He was almost done.

"How soon can you deliver by?"

His aunt scoffed. "Tonight. One of those dogs is always by, at least one, every night."

"I'll speak to you soon, then." He finished his drink, placing his money on the bar and standing.

"Thanks, Auntie."

"Not a problem, my boy."

* * *

Roy managed to stop at the office for two hours- Alphonse had decided to walk there from the Hughes' residence- so it turned out he hadn't completely lied to Hughes when he said he was going to the office.

Either way, he was back at the hospital at one with Alphonse and a fresh cup of coffee in tow.

"What do you mean I can't leave yet!? They just gave me this whole bag of blood I have more than enough now! I want to go!" Roy heard Ed before he saw him, and he gave a tired grin, sipping his coffee as he and Al strode into the room.

"The doctors want you here another day and that's what's going to happen." Hughes said, ever-patient.

Mr. Waters was sitting in his bed reading a book on barrel-making, seemingly hardly disturbed by the commotion.

When Alphonse walked into the room, however, he looked up, eyes brightening. "What craftsmanship! I'm a welder- let me have a look at you!"

If Alphonse could've blushed, he would've. but he walked over to the bed anyways, letting the construction worker rave about how well his joints fit together and the well-placed rivets of his design.

Ed cast a glance at his roommate, watching him talk to his brother, before he noticed Roy and perked up.

"Can we go home yet?"

"What's this I heard about the doctors wanting you to stay another day?" Roy cast a glance at Hughes, who crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Ed did well during his blood transfusion, but he's still dizzy and tired. They want to watch him for one more day."

"Then that's final. You're staying for another day." Roy took a sip of his coffee, symbiotically absorbing the caffeine through his tongue to fortify himself for the coming outburst.

"This is stupid! I should be out there catching the bastard who shot me, not sitting around in this stupid hospital!"

"You're pale as the sheets. I hardly think another day in the hospital could hurt." Roy remarked.

"Who're you calling so anemic he doesn't even have the iron to be called a fortified cereal?!" Ed kicked his feet beneath the sheets and ranted.

_Well, that's a new one._ Roy thought to himself.

"You said I could sleep on the couch again! Last night!" Ed had turned back to whining, and Roy was slightly surprised he even remembered the exchange they'd had in the emergency room.

"Yes. And you can. Once the doctors say you're well enough to come home, and not a minute sooner. Speaking of fun things people said- you said a lot of things, Ed. You threatened to bite an EMT, accused him of trying to steal you leg, and said something about riding in the wee-woo wagon."

"Wee-woo wagon?" Alphonse asked, tinny vice echoing the question.

"He was too drugged up to think of the word ambulance." Roy supplied.

Alphonse and Mr. Waters burst out laughing, Hughes was grinning, and Ed flushed bright red in embarrassment, a red hashtag throbbing on his temple.

"Don't sweat it, Ed. Investigations and everyone is working hard to catch Banks and everyone else involved in this. You just need to rest up." Hughes said, standing up from his place on the chair and stretching.

"And I'm sure Colonel Mustang here agrees."

Roy nodded, taking his seat back and pulling out a large stack of papers from his briefcase. "I do. In fact, Hawkeye wanted me to stay here and do my paperwork to make sure you don't decide to sneak out of the hospital."

Ed's pout made his facial structure sag so much he looked like a pug, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So unfair. Why do _I_ have to get punished when I'm the one who's been shot..."

"Cheer up laddy." Mr. Waters piped up. "'Least you ain't had a brick dropped on yer head."


	27. Operative One: Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy struggles to juggle his newfound parenting duties with his job, and to try and decide where one ends and the other begins.

"Roy Mustang here." he'd stayed late at the office today, pretending to do paperwork. But really, he'd been expecting this call.

"Roy. It's your favorite Aunt."

"You are my only Aunt, Auntie." Roy couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Well an old friend of yours has stopped by my bar-"

In the background, Roy heard girls shrill voices, and a command barked in a strange tongue, followed by the sounds of flesh striking flesh.

"He simply couldn't _wait_ to see you, so I figured I'd give you a call."

"Of course." Roy slid his gloves into his pocket, smirking. "I'll be there soon.".

The bar was deserted, and Roy strode in, looking around. Vanessa came down the stairs- the side of her face was starting to swell, and she was going to have one heck of a black eye.

"Ness?" he asked, looking her over critically.

"It's fine." she brushed him off happily, giving him a wining smile.. "He got one good shot in, but then the other girls all stormed the room. He's upstairs with your Aunt and them all right now."

"Is anybody else hurt?"

"Andrea had a bloody nose, but it's not bad. Who is this guy, anyways?"

"Foreign intelligence. He's a Drachman agent- and he may have tried to take Edward."

"Edward? That's the little alchemist, right? The one who's just a kid?"

Roy couldn't help the smile that tugged the corner of his lips. "Yeah. That's him. But don't call him small."

"Right. Come get this bastard, then." Vanessa grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs. Her purple skirt fluttered behind her, but Roy focused straight ahead, swallowing. Now wasn't a time to remember old memories- now was a time to focus on the task at hand.

Vanessa led him down the hallway, opening the heavy oak door to her room.

The folding bed had been folded back up into the bureau, giving them much more room. Andrea held a bloody handkerchief to her nose, brown eyes staring daggers at the center of the room, though the blonde smiled at Roy. Tracy stood in the corner, arms crossed, surveying the scene with the calm coal dark eyes of the Xinganese woman she was.

And Rachel, the green eyes brunette, stood shouting at the man, who was currently hogtied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room, struggling furiously against his bonds.

Madame Christmas sat in a chair of her own- she was in her black bodice and skirt as usual, not a purple feather out of place on her black hat. The only thing that gave her away as the 'master' of the room was the revolver she held in her white gloved hand. She smiled when Roy entered the room.

"So nice of you to drop by, Roy. Is this the man?"

Roy looked over. The man had long, greasy brown hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were silver. He wore a rough brown coat and black slacks, and he stared at Roy with a look of hatred on his face.

"Not exactly the one, but I'm sure he knows what I'm looking for."

"Ya tebe nichego ne skazhu!" the man spat furiously, struggling further against his bonds.

Roy cocked an eyebrow- he was definitely speaking Drachman.

"Do you speak any Amestrian at all?"

"Filthy amestrian dog!" the man cried, trying to kick out at Roy but failing.

Roy stepped forward and slammed his fist into the man's eye. The man's head snapped to the side, before he was glaring at Roy again, panting from his frantic struggles and looking at him with animosity.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Roy smirked, tilting the man's head back.

"Who sent you?"

"I tell you nothing, dog!" the man was back to snarling and struggling against his bonds.

Roy backhanded the man.

"What do you want with the Fullmetal Alchemist!?"

The man was still when he mentioned Edward, and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Ah, so you do know something then. Your mission- what does it have to do with the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"I... I tell nothing!" the man said simply.

"Alright. So you don't want to talk about the mission. Do you know who I am?"

"Amestrian Dog." the man spat.

Roy pulled his gloves from his pocket and slid one on. He watched as the man saw the array on the back of his gloves- how the man's eyes widened slightly, his nostrils flaring as his pulse quickened, and Roy knew the man recognized it now. He smirked.

"I'll ask once again- do you know who I am?"

The man hesitated for a split second. "Flame."

Roy nodded cheerily, pulling on his other glove. "Yes. I am the Flame Alchemist. Commanding officer of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Who are you?"

The man shook his head. "I tell nothing."

"His name is Alessi, Roy." Vanessa spoke up.

Roy looked up from his interrogation, realizing he wasn't alone in the room with the man.

"Right. Alessi. Well, ladies, I'm going to have to ask that you give me some time alone to converse with my _dear_ friend Alessi."

"Of course, Roy." Vanessa batted her eyes at him and headed for the door, the other three girls and his aunt filing out behind them.

The Drachman looked up from his chair, pupils dilating in fear as he realized he was going to be alone with Roy. He swallowed. The heavy oak door fell closed behind them.

"How many other agents are there, Alessi?"

"We are many. You won't stop us!"

"Won't stop you from what? What is your mission here, Alessi?"

Alessi fell silent, glaring at Roy in defiance.

Roy smirked. "Have it your way, then."

He snapped his fingers.

BREAK

It was three hours later Roy delivered a very singed Drachman Operative to the Investigations branch. He knew Hughes would be staying late anyways, but still, his best friend looked slightly pissed at him.

"You didn't think to let me come with while you interrogated this guy?" he asked, looking miffed.

"He wouldn't talk much anyways, Hughes. Doesn't speak much Amestrian. He only reacted to the basics- his mission has something to do with Fullmetal and Banks. There's more than one operative. That's all we had before."

"We have linguistics in investigations. I could've gotten a translator in, tried to cut a deal." Hughes said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Who's to say you can't do that tomorrow?"

Hughes sighed, looking up at him tiredly. "You're impossible sometimes, you know that?"

Roy shrugged, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the other side of Hughe's desk, looking at the evidence bags carefully. "So- what do you have?"

He was caught off guard when His friend reached over and plucked a hair from his head with tweezers.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. I need a sample. Ah, it's what I thought." Hughes smirked, inspecting the hair under a magnifying glass beneath his desk lamp. "Your hair is the same color, but far too straight. And too short"

"Too straight for what?"

"I found a black hair in Ed's room, on the floor. It was curly- yours is too straight. I managed to interview Ed earlier- he said the man who grabbed him had long curly black hair and silver eyes. And his blood type is B-. We're building quite the profile here. I'm hoping with a translator present we can get Alessi to at least rat on one of his buddies."

"Good luck with that." Roy said simply, flexing his hand. He'd jammed one of his fingers punching the man in the face.

Hughes frowned. "Ed mentioned something about not wanting to sleep at the hospital."

"I know that. He fought me tooth and nail too."

"I heard him talking to Alphonse when I stepped out to get coffee. He said he has a hard time sleeping with you're not there."

"He has Armstrong on protection detail tonight. He'll be safe."

"You and I both know that's not what he meant. He thinks of you as a father. He feels safe when you're nearby. You're really going to brush that off for an investigation?"

"You think I'm neglecting him!?" Roy snapped. "You think I'm neglecting the boy I put my career on the line for to bring into the military? You think I'm neglecting the kid I went to bat for in court? You think I'm neglecting him because I haven't had any proper sleep in days because I'm trying to keep him safe from all the people who want him dead!?" Roy slammed both hands on the table and stood, eyes smouldering.

"Whoah. Let's take a step back for a minute." Hughes held both hands up, trying to placate him. "I just... that's not what I meant." Hughes frowned. "I just... I just meant that it's really special that Ed feels safe around you. And that he thinks of you as a father. That's all I meant. I'm sorry if it came out any other way. Sometimes I forget- Ed isn't like Elicia. He's military."

"Yeah, he is." Roy ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily as he sat down. "So he's gonna have to sleep alone in the hospital tonight. I know he'd rather have me stay there, but he's safe with Armstrong, and the sooner I solve the Drachman problem, the sooner he's safe. Once he's out of the line of fire I can spend more time with him. I can probably get a few hours of shut eye in my office on the couch..."

"You're not going home?" Hughes asked, looking surprised.

"What's the point? It's pretty empty without the boys there."

"Whoa." Hughes looked blown away.

"What?" Roy cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

Hughes took off his glasses and started to clean them with his handkerchief, breaking ino a grin. "Nothing- I just... never heard you sound so much like a dad before. It's.. different. But it's good. I'm glad for you." Hughe's glasses reflected the light for a moment as he slid them back onto his face, giving him a wane smile.

"But this case isn't going to blow wide open over night. Go home and get some sleep- I'll call you as soon as I get a translator in to speak to Alessi."

"What if I missed something?" Roy eyed the investigation files.

"If you missed it then I'll find it. I've gotten more sleep than you have over these past few days- goodnight, Roy."

Roy sighed, standing and heading for the door. "Goodnight."


	28. Bits and Pieces

**I appoligize for the wait. I've had a bad case of writers block, but this chapter is a bit longer. It's my brief attempt at horror/scary writing with suspense. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"Home sweet couch." Ed strode into the living room, looking relieved to see Roy's tan sofa looking as inviting as it always had after his stint in the hospital. He was planning on sinking into the cushions and reading the latest alchemy books he'd sent Al to the library to get, but he was stopped when Roy placed a hand on his automail shoulder, guiding him towards the stairs.

"You said I could sleep on the couch once we got home." Ed was close to whining. Still, he followed Roy upstairs without too much complaint.

"What- you got a secret couch in your study that's more comfortable or something?"

"No. I just figured after all that time in a hospital and sleeping on couches you might like to have an actual bed." Roy led him down the hall past the open door of his study, with all it's alluring books. He pushed open the heavy oak door to reveal a small, rather sparse room. Flowered wall paper with dark gray spripes behind it, a small twin bed with blue sheets, a bookcase beside it, and a small desk tucked in the corner greeted them.

"Here we are. Your room." Roy said.

Ed was silent, and Roy frowned.

"I know it's a little plain- it was just my guest room for awhile, the only one who really stayed here was Hughes. We can spruce it up if you want, get pictures on the wall or whatever..."

Ed paused, taking a small step into the room.

"It's perfect like it is." he turned, looking behind him at Roy with uncertainty. "It's really mine?"

Roy nodded. "Might as well be. Whenever you're in Central and not out traveling, you're welcome to crash here. There's a spare house key somewhere, I'll have to see if I can find it for you."

Ed nodded, striding across the room to sit on the bed. Roy had already settled the lone suitcase- the only thing Ed really had besides the clothes on his back- containing all the research he'd saved from the dorm fires- beside the desk, and Ed let out a relaxed sigh, flopping on the bed.

He sat up on his automail elbow. "Do you want rent or anything? Room and board? I got money, research allowance and all..."

"I don't want anything from you, Ed. It's easier this way- we don't have to keep playing phone tag with reports, I get to know you're alive when you come home once every few weeks. Besides- you two are hardly in one place long enough to bother with something like that."

"Yeah. Okay, make sense." Ed flopped back on the bed, letting out a contented sigh.

Roy wondered for the first time- how long had it been since Ed had had something he could really call his won? Something besides a standard military issue dormitory or a generic hotel room. He was uncomfortable with the fact it'd probably been years.

"I'll have dinner ready in about an hour if you feel like eating." Roy figured it'd be best to just let the kid relax.

"Yeah, sounds good. Roy?"

Roy paused and turned back towards the room, not sure what the boy was going to say. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." Ed's golden eyes were soft and unguarded for once, the normal edge and distrust not present.

"No problem, kid."

* * *

"So we need to go to Fisk and check out the stone mentioned in this passage here." Ed finished brightly, looking up from the book he'd been reading and smiling at Alphonse.

"But brother- we need to stay in Central for awhile. The Colonel said so. Something about Colonel Banks still being on the loose. You know he's out to get you."

"Don't worry about me, Al. I'll be fine- the Colonel worries too much."

"I'm not going with you then." Al said, turning up his armored face in distaste.

"What!? But Alphonse..."

"The Colonel says we need to stay put until Banks is caught, so I'm not going anywhere but Central until he is. It's for your own good, Ed."

"But the military is taking forever to catch him! He could be in Drachma by now for all we know! He can;t keep us here forever!" Ed exploded.

Al gave a clunking shrug.

"Fine." Ed seethed, standing up. "If you won't help me look for the stone until Banks is caught, then we'll just have to catch him ourselves."

Behind a rather upscale restaurant, an old man with wiry gray hair and a bottle of liquor sat against the brick wall, gaze empty as he waited beside the dumpster for scraps.

The man merely paused and looked over apathetically when a blonde boy in a red cloak strode over to him.

"Hey hobo Joe, hows it going?"

"I'm still alive, I guess." the man said hoarsely.

"I brought you something." Ed smiled, pulling a brown bag from his coat. Inside were warm cinnamon buns- still sticky. The man took them and started to eat, the warm frosting getting caught in his unkempt beard.

"What are you looking for this time?" the man asked between bites of pastry.

"Colonel Robert Banks."

"Ah, yes. I saw a newspaper about him. Then I used it to line my boots." the old man said with a smile. His gaze searched Ed, who still had his arm in a sling. "Is he the one that busted your other arm?"

"Yeah. The whole military's looking for him. But the military is full of a bunch of jack wads, some know-nothings. You really have time to watch things out here, hobo Joe. So I figured if anybody knew something, it'd be you."

Hobo Joe shrugged. "Heard news of a new rat in the sewers. And there's been some strange foreign people around lately. You know, when most people don't want to be found down here, they go underground."

"Right. Thanks for the tip, old man. Do me a favor- drink some water." Ed frowned, looking at teh liqour bottle the man was holding. "You know that crap dehydrates you."

"Let me prune up and die in peace, shrimp."

Ed scoffed. He would've exploded, but he was running on a tight schedule. He was on his lunch break, and he'd told Roy he was going to visit Hughes afterwards, so he had about three hours, tops, before Roy was going to wonder where he was.

"You can't go after him alone, brother!" Al sounded upset at the notion as Ed found an unused manhole in a dark alley.

"Al- you can't fit. I'm sorry."

"But what if something happens to you down there? You only have one good arm!" Al protested.

"I can still clap even with the sling. And my arm doesn't hurt that bad, anyways." Ed said simply.

"I'll tell the Colonel." Al threatened.

"The whole reason I'm looking for this crazy jerk is so that the Colonel will let us look for the stone, Al! I'm doing this for you!"

"Well I don't like it!"

"Give me an hour, alright!? If I don't check back in, you can go and get Mustang."

"One hour. Not a minute more." Al said flatly.

"Alright then. See you in an hour." And Ed descended the ladder at half his usual speed, due to his flesh arm being stuck in a sling. Still, he didn't fret about it too much.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark. The only sound was running water, running down the main channel, and a few rats scuttling about. Ed was tempted to call out for Banks- he knew the man was looking to settle the score with him- but he paused when the corpse of a drowned rat floated by him on the water.

He might not be alone down here. He was reminded of the man with silver eyes who'd tried to take him at the hospital. Drachmans were probably looking for Banks as well. It was best to just keep his mouth shut and observe.

He walked several blocks underground, watching the dingy brown sewer water float by. He turned down another tunnel- this one was larger, there was more wter flowing. He noticed there was a small empty space, about two feet tall and three feet deep, at the base of the wall. Just big enough for a mini-fridge lying on its side to fit in. though why anyone would have a mini fridge down here, Ed couldn't fathom. It was just the only unit of measure that came to mind.

There was a circular grate at the edge of the tunnel, about fifty feet away. Water flowed between the bars like a waterfall, and the tunnel continued to both the right and left in either direction. Ed was planning on going left. when he reached the T-shaped junction, but he paused when he noticed a figure a mere twenty feet from him.

Whoever it was was dressed in black completely, and there was someone sitting at their feet.

Ed watched the odd, shambling walk as the figure took a few steps towards his tunnel before eh felt the icy fingers of dread gripping his heart. Whoever this was, it wasn't banks, and his palms itched and heart pounded with the need to get far, far away from him.

He turned and ran back down the tunnel towards where he came. He had about thirty seconds before the man turned into the tunnel and saw him. He was grateful for the noise of flowing water covering him as he turned and sprinted back the way he'd came, stumbling and nearly falling, only to notice the small empty compartment right beside him...

He rolled into the small crevice, letting out his breath in slow pants as he tried to calm his hammering heart.

Had he been quick enough? Or had the man already turned into the tunnel and seen him?

He couldn't tell if he was being pursued or not, and he didn't dare peek out and check and risk revealing himself if he hadn't already.

At first, the only thing he could hear was the sound of water pouring down through the grate and into the small channel flowing down the tunnel, and his heartbeat in his own ears. But gradually, as whoever it was approached him, he heard the footsteps increasing in volume. He squeezed his eys shut. He was at a disadvantage- the man could've already seen him, could've been hunting him right now, and he wouldn't have known it. All he could do was wait and pray he hadn't been seen.

He was hunched over on all fours- it was a painfully cramped position, and he scooted himself farther back into the recesses of the small crevice he was in, pressing his automail palm to his flesh hand in the sling. Even if he was caught, he could still manage one good transmutation to defend himself if he needed to.

In the rear corner in front of him, a rat sat, chewing on something it held between its fore paws as it sat on its hind legs. It didn't give him a second glance.

Ed could spend no more time looking at the creature, because the footsteps were right outside, now- he could see the pair of black boots and pants just outside his crevice. The man stopped walking.

Ed's heartbeat was so loud he couldn't hear what the man mumbled to himself, though he heard the familiar flick of a lighter and smelled cigarette smoke, before the man continued on walking. His heart was still racing, even as he listened to the footsteps fading into the distance. He was left alone with the sound of running water from the grate behind him.

Still- he had to wait. He wanted to make sure the man- whoever he was- was long gone before he dared come out.

He counted to 300, willing his purse to stop pounding and his hands to stop shaking.

He tried to focus on whatever was in front of him. The rat in the corner had grown tired of sharing its space with him- it cast whatever it was chewing on at its feet in front of him and scurried out of the small alcove, chattering its teeth as it went.

Ed frowned, something about the object the creature had dropped drawing his attention. It looked like a small stick of some kind, but there was something brightly colored on the end...

He reached forward, picking it up and looking at it.

It was a finger nail. He looked down at the base of what he was holding- a shimmer of ivory bone leered out beneath severed muscle and sinew...

He dropped the finger on instinct, turning his head to the side and vomiting whatever little lunch he'd eaten onto the concrete beside him. He was shaking, choking and retching- he clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the noise- his heart had begun to pound in his chest again, and he shook both in fear of what he'd found and that he'd be heard, the man would come back.

It was painful to try and hold it back, though- vomit scorched his nostrils and seeped between his fingers, and He stopped trying to muffle it, letting his stomach rebel one last time until he was quietly dry heaving.

When it was over he just laid on the ground, catching his breath and trying to stop his trembling. He needed to move. He needed to get up and get out of here. He was in over his head.

He looked dully forward at the detached human finger, reaching over with his automail hand. He was grateful he couldn't feel the texture of the dead skin on his metal hand, and he picked up the limb and slid it into his pocket. It was evidence, after all.

He took a deep breath, steeling his frayed nerves, and ducked his head out from beneath the alcove, peering around. The man in black was nowhere in sight- he was in the clear. He crawled out like a snake on his belly, hurriedly getting to his feet. He couldn't head back the way he came- that was where the man had been headed. He'd just have to hope that the man didn't go back where he'd already been.

He kept running down the passageway, turning to the left towards where the man had come from. He paused at the mouth of the new tunnel- the person who'd been sitting at the man's feet, back against the wall of the sewer, was still there.

He wasn't sure if they'd seen him, but something about it all seemed off. He approached cautiously- it was a woman, and she was slumped over like she was hurt...

There was blood around her. He'd thought it was water at first, but when he stepped in it and the scent of copper hit him, he knew.

If he hadn't already thrown up, he probably would've by now.

He chin rested on her chest, and he fumbled to pull his flesh arm from the sling, not noticing the pain as he moved his injured arm to place his fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. There was none.

She only had nine fingers. And they all sported the same bright purple acrylic nails as the finger in his pocket.

Somehow, he'd sunk to his knees and he was trembling again. He couldn't take her with him- she was dead weight, just a body, logically, he knew that, but her family deserved to see her again, to have a proper burial...

A rat shrieked behind him, and he whirled, startled, scrabbling through the grime on his backside.

What had he come here for again? He didn't know, but his heart thrummed in his throat, and he tried to push himself up with his flesh arm only for a spike of pain to send him crashing back down onto the grimy concrete. He managed to push himself up with his automail arm, though, regained his footing, and he was sprinting, running, running through the tunnels blindly.

He had to get out of here. He had to get out before that man came back or he found another body or something horrible happened.

He nearly ran past the ladder. He came skidding to a stop before the rusted metal loops, frantically climbing them, his boots slipping in the grime he'd acquired while in the sewer.

He wrestled with the manhole cover above, feeling blessed sunlight on his skin. his head and chest free from the underground prison, he breathed the fresh air, trying to calm his dizzying thoughts. He didn't look below him- but a hand grabbed on his flesh leg on the ladder, and he yelped.

He kicked out frantically with his automail leg- there was a crunch, and he scrambled the rest of the way out of the manhole and ran, blindly into the streets. He didn't stop running until he was almost to headquarters.

* * *

"Hey Roy- how's it going?"

Roy looked over, baffled, as Hughes plopped his tray down across from his friend in the military mess hall.

"What's with that look? Aren't you glad to see me?" Hughes asked, frowning at Roy's expression.

"You're not in your office."

"No, I'm not. I figured I'd have lunch over here today. IS something wrong?"

"No. But Ed said he was going to visit you after he went out for lunch. That was three hours ago."

"I haven't seen him all day." Hughes frowned, pushing his glasses up on his nose and his tray to the side, standing at the same time Roy did.

"What are you thinking?" Hughes asked as they headed towards the doors.

"I'm thinking he lied to me. He wanted to give me the slip- he's been on a short leash lately with everything going on- he;s probably out investigating by himself." Roy said, tight-lipped. His eyes had gone dark with anger.

"Where do you think he'd go?"

"I'm not sure." Roy palmed the front doors of HQ open, only to be met by the clanging sound of metal armor running up to him.

"Colonel!"

"Alphonse. Where's your brother?" Roy asked, voice cold.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He heard a rumor Colonel Banks was hiding out in the sewers and went down to try and capture him- I tried to tell him not to go alone, but he wouldn't listen. He said he'd check in with me in an hour, but it's been nearly three, and i can't fit through the manhole to look for him myself..." Alphonse was wringing his gauntlets nervously.

Hughes had gone pale. "Roy, the sewers..."

"I know, Hughes." Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "go get the team- we're sending all our men in."

"Looks like we don't have to. Here comes our rebel without a cause now." Hughes looked into the distance, as did Roy. A signature red figure was bobbing in the distance- stumbling, actually.

Roy broke into a jog, as did Hughes and Alphonse, to meet the boy half way.

Ed was practically shambling, looking behind him frantically at times.

"Fullmetal."

Ed flinched at his tone, but the relief on his face when he saw the Colonel was visible, and his tense shoulders relaxed.

The boy was, quite frankly, a mess. He was drenched from the knees down in grime and filth, sweat and dirt on his face- his white gloves had been soiled, and his hair was starting to escape his braid.

"Colonel."

"You lied, Fullmetal. You lied to me to go off and do something stupid on your own."

"Yeah, I did."

Roy paused. Ed was actually admitting he did something wrong instead of arguing with him. This was new.

"I know it was stupid, and I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize how dumb I was being until it was almost too late."

"Brother, what do you mean it was almost too late!?" Alphonse asked, going ramrod straight in shock.

Roy raked his eyes over the boy, searching him for any sign of injury- but aside from his braced arm, which hung limp at his side, having been freed from his sling, there was nothing obvious.

"I need to talk to you and Hughes, Colonel." Ed admitted, eyes serious. "Alphonse- go upstairs to the office."

"Whatever you need to tell them, Ed, I can hear it too. I'm your brother." Al protested.

"And I'm the military dog!" Ed snapped. Al stepped back, surprised at the outburst. Ed's expression softened. "Sorry, Al. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just... I need to talk to them about something, and it doesn't have anything to do with the stone or our search. Nothing to do with our goal. It's military business- I promised I'd be the one to deal with that, not you."

"I just wanted to help you, Ed. I always want to help."

"I know." Ed stepped forward, resting his automail hand on his brother's chest plate affectionately. "Trust me, Al, I know. I'm sorry I was such a jerk about going off on my own today. I've been so eager to get back to searching for the stone that I've been a little reckless lately. The most help you could be to my right now is to go upstairs and read over the research summary notes I left on my desk. I'll join you to talk about them soon."

"Okay." _BONK!_ Al brought his closed gauntlet down on the top of Ed's head.

"Ow! What was that for, Al!?" Ed protested.

"I was knocking some sense into you. Maybe next time you'll use it instead of being an idiot." Al said simply, before he was turning and striding back into HQ.

Ed sighed, looking up at Roy and Hughes with a tired expression. "You guys gonna chew me out too?"

"Probably. But I'm going to hear what you have to say first. Start talking." Roy crossed his arms over his chest, scrutinizing Ed carefully.

Ed sighed. "So I've been a little stir crazy because I've been cooped up in Central. I want to keep looking for the stone, but you said I'm supposed to stay close by until Banks is apprehended, and I know the Drachmans have something out for me now too, and I figured I'd be able to get back on the move sooner if I went after Banks myself. I heard he was in the sewers from my informant..."

"You have informants now, do you?" Hughes asked, looking amused. "And just who would they be?"

"My sources are none of your business." Ed replied, brows furrowing together. "Anyways, I was in the sewers looking for him. And I ran into someone... I don;t know who it was, but it wasn't Banks. I got this feeling- I don't know what it was, but I got the same feeling right before I lost my leg, so I knew enough to trust it. I hid- whoever he was, he didn't see me. I managed to get to the exit. But... I found some things. Some bad things."

"Like what?" Hughes asked, though he knew it was a loaded question.

"I found a dead body." Ed had stopped walking, his voice barely above a whisper. "I wanted to bring her body back with me. For her family. But I didn't have time- I didn't know when he was coming back. I barely got away as it was, I was climbing out of the manhole when he grabbed my leg and tried to drag me back down..."

"There's more than just Banks in the sewers, Ed. There's rapists and murders and drug addicts down there too." Hughes said quietly.

"Yeah- no kidding. I'm never going back there."

"No, you're not. Because you're now on house arrest- you're to be with me or a member of the team at all times. You're not going out to lunch anymore- you can eat in the mess hall like the rest of us. You'll either be at HQ or at home. Nowhere else. Understood?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ed looked at the ground kicking a stray pebble.

Hughes and Roy exchanged glances. Ed wasn't fighting tooth an nail. The boy was probably really rattled form what he'd experienced- maybe the boy was growing up and realizing it was for his own good. Or maybe he just wasn't in the mood to fight anymore.

"Hughes. I brought back some evidence- it was the only thing I could carry."

Hughes held out his hand expectantly, and Ed fished around in his pocket for a moment before he was depositing it in Hughes palm.

It was only the fact that Hughes and Mustang had been to war and seen carnage far worse that kept both men from visibly reacting.

"Hit the showers and get back to the office. We'll talk more about this later." Roy ordered curtly.

Ed nodded, ducking into HQ and keeping his head down. He'd had enough adventure for one day.


	29. Mr. Fingers

It'd been awhile since Roy had done regular alchemy. When your signature attack was so useful, you didn't really have need for anything else.

But he still liked to dabble in it occasionally. He still got the monthly journal, still read the articles about newer forms of alchemy. He still liked to know about new discovery.

Fusing woof to other wood was a simple transmutation for someone as experienced as him. A simple chalk circle on the side windowsill- he touched two fingers to the small array he'd drawn, watching the blue light flash and focusing.

The blue light faded, and the wooden sash of the window was now fused to the windowsill invisibly. It couldn't be opened- either from the inside or the outside.

Roy was sure someone as experienced as Ed would be able to figure out and undo the alchemy if he'd needed to. But he was also sure that Ed respected him enough to at least be wary of changing things in his home. Hopefully if Ed realized Roy had gone to the trouble of using alchemy to fuse his window shut, he'd think twice about sneaking out.

Even though, having seen Ed at the office today, Roy was pretty sure the kid wouldn't try to sneak out anyways.

After he'd trudged back from the showers, Ed had looked worn out. If Ed hadn't been such a moron, lying to him and sneaking off on his own, then Roy might've pitied him enough to send him home early. But Ed had lied to him and snuck around, and so it was only fair he was forced to live with the consequences.

Still, as Roy peered into the guest room that night to find the boy sprawled out on top of the covers- his boots still on- he knew he was worried over nothing. Ed would stay close by. Where Roy could watch his back.

* * *

"You won't let me go anywhere. You won't let me investigate Banks. You might as well let me help with the Mr. Finger case."

"Mr. Finger?" Hughes looked surprised at the moniker. Ed had strode into Roy's office and flopped on teh couch, shrugging.

"All I do is sign paperwork. It's boring. Let me help you catch this guy."

"Haven't you had enough of him? You almost got tangled up with him yesterday- you brought back a severed finger. That's enough to give anyone nightmares." Hughes said, steeping his fingers.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun. But I'm also probably the only one who ever saw him. I can describe him."

Hughes sat forward, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses.

"Alright. So what did you see, Edward? Describe him for me."

"Tall. Lanky. Six foot, about- he walked... oddly. Shambling gait. All black clothing. Black knit cap. Black long sleeve shirt, button up. Black slacks. Black boots- size 12."

Hughes wrote it all down on a notepad, frowning as he saw Ed pause.

"His hands. Long fingers. Long, black, acrylic nails. Unusual... for a man."

"So you really did see him, then." Hughes set his pen aside, pushing his glasses back up on his nose so his eyes were once again visible through the glare.

"You thought I was lying?" Ed asked, looking at him quizzically.

Hughes shook his head. "No. I thought it might have been a copycat killer. But you saw the real thing- the finger you brought back- you remember which one it was? You saw the corpse... which one was missing?"

Ed leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, pressing the heels of his hands to his closed eyes and trying to remember.

"Left ring finger. The same finger that would've had a wedding band on it, if she was married. I could smell the blood... I was standing in it..." Ed opened his eyes and looked up, eyes wide. "I could smell the glue."

"Glue?" Roy raised an eyebrow, interested.

"Yeah. Glue. Those fingernails- he'd put them all on recently. With glue. I didn't realize it at the time, all I registered was the smell of blood, but the glue... She wasn't wearing those nails when he killed her. He put them on her corpse. And cut off her ring finger for a souvenir. But the rat got it and ran off with it- he must've been looking for it."

"Where was the body, Ed?"

"Right by the manhole- the one in the alley of hammer and mill streets. I thought I told you about it yesterday?" Ed said, frowning.

"You did. We found the bloodstain and a bottle of acrylic nail glue- but no body." Hughes admitted grimly.

"So he moved her." Roy postulated. "Are you searching the sewers?"

"Currently- no." Hughes gave a quick, humorless chuckle. "I'm not about to send my team in there with the wedding band killer still on the loose down there, Colonel Banks rumored to be on the run, and possibly hostile Drachman agents lurking as well. We have no idea where to look. Those tunnels are miles long..."

"I could show you." Ed paused as both eyes landed on him. "I think I remember most of the way. I remember the turns- the tunnel I went in, the one I came out of. I saw which direction he was headed."

"You're so eager to go back to the sewers after your little escapade yesterday? With Banks and 'Mr. Fingers' down there?" Roy cocked an eyebrow. He shot Hughes a glance that clearly said- _there is no way I'm letting him go back into the sewers, even if he is with us._

Hughes raised his head almost imperceptibly, acknowledging him. "I don't think having you underground would be a good idea, if you remember the turns you took above ground- the manhole you went down, where you saw him- that'd be helpful to our investigation- letting us know where to search."

"Okay. But I wanna see the casefiles."

"What case files?" Hughes feigned innocence.

"You called him the 'wedding band killer'. He's killed before. I want to see what you have."

Hughes shot Roy a glance out of the corner of his eye. Roy nodded from behind his folded hands, where his elbows rested on the desk, and Hughes pulled a large file folder from behind him. "Read up. We'll head out in an hour."

BREAK

"I went in here." Ed was standing atop a manhole in a deserted alley on Frost Lane, looking serious. Roy, Hughes, Ross and Brosch were with them for the investigation.

"I walked straight for 100m, about..." Ed was absorbed in his work, walking in the approximate direction he'd gone.

"I turned left here. And right here..." his full concentration was on the road in front of him. Roy's heightened senses had kicked in. The streets were quiet right now, but one never knew these days when a Drachman operative or hidden enemy would pop out.

Brosch was sketching a rough diagram as Ed was speaking. But Ross obviously wasn't assigned to keep the case- she'd been assigned to watching their backs. Her hand appeared to rest covertly in the pockets of her long black jacket, but Roy say the slight glance of metal- she had her pistol concealed in one hand and was watching.

He was grateful Hughes had thought enough to bring her along.

"Where did you find the finger, Ed?"

"There was an alcove, midway along the passage. The sewers form a T-shaped junction soon... a little further along, I think." Ed paused, before he kept walking on the sidewalk.

Three minutes later he'd stopped and was frowning. "We went too far. This isn't right."

He doubled back, frowning. "This would be a lot easier if you'd let me go underground." he said, frustrated.

"Not happening. Think. You're smart enough to retrace your steps above ground. What did you hear down there?" Roy asked pointedly.

"Besides running water, not much." Ed snapped, frustrated. It had started to drizzle, and Ed paused, continuing on to the edge of the street. He saw something that caught his eye, trotting into the road- just as a black car came around the corner too fast, heading in his direction.

"Ed!" Hughes shouted.

Breaks screeched, and Roy grabbed the kid by the back of his hood, pulling him back and into his own grasp. Roy spun to the side, ducking into a nearby alley for cover.

The black car had screeched to a halt in the middle of the street.

Hughes, Brosch and Ross had all drawn their weapons and approached cautiously, and Roy kept Ed tucked beside him and fingered his ignition gloves in his pocket with his other hand, watching from the shadows.

"Get out of the car!" Hughes shouted.

Ross opened the door with one hand, keeping her gun trained on the driver, and Brosch pulled the man out.

The driver was a young man- he couldn't have been over twenty- dressed in a button down shirt and slacks. He looked sufficiently rattled.

Roy watched Hughes grill the kid for a moment before drawing the conclusion the man wasn't a Drachman operative, but a young idiot who'd gone around the corner too fast.

He turned to look at Ed, who was shaking off his surprise. "Holy shit." the blond managed.

"No kidding." Roy said dryly, scrutinizing Ed carefully. Ed wasn't hurt- so Roy felt it appropriate to reach over and smack him upside the head lightly.

"You just walked into the middle of the road without looking?"

"I was absorbed in the investigation! I was remembering the sounds I heard in the sewer, like you said. There's only so much I can think about at once."

"Your parents never told you to look both ways before you crossed the road?"

"There was one dirt road in my town. It was never that busy. I always heard the horses coming before they came around, and people actually watched out for others..."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Right." Ed was peering out of the alley now, curious as to what was going on.

Hughes had let the driver get back in his car, and the man drove off at a much more reasonable speed.

Hughes nodded to Roy as they approached, letting him know he'd handled the threat, and Ed paused, looking towards the center of the road.

"That's what I was talking about." he pointed.

In the middle of the road was a grate. The road didn't form a T, but rather, it was an X, with roads going in all four directions, but the grate in the center clearly accounted for the waterfall Ed had seen underground. "That's the waterfall. Thirty meets left is where I found the body."

Ed was already moving down the sidewalk, though he made a point to stop and look both ways before crossing the road to continue his quest down the sidewalk.

The rest of the little tour was uneventful, with Ed concluding it at another alley manhole. "That's where I got out. Whoever he was- he followed me, grabbed my leg and tried to pull me back down..." Ed paled for a moment at the recollection, before he seemed to shake it off.

"Hope I helped with the investigation somehow." he said, shooting a glance over at Hughes.

"I think we have some leads to go off of after this." Hughes replied, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. Roy knew what he was talking about- the fact that their was a battered woman's shelter two blocks down form where Ed had supposedly found the body underground was a big one.

They parted ways- it was nearly six, and as they walked towards home, Ed was silent.

"How long you think it will take to catching this guy?" Ed asked as they walked along, his gaze far off.

"I don't know. Hughes has it well in hand, though." Roy said simply. "You think about work too much. What do you want for dinner?"

"You think about work too little. And I want mac n' cheese." Ed said back. "Any word on Banks?"

"Nothing yet." The sun was starting to set. They were four blocks away from Roy's house. They were waiting at a crosswalk. Roy gazed up at the rooftops, watching the sunlight fade- and saw the reflection.

He grabbed Ed's hand and pulled them both behind a parked car for cover.

"What the hell!?" Ed groused, surprised.

Roy simply raised his hand and hailed a passing taxi, pulling Ed into the back of it behind him, giving him his home address.

Ed had fallen silent in his complaints, but was still looking at Mustang curiously. Roy said nothing, craning his next to look up at the rooftop as they drove out of sight. He vaguely saw a shadow, but it could've been any number of rooftop vents or chimneys in the long rays of the setting sun.

"Care to tell me what that way about?" Ed asked, crossing his arms and looking pissed.

"Saw a reflection on the rooftop. From a sniper's scope."

"You what?" Ed paused, looking shocked.

"Rooftops are excellent for snipers. Banks is at large, as well as the Drachmans. You weren't even paying attention." Roy admonished.

"I was so paying attention! I was paying attention to the road and the crosswalk saying don't walk and getting home for dinner." Ed protested.

Roy sighed. "You were paying attention to that, yes." _but not to the right things._ Roy's mind whispered. But he quickly silenced that voice. Ed had never been in active combat and didn't know what to look for.

"Snipers like to camp out on roofs. If they get sloppy, you can often see the muzzle flash in the dark if they don;t use a suppressor, or a reflection of light on their scope. I thought I saw a reflection of a scope up there."

"So are you going to send someone to investigate it?" Ed asked.

"No. Because if it was a sniper, they missed their chance and they;re long gone by now." _and I'm not sure if I really saw one or my mind was playing tricks on me._

"I'm tired of this shit. Of hiding- we don't even know if there really was someone back there trying to get us. And if there was, we don't know who they were! I just want to get back to searching for the stone."

"You won't be able to help Alphonse if you're dead. And you won't be able to enjoy mac n' cheese if you're so pissy. So suck it up and at least pretend to be in a good mood for your brother."

They'd pulled up outside Roy's home, and Roy quickly paid the cabbie and they ducked inside.

Alphonse was perched on the couch, a book in his hands that actually wasn't about alchemy.

"You're reading those crappy dramas again?" Ed complained, flopping down on the couch beside them.

"I needed a break from all the alchemy. It helps refresh me." Alphonse commented cheerily.

"Just don't go prattling on to me about them this time. I don't care if Julia finds love or not."

Roy went into the kitchen to start a pot of boiling water.

Ed continued to tease Al for his taste in literature.

"You know brother, maybe women would like you more if you actually read something like this and learned some sensitivities." Al said as they sat down to dinner.

"Yeah right. Women love me." Ed shoveled bites of mac n' cheese into his mouth feverishly.

"With manners like that, who wouldn't." Roy said sarcastically.

Ed shot him a glare.

"Winry might like you more if you weren't such an idiot and read about feelings and love. You'll never get married if you don't learn how to communicate with women." Al said wisely.

Ed choked on his mac n' cheese. "I can communicate just fine! With my fists! I fight people, Al, I'm a state alchemist. I don't need a woman, and especially not Winry. She doesn't know the first thing about communication- she just hits people with a wrench!"

"Sounds like she speaks your language then. Violence." Roy smirked.

"You shut up!" Ed pointed his fork at him angrily, steam starting to come out of his ears.

He turned back to Al "And as for marriage- the only rock I care about is the philosopher's stone. Now quit ruining my mac n' cheese with your feelings and crap." and Ed was back to digging into his meal.

Al sighed, and Roy could've sworn he was giving Roy a look that said _see what I have to deal with?_ before he retreated back to enjoying his book. After much complaining and badgering Ed managed to switch Al's drama novel for an alchemy book, and the boys chattered long into the night about research and theorems. Roy occasionally interjected from his armchair when he thought of something useful, but before long it'd grown quiet.

Roy looked up from his newspaper to realize it was almost one in the morning. And it'd been quiet for awhile- no one had said much.

He looked over to see Ed had passed out on the couch, a few notebook pages scattered around him and an open book in his lap. Alphonse was sitting cross-legged on the floor, having carefully bookmarked the page he was on in his alchemy book and resumed reading his drama.

Soulfire eyes looked up as Roy strode across the room, picking up a folded blanket he kept nearby and draping it over Ed's slumped form.

"Don't tell brother I started reading this again? He thinks they're a waste of time." Alphonse asked him gingerly.

"Learning to understand how women think is hardly a waste of time, Alphonse. In fact, it's one of life's great mysteries. It'll come in handy for you someday, when you get your body back." Roy smiled slightly, imagining Alphonse going on his first date.

"What you do in your time awake is hardly my business anyways, Al. Just please keep an eye on things and be quiet. You know where my room is- wake me if you need anything."

"Okay. Goodnight, Colonel." Al's voice was decidedly more chipper- almost like a young boy who'd just been praised by his father.

"Goodnight, Al."

* * *

**There it is!**

**Sorry I took a break for so long- I wasn't sure where it was going. Sometimes I feel like the story drags, but then I remember- it's okay to take my time. I feel like the domestic scenes at the end where Roy, Ed, and Al spend time together are really important to building their relationship during the wonderful time of forced bonding.**


	30. Chapter 30

It was two days later at the Mustang residence- a Sunday morning.

Edward and Alphonse had decided they wanted to make blueberry pancakes. But unfortunately, it wasn't really going well. Ed had a habit of sneakily dropping blueberries down into Al's armor, which infuriated Alphonse, since it was quite a tedious task to disassemble himself later and take them out.

His protests didn't stop Ed, though, who kept doing it and snickering. It was hindering the process of pancake making greatly.

Roy sighed, looking up from his paper as Alphonse squawked at Ed to cut it out and Ed dropped another Blueberry into his suit of armor as Al stood before the frying pan on the stove.

The phone ringing caused Roy to get up, but he could hardly hear it over the squabbling brothers.

"Mustang here."

"Hey Roy. We need to talk." Hughes sounded uncharacteristically serious. "Are little ears listening?"

It took Roy a moment to realize he was asking if Ed and Al were nearby. And they were, arguing loudly. "Yeah, they are, why..."

_FWOMP!_ Alphonse had finally had enough. He'd picked up a half-cooked pancake from the skillet and thrown it right at Ed's face, and the doughy side had stuck to Ed, making it look like the boy's face was one rather large pancake with sad, runny blueberry eyes.

"Hang on a second." Roy leaned away from the phone. "Knock it off you two! I said you could EAT pancakes, not wear them!"

"Ed's being a jerk!"

Ed's protests were muffled due to the fact he was trying to get the pancake off his face.

Roy sighed, turning back to the phone. "Sorry Hughes."

"No no, continue. I had to have this discussion with my kid too this morning." Hughes was obviously smiling on the other end of the phone. "Anyways, something's happened, so if you could come down and pay me a visit I'd appreciate it."

""Yeah, give me ten minutes. See you then." Roy hung the phone back on the wall and sighed.

There was flower spread all over the counters, a few smushed blueberries on the floor, and a bowl of pancake batter precariously close to falling off his counter and adding to the mess.

Roy stepped over the mess and deftly peeled the pancake of Ed's face, revealing a rather pissed looking alchemist.

"I have to go to the office and grab some things. You two- clean this shit up. You're both almost teenagers now, you shouldn't be bickering like this."

"Alphonse assaulted me with a pancake!" Ed pointed angrily.

"I don't care who did what." Roy snapped, sighing. "By the time I get back, I expect this shit to be clean. Understand?"

"Okay." Alphonse acquiesced, nudging Ed.

"Whatever." Ed muttered.

Satisfied by their answers, Roy grabbed his keys and headed over to investigations.

Hughes was sitting at his desk, staring at a series of photographs on his desk and looking uncharacteristically serious.

Roy pulled up a chair. "What's up?"

"The situation has escalated." Hughes slid a paper across the desk to him.

Roy blinked at it. There was a man with silver hair that went down to his shoulders sitting on the concrete ground, leaning against the wall. His eyes had been gouged out of his head. His throat had been slit. And written on the concrete wall next to him in his own blooed was the worlds _"Stay out of my sewer"._ The man had had all his fingers chopped off.

"We couldn't find any identifying information on the body. But we found a receipt in his pocket with some drachman written on it."

"Apparently there's a turfwar between our serial killer and the Drachmans in the sewer." Roy said simply.

"It seems that way. I sent the picture down to Alessi in jail- he confirmed it was one of the operatives he's been sent with."

"And still no word on Banks." Roy chimed in.

"Right. Still no word on Banks." Hughes sighed. "And we're now hesitant to investigate the sewers further."

"This is turning into a mess." Roy admitted, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No kidding. I'm doing my best here, Roy. I just thought you should know. The good news- if there is any- is that the man who tried to abduct Ed from the hospital might be dead. Can you have him check the photo?"

"Tomorrow morning at work I will. Not now. He and Alphonse are having a nice weekend. Well- as normal as it can get, with those two, anyways."

"Right. Just letting you know."

"Thanks. I have to go clean my kitchen now." Roy stood, heaving a sigh.

As he walked to his car, he couldn't help but feel disquieted but also slightly relieved. At the end of the day there was one less man out to get them, which was a good thing.

He strode back into his house to smell smoke. He tossed his keys onto the end table and strode into the kitchen to find his toaster on the floor, on fire, Alphonse frantically filling a bowl with water, and Ed dashing around the corner with a fire extinguisher.

"Your older brother has this under control Alphonse!" Ed shouted, grabbing the nozzle of the fire extinguisher.

Roy could only picture how much worse the mess in his home was about to get. He wordlessly slid on his ignition glove and activated the array, pulling the oxygen away from the burning toaster. The fire went out instantly.

Ed and Al looked over, surprised, to see Roy standing there.

"It isn't what it looks like." Ed started.

Roy cocked and eyebrow. "Really. Because it looks like you two tried to make pancakes in my toaster and nearby burnt down the house."

"Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like." Alphonse piped up, looking sheepish.

"We had to try! For science!" Ed piped up. "There's gotta be an easier way than flipping pancakes on the stove. Alchemy didn't work..."

Roy looked over to see a chalk transmutation circle covered in pancake batter on his kitchen floor nearby the burning toaster.

"But flame alchemy might." Ed's eyes had settled on Roy's gloved hand.

"Alright, so here's the plan- I throw a spoonful of dough in the air. You snap your fingers and flame it. And we get delicious pancakes!" Ed hypothesized.

"No. Absolutely not." Roy deadpanned. "Flame Alchemy is a dangerous weapon, not a toy..."

"Maybe he can't do it, brother." Al postulated innocently.

"What!?" Roy balked.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I bet his aim sucks pretty bad and that's why he won't do it." Ed admitted with a sly grin.

"My aim is perfect."

"Prove it, old man."

Roy growled. "Fine. But I'm only gonna do this once."

Ed scooped up a spoonful of dough and flung it into the Air. Roy focused and snapped- a moment later a charred hockeypuck of a pancake hit the floor.

"Oh!" Alphonse looked surprised.

"So his aim is fine, but his control over the flame sucks. Don't incinerate it- just heat the outside rapidly. Try and just flame the outside of it, not the whole thing."

"I said I was only doing this once." Roy growled.

Ed threw a spoonful fo dough at Roy, who instinctively snapped to protect himself. A gorgeous, fluffy pancake flopped to the floor.

"That looks perfect!" Alphonse exclaimed excitedly.

"Hit him again!" Ed flung spoonful after spoonful of dough at Roy, who kept snapping to protect himself. The pile of pancakes at his feet grew, until the bowl of pancake batter was empty.

Ed started to gather up the pancakes and eat them, grinning. "Perfect."

"They're not bad." Roy agreed. "Now clean up my kitchen and fix the toaster."

"Alright. By the way, we're out of eggs." Alphonse piped up, gathering up the soiled dishes.

"We'll go shopping later today. Now clean this crap up."


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry I know it's been awhile! This may seem like useless fluff, but trust me, it comes in handy later! Let me know what you think!**

**My source for crash statistics was the CDC website.**

**Also... if this fic has broguht you any enjoyment, I'd hope that you would be willing to visit my page HERE and buy me a coffee https://ko-fi.com/fluffykitty12 Thanks so much guys!**

* * *

"Can we go to the High Market?" Ed asked hopefully as he bounced into the passenger seat of Roy's car.

"Brother. That place is crawling with sketchy people." Al admonished from where he was settling into the entire backseat of the car.

"We aren't going anywhere until you two put on your seatbelts." Roy admonished, shooting a glance over at both boys witheringly.

There was clanking from the backseat as Alphonse hurried to comply.

Ed blew out a breath and rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why I gotta wear a seat belt. My automail can't be broken. And Al's a suit of armor- nothing can hurt him!"

"No, but Alphonse could hurt us. If there was a crash and Al were to get thrown forward, we could be hurt. And you might have automail, Ed, but you're not invincible."

Ed crossed his arms. "It's stupid. Don't tell me what to do."

"Oh, so you think I'm being bossy, huh?" Roy asked.

"Ed, just put it on." Al piped up from the backseat. There was a click. Al was too large to fit the middle seat seat belt, so he had taken 2 seat belts from either side of the backseat and fastened them both over himself in an x-like fashion.

"I'm tired of old people trying to tell us what to do, Al!" Ed protested.

"It's for your own good, you know." Roy supplied patiently. "Seatbelts reduce the risk of death by 45% and cut the risk of serious injury to 50%(1). They also hold you in place so you don't get ejected in a crash. 3 of 4 people who get ejected from a vehicle don't survive(1). You wouldn't want to do that to Al, would you?"

Ed was silent.

"Remember that car crash was saw in Bresh, brother?" Al added. "We couldn't do anything to help. Everyone was gone. All we could do was cover up the mess with blankets so that the teenager's families wouldn't see them. Maybe if they'd been wearing seat belts it'd have been different."

Ed clicked his seatbelt into place. "Fine, whatever. Let's get going we have shopping to do."

Roy turned the key in the ignition and started out.

"So- does anyone want anything specific from the store?" Roy asked.

"Waffles." Ed said happily. "And soft pretzels."

"Scented candles." Al added.

"You're gonna polish yourself with that flowery smelling wax again aren't you?" Ed spoke up.

"It's the closest thing I can get to deodorant, brother." Al sounded slightly hurt.

"I know. Get some of those cucumber melon candles-I like the smell of those." Ed said quietly.

"Okay." Al brightened significantly.

"I wanna go to the High Market too." Ed piped up, looking over at Roy.

"For what?" Roy was wary. The high market sold useful things, but it was also a backdoor apothecary that sold unregulated pharmaceuticals and other odd, possibly illegal substances in the alley under the guise of traditional medicine.

"They got those cookies that have your future written inside them!" Ed looked childish with excitement.

"You need a cookie to tell you that?" Roy scoffed. "I could tell you for free. 'you will be short and miserable'."

Al sniggered from the backseat and Ed frowned. "Normally I would yell at you for that, but I wanna go to the High Market. So can we go?"

"Yes. IF you two stay close to me and we don't take long."

"Score!" Ed pumped his fist in the air, looking excited.

"What do you want to get shopping, Colonel?" Al asked.

Mustang shrugged. "Trash bags, milk, butter, eggs, bread, jam."

"Boring stuff." Ed added.

Roy pulled into the shopping center. "You say that, but I don't see you complaining when we eat dinner."

"Can we get Mac n' cheese?"

"Yes, we can get a few boxes."

"Can we get frozen burritos and ramen?"

Roy wrinkled his nose. Ever since Ed moved in with them, he'd realized the kid seemed to live off microwaved food.

"Yes, a couple. But you need to eat a vegetable every once in awhile." he got out of the car, and Ed did the same.

"Well excuse me for being too busy to go harvest nature's bounty." Ed scoffed.

"Guys!" Al called from the back, muffled by the car doors.

"What's up, Al?" Roy turned around to see Al still strapped into the back seat, his large hands struggling with the seatbelts.

"Can you unbuckle me? I'm stuck!?"

* * *

"Okay, this actually isn't so bad." Roy had his list nearly halfway completed. Ed insisted on standing on the bottom rack of the cart and holding onto the back to ride it, but Al was pushing, so Roy couldn't complain. And Al was tall enough to reach everything on the top shelf.

"Ed- name something that isn't microwaved that you'll eat."

"Peanut butter sandwhich."

"Done." Roy grabbed a jar of peanut butter off the shelf and tossed it into the cart.

"Fruits and vegetables you like?"

"Fruitsnacks!" Ed looked excited, pointing at a large box. "Those are the best, Mom used to get those for me!"

"Yeah I remember those." Al sounded excited as well.

It melted Roy's resolve. Just a little. He picked up the box. It said it was made with real fruit juice. That was close enough to a fruit, wasn't it? If Trisha Elric had bought them for the boys, they couldn't be _horrible._

"Okay. Fine. But REAL fruits, now."

"I don't have _time_ for real fruits. I'm constantly running around to headquarters or the library." Ed complained.

Roy couldn't argue with the kid. He was pretty busy. But still, that wasn't an excuse to live out of vending machines.

"Alright, so how about a grab and go snack. You like applesauce?"

"Yeah."

Roy snagged a box of applesauce pouches and threw it into the cart, then kept going. He just had to make sure Ed didn't realize they gave those applesauce pouches to toddlers commonly. Because he doubted Ed would care enough to grab a spoon or a more traditional applesauce cup.

"What about yogurt?" Roy asked.

Ed narrowed his eyes. " _Milk."_ he groused from where he was holding onto the cart.

"Cheese sticks?" Roy held up the package enticingly.

"Okay." Ed acquiesced. "It doesn't taste like milk."

They were just about done shopping- the only thing left was to get coffee.

Roy started off towards the aisle but stopped when he realized Al wasn't following pushing the cart.

The boy was looking at a duster in the cleaning aisle. "Throw it in the cart, Al. I'll dust your armor off tonight if you want." he said. Al couldn't really eat, but it wasn't fair to exclude the boy from shopping.

"Thank you!"

"It's nothing. Let's get going. I want to hit the High market before it gets too late."

* * *

It got dark early in the fall. So even though it was only a little after 5, dusk was setting in on the city as he and the boys parked alongside the street in the nicer part of town and walked towards the yellow market.

Ed had an excited bounce in his step at the prospect of fortune cookies, and Al was hoping to find stray cats.

The warm glow of streetlights faded as they entered the rougher neighborhood of town- a block or so was dark, before the hanging string lights and colorful candle lanterns lit up the street.

The barren streets of central melted into a new landscape of men shouting about wares in a Xingese tongue. Men with cone-shaped hates and women in flowing garb, as well as children and stray dogs ran though the streets, adding to the commotion and the smells and sights of the market.

People were selling vibrant flowers, roast seafood on sticks, and a variety of meat and pastries.

One market stall had a variety of little animals made of colored paper, and Alphonse stopped to look.

The children stopped running and playing with their sticks and hoops when they saw Edward and stared, whispering among themselves.

Roy wondered if they recognized him as the Fullmetal Alchemist or not. Normally children were enthralled by Alphonse and his armor, not Edward...

A cold wind blew, rustling the paper lanterns and scattering the children. They took off down various alleyways and down the street.

It unnerved Roy, for some reason.

Ed had found the shop he was looking for- an old woman selling the cookies he wanted.

She shakily bagged them up for him and they chatted as he got out his money to pay her.

Alphonse squatted to pet a stray cat near the mouth of an alley.

The quiet suddenly struck Roy as odd. The market callers had stopped shouting about their wares and people had stopped chattering. Mothers took their children and went to other stalls further away from them.

A woman ran into Roy and fell, scattering her things on the ground.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, her angular Xingese eyes drawing him in.

"No, not a problem at all." Roy bent to help her pick up her scattered items, though he couldn't stop the hairs of unease form standing up on the back of his neck.

As they both picked up the fallen items from the ground, the woman leaned closer to him, eyes wide. "You must leave now. They will come for the boy. Men offer lot of money for him. Children go get men- they take boy."

Roy froze for a moment, before he nodded, handing her one of the items he'd been picked up and straightening.

"Edward! Al!"

Ed had paid for his cookies- the old woman at the shop had somehow given him a large stick of candy as well and was patting him on the head.

"What?" Ed asked, looking annoyed at the interruption.

"We're going. Now." his voice left no room for argument, and Ed fell into step beside him and Al as they headed back the way they came.

"But we just got here." Ed complained.

"You got your cookies. Now let's go."

He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, though they got home that night without incident.

* * *


	32. The Enemy Reemerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy *tries to do something nice for his adopted son and distract him from painful existence*
> 
> TIRES SCREECHING
> 
> Spaghetti falls out of pockets.

"Good news is our sketch artist was in. You can show Ed our dead friend's sketch instead of asking him to ID photographs of the corpse. Although after what the wedding band killed did to him, he might not be able to." Hughes slid a sketch across Roy's desk that Monday morning.

"Any new activity on the Drachmans?" Roy asked quietly, folding his hands.

"No. Although someone has decided to paint in blood on the manhole covers of the city. They really pissed off our recluse killer."

Roy sighed, standing and picking up the sketch. "Yeah. But unfortunately that doesn't get us anywhere closer to this whole thing ending. I'm having a hard time holding Ed back. There haven't been any concrete attempts to take him since the hospital, and he doesn't see the danger he's in. He wants to keep moving." Roy recounted their near miss at the market last night. Hughes nodded, taking in the information as Roy stepped out into the office.

He slid the sketch onto Ed's desk. Ed was furiously researching, seven books spread out atop his desk, and he looked over at Roy with a glare. "What?" he managed sharply. "I'm six steps into Gaussian Theory of bioaclehmic exchange, since it's the only thing I can think of while I'm on lockdown, so it better be good."

"It'll only take a minute. Is this the guy who tried to take you from the hospital?" Roy handed the boy the sketch.

Ed paused, nodding. "Yeah. That's him. Did you find him?"

"Yeah, we found him. That's all I needed to know." Roy carefully took the sketch back and headed towards his office.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna let me interrogate the guy!?" Ed was on his feet. He was so bored. He just wanted something- _anything-_ to do. If interrogating this guy would get his travel ban lifted earlier, he'd go for it.

Roy paused just outside his door, stiffening. "No. The higher ups are handling it. Then he's being deported."

"Can I at least go out today for lunch! I'll take Al with me, I swear!"

"No. Write down what you want and someone will pick it up for you." Roy ducked back into his office, letting the door swing shut on the muttered complaints.

Hughes smiled slightly at Roy's frustration. "He's not taking his isolation well."

"It's been rough on him. He doesn't fully understand the danger he's in." Roy admitted, taking a seat back at his desk.

"That's partially our fault, you know. Ed's used to running his own little operation- he hates when the military yanks the leash too tight. Everything you've told me- like possibly seeing a sniper scope, and a woman warning you to get him away- would seem like hearsay to him. And we haven't even told him about what could've gone down in the market last night. We're partially to blame for his attitude for keeping him in the dark about it all."

"So what are you suggesting?" Roy leaned forward, interested.

"He might understand why we're locking him down so tight if we showed him the photos of Alessi's corpse instead of just the sketch."

"Then why did you bring a sketch instead?" Roy asked, glancing down at the paper on his desk.

Hughes smirked, the light of the office glinting off his glasses. "Because Ed doesn't need to see that. The kid has seen enough blood. And I knew you wouldn't go for it. I wouldn't go for it either."

"Right on both counts. So why even bring it up?" Roy looked across the desk at his friend, cocking his head.

"Just puts it into perspective when the complaining and whining gets a little annoying. Also- I might have a more mild solution for you."

"I'm listening."

"He's going a bit stircrazy to try and find the stone. He might do well with a distraction. It's Gracia's birthday tonight, I'm getting her favorite restaurant takeout and we're having a little party. You want to come by and bring the boys?"

"Sure. It'll be a nice break- might help Ed loosen up a little." Roy conceded.

"Perfect." Hughes stood, looking down at the sketch of Alessi on the table. "He give you a positive ID?"

"Yes. He did."

"Alright. I'll come by around six tonight. See you then!" Hughes flashed his characteristic smile before he was headed back out of the office.

* * *

"So you made her cook her own birthday dinner?" Ed asked, looking unamused, as he, Roy, and Alphonse strode down the street that evening after work.

"Of course not! I'm not a barbarian!" Hughes looked offended at the notion.

"So you cooked dinner?" Alphonse asked, cocking his helmet.

"Haha, no. Mac n' cheese isn't special enough for my beautiful wife! I got her favorite takeout- Italian! I got enough for everyone, it'd this restaurant right here. I might need some help carrying it."

Hughes ducked inside the restaurant for three minutes, coming back with hands laden with bags of takeout.

Ed took a bag to lighten his load, as did Roy.

They plodded along in silence for one moment, two.

"So... how many candles are on her cake this year?" Al asked.

"Al! You're not supposed to ask how old girls are!" Ed admonished. "Winry would throw the wrench if she were here!"

"I didn't ask directly, I thought I phrased it pretty well..." Alphonse protested.

Hughes had stopped walking, the blood draining from his face.

"What's the matter? You realize you're getting old or something" Roy asked his friend.

"I forgot to get her a cake!" Hughes burst out, looking mortified. "I have the most beautiful wife in the world and I'm so lousy I forgot her cake! Waht am I gonna do!?"

"Don't blow a gasket, the bakery on Jazz Lane is still open. It's only like three blocks from here." Ed supplied helpfully.

"But what if they don't have a cake ready? I don't know if they'll have time to make a cake if they don't happen to have one ready..." Hughes rung his hands.

"Get cupcakes then. I'm sure they have those." Al supplied helpfully.

"That's a good idea. Crap, we're running late..." Hughes checked his watch, weighing his options.

"What if I went and picked it up? I'd meet you guys right at the house. I know the way." Al offered.

"Alphonse, you're a lifesaver." Hughes grabbed a few bills from his wallet before they parted ways, crisis averted.

They walked a few more blocks. It was getting late, dusk had started to fall. They reached the corner and were about to turn onto Hughe's street when a car without the headlights on barreled into them from nowhere.

The last thing Roy remembered was Hughes shouting and him shoving Ed forward- out of harms way- before his body made harsh contact with metal, sending him rolling across the pavement like a ragdoll.

Over the ringing in his own ears, he realized he hadn't heard the screeching of brakes. If he'd had more of his wits about him, he'd have been able to piece together that it was because the car hadn't even tried to stop. It'd meant to hit all three of them. He felt something ooze down the side of his face and reached up to touch it sluggishly. Red... blood?

He wasn't sure. The takeout containers had been obliterated when the car hit them, it could've been blood or mariana.

He turned his head and a searing pain that started up at the base of his neck made his vision white out for a second.

He reached out, mouthing Ed's name on his lips. He caught a distorted glance- Ed, speaking to someone who'd gotten out of the car. Ed casta worried glance over at him, before he kept speaking to whoever it was who'd got out of the car.

Roy's mind officially clocked out, and his brain faded to static as consciousnesses left him, his cheek meeting the cobbled street below him harshly. Above them, the sky opened up and a freezing rain started to pour down from the sky.

* * *

Ed rounded the corner first. He heard the mechanics of a car hurtling towards them before he was shoved out of the way, dropping the takeout container he'd been carrying in the shock of the harsh moment and nearly faceplanting as he fell off the curb of the sidewalk and stumbled into the street.

He'd fallen forward and managed to catch himself with his hands, ended up on all fours in the middle of the street. He looked to his left- Hughes was laying prone on the pavement, not moving. Mustang was on his stomach on the ground, looking like a ragdoll splayed out in the street. His eyes widened. they'd been hit by the car? He wasn't sure how hurt they were- mariana sauce and spaghetti had exploded out of the takeout containers and into the street- only adding to the confusion of it all.

The engine of the car that'd hit them was still running. Ed was about to get to his feet when he heard the cocking of a gun behind him.

"Stand up real slow, Elric. Or I blow your brains out right here in the street." A grizzled voice spoke.

Ed froze for a moment. He didn't have to turn around to know he was speaking to Colonel Banks.

"I said- stand up!" a steel toed boot to his rubs sent him sprawling on his back, and he scrambled to his feet, staring at Banks defiantly.

The man looked- for lack of a better word- like shit. His blue uniform was wrinkled and covered in stains, his hair a mess. Dark circles beneath his eyes showed he hadn't slept in awhile, and his five o' clock shadow had grown out to respectable brown stubble on his chin. He smirked at Ed, flashing yellowed teeth with satisfaction.

"Finally. I have you right where I want you." he still had a revolver pointed at Ed's head.

Banks wasn't alone. There were two other men in the car with him- both had cove out and held their own guns at the ready, barking at one another in Drachman as they surveyed the two soldiers they'd hit with their car on the pavement in front of them.

"Okay. You got me. So now what?" Ed cast a glance over his shoulder at Mustang and Hughes, his heartrate starting to pick up. Hughes hadn't moved- Mustang was reaching towards him, looking at him.

Ed forced himself to tear his eyes away from his commanding officer and glared at Banks with as much hate as he could muster.

"Now I make you pay." Banks gave him a sadistic grin, brown eyes flashing with something unreadable.

The Drachmans had moved towards the fallen Mustang and Hughes, and Banks growled. "Ne- itcsh Ulegg!" he growled, motioning at the car. The men nodded, clambering back into the backseat.

"They have nothing to do with any of this." Ed said simply, looking at Banks.

"Oh, but they do. I ought to put a bullet in Mustang's skull for bringing the court martial to trial at all. And I'm sure the other one helped him." Banks looked at the fallen men in the street and laughed.

Ed reacted, bringing his hands up to clap.

"Freeze, Elric!" the gun was no longer on him- it was trained on the fallen Mustang. "You move and I kill him. Hands up by your head, nice and slow. Get in the passenger seat of the car, or I'll kill him."

"Alright! Alright, I'll do what you say, relax!"

"Quit talking and do it, Elric!"

Ed raised his hands, jogging over to the passenger side of the car and yanking it open. As soon as he did, one of the Drachmans from the backseat reached between the two front seats and dragged him in while the other locked the car door and trained his pistol on Ed's temple from the backseat.

Ed tried to stay calm. But it was hard when he could clearly see Mustang and Hughes lying on the pavement in front of them through the windshield. He was powerless to help them, though, being held at gunpoint. He needed to stay calm and keep his head if he was going to get lucky enough to get out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that summary was so breid but accurate. Anyways I hope you're all enjoying this. And if this story has brought you over an hour or so of enjoyments would you please consider supporting my author-ing by swinging by www.ko-fi.com/fluffykitty12 to buy me a coffee?
> 
> Your support means a lot- a little bit really motivated me and keeps me going. Sometimes I think about giving up writing to focus on grad school, but y'all keep me going.


	33. Full Circle

**Alright, I'm back with another quick update! I love to steal an hour and indulge myself and write this. We're almost to the end now!**

* * *

Ed couldn't really think clearly at the moment, anyways. It's started to rain- a cold, late autumn rain- and Banks slid into the driver's seat of the car, flicking on the headlights. He was having a hard time taking his eyes off his friends lying motionless in the street.

Banks made a u-turn with the car, driving in the opposite direction he'd come.

"No point in bringing them with us anyways. They'd probably die on the way." Banks muttered, flashing Ed a grin. "Does that bother you, Eddy?"

"Not as much as the fact that you're actually a Drachman spy." Ed was looking around the car. He couldn't clap, he had no weapons. Unless he used the car as a weapon. but cars weren't dangerous...

An idea floated into his head, and he moved his hands.

"Uleg! Ischtz Frieze!" the drachman in the back screamed, leaning forward and pressing the cold metal of his gun barrel to Ed's temple.

"What the hell, Elric!?" Banks shouted, glaring.

"Easy! Calm down, I was just trying to put my damn seatbelt on!" Ed retorted, reaching over his shoulder and grabbing the seatbelt, glaring at the Drachman behind him while he clicked the buckle into place. He was the only one in the car wearing a seatbelt.

"You're thinking about that at a time like this!?" Banks snarled, looking disgusted.

"Seatbelts are really important. They can save your life, you know."

"A _seatbelt_ isn't gonna stop Ivanov from putting a _bullet_ through your thick skull!" Banks flicked the headlights onto a brighter setting and turned on the windshield wipers. The rain had picked up now, it was really starting to be a downpour.

"So. You're taking me back to Drachma? you really were a traitor this whole time?" Ed inquired, trying to distract the man.

"I wasn't a traitor. I was never a Drachman agent in the first place! It wasn't until you fucked the whole damn trial that I even met these foreign fuckers- it's out of necessity we partnered up. You made my country turn its back on me- so I have to turn my back on it. You ruined my whole career, you brat- I had to do this to survive!" Banks banged on the steering wheel with his hands for emphasis.

A car was following them closely from behind, and it flashed it's headlights at them. Ed observed in the rearview mirror. If he could get a way to signal for help, anything...

Banks followed his eyes. "Don't bother, Elric. That's Dmitri- he's following us until we cross the border. He can't save you now. Nobody can."

"So- you're taking me to Drachma. Don't you think they'll be smart enough to shut down the borders?" Ed asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms.

"They will close the northern borders. We're going through Creta, if you must know, you little shit. In two days we'll be in our new home- I'll be a Drachman General in exchange for my cooperation and services, and you, in exchange for your _cooperation,_ will be serving under me as the very first _Drachman Military Alchemist._ It's quite an honor, really. And as your commanding officer, I'll have the ability to discipline you as I see fit. The Drachman military doesn't subscribe to such niceties as we do... I thought you fucked my career over, but to be honest, Fullmetal- you might've just made me into one of the greatest Drachman leaders of all time. How's that feel?"

Ed shrugged. "I dunno. Seems sketchy to me."

The rain was driving now, it was hard to see even with the windshield wipers on the highest setting. The street lights in this part of town were mostly out, anyways, so it made driving even more of a challenge. Despite this, Banks was still doing 60 miles an hour.

"It's the perfect plan. How can you not see it!? You'll comply, Ed- or I will beat you to _death,_ you understand me!? I'm not letting you ruin this for me too." Banks hissed, shooting him a glare. "Like it or not, we are destined to work together. You might as well swallow your pride and survive. Who knows. Maybe you'll like being a Drachman better than being an Amestrian soldier. This plan is already put into place, so you just have to accept it."

"It's a solid plan. You've been hunting me for three weeks now. I'm not saying it's a bad plan or anything. It's just got a few problems with it."

"Problems? The hell are you talking about, kid!?"

"Did you know that cars are actually really dangerous?" Ed asked.

"Of course I know that! I just ran down your two best buddies and killed them with this car! You're not making any sense, your damned brat!" spittle flew out of Bank's mouth as he was yelling. He was getting irritated and distracted. That was good.

"You're annoying. Shut the hell up, that's an order." Banks barked, putting his foot heavier on the gas pedal in irritation.

Ed checked the rearview mirror. They were doing 65 miles an hour and the car was still following them very closely- practically on their tail.

He racked his brain on how to get out of this situation, but he was coming up empty with everything except plan a. He'd put it off as long as he could, they'd been driving for at least twenty minutes now, and he couldn't wait any longer. It was time for him to get himself out of this.

He was quiet for all of two minutes before he turned and looked at Banks. "Don't you want to know what's wrong with your plan?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Banks growled, not taking his eyes off the downpour on the road ahead of him. "And there's nothing wrong with the plan."

"Yeah there is."

"What!? What could I possibly have forgotten, you annoying two foot tall brat!?" Banks shouted, eyes bugging out as he got worked up and screamed, a vein bulging in his neck as he turned to look at Ed.

Ed grinned. "You forgot I'm the goddamn Fullmetal Alchemist!" He raised his automail foot off the floor and thrust it forward at the dashboard with all his strength. The metal limb broke right through the dashboard on impact, the sudden, harsh collision setting off both airbags in the front seat.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The airbag in the passenger seat sent Ed's automail leg recoiling back- it hit him in the chest rather painfully. The airbag from the steering wheel hit banks in the face- the car swerved to the right, losing control. The nose of the car jumped the curb and clipped a light pole, starting to roll horizontally- the car behind them had no time to move- they were following too closely- and hit them full speed as they jackknifed, flipped end over end, ahead of them.

As their car rolled, Ed caught sight of a Drachman from the backseat for a brief, wobbling moment before the world was spinning again.

When the crunching of metal being crushed finally stopped, Ed found he was hanging from the roof of the car. They were upside down, half on the sidewalk and half in the road.

Ed tasted blood. He was sore- bruised, but not dead. Somehow not dead. That had to be good, right?

His flesh arm hurt pretty bad- both from where the seatbelt had dug into his skin keeping him in place, and his flesh wrist. He looked to his left- Banks was slumped over the steering wheel, unmoving. There was a bloodstain on the cracked windshield in front of him. Ed could clearly see the circle where the airbag hadn't been able to stop his skull from smashing into the windshield. He was still breathing rather raggedly, Ed noted- but he was definitely down for the count.

Ed cast a glance over his shoulder from where he was hanging- there was only one Drachman in the back seat, and he was hanging half in and half out the back window. Not a threat either. He unbuckled his seat belt, punching through the passenger side window with his auto mail hand and crawling out, rolling onto the pavement and gasping.

He allowed himself ten seconds to breathe before he was forcing himself to his feet. His chest was sore, he had a bloody nose, and his wrist hurt like hell- but he was alive. And he could walk.

The only light in the road ahead, aside from the flickering streetlight, was from the small fire starting from the other car that'd flipped. Ed didn't have time to deal with that, anyways. He had to get back and help Hughes and Mustang.

He paused, though. There was a body in the middle of the street- the other Drachman who'd been riding with them. Not wearing a seatbelt. He'd been ejected from the car. Ed stumbled over to him, limping slightly. His automail leg had not liked the fight they'd had with the air man had been ejected, and he was no longer alive.

Ed swallowed. It'd been his only option, he reminded himself. They'd attacked him- and he hadn't killed them directly. Not really. He'd just tried to get away.

He turned, limping down the street. "I owe you one, Bastard." he muttered under his breath. "Seatbelts really do save lives."

If Ed had looked back at the crash scene, he wouldn't have been able to see fifty yards ahead in the dark.

But fifty yards ahead in the dark- a subterranean dweller had heard the massive ruckus of the car crash above. The manhole cover slid out of place as the wiry built, black clad figure ascended from the sewers and took in the carnage with glee, moving to drag the survivors underground with him. They were already unconscious- easy prey- but they'd satisfy him for tonight all the same.

* * *

_"-ustang! Colonel!"_

Roy was under water. Everything was murky and his head fucking hurt, and still, people were yelling at him.

_"Wake the hell up, Mustang! You're not allowed to die!"_

Leather hands shook him roughly.

Roy groaned, his eyes blinking open painfully. "Alphonse?"

The hulking metal behemoth in front of him looked nothing like the Al roy was under to. Rather than the large, friendly metal child, he was met with a blood-streaked suit of terror. Roy could hear the boy's metal rattling from the way he was shaking.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were dead!" Alphonse managed. Roy knew a suit of armor couldn't physically cry, but it was as close as he'd seen it.

"Where's my brother, Colonel?"

It all came rushing back to him, then. The car hitting them- someone talking to Ed- passing out.

"Oh fuck." He tried to sit up too quickly and blacked out for a second- Alphonse's gauntlets kept him from sinking back to the ground.

"Hughes!" Roy craned his neck, looking behind him.

"I'm here." Hughes answered, picking up his head to meet Roy's eyes, though his voice sounded strained.

"Are you alright?"

"His leg is broken, but I fixed uit." Alphonse piped up. "Now where's Ed?"

"He's been taken." Hughes looked to be in pain but stable, and Roy tore his mind back to the moment at hand. "Alphonse- I need you to find a payphone and call Hawkeye. Tell her we have an Alpha Delta Bravo. We need roadblocks and the team to deploy and search the city. Then I need you to call 911 and get an ambulance for Hughes..."

Roy was leaning forward, dragging himself to his feet.

"What about you?" Al asked hurriedly. "Are you broken?"

"I'll live. I have to help find Ed..." he stood, the world pitching and bucking nauseatingly beneath his feet. He stumbled but stayed on his feet, swallowing back the urge to vomit.

"I don't know if I should leave you..." al sounded lost.

"You have to, Al." Roy forced a calm, reassuring smile to the child trapped in the armor. "Hughes needs help. I'll stay with him- go do what I told you, alright?"

"Okay." Al chirped, before he was clanking off through the night to follow orders.

Roy had had an easier time walking while he was drunk than he did at the moment. It felt like his head was full of electricity, shocking and jolting him repeatedly.

He managed to stumble his way over to Hughes, nearly slipping on a pile of spaghetti in the street, before he crouched down beside his friend, looking at the damage.

"Hughes- how bad is it?"

"Leg's broken. Hurts like hell. Alphonse was kind enough to splint it for me, though, I should be fine..." Hughes grit his teeth, looking down at the split with strain evident on his face.

Roy idly wondered what Alphonse had made the splint from, before he realized that in his anxiety Alphonse had pulled up a small 8 foot tall sapling from a nearby planter in the sidewalk and snapped it in half, using it as a scaffolding to hold the older man's injured leg in place and tying it together with strips of cloth from his shredded uniform coat.

"How.. how about you?" Hughes asked, face still tight with pain.

"Concussion, maybe. I'll live." Roy admitted, falling silent.

For a moment, the only sound was the driving rain on the pavement around them.

"They got Ed, didn't they?" Hughes spoke quietly.

"Yes, they did."

"Get him back, Roy."

"I plan on it."

"They're gonna take him to Drachma... call Armstrong. He can put out a bulletin... shut down the border..."

"I know. I'm already thinking all of that through. Relax." Roy passed his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

Sirens began to blare in the distance.

"Ambulance is almost here, Hughes. Stay awake."

Hughes barked a dry laugh. "Couldn't pass out if I tried, you shithead." he cursed weakly, letting Roy know he really was in a lot of pain.

An ambulance rolled up a moment later- the flashing lights illuminated the night, and Hughes was loaded up and taken away just as a black car pulled up and Hawkeye bolted out of it, with Cain Furey holding a radio not far behind.

"Sir?" she sent far too long examining his face.

"Someone's taken Ed. Black car. Has some dents in the hood. Armed and dangerous. Suspected they're trying to get him across the Drachman border..." Roy's head felt like someone had driven a red hot icepick through his skull and he gasped, stumbling and nearly going to his knees.

Hawkeye's eyes widened. "Sir!"

Roy caught himself, taking a ragged breath.

"It's fine, I'm fine..." he managed to bite out, just as another car pulled up and Havoc, Breda and Falman clambered out.

"We got the call. What's up!?" Havoc's face changed from urgency to one of concern when he saw Mustang. "Hey Boss, you aren't looking so good."

"They have Ed. Hughes is down for the count... Furey, I need you to call Armstrong and get the Drachman border locked down."

"On it, Sir!" Furey was already getting to work with the radio he cared in his messenger bag.

"You really need to go to the hospital as well, Boss." Breda spoke gently. "You've got a nasty concussion..."

"I'm not going anywhere until we have Fullmetal back!" Roy snapped, and everyone fell silent. "They've already had him for an hour, who knows how far they've gotten by now..."

Havoc craned his neck to look behind Roy, frowning. "I think that's him."

"Now isn't the time for pranks, Havoc." Hawkeye said harshly.

"I'm not joking- look!" Havoc pointed.

Everyone looked. In the distance, ambling by the warm glow of the streetlights, was a small, limping form.

"Cheif! Is that you!?" Breda called, as Ed continued to limp closer. He was probably twenty feet away by now.

"No, it's the fucking girl scouts. Yes it's me you moron!" Ed snarled, stumbling over to the group.

It wasn't really his fault he was in a bad mood. He'd been kidnapped, nearly run over, in a car crash, and then had to walk forty minutes in the freezing rain to get back to where he'd been taken.

His head and flesh wrist were throbbing, and his automail leg had been tweaked somehow- probably when it'd taken the full impact of the airbag- so that walking was beginning to really hurt like a bitch. Needless to say, he was not in a good mood.

"What happened!?" Hawkeye was already darting forward, trying to deal with the large amount of blood on Ed's face.

"I had to take care of shit, that's what happened." Ed growled, though there was less bite to his voice.

He looked around, annoyed. There was spaghetti and meatballs still strewn around the street- when he saw Mustang standing where he was, an expression of pure relief crossed his features before it was gone. He nodded towards his superior, stepping forward.

"Glad to see you're still alive, Mustang."

"How did you get away? Shit, you're covered in blood..." Havoc was trying to scrub at him, though Ed batted him off.

"I have to admit, you're a bastard most of the time, Mustang. But you were right about one thing. Seatbelts really do save lives."

Roy paled even further when he realized what Ed was saying. "You crashed the car!?"

"No. I crashed _both_ cars. Indirectly. So... this kinda isn't my fault, but everybody else might be dead."

Everyone looked at Ed in slack-jawed horror, and Ed put his automail hand up, trying to backtrack. "Might be! I said _might!_ I'm not sure- Banks was still breathing when I left, but I had enough crap to deal with getting back here to make sure you idiots were still alive. I didn't have time to help them. And they didn't really deserve it."

"So you were just involved in a two car crash with fatalities, and you walked back here to tell us about it?" Breda asked, trying to clarify.

"Yeah." Ed didn't seem bothered by this at all.

"What are your injuries?" Hawkeye demanded, eyes going steely.

Ed visibly shrank. "Um... bloody nose, my arm hurts, and my automail is tweaked, but I think I'm good."

"You're _good?_ You expect us to believe that, Ed?" Falman looked aghast.

"Yeah! I was wearing my damn seatbelt! I was the only one, too, or that other guy might still be alive." Ed admitted.

A second ambulance had pulled up on the scene, and Hawkeye nodded to Roy.

"Sir. You and Edward are _both_ going to the hospital to get checked out."

Roy's head was still throbbing. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That might not be a bad idea..."

"But I'm totally fine!" Ed took two steps backward before his automail leg gave out, sending him crashing to the pavement.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Ed swore loudly, landing on a meatball in the street and crushing it. "This day sucks ass! I just wanted to go eat spaghetti with Hughes, dammit!"

"Calm down, Fullmetal." Roy groused. "We're going to the hospital, then we're going home."

"Where is Hughes, anyways?" Ed looked around the empty street, confused. "Is he alright?"

"Broken leg. He's already at the hospital- you can ask him yourself when we get there."

A medic had wheeled a gurney over, and Roy nodded to where Ed was on the pavement. "He's right there."

"This one's for you, Sir." the EMT remarked, looking at his skeptically. "You look like you have some head trauma, and I think you're about to fall over."

Roy sighed, sitting down on the gurney as instructed.

Breda and Havoc were helping Ed limp towards the ambulance, and Ed plunked himself into a seat on the side of the ambulance as the gurney was loaded on.

"So- the good news is, I took care of everything." Ed admitted, beaming as the doors to the ambulance were closed. The siren started to wail as they were heading off down the road towards the hospital. "The bad news is- I think I'm gonna get hit with a lot of paperwork for this.".

* * *

**What do you think? I love the idea of Ed using Mustang's advice in wearing a seatbelt and cleverly escaping like this. What was your favorite part?**


	34. Sleepy Alchemist

Aspirin couldn't touch his headache- only dull it a little. So they must've given him a super tylenol or something, because as Roy sat on the second bed in the two bed ER room, he felt his headache dull down to something maneagable and watched the doctors and nurses go to treat Ed.

"What seems to be the problem young man?" the resident doctor, a young medical student of about twenty five, beamed down at Ed. His supervisor- a grizzled veteran of a wrinkled grey doctor, with a grey moustache and sideburns, followed behind, taking in the scene before him.

"These people won't let me leave." Ed remarked, scowling.

"I understand you were in a car crash, though?" the resident spoke patiently.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Lots of car crashes tonight. We just had some poor fellow brought in from a two car crash, beyond help..."

"By the east bridge?" Ed ventured.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I was in the same one."

The resident visibly paled. "You... you were involved in... that... crash?"

Ed nodded.

"But... but you'e sitting here... alive." the medical resident looked surprised.

The older doctor stepped forward, hands crashed behind his back. "Do you have any insight on what caused the crash?" he asked, adjusting his circular spectacles from where they were perched on his nose.

"That'd be me. I put my automail foot through the dashboard and set off the airbags, caused the driver to lose control and crash the vehicle. The vehicle behind them was following too closely and crashed as well." Ed reported matter-of-factly.

"But... why would you do that?" the medical resident looked aghast.

"Because I'd been kidnapped by a traitor and several enemies of the state. I had to escape at any cost." Ed replied calmly.

"But... weren't you afraid you'd be killed in the crash as well?" the medical resident looked puzzled.

Ed shrugged. "Meh. Crashing the car wasn't my first choice, but I was wearing a seatbelt. Seatbelts reduce the risk of death by 50% or something, so I just figured- hey, I only got a 50% chance of dying, that's pretty good. Yeet! And then I put my foot through the dashboard."

The medical resident was looking shocked, but he closed his gaping mouth and nodded. "Right. Well... what's hurting you right now?"

"My arm, mostly. My automail leg is messed up, but that's a job for my mechanic, not you. And my face hurts a little but that's it."

"Can you remove your shirt for me?"

Ed quickly obeyed, gingerly peeling off the garment with his automail arms, making a concerted effort to keep his flesh arm still.

There was a large, rectangular bruise starting to darken across Ed's chest. Ed beamed. "Ah, yeah, that's from Mr. seatbelt right there."

The medical resident nodded. "Any difficulty breathing?"

"No."

"Any pain when I press on your stomach?"

"Nope." Ed popped the p, clearly getting tired of dealing with this doctor.

"And you arm? Let's take a- oh." the resident trailed off.

When Ed raised his hand, Roy could see why. Ed's flesh wrist was clearly broken just before where his forearm joined his hand- and bent backwards slightly. His hand resembled a dinner-fork, the way his wrist curved back grotesquely at an unnatural angle.

It made nausea and anxiety bubble up in Roy, and he sat up straighter in bed, trying to get a better look at the boy's injury.

"I'm not doctor, but it looks like shit's broke." Ed commented dryly.

"I'd agree with that assessment." the medical resident agreed dryly. "So, I'll have them prep you with codeine and a general anesthetic- the orthopedic surgeon should be in soon to reduce it once you're asleep, and then when you wake up we'll see about having you discharged tomorrow afternoon..."

Ed frowned. "Look. It doesn't hurt that bad and I'm not a fan of going to sleep in strange places, so could we just set it now so I can go home?"

"We _could,_ but I wouldn't recommend it. It would hurt quite a bit..." the resident looked skeptical.

"There's nice swelling here. I can give a shot to numb the area and then set it, have you done in two hours." the older doctor spoke up.

"Can you just do it without the shot?" Ed inquired hopefully.

The older doctor nodded. "Yes, but it will hurt."

"I'm fine with that." Ed assured him.

"Hold ice on it, at least." the elder doctor handed Ed a bag of ice, and Ed complied.

"Are you sure you don't want the shot?" the young resident inquired hopefully. "It will save you a lot of pain, really..."

"I can deal with it." Ed assured him.

The young resident bit his lip nervously and looked to the elder doctor, who was already shuffling to the side of the bed.

The old man shrugged. "For a normal boy, I wouldn't do this. But you see his auto mail? This will be 10% of that pain, probably. Hold his arm steady."

The resident nodded, moving to Ed's beside and holding his upper arm before the obvious break.

"Pull traction." the elder doctor ordered.

The resident pulled back on Ed's forearm and held it tight while the older doctor grasped Ed's hand with one arm like he was shaking his hand and sued the other to pull at his wrist.

There was a grating sound of bone on bone, and Roy jolted forward at the sound. Ed grit his teeth and said nothing, keeping his eyes closed.

There was another pop, before the old doctor nodded in satisfaction. "Is in place. I send them for x-ray to confirm, then we get you a cast. How you doing, soldier?" he placed a brown, meaty hand on Ed's shoulder.

Ed gave a shaky laugh, opening his eyes. "I'm good, thanks. Hurt like a bitch, but that's over now."

The resident was staring at Ed in disbelief. "How are you not screaming?"

Ed shrugged. "I've had worse."

"I'm getting you pain meds. And you're taking them." the resident ordered.

"As long as it's not a damn shot!" Ed called down the hall after him settling back against the pillow and letting out a sigh.

The elder doctor gave Ed's knee a pat before he was ducking out of the room as well.

"Fullmetal- you're crazy." Roy remarked calmly. He was both nauseated, impressed and guilty. He'd known Ed's pain tolerance was above average, known automail surgery had hurt- but he couldn't help but feel as though Ed wouldn't have pushed himself so far- might not have even gotten the surgery- if he hadn't promised the boy a place in the military.

"Aw shut up, would you? I'm tired of people fussing over me." Ed let his head sink back against the pillows, looking tired.

"I don't care. And you're taking whatever medicine they bring back for you, even if it is a shot."

"Or what?" Ed challenged.

"Quit fighting me. It's for your own good."

"Whatever." Ed rolled his eyes, shifting slightly on the bed and moving his injured wrist so it rested more comfortably.

The medical resident ducked back into the room with a tray containing a paper cup of a mysterious pink liquid.

"Drink up." he gave Ed a tired looking smile.

"What is it?" Ed looked at it suspiciously.

"It's not a shot, and it's bubblegum flavor, and it'll help with the pain." the resident supplied helpfully.

Roy gave Ed a look.

"Alright, alright, whatever." Ed shot back, downing the thick liquid in two gulps. He smacked his lips, looking thoughtful.

"Huh. That pink sauce isn't so bad." he admitted finally.

"We have different flavorings we can mix into medication for the younger patients. X-ray will be in soon, just try and get some rest." the resident nodded, placing a small glass of water on Ed's beside table.

* * *

"They gave me the special sauce, the special sauce, and now I feel great." Ed muttered to himself happily.

Roy wasn't sure what they'd given the kid, but whatever it was, Ed was quite happy with himself.

X-ray had come and gone, and Ed, wide-eyed, had told the technician that she was 'really, really beautiful'. The woman was striking, and she'd blushed and thanked him before taking his x-ray and leaving.

"Hey- when are they gonna give me that picture of my bones they kept talking about? I saw they took it, but they didn't give me a copy. I wanna show it to Hughes." Ed piped up.

Roy smirked. "I don't know if you get a copy of that, Ed."

"That's not fair- it's my bones." Ed sulked.

A physician's assistant- a blonde woman with hazel eyes- strode into the room with a small tray of plaster and other things.

"Hello Edward, are you ready to get your cast?"

Ed nodded dumbly.

"I heard you've had a big night." the woman wrapped his arm in a bandage.

Ed hadn't stopped nodding. "Yeah. I was gonna go eat spaghetti with my friend, but then bad guys tried to ruin my life, and I ended up here."

Roy chuckled slightly as the woman looked over at him. "I'm sorry- he's been medicated." he explained.

"Oh it's quite alright- I just wish everyone here was as happy as Mr. Elric." she smiled at him, turning her attention back to Ed.

"Everyone here keeps trying to steal my positive energy, but I won't let them." Ed remarked happily.

"I can see why. You're a fountain of happiness, Edward." the woman beamed at him, and Ed grinned, his chest puffing out as she started to apply plaster to the bandage and form the cast.

"Oh hey- it's my old friend Mr. Paper Mache!" Ed said happily as he watched.

Roy couldn't help the barking laugh that escaped him at the comment.

Ed narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Roy. "You're just jealous because you don't get a cool cast like me!"

"You're right, Edward, I will never be able to be as awesome as you are." Roy conceded, not wanting to upset his drugged Alchemist and cause Ed to make a mess.

"Almost done." the woman was nearly finished applying the plaster, and it was drying rather quickly. "What color wrap do you want on top, Ed? All your friends are going to want to sign it for you."

Ed looked over at Roy hopefully. "What's the color I like?" he asked genuinely.

Roy shrugged. "I dunno, Ed. Do you want it red, like your coat?" he tried. He vaguely wondered if this was what it was like talking to Edward as a small child- innocent, and excited.

Ed shook his head. "I want it like your coat!"

"Do you have any blue wrappings?" Roy asked the woman, who nodded and got to work wrapping the cast in the blue tape.

"All set, Edward. Get some rest- the doctor will be here soon with instructions for discharge." the PA ducked out the curtained room, leaving them alone.

"We're twins!" Ed announced happily, waving his blue-casted arm around in the air.

"Yes, we are. Now stop moving your arm and rest." Roy instructed.

Ed pouted, looking around. "Where's Hughes?"

"He's already seen the doctors, and they gave him a room to stay here." Roy informed him patiently.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine. The doctors just want him to stay off his leg for awhile."

"Are you okay?" Ed squirmed a little on his bed, as through he was trying to get a better look at Roy. It was kind of endearing.

"Yes, I'm okay too. Just a headache."

There was a clanking noise- Ed had somehow managed to stumble over to Roy's bed, and his mismatched hands prodded at Roy. "Scoot over."

"You have your own bed, Ed."

"It's lonely over there and I want a hug."

Roy rolled his eyes, sliding over in his bed so Ed could clamber into it beside him. There really wasn't much room, but Ed was small enough to make it work, curling up on his side and resting his blond head on Roy's chest.

Roy sighed, absently running a hand through the blond locks as he sat back on the bed.

"What am I going to do with you, Edward?"

Ed turned his head so he was peering up at Roy, golden eyes dancing hopefully. "Teach me flame alchemy?"

Roy chortled a laughed, shaking his head and grinning. "No- no, Edward, my drugged up pipsqueak, that is the last thing I'm going to do."

Ed shrugged. "It was worth a try."

He laid his head back down on Roy's chest, along with resting his casted arm there. He was quiet for several minutes.

"Are you happy, Mustang?"

Ed shifted, trying to push himself up with his casted arm.

Roy gently held his arm still. "I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm happy." Ed allowed a dopey grin to spread across his face.

"That's good. I know they drugged you to high heaven- if they hadn't, I'd never let you live this down."

"What are we gonna do now?" Ed was starting to get excited, looking around the room and wriggling slightly on the bed.

"We're going to go home soon. But first we're going to be still and get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." Ed squirmed, straining to try and push himself up onto his elbows. "I might miss something fun!"

"No, you won't." Roy held him firmly against his chest. Ed gave up on struggling to get up, huffing a sigh and looking mildly irritated.

"You're no fun." he muttered.

"Yeah, well, tough luck." Roy carded his fingers through Ed's hair once again, and Ed let out a soft sigh.

Within a few minutes, Ed had fallen asleep on him.

"Ready to go home, Sir?" Roy looked up to see Riza in the doorway, a sheaf of paperwork- hospital discharge papers, he realized- in her hands.

He nodded, shifting his weight and the sleeping Ed on the bed so he could carry the smaller Alchemist in his arms.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, heading for the door. It was nearly 3am.

"Are you sure you should be carrying him, Sir? You have a concussion." Hawkeye reminded him as they made their way towards the door.

Roy's head was beginning to throb slightly at the exertion, but he ignored it.

"Let me enjoy it while I can, Lieutenant. He only lets me treat him like a child if he's drugged or asleep."


	35. Conclusion

Roy ended up lacking the motivation to carry Ed up the stairs to his room. Or to make himself climb the stairs to get to his own bedroom. He ended up depositing Ed on the couch and flopping into his favorite recliner.

Alphonse had gotten a ride to the hospital at some point, and he puttered into the house behind them, with a bag full of prescriptions for both the other residents of the home.

Al seated himself calmly on the floor and started reading an issue of Cosmo as the Roy and Ed slept.

* * *

It was sunlight streaming through the window, the smell of coffee, and voices that woke him in the morning.

Roy blinked harshly, getting to his feet and checking the time. It was almost noon.

He'd thought he was doing good- but as he walked, he realized there was a jackhammer drilling behind his eyes and his headache came back as he became more awake.

Still, he trooped into the kitchen, intent on tracking down some of the coffee he'd been smelling.

He found Hawkeye sitting at his kitchen table, speaking quietly to Alphonse.

"Good morning Colonel!" Al said happily.

"Morning, Alphonse." Gosh, he felt like absolute garbage. Still, if He slammed some coffee and painkillers, he could probably get in a good half day at work, if the Lieutenant was kind enough to drive him. There was no way he'd be able to drive himself in his current dizzy state.

"Lieutenant- mind giving me a ride to work?"

Riza sipped from her mug of coffee, shaking her head. "No need. You've been given the day off. Edward, too."

"By who?"

"General Haruko himself, sir. He and the brass have enough to deal with, he wanted to congratulate you on catching Banks." her gaze flickered to Alphonse for a moment, and Roy knew he wasn't getting the whole story. Still, he knew that Riza must have a reason for keeping the truth from him, and he nodded, grabbing some bread from the breadbox and making himself some plain toast, pressing his palm to his pounding head.

"Take two of these, sir. Alphonse will give you more in an hour." Riza offered him something from a prescription bottle, and he downed both pills dry before nodding, grabbing his toast.

"What about Ed?" Roy asked, thinking of the boy still passed out on the couch. "Has he got anything he has to take?".

"I woke him and gave him his medication about an hour ago. My lunch is almost over, though, I have to get back to the office. One of the men from the office will bring by dinner, Alphonse will call and tell us what you want..."

Riza Hawkeye was, in fact, an angel in human form.

Ed was still out cold on the couch, and Roy took the opportunity to toss a blanket over him before sinking back into the recliner. He briefly considered reading the paper before electing not to, deciding today would be better spent being lazy. He hardly ever got days off like this- and neither did Ed. Might as well waste it sleeping while he could.

* * *

"Yeah- four cheese pizzas, with like, a bunch of shit on them. I don't even care, as long as those little fish aren't on it. Surprise me. I dunno- a soda. Something brightly colored. Yeah, he'll probably eat some too. No, he's not awake. You know what, throw some breadsticks in there too. They're really good. Yeah, he's alive, I totally checked like five minutes ago. Alright. See you soon. Thanks Havoc." Ed hung up the phone and plunked himself back on the couch, looking pleased with himself.

Roy opened his eyes.

"Oh good- you're awake." Alphonse said cheerily.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Bastard." Ed smirked. "You want anything for dinner? You weren't awake, but I can call back and order more..."

All Roy really wanted right now was some tea, and maybe a breadstick or two.

"No- I'll have some of whatever." his headache was still there, but not as intense as before. It was more a quiet sort of misery than a burning agony, now.

"Alphonse- do we have any tea?"

"Yes, we do! I'll go put on the kettle." Alphonse bounded to his feet, setting something off his lap and going into the kitchen. He was glad to be of help.

Roy looked down to see some sort of red yarn monstrosity nearly covering the floor of his living room.

"Alphonse taught himself how to knit today. I'd say that's lame, but all I've been doing is drinking juice boxes and complaining, so he did more than me." Ed spoke up from the couch.

"I tried to read something about the stone, but then I fell asleep again. These damn pills ruin everything." Ed complained, sitting up a little straighter.

Roy smirked. "That's not what you were saying at the ER last night. The pain medication made you act like a little kid."

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it!"

"It was adorable. You came over and cuddled with me."

"Lalala!" Ed was covering his ears, now, and Roy laughed slightly. The only bad thing was that with Hughes in the hospital, he wouldn't have photographic evidence.

The doorbell rang just as Alphonse came back into the room with tea, and Ed jumped to his feet, excited. "Dinner!"

He came back with Havoc and several pizza boxes, settling himself down on the floor and starting to demolish an entire pizza by himself.

Havoc smirked. "Well. Glad to see the Chief wasn't too badly affected by everything. How are you, Boss?" Havoc looked over at Roy, who shrugged.

"I'll live." he sipped his tea and grabbed a bread stick from one of the take out containers. "How are they resolving this whole incident?"

Havoc shrugged. "I'm under orders not to talk about work with you. Hawkeye says you can get caught up on it yourself." Havoc shot a quick glance at Ed, who was still eating at an insane pace, and once again, Roy realized that there was something he didn't want to tell him in front of the boys. He'd find out soon enough when he went back to work again tomorrow, anyways.

"Hey Havoc- you wanna sign my cast!?" Ed held up his casted arm and continued to eat pizza with his other arm, and Havoc grinned, pulling out a sharpie from his pocket.

"Sure, Chief, let me see.".

* * *

The morning at work was quiet- Hughes had been discharged from the hospital yesterday, and Hawkeye told him he should go visit him friend immediately when he came in, despite the obvious stacks of paperwork on his desk. Roy complied without question- he'd known something was up since yesterday.

Fullmetal was occupied filling out his own share of paperwork about what'd happened, and getting people to sign his cast between forms.

He found it easy to duck out and stride into the investigation's branch, letting himself in and nodding to Scheska before he was knocking on the door to his friend's office excitedly.

Hughes was sitting sideways at his desk, his casted leg propped up on a chair set beside him. He gave a tired smile when he strode into the room.

"I was wondering how long before you showed up."

Roy snagged another chair and pulled it up, sitting down across from his friend.

"Well, I'm here. And I get the feeling something else has happened, but none of my team will say it outright. So tell me what it is. How are they resolving this case? Is Banks in custody?"

"No." Hughes frowned, sliding a manilla folder across the desktop.

"Banks was driving a car with two Drachmans in it and Ed in the passenger seat. They were tailed by a car driven by a single Drachman. Despite the crash, there was only one fatality. A Drachman in the car Ed was in- he was ejected and died on the scene. Everyone else survived the crash."

"So why aren't they in custody, then?" Roy said, not understanding.

"Open the file, Roy."

Roy obeyed. He found himself staring at the pieces of a destroyed car- the black car was upside down, the windows shattered, the front absolutely smashed... Roy found himself nauseas just looking at it, and he had to pull his eyes away.

"Ed... that was..." he could hardly put the words together.

Hughes nodded. "That was the car Ed rode in, yeah. He was the only one wearing a seat belt. He was also the only one uninjured enough to walk away from the crash. And it's a damn good thing he did."

"I don't understand. Ed said Banks was breathing when he left him, they were too injured to run away..."

"Someone else got there before the military, Roy." Hughes said gently. "Armstrong is processing the scene- he's the one who took these pictures. Shortly after Ed left, the wedding band killer surface from a nearby manhole."

Roy continued flipping through the folder- pictures, of a blood trail from bodies being dragged across the pavement, an open manhole cover...

"They were too injured to get away. The wedding band killer dragged every living man out of those cars and took them down into the sewers with him. He's having a hell of a lot of fun right now chopping them up- Armstrong has been able to confirm Banks is dead, though we're still looking for pieces of the other two. The corner is going to get back to me- let me know if we have enough body parts to account for three bodies. He left the dead man in the street- he only wanted the ones that were still alive."

Roy kept flipping through the photos. There were messages written in blood on the sewer walls. Cryptic warnings, some quotes of religious text, and for one, just a large smilie face drawn in blood.

"Are you okay?" Hughes asked, looking at Roy with concern.

Roy took a deep breath, closing the file folder when he was done. His heart was hammering in his chest. "I will be." he said finally, looking up. "I just... didn't expect them to all be dead. And like that..."

"Dragged into the sewers by a madman and tortured to death. Yeah, it's not exactly an ideal ending for anybody..."

"That could've been Edward."

"But it wasn't." Hughes said firmly. "Your staff all knows, but nobody has told Ed, and we're not planning to. All he needs to know is that they've been handled by the justice system."

"What kind of justice is that?" Roy looked down at the folder in disgust.

"Street justice. I know nobody deserves that, and it's horrific, but the one good thing that came out of all of this is that Ed is finally safe in Central again. That's what I tell myself, anyways."

"So- what does the brass think of all of this?"

Hughes sighed. "They have... mixed feelings on the matter. They're glad the whole Banks Fiasco has been dealt with. They're glad the Drachman issue is dealt with and was never publicized. And they're breathing down my neck trying to get me to catch the Wedding Band killer. I've already borrowed a couple of your men and called in as many favors as I could to help locate this guy. We're going to be starting to search the sewer systematically in teams next week." Hughes said simply.

"Enough of the official talk, though- what about the boys?"

"What about them?" Roy asked, looking puzzled. "I'm not planning on telling them about any of this. Now that the Drachmans and Banks are out of the picture, he'll probably start asking to travel again..."

"And what will you do?" Hughes asked, steepling his fingers and eyeing his friend carefully.

"I'll let him go." something painful in his chest tugged as he said those words, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Edward had goals to accomplish, leads to chase- and he wouldn't get anywhere standing still. "There's no reason to worry about him more than usual, now that things are dealt with. Besides, it's probably safer. It means I won't have to worry about him while I'm helping with the Mr. Fingers case. I'd rather have him out of the city while this is dealt with- he's already gotten too close to this killer for comfort a few times."

"Right. That's what I figured. How soon do you plan on letting him go out again?"

Roy paused for a moment, thinking. Ed did have a broken wrist- he was still sleeping more than usual, starting to recover...

"I'll keep him here for a week. Then he can go back out on his search."

"You sound disappointed." Hughes observed.

"It's... more lively with them around. But I'd only be hurting them if I kept them too close. I'm not the only one with goals, Hughes." he wondered about the day when Ed would return to Central city not with a suit of armor, but with Alphonse in the flesh. He realized he didn't know what Alphonse physically looked like- not even in pictures- and something fluttered in his chest at the thought of finally seeing the younger of the two boys for the first time.

"That's what being a parent is, you know. Knowing when to protect them and keep them close, and knowing when to let them go into the world on their own."

"I'm not their father, Hughes."

"No. You're not. But you're the closest thing they have. Ed's probably gonna be back here in two months, pissed and tired because he hasn't found anything. What'll you do then?"

"Tell the kid to go take a shower and let him crash upstairs. If he finds any alchemy that he needs my help with, he'll ask me about it."

"That's what a parent does. You're they're father, Roy, in all but name."

"Somethings are better left unsaid, Hughes. I'm climbing up the ladder- the less people know about who I care about, the better."

"And if Edward says it?"

"He already has."

"He has!?" Hughes eyes widened and his grin grew impossibly wide.

"Yes. He was drugged to high heaven in a hospital, but he's called me Dad."

"And did you correct him?"

"No."

"That's it. I'm starting a damn photo album." Hughes was rooting through his desk drawers.

Mustang sighed, standing and heading for the door. This was probably all the useful conversation he'd get with Hughes today.

"You had two damn kids and I didn't even get to come to your baby shower!"

"Shut up, Hughes!"

* * *

**Alright, folks. This story is rapidly drawing to a close- but I ain't done yet! I have several ideas of fics to come- one in which Ed is sent on a simple mission but gets caught up in an active combat zone and injured trying to save a squadron. Roy has to come retrieve his injured alchemist and pick up the pieces, as well as deal with a warmongering government. One where Ed has to deal with a run of the mill teenage illness and a few others in my head I'm working on (Ed teaches himself flame alchemy and the brass pushes for Roy to make another flame alchemist as war with Drachma looms). I'm a sucker for hurt comfort, so let me know your thoughts! Your feedback really motivates me to keep writing.**


	36. Epilogue

Roy woke up early like always. He could faintly smell breakfast cooking downstairs, and he let out a contented sigh and rolled over in bed, wrapping himself further in the blankets.

Having the Elrics around was quite nice. Especially because since Alphonse never slept or got tired, he made it his personal mission to make the mornings as easy as possible for his tired brother, and, by extension, the Colonel. Roy managed to get an extra 15 minutes of sleep every morning now. Ever since Al had learned the morning routine by watching- how roy liked his coffee, what he and Ed ate for breakfast- he'd make it all without asking. He really was a considerate boy.

Not that Ed wasn't- he was just flesh and had to sleep. He still had his broken wrist, not to mention his automail, and he was a growing boy with the weight of a man's burden on his shoulders. Ed was a bit messier than Alphonse- he sometimes left out his books and research notes or fell asleep in the middle fo them. But that was more because Ed was doing so much- trying to hard- everyday to cram in the research he'd need to help Alphonse, that sometimes cleaning up the books slipped his mind and he'd just stumble off to bed.

Roy found he didn't really mind, though- he liked to skim the alchemic research as he carefully tucked the notes between the pages of the books and set them to the side in a neat pile. It helped keep him sharp in other forms of alchemy. And his research notes was really the only place Ed was really messy- he was always certain to clean any dishes he created, and put away any food that was left out.

Roy sighed, standing and splashing some water on his face, getting dressed in his uniform for the day. It was a little after eight- they'd have to leave for the office in about forty minutes.

He strode down the hall quietly, peering into Ed's room.

Ed's habit of falling asleep in the middle of research meant he'd sometimes find the kid passed out in his desk chair, cheek smushed into an open book. Or sprawled out of the floor, a circle of open books around him.

But last night the boy appeared to have made it into his bed- he was in his boxers and a white t-shirt, resting on his back, his automail arm resting on one side above his head and his blue casted arm, covered in a myriad of signatures, on the other side.

Roy smirked slightly, pulling the sheet Ed had kicked aside over the boy and turning to head downstairs.

He stopped when he noticed a large map of Amestris had been hung on the wall in front of Ed's desk, in addition to the usual piles of books that resided there. It was recently hung, and Roy stepped closer to get a better look.

There were pins sticking out from a variety of cities- Fisk, Reole- heck, South City was even marked. Roy knew the leads had been piling up in the weeks Ed had been forced to stay in Central, but there was still a sinking feeling when he realized Ed would be leaving soon.

He turned and strode out of the room, wishing Alphonse a good morning when he passed him on his way downstairs. He paused as Al passed him, listening to the suit of armor go to wake his brother up.

"Brother- time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Al." Ed batted his brother off.

"No, it's time to wake up now, Ed. We have to get going early if you want to stop at the train station and buy tickets for tomorrow and get to the office on time."

"Yeah yeah, I'm gettin' up." Ed muttered.

Something in Roy's chest sank a little further. They were leaving tomorrow?

"Brother..."

"Yeah, Al? What is it?"

"Do... do you ever think about just... staying here?"

"You mean... stop looking for the stone?" Ed sounded horrified. "We can't give up, Al!"

"Of course not! I just mean... it's nice to have a home again, you know? And we have been looking for a year already... what if we never find it?"

"We will find it, Al! I _will, I swear it!"_ Ed promised.

"I don't doubt you, brother. I just think that sometime... it'd be nice to stay put a little longer."

"Our leads can't wait, Al. _You_ can't wait. Everyday we stay still is one more day you're stuck in that armor."

"Well then when the leads run out, then, and we have time... we can come back and stay here for a few weeks, right?"

"Yeah, of course we can you dummy. Mustang said we can come crash here whenever we want."

"Really? That's good." Al sounded relieved.

"Why are you so excited to stay in Central these days anyways? You get buddy buddy with Mustang all of a sudden?" Ed asked.

"He said I could get a cat!" Alphonse said cheerily.

Roy paused on the stairwell. He had said that the other day- he'd gotten tired of finding mouse droppings in his kitchen cupboards. He grinned- if it meant the boys would stick around more, he'd gladly let Alphonse get a cat. Besides- even when they were gone, he wouldn't be so lonely then.

"And Mustang is alright with watching it while we're gone?" Ed asked skeptically.

"He said he was. He's tired of mice in the kitchen."

"Alright then. If we find a cat on our travels this time, you can bring it back here." Ed said simply.

"Why don't you want to stay here, Ed?" Al asked, pausing at his brother's rather short response.

"I do, Al. I do want to stay here. But I have a promise to keep- and I won't rest until I see it through."

"But we can come back here when we're done traveling?"

"I don't see why not. The dorms are gone, this makes sense as our new base of operations in Central..."

"And I get a cat!"

"Yes, you do get a cat." Ed agreed. "Come on- we're wasting time. Let's eat so we can get moving."

* * *

Breakfast was a rather silent affair that morning.

Ed inhaled his food eagerly, and Alphonse did the dishes while humming.

Ed finished eating and set his dishes beside the sink, nodding to Alphonse.

"You finish those up- I'll head out to get our tickets."

"Tickets to where?" Roy spoke over his mug of coffee.

Ed stiffened. "Fisk. Al and I have a lead on the stone in Fisk, and we're leaving tomorrow."

"Funny. I don't remember you asking me if you could go anywhere." Mustang sipped his coffee idly.

"Banks is in custody and so are the Drachmans! You can't keep us here." Ed seethed. "We've wasted enough time already!"

"Brother, yelling isn't going to help anything." Al, ever the voice of reason, spoke up.

Roy nodded. "So you're asking my permission to go to Fisk, then?"

"You aren't my Dad. Why should I need your permission!?" Ed protested.

"Because I'm you're commanding officer, and the one who approves your funding. And I like to know where you're going." Roy answered calmly, taking another sip of coffee.

Ed paused, realizing he was right. "Okay. So can we go East, then?"

"You're going somewhere besides Fisk?"

"Yeah. Fisk and then Reole, we figured. More reports about a strange healer with a stone." Al chipped in happily.

"So will you give up permission or what?" Ed asked, tone clipped.

"I don't see why not." Roy swirled his coffee in his mug, pausing. "But if you're headed that way, you might want to stop by Hainsworth. Couple strange occurrences- a man alchemically stopping a rockslide with a necklace made of some odd material, fixing a stone bridge that'd fallen down fifty years ago. I'm not sure if it's related to the stone, but there's a chance."

"See brother! It's a good thing we asked his permission or we'd have completely missed out on that lead!" Al said happily.

"Do you have any more information on it?" Ed asked, eyes hungry for details.

Roy nodded. "I'll give you the briefing I have on it when we reach the office today. How long will you be gone?"

"You know my schedule is unique. How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ed asked, looking annoyed.

"Give me a rough estimate. I just want to know when I should send the team after you if something were to go wrong."

"I thought that was what the weekly check ins were for?"

"The weekly check ins that you forget most of the time?" Roy cocked an eyebrow.

Ed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, you Bastard. We'll probably be gone a month, this time."

"You'll remember your weekly check ins?"

"I'll remind him." Al promised.

"So can we go or not, you Bastard?" Ed asked.

Roy shrugged. "That's up to you, Fullmetal. You finish any time sensitive reports you have left on the Banks incident today, and I'll write you the travel authorization to go hunt down the leads and leave town tomorrow. I'll even have Hawkeye go pick up tickets for you."

"It's a deal, then." Ed stood, gold eyes filling with determination. "We might as well get to the office then. I have shit to do."

"Right." Roy grabbed his keys from the counter. "See you boys in the car. And I'll see you back here in a month- call if you're going to be later."

"Yeah, whatever." Ed said simply, and Roy headed out to stand on his porch, waiting for Ed and Al to come out after them.

Through the window, he could hear the boys bickering.

"Why do you have to be so rude to the Colonel, Ed?"

"Because the bastard enjoys yanking me around! Did you see how he made me beg for permission to travel again just now!?"

"It sounded to me like he just wanted to know where we were going. He even gave us another lead. You can say he's mean all you want, but he's one of the only people who helped us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Al. I still think he's kind of a jerk."

"So are we coming back here in a month, or are we gonna get a hotel?" Al asked uncertainly.

"We're staying here, I guess. It doesn't cost money, and you can have a cat here. So it's worht it- even if I do have to deal with Mustang's bullshit." Ed admitted huffily.

The boys started for the door, and Roy smirked, heading for his car with his keys jingling in hand.

His boys were heading back on the road- and despite Ed's theatrics and pretending he didn't care, he and Al would be back at his house in a month. Roy wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**It's done! A lot of this chapter was just Roy eavesdropping, but after everything that's happened, everyone has grown as characters and Ed and Al are now part of the Mustang house when they're in town!**

**In true ADHD fashion, I've started writing 2 NEW FICS!!!!**

**Missing Autumn \- a paranormal thriller based on a youtube video I saw.**

**And, First Blood. It's a bit of drama and hurt/comfort, with Ed accidentally ending up in an active combat zone. It all goes to hell and Roy ends up going to collect an injured Edward and deal with the scars left behind.**


End file.
